We're engaged
by Sane24
Summary: AU: Karma wants the love of a man. So, a woman offers her a wedding proposal (which she reluctantly agreed to) that will lead her to that man, eventually, but only if she accepts to be that woman's fiancee. In the midst of all adventurous things, and through the many misunderstandings of the fake engagement, she falls in love with the woman without her realizing it.
1. Marry me?

**Chapter 1**

"Marry me…"

That's the first thing she told me when we first met. Of course, we didn't know each other like that for her to just walk into my life and propose to me right out of the bat. And all I could do was battling my eyes from breaking out of their sockets should they ever get too shock of the blunt manner with which she approached.

"Excuse me…?" I scoff. The woman walks around the small round table to sit across from where I sat underneath the sun shade of the small café.

"What? Too soon?" she says, "Marry me…" She slides her sunglasses on top of her head to pour her impatient hazel sight within my own. She doesn't look like someone who usually plays around and takes nothing seriously. I shrug my shoulders realizing that I didn't even invite her to sit yet she invited herself to sit in front of me while reaching from my end of the table to grab my cup of coffee and drinking from it.

"Marry me…" she repeats without conveying anymore information to the asinine proposal that she just made to me.

I laugh loudly this time because I am too taken aback. That lady is rude, "I'm sorry but where I come from we don't marry strangers who drink our coffee."

She reaches over and takes my doughnut off the plate, and finishes it in one swallow. Now I am pissed, it was the last doughnut.

"I know you…" she shrugs, "Marry me…"

I squint my eyes, "How?"

"I stalk you." she grins, "…Marry me."

Is she serious?

"I know who you are, where you come from, what you do for a living, the university that you want to go to, your parent's name and what they do, your shoe size, waist size, bra size, height, weight, medical history, social security number…."

"Whoa whoa whoa…." I stop her. What the hell? I mean, is this really happening right now? What the fuck is this? Is this a prank? Yeah! I know; I must be on TV right now. "Who the hell are you?"

She leans back on the chair and crosses her legs underneath the small round table. A random guy walks by and hands her a folder which she takes without leaving her stare shifting from my eyes. She opens the folder and starts sifting through the pages without saying anything. She just hums a tune and nods every now and then before placing the folder back on the table and looks up at me, "You are perfect. Marry me…"

OK this is getting weirder and weirder. I should call the cops, right? Should I call the cops right now? I look around trying to cry for help from anybody looking my way. But everybody seems to be focusing on their conversation and their own little thing. I have to get away from here because this is beyond creepy. Did she just say that she stalks me? I knew I should have listened to my dad and never moved away from home to attend this stupid high school that I am starting to dislike.

She smirks, "Feeling uncomfortable? Why?"

I make a grimace, "What? No…" I shrug, "Having a random sociopath woman claiming to be my stalker walk up to me and ask me in marriage? It happens to me _all_ the time."

She calls for a waiter and orders for yet another coffee with a dozen doughnuts. She is addicted to doughnuts; she is definitely not a well woman. "Karma, seventeen, junior at Hester High, and originally from here, Austin, 3.5 GPA, bad financial security and bad credit score and in dire need of improvement…"

I look dubiously at the woman and wondering what the hell I am still doing sitting here listening to her rambling and not on my way right now, running for the hills and alert the police.

She continues, "…Shall we move to the interesting parts? Bust size: 32; not bad but I think a little bit of work can do wonders; waist size: 21, hip size: 30. Usually, I love curves, but I can work with you."

Did I just get insulted? "I'm sorry lady. You seem very charming but I don't think this marriage is a good idea."

Yes that's it! She's mental; otherwise why else would someone randomly propose a marriage proposal to someone that they don't know? I am such a jerk. "I'm so sorry; do you want me to buy you a drink?" I say, reaching across the table to grab her hand and console her. I have to make contact so that she doesn't feel threatened and run away.

If she does then that is one more unstable soul roaming around the city. Never rush a mentally unstable person; you have to let them down easy. I have to talk to her nicely so that she doesn't feel threatened. I am feeling so bad for being so rude to her and here she is victim to the vulnerability of mental illness. Where are her people? Maybe I should take her to the mental institute myself.

She raises an eyebrow at me, "What are you doing?"

I keep smiling at her, feeling sorry for having mistaken her for a sane person, "It's OK, we all go through our mental impairment period at least once in our lifetime. Don't worry, with a good help from the mental institute down the street from where I know you come from, you'll receive the aid that you need."

She takes the glasses off her head, "Wait, what?"

I shake my head, "It's OK, and I'm here to help you. I can take you home. I can take you there and they'll take good care of you." I reassure her. I reach for my purse and leave a tip on the table for the waiter, "I'll take you."

"Where?" she frowns.

"To the mental institute…I know you are lost that is why you came here. You don't have anybody to take you back."

She laughs.

She laughs so loud that everybody had to turn around to witness the vulgarity. Her laugh has now reach full blow-on mode that she is holding her stomach from the pain. What is so funny? Oh yeah! Of course she is crazy. She's laughing for no reason. Should I join her? Maybe I should join her. I start laughing along with her too until I started laughing for real now. What the heck am I laughing about? I stop. I am not crazy but her laugh is so addictive.

I see her wiping her eye of a tear, still holding her stomach to appease the pain of her addictive laugh. I want to laugh but I abstain to. She is beautiful though, I won't deny. I mean, her blond hair is so danm well-kept, her eyes are green, but they soon turn hazel when the sun lights through. She is wearing a leather jacket; a very expensive one from what I can tell which means she must be loaded. I mean, she's rocking a Cartier gold watch on her wrist. But then, she is mental so she must have stolen it from someone that she probably assaulted and left for dead in some dark alley. I discreetly dial 911 while she is too busy laughing and I am grateful that they answer on the first ring.

"Yes, hello! There's a person here that I think is a threat to me…Yes…no, she's crazy…she stalks me…I need help…"

She takes the phone from me and throws it across the street and a car inadvertently runs over it, breaking it in million of pieces.

"What the fuck! I just bought this phone you nutcase." I shout and everybody at the other tables looks our way. When I needed their attention, they didn't even know that I was here. What is wrong with people? Or better yet, what is _wrong_ with her?

"I'll buy you a new one. This phone was a last edition anyway. You have to move with the time, don't you know that?" She says, matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry but I can't afford a brand new edition cellular phone." I scorn. I feel my eyes quickly filing up with tears. I loved that phone and she stole my last doughnut. What a fucking bully! I need my mommy…

"I know that… don't worry, we all go through the financial instability period at least once in our lifetime." She says.

I roll my eyes at her as I purse my lips regretful that I just lost a phone I paid a fortune for.

"OK, let's get down to business…" she leans forward on the table and interweave her fingers within each other, "You and me, wedding, bell tolls, release of thousand doves, and drive off to the sunset…what do you say? Sounds tempting right?"

That girl is truly…something is wrong with her, "Why would I want to marry the girl who just told me that she was my stalker?"

"Because that girl is rich; and she can and will take care of you….Marry me." She grins.

"I'm not gay…and I'm much too young…" I take my purse off the table and jump off my seat and walks away from her. My mother told me to never engage in a conversation with a deranged person. It is addictive and you'll get just as crazy as them. It is just as addictive as stupidity is contagious.

I quickly hop in the bus at the intersection and heads back towards my house. I have to buy a new phone now, great! I had to have the unfortunate luck of meeting with her this morning. I knew today was going to be a bad day. I should have stayed home instead of listening to Shane's nonstop rambling on how staying inside so much can be bad for my health and mental state. Well, I see now what he was talking about. Obviously that woman needed a lot of sun because, if she used to get out a lot, she wouldn't have been as mental as she is right now. I cringe at the thought of her. I finally decided to get some fresh air and first thing I receive from the mingling Shane asks me to do is a fucking marriage proposal from a stalker. I have got to stop listening to Shane or I'll end up being just as crazy.

The bus finally reaches its stop and I pay my fare before making way towards the complex building. What car is that? A Lamborghini in front of my house? What boy toy did Shane snatch up now? I hate it when that happens. He invites someone over for me to meet and I end up having to cut the meeting short because, he has to leave. I walk quickly to the house to only be stopped by the same woman that I met twenty minutes ago. She gets out of the Lamborghini and takes off her glasses.

"How did you know that I live here?"

"I'm a stalker; of course I should know basic details like that." She grins again. That grin is starting to grow on me, in a bad way

I roll my eyes, "This is some serious shit right now. I'll have to call the cops on you."

"No you won't." she shrugs.

"Why won't I?" I slowly approach her. I didn't want to but she is standing in my way in front of the pathway that leads to my house. "I at least need to file a restraining order against you."

"No you don't need to. Just marry me…" she asks, yet again, and I am getting sick and tired of being proposed to today.

"Why the hell would I even want to marry you?" I throw my hands in the air trying to get a dramatic effect.

She stares at me with an incredulous gaze that makes me feel stupid for even asking that question. "Do you even need a reason to? I'm rich, and I am drop-dead gorgeous. You should be honored that I am even stalking you."

I blink…I don't like her.

I roll my eyes than I push her aside trying to get to the stairs, "Excuse me but I need to get home. I am tired."

She gently pulls me towards her by gripping my wrist tightly and crashed her lips on mine out of the blue. It took me three seconds to realize what is going on right now. Exactly, three long seconds that temporarily paralyzed me. Then I pull away and slap her face and she falls back on top of her Lamborghini. She holds her cheek in her hands and stares at me wide-eyed.

I wipe my lips trying to get rid of the feeling left by her own, "what the hell are you doing?"

"I kissed you." she breathes

I shake my head, "Well, no shit! That was my first kiss!" I run towards the house and I run up the stairs, wiping my lips repetitively but the warmth left by her lips is too apparent. I reach my bedroom holding my lips in my hand. My eyes are dejecting tears of the accidental regret.

That nutcase had stolen my first kiss.

I enter my room and I find Shane standing at the window. From the look of things, apparently, he had just woken up from a sleep that started 'til one this morning. Well, it was Friday yesterday, you can't expect Shane to stay inside a house on a Friday night where there's parties going on all over town. Well, although he pestered me about going with him last night, I had preferred to stay huddled up under my covers and watching Netflix. I wasn't in the mood to meet anyone, especially if they were going to be drunk and sweaty and despicable.

"Tell me why THE Amy Raudenfeld is standing outside of your house right now."

I walk directly to the bathroom to wash my face of the tear stains. "I supposed that's her name." I say loud enough for him to hear me from the bathroom.

"Well, duh! You don't know who she is?" he yells back to me.

"Nope and I am not interested to know." I walk back out, wiping my face with a towel, "Is she still standing out there?"

He turns back to me, "Yes, what is she doing?"

"She proposed to me." I shrug, looking out the window to find the crazy woman getting inside the car.

Shane jumps up and turns to face me with a shock expression barging on his feature, "WHAT?!"

I just shrug at him.

His mouth stays an infinite shape of 'o' that just didn't make any sense to me. So what? She proposed to me and she is THE Amy Raudenfeld as he puts it. I don't even know the girl and from what I've seen so far, she is rude, arrogant, self-centered, and a complete psycho. I don't know about you but I do plan on marrying somebody that is totally _sane_ one day and not that woman – ever. And, I'm not gay… sometimes. I mean, you are probably wondering how someone can be gay _sometimes_. Well, I've caught myself staring too hard at women from time to time but I never have gone out with a girl. I haven't gone out with anybody period, boy or girl. I'm a virgin and I've never been kissed. Yes, a twenty year old girl who's never been kissed and gone on a date. It is not weird. It's perfectly normal and I like it this way. That is until that nutcase just kissed me out of the blue. I hate her.

"She proposed to _you_?" he blinks his eyes at me, not understanding the time period that we've probably crossed into and pigs started flying like migrating birds.

I shrug, "Yes, so?"

"THE Amy Raudenfeld proposed _to_ you? What like a marriage proposal? Or some other fifty shades type of thing?" He widens his eyes.

I walk away from the window as soon as I saw her getting away from the house and turn at the intersection, "Why do you have to emphasize 'THE' in front of her name? She's not _all_ that."

He dramatically drops himself on the bed holding his chest and trying to catch his breath. What the fuck is the big deal? Really? Shit! Is she really _all_ that? Fine, she may have completely seductive and beautiful green eyes but that's it. OK, maybe perfectly kept blond filament waving down her shoulders in small waves. Teeth that are the whitest that I have ever seen, and her radiant skin that is without a doubt the softest if ever made contact with. And those lips…wait! Where did my thoughts astray?

He breathes heavier, "THE Amy Raudenfeld that you've completely made no fuss over is the next heiress in line to the most prestigious hotel chain in all of Texas. Her mother owns several country clubs and casinos in Las Vegas too. Not only that, her stepfather is a fucking congressman and her stepsister Lauren is a top model."

"OK, stop it!" I roll my eyes, "So what? Her family is loaded, what is the big deal still? What does she do? Nothing. She just relies on her family fortune and goes on vacation every fucking week. She doesn't even know what working is."

"From what I've heard she is taking care of one her mother's companies. She's the youngest CEO out there."

I just shrug, "So?"

"So?" he snaps his neck, "She proposed to you. What did you even say?"

"I offered to take her back to the mental institute that I thought she came from."

He jumps up from the couch, "Are you kidding me? She's your ticket out of fucking poverty. Marry her!"

"Are you sick? That girl practically stalked me without me even knowing about it. She's not right in the head."

"So what? You are not completely sane either."

"What do you mean?" I ask him, hoping that he doesn't take it where I know that he will.

"Well, someone who stays inside their home all day and never gets out unless it is to go to school and running errands, is not completely sane."

"I knew you were going to take it there. Shane, it is perfectly normal. I choose to stay away from people that I know will not serve me any purpose in life." I say.

"How do you know if they're not going to serve you any purpose if you don't even try to get to know anyone?"

I can't find a plausible argument for that one, "I suppose you are right."

"I'm always right my dear…" he smiles the walks over to me, "So, will you accept her proposal?"

"Hell no! I don't like her at all. She's rude, arrogant, self-centered, and just psycho. She kissed me and I hate her for it. She's a fucking pain in the ass. She even broke my phone, ate my last fucking doughnut and drank my coffee. I DON'T KNOW HER." The seething rage could no longer hide within and needed to be let out.

He blinks repetitively fast, "What did you just say?"

"What?"

"Earlier, you said something that I may have heard wrong."

"What was it?"

"Did you say something about kissing?" he asks.

I cringe at the thought now resurfacing from the deepest side corner of my mind, "Yes, that jackass kissed me." I spat.

He gulps, "What did you do? Did you kiss her back?"

"Fuck no! I slapped some sense into her, knocking her into the time period where manners were respected. Who does she think she is? That vindictive asshole! She stole my first kiss."

Shane grabs his face in his hands and shake it obsessively, "Have you gone mental?"

I shrug, "What? She _was_ rude."

"She proposed to you. THE Amy Raudenfeld proposed to you and you offered to take her to a mental hospital."

"And? Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if she were there before."

"She fucking kissed you and you _slapped_ her?"

I shrug, "Shane, I don't see what the big deal is."

He jumps up and talks even louder than he needed to, "You slapped THE Amy Raudenfeld."

"OK stop saying her full name and placing 'THE' in front as if she were royalty."

"She is royalty. Her mother is the sister of a duchess in England. She _has_ blue blood."

I suddenly feel giddy, "I slapped a royalty. I am awesome."

He throws one of the pillows at me, "This is some serious shit Karma, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry but this is too funny." I laugh.

"You have to marry her." he says.

I stop laughing, "Why the hell would I even want to marry a stranger? She just came out of nowhere and proposed to me. I don't even know her."

He gives me the same look that she gave me earlier. That same look that makes me feel stupid, "So? Do you even need a reason to? She's rich and drop dead gorgeous. You should feel honored. It is THE Amy Raudenfeld."

I roll my eyes, "She's still rude and I don't like rude people." and I walk back to my bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

Whatever is so good about 'THE Amy Raudenfeld' is none of my business. She's rude. She drank my coffee, ate my last doughnut, and broke my fucking phone. I'll never marry her. Under no circumstances, will I ever end up marrying her. NEVER!


	2. I'll fake-marry you

**Chapter 2**

So, I'm about to go to class right and then this happens.

In big bold letters in front of the High School's main building (which is also the tallest), there lies the most embarrassing note I've ever received in my life. I am seriously reporting this woman to the police. I don't care what she is; there are some lines that shouldn't be crossed. I am tired of her and this needs to stop. It has been four weeks since that woman started harassing me in every ways possible. She stakes out in front of my house days on end, buys me ludicrously expensive gifts that I always end up returning, constantly drops by my school and offers to take me home; which attracts several envious and jealous attentions from the girls that are swooning all over her. Shit! If she wants to get married so bad, might as well ask one of those groupies that are willing to do it right on the spot. Even then, I still wouldn't see what they find in her. I mean, not only is she rude, but she keeps eating my last doughnut every time that I drop by the café and she invites herself to sit. She keeps eating my LAST doughnut, it is fucking irritating.

So yeah! On top of the High School's main building, she stood afoot the edge with a bullhorn in her hands. In my mind, I am thinking, " _Shit! Someone is about to commit suicide_!" That's what I was about to yell until I saw that big written note underneath her soles plastered against the wall of the High School's main building. I knew she was mental, crazy, and insane – a complete nut case. So, of course I started walking away but she called out to me. She called out my name loud enough for every student to stop and stare at me trying to sneak away from the crowd and ignoring the psychopathic woman with the bullhorn. Yes! Everyone's eyes were on me, making me the center of attention which I hate dearly; not that she didn't attract enough attention already with the big note and her standing on the edge of the building. Yes, I had to stop sneaking off because there were two strong men, probably hers, stopping me from going anywhere. OK, once all of this is done and over with, I am so filing out a restraining order and post several charges against her. I force a smile and then I walk back to the main building and I stood looking up at her.

"Karma Ashcroft, you have to marry me!" She grins over her bullhorn. Ok, that grin, I'll slap it across her face if she gets down from here. And I _have_ to marry her; who does she think she is. I just rolled my eyes at her.

Students were piling up the front main building looking up and reading the big bold letter sign that reads, "Karma Ashcroft, marry me!"

Shit! Is that her way of asking me? Is she wooing me right now? Well, she failed miserably. I am about to walk away again but I am stopped by her two henchmen. I look up at her again who is still grinning. What the fuck does she want? I grab the bullhorn that one of her henchmen got me. Apparently, she's seriously waiting an answer from me. Is she seriously expecting a _positive_ answer from me?

"And if I say no?" I shout through the bullhorn and everybody started looking at me like I was crazy. Even you guys too! What the fuck is wrong with people?

"I'll jump off this fucking building and I die!" She grins again.

I smirk at the corner of my lips, "No! I will not marry you!" I say.

She immediately stopped grinning, looking down at me with a stun expression on her face. Yes, I said no! Let's see if she has the gut to jump because I know she's bluffing. The students chattering become even louder and annoyingly critical at my answer. OK, fine maybe I shouldn't have dared her to fucking jump but she's so fucking annoying.

"Are you serious right now? I'll jump for real." She says.

I shrug, "Go ahead and jump! I'm not stopping you. Is there anybody else objecting?" I look around trying to find anybody opposing to it. Several girls were crying out for her to not jump.

"Don't jump! I'll marry you right now!" one yells loud enough for her to hear but she keeps looking down at me, ignoring each and every of the other girl's pleas.

"No, marry me instead!" Another one offers.

"Fuck! Bitch, if you don't want her, I'll gladly take her." I roll my eyes at them. Please, do take her. I will send her with bows and everything.

"No, seriously, I'll jump!" She says through the bullhorn.

I just shrug, smirking.

"I will jump!" She scoots down on the edge.

I am the one to grin now, "You are stalling there, aren't you?"

"Are you seriously going to live with my death on your conscience?"

I laugh, "What death? I'm not the one killing you."

"Yes you are; for refusing to marry me!"

"No I'm not. You are killing your danm self!"

She gets up, "Karma, I'm truly hurt by your words! Marry me!"

"What are you deaf? I'm not marrying you." I say, giving the henchmen back the bullhorn.

She crosses her arms on her chest looking down at me and pursing her lips. Frankly, I'd say she looked annoyed. I don't know what she's annoyed about because, I've been having it up to here with her. Seriously, I cross my arms just like she did, looking up at her and pursing my lips.

"Ok, are you sure that's your final answer?" she asks.

I just shrug, "Aren't you jumping already?" I yell at the top of my lungs.

She grins down at me and cocks her head to the side, "Are you doubting me? I'll seriously jump to my death for you."

"Jump you coward!"

She shakes her head, "You did not just call ME a coward."

"I just did." I laugh then I went on chanting coward over and over again before grabbing the bullhorn back and chanting it even louder to everybody. "Coward, coward, coward, coward…" then I fold my arms, mimicking chicken wings, "buck! Buck! Bucuuuck!"

"Hey! Stop it! Stop it! You stupid!" She shouts down at me.

"Just fucking jump you prick!"

"I will, you know that right?"

I take a long breather before shouting again, "Jump!"

"I'm jumping now."

I roll my eyes. She's so bluffing.

Then I see her dropping her bullhorn to her side and lunge her left leg forward.

I lowly gasp.

I take panic; that bastard is not about to do it for real, is she? This can't be real. I see her wiping her forehead of sweats and grinning down at the spectators. People were whimpering and asking her to not jump but she looks determined. Police officers and paramedics were already filling up the school yard and looking up. I see her do some minor jumps and extending her arms to the side and looks straight down at me. I take a deep swallow.

"Karma ash-fucking-croft, I'll seriously jump in your name, if you deny me again." She shouts at the top of her lungs looking up at the sky with her eyes seemingly closed, "Will you fucking marry me?"

I say nothing.

"Marry me or I'll jump!"

I still say nothing.

She shrugs; smiling down at me, "OK!"

She jumps.

That bastard.

I want to die right now. She couldn't have possibly jumped off that high building. I can't believe this. Did I kill her? What's happening? I…what did I do? Oh my God! I start to relive that moment again. I don't want to. I want to die. I hate her. How could she?

I start making my way to her but I am stopped by the two henchmen who holds me tight by the arms and puts a towel over my mouth, covering my nose. I smell something bad, something intoxicatingly soothing that I feel my eyes getting heavy. My surrounding suddenly grows faint and blurry, and I feel my entire body going limp until I stop putting up a fight and give up. I'm sleepy? I'm falling asleep right now? Of all time? Why? I'm…dozing…off…why? I…

Shit! My head hurts. I woke up in a strange room that I've never seen before. I touch the fabric of the covers that were over me, and they felt like silk. The headboard of the king size bed that I am on, is gold. I look around the room, or more like, a chamber fit to reside the noble and royalty. The immense chandelier hovering above my head made me feel like I was in an enchanted place. The décor is just magnificent. I love what I am seeing, and even though I am feeling a little bit dozy but, where the hell am I?

"You took long enough." I hear someone.

I scan the room to find someone sitting in the farthest corner with their legs crossed. She had long, blond wavy hair that fell above her shoulders. Her silk robe was halfway open all the way up her halfway hidden bosom. I could see within the small opening of the robe, the middle of her breasts which were grazed with a small scar. Even from afar, her skin looked radiant; the red silk robe may have something to do with that. The red color brings out the glowing hue of her tan healthy skin. _She is beautiful_ , I think. I recognize that grin – that mischievous grin.

It is the crazy woman.

I start getting off the bed but she stops me.

"Don't move! The drug hasn't worn off its effect yet. You'll stumble upon your own self if you do." She says.

I am not going to listen to her. I ignore her and I slide off the covers and turn aside to bring my legs on the edge of the bed and I slowly slide down, bringing my feet in touch with the ground. I get off and I smile at her when I find myself standing and I have yet stumbled. I then proceed to take a step when the numbness is felt, and my legs give out on me and I fall, head first.

"Ow!" I yelp.

I didn't notice when she had already accosted me and held me up by my arms up and sits me onto the bed.

"Do you _not_ listen when people tell you not to do something?" she scolds.

I frown, snatching my arms away from her, "What's it to you? And where the fuck am I?"

"You are in my house." She says.

"What? Why?" I blink, scanning around the big room even more. How _big_ is that house actually?

"I had my men bring you here." She walks off to her chair in the corner.

I briefly recall the event, "Your two very delicate goons. Remind me to thank them for so tenderly handling me."

"I know they might have been a bit rough but they needed to act fast so people wouldn't suspect a thing." She explains.

"Suspect what?"

"The fact that I had to abduct you."

"You abduct me?" I alarmingly look at her.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything to you," She senses my panic state, "That was the only way that I was going to be able to talk to you since you wouldn't give me the time of day."

I knew this woman was psycho, "You fucking stalk me, harass me for days on end in front of my house, cause a public disturbance, and now you abduct me? Is that your way of courting a woman?" Wait a minute! She jumped off a building. Why is she not harmed in any way? "Didn't you jump off the main building?"

"Oh that…." She scoffs.

What's with the carelessness? "What is going on here?"

"It was my stunt double." She admits, "She's being taken care of right now of the minor collateral damage that she has suffered."

I blink, "What damage?"

"A broken spine, several bruises, disfiguration of physical features, broken legs and arms; but don't worry, she's getting top of the notch treatment."

"And you say that's _minor_?"

She jus shrugs.

I quietly scoff, "To top it all of, just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, you faked a suicide at the expense of an individual. Wow! I am in awe of you."

"Well, I've never been rejected so much by a woman before, no one has ever retaliated my show of affection by slapping me – ever, and I've never been ridiculed as mush as you've ridiculed me in the short span of time that I've been courting you." she sounded so angry that it became physical enough to see smoke coming out of her ears. "And…I proposed graciously to a woman, and she offers to drive me to a mental institution."

I make a grimace, "Gracious? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard right…" I place my hand behind my ear, pulling forward, "Gracious you say?"

"I have been more than gracious with all the gifts and invites to the best of restaurants but you've turned them all down." She says.

"Oh wow! Ms. Raudenfeld is being treated like the person that she is and she can't take it. What? Feel like crying yet?" I roll my eyes.

"You are stupid."

I am speechless, "Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

I shake my head, "I'm sick of you."

"Same here."

"Then why do you want to marry me?"

"To spite my mother." She blurts.

What the hell? "You are going through all of this trouble to marry me just to throw an immature rebellion against your mother?" I knew it. She's crazy, "I'll pray for you."

She rolls her eyes, "There's more to it than that."

"Why me? There are millions of groupies out there willing to marry you." I say.

"I don't want them. I want you. You are perfect for me." She says, almost like a robot being forced to step out of character to say what they don't want to say in order to avoid humiliation.

"Sweet words with unromantic face;" I chuckle, "if it were under any other circumstances, I would have been swayed. Keep going Ms. Raudenfeld, you are on a roll. You are wining my heart and I'm falling for you."

"Quite a sarcastic tongue you have there." She grits her teeth.

"I've perfected it through practice of having conversation with a few stupid people, including you."

She laughs then brings a serious stare within my own, "Will you marry me now? I don't have time to waste – I need you to become my wife."

Again with the unromantic face and tone. I sigh before I face palm myself, "How many times do I have to reject you? And even so, I am not gay."

"Do you have to be gay to marry a woman?" she rolls her eyes and rises off her chair and comes sitting on the edge of the bed, facing me. Now that she's up close, I can see her. She's wow… I turn away quickly feeling myself reddening.

"Won't I have to kiss you?" I swallow.

"We've kissed before."

"It was forced and unexpected."

"Doesn't make it any less of a kiss which, I know, you enjoyed." She smiles, "Oh, by the way, you are welcome."

"For what?"

"You received your first kiss by _me –_ be honored. After our divorce, anyone after me is a downgrade for you."

I roll my eyes, "Oh wow! Our wedding is short-lived too?"

"What? You want the forever matrimony with me? Aren't you sick of me already?" she grins.

"Whatever! Why do you want to spite your mother anyway?" I ask.

"Why do you want to know?"

"If I am going to be pulled into this roller coaster, might as well know what I am getting myself into."

She sighs, "You've probably heard of my mother…"

"Nope…" I blink.

She frowns, "The hotel magnate Farrah Raudenfeld-Cooper?"

"Nope…" I blink.

She rolls her eyes, "Well, she's trying to get me to marry an oil magnate's son and I refuse to. She refuses to accept the fact that I am gay. Well, she tolerated it and says that since I'm not yet promised, I can date and bed whoever I want. I did. I had fun. But now, apparently, to severe a business deal, she needs me to marry this guy and I don't want to."

"Wow! I guess every family has their own drama." I say, suddenly feeling, what is that? Sympathy? I feel a tight knot forming in my stomach. I hold my chest, "Who is this son that you have to marry?"

"His name is Liam booker. He's the son of the oil magnate and next heir to the prominent conglomerate Skwerkel."

Oh, I have heard of him. Well, I have had a crush on him ever since I saw him at this photo shoot that the school paper had to do on successful uprising youngsters in Texas. "Oh… him?"

"You know him?" she asks.

I nod, "I met him at a photo shoot that my school paper had to do." I blush.

She raises an eyebrow, boring within an incredulous gaze that soon transformed into this widened expression of shocking realization, "You blushed! You like him, don't you?"

"No I don't." I hide my face with the silk covers.

She pulls them back down, "You do!"

"OK, fine, I've had a crush on him for years now. It's not like he'd ever noticed me."

She sighs, "You are a beautiful woman Karma Ashcroft. Please believe it." The look in her eyes almost duped me into believing that she is being sincere.

I blush brightly. I am sure that my pale skin tone now became a different color shade just by the few words of compliment that I've received by her. "Thank you." I shyly show my gratitude.

"Now you are shy? What a drastic shift in personality." She purses her lips in annoyance, "I've never done this but, I'll help you hook up with this dude if you fake marry me for a short while."

I don't know what to say, "Who says I want to hook up with him?"

"Bugbear, it is all over your face. Look, I can help you hook up with him but you have to be my fiancée."

"I marry you and you become my pimp."

"Well, if you are going to put it like that." She shrugs, "I guess, yeah!"

I guess. I mean I have always dreamt of having candle lit dinners with Liam Booker. He is so handsome and pretty and I understand how there can be so many girls swooning over him. I want him. I want Liam Booker. "Deal!" I stick out my hand for her to shake and making it official.

"That was easy! If I knew Liam Booker was the card to play, I would have pulled it out a long time ago."

"Well, you committed fake-suicide over me, mighty as well fake-marry you."

She grins, "Alright, deal!" she bites her lips and holds my hand a little bit longer that she should have.

"We have to set up some ground rules." I gently unclasp my hand in hers.

"I'm way ahead of you. Love can't be involved, under any circumstances."

I nod, "Agreed! I could never fall in love with you – ever."

She brings her hand up to her chest and feigns hurt, "Ouch!" then she chuckles, "You are not my type anyway bugbear, I'd never love you like that either."

"Well, that's settled then. Wait! No sex." I lift up a finger up to her, "I…" I point to me "…and you," I point to her, "Raudenfeld, can't have sex."

"Raudenfeld? Can't have sex? How did you even manage to put those words together in a sentence?" she looks aghast, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I know orgies are natural part of your life but not in mine." I grab the covers and I bring them up further up to me.

She blinks repetitively fast, "Bugbear…"

"Stop calling me that!"

She rolls her eyes, "Karma, I'll not touch a hair on you unless you want me to."

"I will never want you to."

She smirks, with one corner of her lips turning upwards, "Don't be so sure Ms. Ashcroft! I might even grow on you too much for you to even try to resist my charm."

I roll my eyes, "If that happens then that will probably be to make my skin crawls."

She feigns hurt again, "Ouch! That's cold."

I shrug.

"But, even so, I would never touch you even if you'd want me to."

I know I'll hate myself for asking that question. And I am trying not to but I can't help but feel curious as to why she'd never touch me. Eve if I don't ever want her to. But my ego needs to know, "Why is that?" I wince.

She laughs, "You'd want me to touch you?"

"No," I scoff, "I just want to know why you'd never touch me."

She sighs then closes her eyes before opening them under which I find a gaze that I am now seeing for the first time on her face. Her eyes are darker, full of hidden mysterious intentions that should be left to the wildest of imaginations, "Bugbear, you are a virgin. I can't resist virgins. And I go to bed with women who are very much willing and surrender to me wholeheartedly."

" _That's_ why?" I mock. Is she serious?

"Obviously, you haven't been to bed with me Ashcroft." She licks her lips, "You wouldn't last too long."

I blink. Yeah right! "Sure…"

And just like that, I am found pinned down on the bed beneath this crazy woman. She tightly grasps both of my wrists above my head, and then she places herself in between my thighs that she widened with her legs "How's your kissing game? Oh wait! You have none. You've only kissed me so far."

I fight underneath her hold but she proves to be extremely strong.

"Don't fight it and let me kiss you! We are going to be doing plenty of that from now on." She grins. "Are you ready for a make out session Ashcroft?"

"Wouldn't it be better to wait for when we have an audience?" I breathe. I am feeling tired. After trying to get her to get off me, I lost my energy and my will is quickly weltering.

"Already out of breath I see." She smirks, "I'm going to take your breath away once more I'm afraid Ashcroft."

With that, she leans her head down to chastely pecks my lips before fully running her tongue over the flesh. I did not kiss back – yet. I didn't want to but the kiss became so persistent that I started moving my lips in unison to hers. To my surprise, the kiss was not rough; she was gentle. And her lips, as I thought, were as soft and likable, just like I had imagined it would be. OK fine, I may have thought about the kiss that she gave to me in front of my apartment. So what? It _was_ my very first kiss by someone other than my own parents. She pushes in her tongue roaming on the outskirts of my teeth, asking for permission but I didn't want to grant it.

"Let me in…" she whispers.

"I don't think I have to." I pull away briefly to again have her rest her lips on mine.

I sense her smiling against the kiss, "You don't have to?"

The silk fabric was so thin that I could feel the tip of her breast pressing against my own. I try to ignore the growing excitement within me. I am not thinking of how good it could feel to have a taste of her. Nope, I am not thinking that at all. What do I know about sex anyway? I'm a fucking virgin.

I shake my head.

"Ok…" I could feel her grin pressed against my inflated lips. "You'll be giving in to me soon enough." She breathes. She then proceeds on kissing my neck while lessening the strength with which she held my wrists above my head.

"Ms. Raudenfeld, lunch is now ready."

She quickly stops, staring down at me with a dimly lit fire ignited within the dark hue of her green eyes. She gets up and straddles me, turning back towards the maid, "Alright Anne, I'll be right down." She says.

The maid nods then leaves but I swear that this woman glared at me before leaving the room. The crazy woman slowly gets off me and walks over to her closet to pull out a gray tight jean and a loose tank top. She drops her silk robe on the floor and stood naked in front of me. I had to muster enough courage to not stare too hard at her and enough strength to deny that I am acknowledging that she is in fact extremely hot. I am not going there.

"What? Never seen a woman naked before beside you?" she grins again. That motherfucking sly grin is getting on my last nerve.

I look away quickly.

"Don't worry Ashcroft! Go with the flow! And jut be the loving fiancée that I am completely enthralled by." She winks at me then disappears in her bathroom.

What did I get myself into?


	3. Who is she?

**Chapter 3**

"Coming?" she walks out of the bathroom fully dressed with a towel wrapped around her head. Did she take a shower?

"Huh…I…" I stutter. I can't stay here. I need to get home and I need to call Shane. I at least have to let someone know that I am fine and alive and well. I have to tell my parents. What do I do? Why am I even thinking about that? Shit! If I want to leave then I will leave, "I got to go."

She smiles to me then stretches out her hand for me to grab, "I know but I can't let you walk out of here on an empty stomach. You must be hungry and we are still not done talking."

"It's OK; I'll just grab something along the way. And the talking, we can do that over the phone." I quickly get off the bed and I am glad that my legs regained their strength. I start looking for my purse, which was somewhere on a chair across the room.

I did not notice when she gets a hold of me from behind and clasps my waist within her arms, "Don't move!"

I stand frozen.

We stay like this for a minute without speaking. Her hold became tightened as each minutes went by and I am feeling suffocated. Why is she holding me like this? Why is she holding me like her life depended on it? Why am I feeling so cool about it?

"There's a helicopter hovering above my window." She whispers, "It's been there for quite a while now. It's full with paparazzi."

Her bed is underneath a grand window from which the sky is clearly seen. I discreetly look through the open glass and I see a faint helicopter a few kilometers away from us. "This is going to be annoying."

"Welcome to my life! I have absolutely no privacy." She breathes and brings down her mouth to my jugular.

I bring my hands up on her clasps hands on my waist and I caress her gently, "I said that I'd be your fiancée, I should probably act like it." I say. Then I leaned my head back making my neck accessible for her to run her lips on. I feel her breathing, her heavy breathy air brushing against the weakened flesh of my neck. Her lips chastely leave trail of kisses alongside before she scarcely lets her tongue take my natural body taste within the buds. I slowly turn around to hold her fervent gaze in mine and then I grab her face in both of my hands and I kiss her tenderly. I can't believe I am doing this? I let myself weakened for a minute as I relax in the kiss that I came to realize that I am enjoying too much. I pull away, clashing my forehead against hers. I see her eyes are still close then a small grin perks up her lips.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" she breathes. I feel her hand roaming around my waist then bringing me in closer into her embrace.

"I'm a danm good actress, don't be fooled." I say. "Are they still there?"

She pulls away then looks over my head then releases me almost too quickly, "They're gone."

I turn around to look up at the window, "Is this always like this?"

"Please, they sneak in the house too. That's nothing." She makes a dismissive gesture. "So, can you please join me for lunch? I don't want to eat it alone."

I nod hesitatingly, "But first, I need to call someone."

"Your friend Shane?"

I frown.

She smirks, "I know him too. Don't worry about it. He's been informed."

I frown deeper, "How?"

"I sent my men to grant him a little visit." She says. "Now, let's go have lunch."

"I still have to tell my parents." I brush past her.

"They've also been informed. And they were more than happy to leave you here. They even said, and I quote, 'She can stay as long as she wants'."

I make a mental note to scold these old geezers when I get home.

She stretches out her hand again and this time I hold onto it and she leads me out of her bedroom.

When we left, I felt like I entered another world dimension. I felt like I entered another world that has yet been seen by anybody else but me. It is so grand and spatial that I have wondered how lonely it must feel to live in a big house like that and not have anybody with you. Does she live alone? She clasps her hands tighter in mine and leads me down the staircase that was in the middle of the mansion. Then she turns left towards a big double-door that grant view to a garden filled with flowers of every sort. I follow her lead without asking question, smitten by the grandiosity of the magnificent mansion and the graciosity with which the servants bowed as she passes by them, acknowledging her presence. Wow! She must be treated like royalty here. Then again, isn't she one? Like Shane said. How do I address her then? Milady? Lady Raudenfeld? Since her mom is the sister of a duchess, I am assuming that her mother is one as well. She slides one of the doors aside and takes me to a chair which she pulls out for me. I am impressed. I never knew she even had manners.

"Pulling out the chair for me? Why?" I take a seat.

"I have my help here; they must believe that I have a fiancée." She walks around the table and takes a seat across from me.

I shake my head, "Going all out with this aren't you?"

"My mother has ears everywhere. I want her to be convinced. And the help listens to her more than they listen to me."

"Your mother is very controlling then."

She laughs, "Yeah, I don't think controlling is the word. She's…different."

The same woman that came in the room this morning is the one who came out with the tray filled with food. There were freshly cut fruits, and healthy snacks like peanuts and raisins. My eyes were devouring the menu with eagerness and I suddenly hear my stomach growling.

"I knew that you were hungry. I'll have them bring you more food."

I was about to tell her it is unnecessary but she calls out for the woman who was standing near the double-doors waiting for us to start eating.

"Will you please bring more food for my girl?" she smiles at me.

I uncomfortably look up at Anna whom I give an apologetic look, feeling embarrassed. "Thank you."

"No need to feel embarrassed; you are my woman and whatever you are in need of shall be taken care of."

"You might have forgotten but I am not really your woman." I lean forward, dropping the volume of my tone to a low whisper so that the 'ears' don't listen to us.

"Yes, but they don't know that." She whispers back.

And a few minutes later Anne came back out with a tray filled with even more freshly cut fruits and handmade finger sandwiches that I am sure are delicious and more peanuts and raisins. She places it down in front of me then smiles genuinely before stepping back to where she stood before the crazy lady told her to go get me more food. I start to slowly devour the delicious fruits that were in front of me. For a while, we do not say anything. She just looks down at her phone, barely acknowledging me or the food. Then out of nowhere, she reaches for a sandwich off my plate and engulfs it in her mouth. What's up with her eating my food? She has barely touched hers. "Can't you eat your own food?"

"I wanted to eat the sandwich." She drops her eyes to her phone once again.

"Can't you ask for more? It is your command." I say.

"I wanted to eat yours bugbear."

I roll my eyes. If that is my pet name, I don't like it.

"Now, come sit on my lap!" She pulls her chair back as she drops her phone on the table. She then taps on her lap and grins at me.

"Why?"

"Because," she dismisses for Anne to leave us alone, "There's someone very close to my mother who is coming to check up on me right now."

I groan then I quickly round the table and I sit on her lap, "Happy!"

"I would be but if only you turn aside for me to see your face. Even through I'll sadly have to not see your perfect rear rubbing against my front." She smirks.

I quickly turn on my side facing her staring in the eyes which, I am now taking into account, is too up close to have not crossed the boundary of privacy. I see her eyes dropping on my lips and quickly come up again as soon as her phone vibrates on the table. She reaches for it and unlocks her phone to read the message.

"The very important person that I told you about has now reached the premises. Let's start mixing spit!"

"Eww! Why do you have to say that?" I push her "Now I dread kissing you."

"Isn't that what people do when they kiss?"

"Yes but I don't have to know that right when I am about to kiss you." I say leaning my head down to her lips.

I slowly run my fingers along the line of her jaw before lifting up her chin until her eyes look up to me and her mouth is within the vicinity of my lips. She slightly parts her lips waiting to be grazed by mine. I don't kiss her yet. I don't give her that pleasure. I bring my lips dangerously close, merely brushing the lips against each other and pulling back just as quick. I keep tracing my fingers down her jaw line until I reach her ear and I gently stroke it while pulling it down and up, playing with it. She grins against my lips, "That tickles, stop…" she giggles.

"Shh! We have an audience." I run my lips to her other ear and I breathe and she shivers at the weak contact. Then, I softly start to nibble on her ear which gains me a low moan out of her.

"For someone who's never been kissed," she flutters, "you sure know what you are doing."

I grin as I mildly bite her ear, "I like your ears."

"Attention Ashcroft! Do I sense a wave of affection from you?" she whispers.

"I may like your ears but I completely dislike your arrogant nature." I pull back, playfully pouting as I reach for another sandwich and I start eating.

"What are you doing? I was enjoying that." She whines, "And the important person that I told you about is on his way over here."

I turn around but then I look back forward, focusing on my sandwich instead.

"Just nibble on me instead of that sandwich, I'm ten times more delicious." She grins and interlaces her arms around my waist tightly and presses her head against my back, "Nibble on me please! We're supposed to be a couple." She whines even more. Her whining is bothersome and I know she just started but I don't think I'll be able to tolerate it in the future.

"Gosh! You can be so fucking clingy." I turn back and I grab her face in my hands. I shift my weight on her and lean my head slightly to the side so that I can reach for her left ear and I bite her. I did not use the softness that I used earlier. I purposely bite her to harm her. "Enjoying it now?" I pull the earlobe with my teeth.

She yelps in pain trying to push me off, "Ow ow ow ow…" she jumps up and carelessly pushes me off and holds her bitten ear in her hand.

"What the hell?" she fumes.

"That's for faking your suicide this morning, the incessant harassment, and stealing my first kiss, the abduction, the poor individual in the hospital, your fucking selfishness, and your annoying arrogance. Let me put it straight, I may be doing this because it will eventually lead me to Liam but I seriously hate kissing you."

She looks at me perplexed, "What the fucking hell? I never asked you to like it. I don't like it either, I don't even like or know you. Well I know you but not in the way that I should to even propose to you." She rambles, "But, I think we can work this out."

"Oh yeah? Then why the hell am _I_ the one doing this and not somebody else?" I ask.

"I already told you. You are perfect and I need _you_ , not any other girl but you." She seethes.

"How do you keep saying such sweet words with a straight face like this?" I shake my head in exasperation, "Seriously, why is it me?"

"Because, I want _you_ and my mom will not like you one bit."

I snap my neck in her way, "Why is that?"

"My mother is a conservative republican and so is her husband. I did some background research on your family and you guys are deeply liberals." She explains, while massaging her bitten ears, "I knew that I had to find a girl that would totally opposed my mother's political views."

"There are millions of other girls and family with liberal views like my family. That's a poor excuse." I refuse to accept her weak argument. I feel like there's something she's not telling me.

"Well, although I had investigated potential mates as yourself, you came out as the prettiest one." She quickly admits.

She based her _entire_ resolution to choose me as the potential mate that will overthrow her mother off her high pedestal solely on the shallow deal breaker of my physical attributes? She went through all of this trouble and _that_ is the pathetic resolution that brought her at my doorstep? She made me go through hell for the past few weeks when she could have easily picked somebody else? I am the one she had to pick for her mother-daughter quarrels just because I am _pretty_? "Are you fucking serious right now?"

"OK, fine. There were too many of you. I had to go through process of elimination and it was _not_ easy. If I was going to spite my mother, I at least had to have a pretty _fake_ -fiancée." She shrugs.

"What do you think I am?" I yell, "Some type of meat that you think can buy at the fucking butcher shop?" I grab the plates of fruits and I throw it at her.

She dodges, "Hey! Calm down! What is up with you?"

"You…fucking you is up with me!" I shout, taking the chair and throwing it at her as well, "I fucking hate your guts. How could you?"

"Don't you feel flattered that I chose _you_ of all girls in Texas? Shit! I did mean it when I said you were pretty."

I throw something at her and I don't know what it was. My sight was blurred with fuming rage that I was feeling right now. "Everything that comes out of your mouth is fucking bullshit! Are you trying to calm me down? Because it is seriously not working; you are making it worse you fucking asshole."

"Alright Karma, wait a minute! We can't be fighting like this. Remember Liam Booker. You want Liam Booker right? I can serve him to you on a silver platter."

"Do you see everybody as food? You can't just serve me Liam Booker as a fucking finger-snack, what the hell is wrong with you?" I find the platter full of sandwiches and I throw it at her too but she also manages to dodge.

"Bugbear, stop this right now!" she yells back at me, "You are making a scene and everybody is listening to this."

"Amy! Where are you?" I hear someone yelling from inside the mansion. It sounded like a deep male voice.

"Amy! I came to see you. Where are you?" the person calls out.

She quickly turns back to me, "Kiss me!"

What? "Hell no! Not after this."

"Just kiss me and we can talk about this later!" she pleads. I see her face quickly losing the confidence that she had until now. What the fuck!

I still refuse, "I don't want to."

"What about Liam Booker? Don't you want him anymore?"

I think for a moment. If fate has me, then I'll meet with Liam Booker at some point down the line in the future. I don't even know why I decided to go with this stupid deal. I'll just leave right now. "Forget this! If it is meant to be with Liam, it'll be… it's not healthy to build a relationship on a lie. And I'm not trying to lie to him once I meet him for the first time."

She rolls her eyes, "I understand what you are saying and it is all sweet and nice and heart-fluttering but please, kiss me now and then you can leave." She walks towards me but I step back.

"What are you doing?" I move back further away from the crazy lady.

"Amy!" the man yells even louder than before.

She looks scared now, even sorry and for some reason I can't help but feel p….pi….pit…pi-ty. I feel pity? Ugh! What the hell is going on? Her face is wallowing and is quickly losing its radiance. Her eyes are no longer the darker hue that they were earlier but a pale, faint green that is somewhat pitiful to look into. Her forehead is now damp with sweat that she occasionally wipe with her hands. Why is she so scared?

"Kiss me!"

"No…"

"Kiss me!"

'No…"

"Amy!" the voice has now become closer. I could practically detect the annoyance in the man's voice. And I look towards the living room and I see a man grinning as he heads our way. Then suddenly I am pulled into a kiss that I did not expect at all. It was clumsy at first but slowly soothes on its own as I stop my weak struggles and I give into the kiss. I don't try to fight it because I know it is unnecessary. Why should I? She's so strong and I am usually so weak and I bend quicker than thin hay. What do I do? I feel like I am slowly melting into a feeling that I have been unconsciously trying to push off and deny. I can't… Then the feeling is quickly ceased when I hear Amy's voice talking to the man.

"Hey Nick! This is my fiancée, Karma. She's pretty isn't she?"

I hear her voice but why am I not seeing her. Oh yeah! My eyes are still closed. I should open them. I slowly open my eyes to find a man looking intently at me.

"Hi! I'm Karma, Karma Ashcroft…" I breathe.

He raises an inquiring eyebrow, "Fiancée, she said?"

I turn to look at Amy who has a pleading look on her face then I softly pull out my genuine smile, "Yes, her fiancée." I immediately feel her relaxing right next to me.

"Oh…" the man simply mutters.

I gently nod. What the hell am I doing now?


	4. We're engaged really!

**Chapter 4**

The man just walks around us in circles, staring at me up and down and I suddenly feel like I am being evaluated. I start growing fiercely uncomfortable underneath the man's intent stare that just roams over my body too freely. I look at him as well, his eyes are focusing on my face, then down my body, and further down my legs which I know have lost the flippers that I had borrowed from the crazy lady during the fight. I hate this. What am I even doing here? I don't like her enough to even want to be evaluated by the man who is apparently her mother's right hand man. Shit! How far are we going to go with this wedding? Shit! I hope this scam is over before anyone of us walks down the aisle.

A few minutes in, the only thing that the man managed to utter is humming an unrecognizable tune and nodding every now and then. He purses her lips and stops his evaluation and stands right in front of me. He looks at Amy who just stood straight staring into space. I do feel her hold tightening around my waist trying to suppress the nervousness that I am sensing from her. I wonder what this is all about. I feel like this _fake_ -marriage is going to bring more dramas than anyone of us can handle. I suspire inwardly, impatiently waiting for the man to say something but he keeps silent still. I don't even know what to say, so I extend my hand to the man, hoping that he grabs it.

"Yes, I am Karma Ashcroft, Amy's fi-fi…" I can't say the word, "Amy's fi-fi…fia…"

Amy gently nudges me from the side and looks down at me, "You're my fia…" she moves her head in circular motion trying to get me to say the word.

I follow her head movements, "I'm her fia…"

"Fian…" she moves her lips in the way that the words form on the tip of her tongue waiting to be let out.

I try to follow her lead, "I'm her fian…"

She slowly lower her head as the last syllable leaves her lips, "…cée…"

"I'm her fian…fian-cée… her…fiancée…" I stutter, forcefully detaching my eyes to gaze at the man boring us a stare that I couldn't quite decipher.

We both smile brightly at him.

"Fiancée? Huh…" he runs his fingers over the goatee on his chin.

Amy quickly nods, not breaking her smile for a second.

"Does your mother know of this?" he asks, staring deeply at me I feel like he was staring through my soul.

"No, and I was hoping that I would tell her at the family gathering tomorrow when she arrives from New Delhi."

He grins, "Figures you'd tell her as soon, for you made the headlines today." He throws her his phone, "Whatever happened this morning?"

I look at Amy whose eyes widened in shock, "What's going on?" I ask her, leaning to her so that I could take a look at the articles that she seems to be reading.

The man looks at me, "Hopefully you do not get out for a while because you are the number one most hated teen in America right now."

I snap my head so quickly that I thought I would be getting whiplash, "What?!"

"Well, you did pressure Amy Raudenfeld to fall to her death. That's pretty deep." He says, "I would advise you to stay home and 'attend' to her wounds."

"It was her stunt double, don't people know that?" I snatch the phone away from the crazy lady's grip.

"Well, I don't know what Amy's bodyguards did to make it look like it was her when she fell on the concrete ground but they sure are expecting you to take responsibility."

I swipe up and down the phone and I become more and more depressed as I read the comments of the tabloids and the cruel comments of the crazy lady's fans. I want to cry.

"Nick! You are a publicist; surely you can come up with something that will blow off this misunderstanding." Amy pleads to him and the man started to brightly smile as he recognizes his expertise is needed.

"Well, to clear up Karma's name I can say that the squabble that you guys had was nothing more than just a couple's fight. Since you guys are now fiancée, which I still can't believe, I consider that the public should know about 'It'." he grins then walks over to the table and looks at the mess that we did from our fight earlier. "What happened here?"

Amy shakes her head, "Don't ask."

He smirks and shrugs it off, "How long have you guys been together?"

We both look at each other, waiting for the other to come up with something because we haven't discussed these basic details yet.

I say, "Four weeks…" and at the same time that I answered him Amy blurts out, "Two months…"

The man squints his eyes at us both back and forth, "Huh…?"

"We've been together for about two months and four weeks." Amy corrects, pulling me closer into her as we both smile uncomfortably.

"Doesn't that make it three months?" he counts on his fingers.

I tap my head, "Of course it does," I pinch Amy's arm hooked around my waist too tightly, "Don't you know how to count _honey_?"

Amy winces, "Yes I do _sweetums_ , I just am feeling a little bit too overwhelmed right now."

I forcefully smile back at the man giving us a perplex stare, "Yes, we've known each other for about three months."

"You've known each other or you've _been_ together?" he presses on.

I blink uncomfortably and I see Amy wiping her forehead off the growing sweat of her nervousness. Strange? She's the one who wants to do this and she's not good at lying. I shake my head, "We've _been_ together for three months." I straighten up.

He raises his head and utters a simple, "Oh…"

I nod kindly.

"How come, Amy, you've never said anything about her?" he turns his attention back to Amy who was perspiring through her shirt.

She begins to stutter, "I…huh…I…"

The man frowns.

I sweep in and I try to save Amy from her pathetic state, "Well, I ask Amy not to say anything because I didn't want the attention."

The man grins, "Well, how did you two meet?"

I recollect the first time that I met Amy. At this small café and she just comes up behind me asking my hand in marriage. Forget dating; let's just go straight to the wedding. I can't say that I was flattered to meet her nor can I say that it was pleasant. I inwardly close my eyes, sealing the contempt that was forming in my gut, and I throw the man a genuine smile that I did not even know that I could fake, "Well, at a small café near my house."

"Yes, I was on my way to buy me some doughnuts." Amy finally found her voice.

The man laughs, "I suspected as much."

Oh! Even he is aware of her addiction to doughnuts. I don't even know her that well and I know of her sick addiction to them. That was the plausible explanation I had since she kept eating my LAST doughnut every time she swoops in and interrupt my morning détente.

She awkwardly grins at him, "Yeah, yeah…"

He picks up a thrown chair and sits on it, leaning his upper body forward so that his elbow is propped on his knees, "What I don't understand is how well Amy kept that secret? She didn't act loyal to you at all, if you guys had been dating for a few months now."

"What do you mean?" I raise an eyebrow.

The man looks at Amy and gives her a sly grin, "You do know of her wild sexcapades right?"

I purse my lips, "Yes I know."

Amy rolls her eyes at him, "Nick, what does that have to do with anything?"

He shrugs, "Well, I am just surprised that you, of all people, are willing to settle down with someone like her. She's not even your type."

"Well, opposites attract." She shrugs, chastely kissing my cheek and releasing me.

"Too much…" he says, throwing himself back on the chair, and crossing his arms on his chest, "And opposites attract, right when your mother told you of that engagement."

Amy froze, "This has nothing to do with the engagement."

"Are you sure?" he chortles, taking out his lighter and cigarettes pack, "Are you _really_ sure?"

"Yes, I am." She replies and I see her bringing up her fingers into a tight fist. "I felt that the engagement would be unfair to Karma so I am presenting her to my mother and letting her know that someone has already stolen my heart." She deeply stares into me. If only it was real – yet other sweet words with an unromantic face.

"Well, you've had a funny way of showing her your love if you did not find it in you to stop your screwing around with most of your mother's business partners' daughters and clients." He spat.

"Wow! If I remember well she's the one who told me that I could screw around as much as I want." She looks back at the man, cupping her chin.

He jumps from the chair, "She did but she did not tell you that you could screw her affiliations' daughters or mothers or cousins or aunts or whoever else that you've screwed ruining her image."

"Oh that's it! That's the only thing she seems to care about – her image. I haven't seen her in years and then suddenly she drops in and places an engagement on me that I did not even know about." She starts raising her voice, "I had to find this out through a lousy text Nick!" she yells.

"Your mother is an extremely busy woman, what did you expect? She's trying to give you the best future out there." He raises his voice in turn.

Amy throws her hand in the air for dramatic effect, "A future? A future that she doesn't even know if her _own_ daughter wants?"

"You mother knows what's best for you."

"OK, ask her when my birthday is. She doesn't even know the right date of my birth and she's my own _mother_." She scoffs, "If she knows what's best for her daughter, then she should start knowing about her own daughter's birthdate."

"Look, she sends you gifts every year…"

"And each time, on the wrong date." She dejects.

"Well, it doesn't matter. That means she tries and thinks of you, at the least. You are a Raudenfeld, Amy and you have to own up to your name." he says, calming himself down a bit. "She knows what's best for you and surely not this hobo chick that you fished out of nowhere."

Now, I am feeling offended. Why am I even brought into this mess? "Excuse me?"

The man looks me up and down, "She doesn't love you, you do know that right? She's using you."

Well, that's news flash.

"Nick, leave her out of this." Amy warns, and then turns to me, "Can you please go inside? I'll come to you shortly."

I simply nod then I made my way to the double doors. And then I stop…

"You know your mother will never accept this bitch in the family. You are going to lose the battle _and_ the war Amy." He spits on the ground.

I quickly make a U-turn and I run to the man with a hand shaking at my side and I immediately slap him right across his face and he fell back on his ass. "I'm not a bitch and I'm not to be called a 'chick'. Don't fuck with me prick! You don't know me like that."

I grab Amy's hands and I run with her to the house, leaving the man seething on the ground. "I'll take you somewhere."

She holds on tighter to my grip, "Where?"

I turn back and I throw her a smile, "To the beach…"

She leads me to her garage which had more cars than I could count. What is up with this family? There were Chevrolets, BMW's, Mercedes, Ferraris, and Lamborghinis.

I remember that red Lamborghini.

She leads me to a black, tainted Hummer and immediately starts the engine and it runs smoothly out of the mansion that I now realize could have been an island on its own. I have heard of that estate, but I just never paid attention to it. Where I live, on the other side of this city, is not as glamorous as this. We are the middle class family trying to make it out as days go by. She drives off to nowhere until I ask her to stop the car so that I can grab something at my house.

"You want to go get what?" she asks making the U-turn so that she takes the lane that will lead to my house.

"My guitar…" I say looking out the passenger seat window.

She snaps her neck at me, "You play the guitar?"

I nod, quickly feeling the tension invading me. Why did I tell her that I do? I never say that to anybody. It must be because I don't have anybody to tell that to but still, why did I reveal that to her so easily. I did not even feel shy about it. Since when did I start growing comfortable around her? "I play it occasionally though." I start blushing.

"I doubt it, you must play a lot. I've noticed the callous in your fingers when you were asleep." She looks down at my folded hands on my lap.

I bring my hands to my chest and I hide them, "On top of being a stalker, a harasser, a liar, a _fake_ -suicidal mess, and an abductor, you are a creeper too. Yet another one of the many weird wonders I discover about you."

She grins and shakes her head, "I'm not gaining any points with you am I?"

"Well, I gave you a negative fifty; you are slowly working your way up."

She smirks, "And what did I even do to gain that?"

"Absolutely nothing, that's why it is a negative point." I smile brightly at her. "Hey! You made it to my house."

She gets a little bit queasy, "Huh…before you go into your house, there's something you should know."

I frown, "what?" what did she do now?

She turns off the engine and stops the car in my driveway. She stops, gripping tightly on the steering wheel before turning back to me, "I may have had my bodyguards move your stuff somewhere else."

I slowly turn and plaster a gritted-teeth smile on my face, "Where?" I grit, "Just where did you have them move my stuff?"

She fidgets her fingers before running her hands through her wavy locks obsessively, "At my place…" she admits quickly.

"Fuck!" I seethe.

"What?"

"Fuck the beach! I'm out!" I get out of her car and I slam the door behind me while running towards my house, "Just when she gained points too. It might have been negative but they were points, nonetheless. Well, I am so raising it to a negative hundred." I mutter under my seething breath.

"Karma…Karma…wait!" she calls out after me, slamming the door behind as she power walks her way behind me.

I swiftly twirls around, "You are unbelievable. How dare you go into my house and take my stuff without consulting me?"

"Hey, you were unconscious then, how was I supposed to ask you? So I went and I got them myself…well, my bodyguards got them." She says, trying to explain herself and failing miserably to make any type of sense.

"It doesn't matter the state I was in or who went and got them. You SHOULDN'T have done it period." I yell.

"If you are going to be my fiancée then you should, at least, live with me and sleep with me." She yells back.

I snaps my neck, "What?"

She takes a minute to realize what she just said, "I mean, sleep in my bed…"

I blink.

"Shit! Well, sleep at my house." She corrects again.

"I fucking take it back. I don't want to be your fiancée anymore." I turn away from her but she moves around quickly stopping me in my tracks.

"Are you serious? A deal is a deal, you can't take shit back!" she seethes.

"You don't believe me? Well, then you just sit and watch…" I walk away from her but she holds me back by my waist.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I tap her clasps hands holding onto me. She quickly removes them.

"Don't walk away when I am talking to you!" she yells.

"I can and I will…" I start turning away again but she grabs my waist and lifts me pulling me back towards her car.

"Let go of me!" I shout, fighting my way out of her reach but she puts me down and pins me against the car and tightly holds my shoulders, pressed against the side of the passenger seat. "Let go of me."

"Stop it! And listen to me! I really need your help with this. Karma, I really need you." She yells.

Unromantic face and tone, yet again, I deeply sigh inwardly. I dreamed of someone telling me stuff like these but never in that way. She completely ruined my fantasy and my dreams and my hopes have miserably vanished and my expectations dropped considerably below what is normal.

I look over to the streets and people were piling up due to the loud noises of our fight, "You are making a scene."

She looks over at the people taking out their cameras and shooting pictures. They must have recognized us too quick. Well! Duh! A flashy car like that in a neighborhood like ours is bound to be noticed. And Amy is not to go unnoticed either. Her physical attributes are amazingly high on uncharted territories. How I even took time to notice that about her, I'll never know.

"Karma, is everything OK?"

I turn towards the entrance door to find my mom slowly walking towards us. I break away from Amy as soon as she lessens the tightness of her grip. "Mom, it is fine." I make my way to her and I quickly give her a hug.

"Hello! Mrs. Ashcroft, how nice to see you again!" Amy beams.

Since when does she know my mother?

"Amy? Is that you?" she breaks away from my hug, walking towards the crazy lady.

"Yes Mrs. Ashcroft, it is me," she walks over to us and chastely kisses my mother's cheek whilst my mother pulls her into a hug. She grins over my mother's back staring at me.

I roll my eyes.

"I didn't know you'd be back so quick." My mother pulls away.

Be back? Quick?

"Well, I thought I'd at least let Karma say goodbye to her parents properly before moving in with me." She nudges my shoulder and throws a ten thousand megawatt smile. How I wish I could punch that smile off her face.

"Who says I am here to say goodbye?" I spat, "And you mom, how could you let her just take my stuff like that?"

"Well, aren't you guys engaged? I thought you'd want to be with your girl Karma." She smiles.

"You are not even going to ask me how I got engaged to this nutcase." I ask her, "You are practically giving me away to a complete stranger. Are you OK with that?" I knew my parents were a bit off and weird and delusional but not to this point, "Seriously mom?"

My mother looks over at me, "Amy is not a stranger; she's your epic love. I read it in your signs Karma. They clearly reveal that your life will take a drastic turn for the better."

I look up to the sky, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Amy jus chuckles, "You hear that bugbear; I'm your _epic_ love." She pulls me to her but I pull back.

"Where's dad?"

"He went to work. And he's really happy for you. He met Amy this morning as well when she dropped by to tell us that you were going to stay at her place from now on."

I shake my head, disbelief written all over my face, "She dropped by this morning?" I thought she was at the school this morning?

My mother nods.

"I came by after you fell ill this morning and I had to take you to my place so that you could rest."

I fell ill? Or she drugged and abducted me? Shit! This doesn't sound too good. Why am I even still standing next to her? "Is _that_ what happened?"

She smiles, "Yes, _that's_ what happened."

"Amy, I read all over the internet this morning that you fell off a building?" My mother worriedly touches Amy's arms, trying to see if there's anything that is broken.

Amy looks at mom with a flushed stare, "I had to propose to your daughter the right way so to prove her my undying love. And I wanted to make her see that I am willing to jump off a cliff for her."

"Yes, through a stunt double." I mumble.

"What?" my mother asks.

I shake my head, "Nothing."

"Awww, Amy dear, I can see that you are truly in love with my daughter." My mother hugs Amy again.

Amy slyly winks at me. "Yes I am Mrs. Ashcroft. I am truly in awe of your daughter. I am willing to do anything for her." She pulls back and stares within my mother's eyes with a look of sincerity and gratitude, "Thank you! Thank you for giving birth to the love of my life."

OK this is taking it way too far. I can't stand to look at this. I was wrong about her not being able to lie. She is too good of an actress right now. "Mom, can you please whip something up for me? I am hungry." I forgot that I didn't get to eat anything this morning. Well I was going to eat until this morning lunch transformed into an all-out brawl. I walk back towards the house.

"Sure sweetheart! I'll be in a minute," She yells back to me. "How rude of my daughter! Amy won't you join us?" I hear her say.

"It'd be my pleasure Mrs. Ashcroft." She throws my mother one of her beguiling smile that I even I thought she was being sincere.

"Oh don't be so formal, just call me Molly!" mother beams and leads Amy to the house.

Amy gently smiles then nods.

I shake my head at her before turning on my heels and head straight inside the house, running up the stairs to my room. I look around to find most of the furniture still in place but I walk over to my closet and it was all emptied out. I walk back over to my dresser; all my personal undergarments are gone. Everything has been taken away except for my furniture.

Then I roll my eyes all the way to the back of my head.


	5. Soufflé

**Chapter 5**

My mother prepared her famous soufflé which was my dad's favorite. I wish dad was here right now to enjoy this amazing chocolate soufflé. My father loves chocolate too much; I have to say that he even has an obsession. I told him to watch it because; his belly might be getting a little bit too big from all of this chocolate that he keeps consuming. But, he always laughs and tells me that it doesn't matter because he knows my mother will love him no matter how he looks or what he does. I believe it because they have done some pretty fucked-up shit over the years that they've been married to each other – consumption of marijuana for example. Well, they say they believe that people should be able to utilize the plant for medicine purposes and frankly, I support the point of view. My mother and my father have stuck by each other all these years and I am grateful that I grew up with such family. They make me believe in love, and partnership up until I met _her_ …

"Your soufflé is delicious Molly. I seriously am enjoying it." she takes her bite out of her second soufflé so far.

"Doesn't your mother prepare some for you?" My mother asks.

She gently places the spoon down by the plate, "My mother doesn't have time to cook."

I see her smile quickly fading from her face, and her eyes shooting a faint twinkle that calls for a forming tear.

My mother nods, recognizing the change of aura, then kindly offers to give her more of the soufflé, "would you like some more dear?"

She rubs her stomach, "I'm alright Molly, and I thank you. I think I ate too much already that I am ready to burst."

No shit! I roll my eyes.

"Amy, how are your parents with the wedding?"

I shot my mother a glare, "Mom, I don't think we should talk about this." The fact that it is lie gnaws at me and having to keep prolonging it by talking about it is even worse.

She shakes her head, "It's OK. Truthfully I haven't told them yet. I'm a bit scared of how they will react to the news."

Then why is she even doing this?

"Why would you be scared? Are they…" she looks for the proper term, "…un-evolved?"

"Well, you could say that." She smiles.

"How are your parents Amy?" My mother inquiringly looks to know more about Amy. Well, I guess she should, she's her _fake_ -daughter-in-law after all.

"Mom…" I whine.

"It is fine, I am about to be part of the family soon. The least I could do is let your parents know about me." She assures me and discreetly winks at me. She turns back to my mother, "I haven't seen my mother in two years and my biological father left my mother when I was six. I now have a step-father name Bruce Cooper, he's a congressman. I don't really bond that much with him so, we're not really close. So, to say that I know how they are as far as their well-being goes, I don't know. But from the newspapers and national TV news, I'd say that you've all seen that their careers are at their best right now. So, I suppose that they are fine."

Wow! I feel kind of sad now.

"What do you mean you haven't seen your mother in two years?" My mother keeps asking questions that obviously tense up the atmosphere.

She chuckles, "She travels a lot due to business meetings and affairs. I don't see much of her. I live alone, you could say."

Alone? In that big house? By herself? She must feel lonely.

"I used to see her about thrice a year before but now, I see less and less of her." She shrugs, "So, yeah!"

"So you leave alone? Since when have you been on your own?" My mother pours her a little bit more juice in her glass.

"Thank you Molly," she takes her glass, "I've been on my own since I was ten. Right when my mother's career took off."

"How old are you now?"

I want to know that too. Why didn't I ask her? She looks young but her attitude gives her an air of maturity. Like, the way with which she held her spoon and graciously ate the soufflé. She had such poise and the politeness was profound and genuine. And the respectful and dignified manner she talked to my mother was so flawless that I almost didn't recognize the person sitting next to me. But then, of course, she's from a wealthy family.

"I'm seventeen." She answers.

I dropped my spoon. She's my age?! "Are you for real?"

She nods, "Yes, why?"

"Well, I thought…that maybe…" I stutter.

"I act too old for my age?" She smirks, "I have to. I live in a world where virtue is scorned and naivety rebuked."

"Oh…" I simply say.

I am thinking of a little ten years old Amy, roaming around that big mansion on her own. Where the silence is the only companion that she has along with the helping hands of the servants, who I can say, raised her. And the fight that she had earlier with that man named Nick, when she says that her mother doesn't even knows the date of her birth was so sad. How can a mother not aware of the birthdate of their own child? I think I am starting to see why she's the way that she is. If you've never quite felt the warmth and affection of a mother and the presence of a father, why would you act considerate and unselfish towards mere strangers? She's never known consideration herself nor has she been taken care of properly. Instead of having her own biological family surrounding her, all she's ever gotten was the dishonest entourage of people wanting to excel.

"Karma…?"

I lift my face to gaze at my mother, "Won't you take Amy to your room? She needs to use the restroom?"

"It's not like she can't go herself, I mean, she knows where it is." I shrug.

"Take her upstairs!" mother sternly asks me to. How can I refuse when she grits her teeth at me like that?

"Well, since mother, you ask me so nicely the first time, how can I refuse to show princess the way?" I force a grin before I turn to Amy, "Let's go princess! Off to the potty chamber!"

She then gets up and slowly pushes in the chair underneath the table then kindly smiles at mother, "Thank you for the soufflé again Molly. I truly enjoyed it."

"It's no big deal. I had fun talking with you Amy. Come by soon again so that I can prepare some more soufflé; it is a pleasure."

What is that? Why does she feel so touched? Her eyes are practically glowing. "Thank you again! I will."

She excuses herself then she follows me all the way up to my bedroom upstairs. I say nothing as she follows after me because I don't even know how I am supposed to feel about the revelation that she made to my mother downstairs. I am starting to see her under a completely different light than I did before, four weeks ago. In just that one day and that one lunch, I saw a completely different side of her. And for some reason, I feel more or less angry with her. Nonetheless, she is still that controlling, narcissistic wench that I met four weeks ago. Although I understand now that she can't help being who she is because of the environment that she had the unfortunate luck to grow up in. The silence was not really awkward because, I guess, in the midst of all the commotions that have been going on ever since she came into my life, the easiness slowly made its way in between us two. I push the empty room open and I stand aside to let her in.

"I'm sure you know where the restroom is located in the bedroom. You don't need me to show you." I sigh walking towards my bed and throwing myself unto it. Today has been a rather long day.

She turns to me, "I didn't really need to go."

I sit up on the bed, "Then why did my mother say that you wanted to go to the restroom?"

"Actually, I didn't ask her anything."

I raise my eyebrow. What does she mean? "What are you talking about?"

"Well, your mother," she smirks, uprising the corner of her lips, "She thought that we should have some 'privacy'?" she mimics air quotations with her fingers.

I can't believe that woman, "Are you serious right now?"

She nods quickly, "Yes, I didn't even say anything. She just winked at me when you were lost in thought and she came up with that lie." She shrugs, "I was surprised."

"Well, my mother is a weird person really. And I have been meeting several of them lately." I slightly made the insinuation towards her.

She's smart, she picked up, "I'm guessing that your view of me being deranged has not changed one bit?"

"It actually intensified. You've yet acted as a sane person for me to change my opinions of you." I say.

"OK! I am patient. But I have to say, I have never met a girl quite like you."

I purse my lips, waiting for an insult of the sort from her because that's all I've been getting, "What do you mean?"

"I ask you to marry me…"

"I don't know you." I interrupt her.

She rolls her eyes, "I still proposed to you and I think it counts like any other normal marriage proposal out there. I proposed but you offered to drive me to a mental institution."

"You _are_ crazy. I still think you should go check just to be sure if you don't have any mental illnesses." I say, matter-of-factly.

She shakes her head, "I kiss you…"

"You've stolen it from me." I say, "And it was my _first_ kiss."

She shrugs, "Well, from the way you've kissed me that morning, I'd say you have me duped."

"It was either beginner's luck or I learned quite quickly." I smile.

"I guess I am a danm good teacher then." A big, egotistical grin makes it way on her features.

"Don't flatter yourself…" I roll my eyes.

She scoffs, and as if remembering the slap that I gave her, she touches the side of her face that I slapped, "Though I know you liked it, you slapped me."

"You deserved it and frankly, you got off easy." I say.

"How? You almost broke my face in two."

"I would have punched you had I not been too shocked." I throw my pillow at her which she grabs quickly.

"And then, I tell you that you are the prettiest girl in all of Texas, you throw a fucking bowl full of fruits at me."

"I'm sorry but did you hear yourself speak? You were talking about girls as if they were items you buy at a department store?"

"Did I really sound that hypocritical? Am I not a girl too?"

"Well, you did." I sigh, "You may have power, Amy, and confidence but that doesn't mean that you should act as if everything is under your control. Especially not the human beings that strive just as much as you but in their own way, so, have a little bit of respect." I tell her.

She intently drops her gaze within my own, speculating what I had just told her, "I guess so."

I throw myself back on the bed.

"What does it take to woo you?" she asks.

I get off my back again and I propped myself on my elbows on the mattress and I look at her, "Consideration to my standards and genuine respect."

She smirks at me then looks down at her entangled fingers before staring back up at me again. We say nothing. She just looks at me with different eyes that I have seen for the first time this afternoon. I find myself gazing deeper within her green eyes. I have never noticed how deeply beautiful her eyes intently changes to different shades of green under different light. And when it is dim, like now, her eyes are a clear hue that twinkles in accordance to the light that her eyes fall upon. I don't realize that I am leaning off the bed higher to better see the shades of her eyes. They are a mesmerizing enchantment and I can't look away from them.

"You have pretty eyes," I think. Then I scowl at myself after realizing that I just said that out loud.

She scoffs, "Thank you."

I think she just blushed? Yes, she blushed. I am not seeing ghost; I'm dead sure she blushed.

I detach my eyes from hers, "I have to get to work."

She frowns down at me. "Oh yeah! The music store."

"Of course you know." I say.

"Why?" she shrugs, "Why do you work?"

I shake my head, "Of course, everything has always been given to you. You don't need to work like me, who has to earn the penny to buy whatever I want."

"Don't your parents work? Can't you just ask them?" she asks.

I smile. That girl's ignorance of the real world is…ugh! "My parents may work but I have to learn how to take responsibility for myself too. I can't keep relying on them."

She purses her lips, "Can I drive you to work?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on a hospital bed right about now? I mean, you did jump off a building just this morning."

"People will have to believe that a miracle happened and I am quickly cured."

I shrug, "Fine, give me a ride. The music shop is not too far from here. I'll go change."

"I know. I'll be waiting for you." She flashes me a smile that I've not seen before.


	6. Baby, drive me to work

**Chapter 6**

The minute that we reach work and I enter the music store followed by Amy, each and every single one of the female customers came running. It didn't matter if they were straight or gay; they just swoon at the sight of Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper. I really do not understand woman. The girl may be beautiful but none of them has genuine feelings for her. They just want the popularity. And as much as Amy hides it, I can tell that she just needs affection and someone who understands how she is. If she is not really interested in these women, then why does she pursue them? Well, she's young and life is short. And from what she told me about her mom, I guess that's why she's having so much fun before being shackled by her mother's selfish whim. I look at the woman flaunting their chests up in her face and she just kindly blushes at the boldness and weak restraint of the customers. I almost want to go up there and stop them but I continue to make my way to the back so that I can check in. Shane is the one who went and saved her with the customers.

I come out from the back and I see Amy is standing in the corner of the store near the drums section, talking with a girl. I see her reaching to gently brush an errant hair to the back of the girl's ear. The girl then loudly giggles and I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling to the back of my head. Seriously? I don't mean to come off as a jealous person but isn't she supposed to be my fiancée? If I am going to be, then shouldn't she try to keep her flirtations on the low and especially out of my sight? Even though I am her fake girlfriend, I deserve the fake-respect that comes along with it.

"Shane, who is this?" I scrub the dust off a guitar while Shane was sweeping the floor off the dirt.

"I don't know. She arrives a minute ago and the instant that she got here, Amy approached her." he shrugs.

So she's the one who walked over to her. I should think so. She is after all, THE Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper as they say. "Wow, I don't know what to think of her."

Shane stops what he is doing and looks down at me, "Isn't she supposed to be your fiancée or something? After this morning, all the people have been talking about is the jump from the main building."

"Well, isn't it a bit lame to be still talking about something that old?" I keep rubbing on a sticky stain that seems to refuse to go away.

"Something like that can't _just_ go away." Shane looks at Amy whispering something in the girl's ears while that floozy couldn't stop giggling. "How come she's even standing? You know that no one actually saw a thing. A group of suited men were standing right above the place where she fell and kept anyone from looking over and taking pictures."

I roll my eyes because I can't keep anything from Shane. He is my best friend and he's been there with me for a long time. Although, I think it is a completely bad idea that I even tell him anything but I just can't keep it all in. All of these lies and secrets that I don't even really want to be a part of but seriously considering to go through with are eating up at me. I need to release myself and finally feel free. "Shane, she never jumped off that building."

Shane blinks at me, "What do you mean? We all saw someone jumping down the main building."

"She never jumped off that building." I tell him while I keep scrubbing off that fucking stain which refuses to leave.

"What happened?" he asks.

I look over at Amy still holding a very heated conversation with that girl in the corner. I get off my stool, leaving the guitar on the floor to signal Shane to follow me in the back. He looks over at Amy then heads straight to the back after me.

"What's up?" he whispers.

I sigh, "It was her stunt double, and it was all staged. I don't really know how they made it happen but it happened. Well, the stunt double might have suffered a few collateral damages though. But she is being taken care of."

"Wow!" he breathes, folding his arms above his chest, "What was the need to go to that extent?"

I bring my shoulders up telling him that I have no clue as to why, "I guess that is going to be a mystery to me. To have someone go to that extent to just propose to a stranger that you barely know, I mean, she is nuts right?"

He nods, "Nuts is not even the right word."

"I know and it is not even a real proposal." I blurt. "And I accepted it."

He frowns, "Not a real proposal you say?"

"Yes, it is not real. It is fake. Apparently, we're faking it." I explain, "She wants to take revenge on her mother while I want to finally meet Liam Booker."

"You guys are _faking_ it?" he leans his head down to my level and I can't quite look within his critical stare. It gives me a feeling of guilt that I'd very much like to ignore.

"Yes, we are. At first, I didn't want to but when she mentioned Liam Booker, I couldn't resist. You know the obsession I have over this guy." I whine.

Shane shakes his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you. Lying to meet a guy that doesn't even know you exist? What is wrong with you?"

"I know Shane but…what if something strong happens between him and me along the way of all this dishonesty – something honest and real growing out of dishonesty and fakeness?"

"Hold up there Karma! Something built on a lie does not have any concrete ground." He points out.

"I know that but if it is serious then I'd tell him the truth about everything. It wouldn't be built on a lie then." I say.

"What if he doesn't even notice you?"

"Then I'll make him notice me."

"What if he doesn't like you?"

"Then I'll make him fall in love with me."

He sighs, "What if he doesn't fall in love with you?"

"Then I guess I'd try harder. I want _him_ to be my first Shane." I am determined to get him to fall in love with me even more.

"Princess, are you sure you want to give your virginity to a man that doesn't love you back?" Shane grabs my hands within his and gently strokes them between his fingers.

"He _will_ love me back Shane. He will." I reason.

He pulls me in a tight hug, "Doll, I don't know what I am going to do with you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you as my friend Shane." I smile against his chest.

"Let it be clear, I'm your _only_ friend." He scoffs.

I pull away, "Yeah! My one and only friend."

Then Amy appears in the back out of nowhere, "Hey Karma, when are you going to be over? There's a bunch of people out in the front."

"You do know that this is an 'employees only' room right?" I ask her.

"Is it?"

"It's written on the door."

"I didn't see it," she smiles, "Yes, people are in front."

"They are probably here to see _you_." Shane rolls his eyes.

Amy frowns, "Do you have something against me?"

"Amy I told him everything." I walk behind her and I close the door. I didn't need any more people accidently walking in and listen to what we are talking about. Like the manager for example, or the other employees at the store; a store that has been busier the minute that Amy walked in here. I have a feeling that the customers just came here because words on the streets, Blondie is at our store today. Which explains the reason as to why for the past few hours, the store is practically packed with overly eager 'customers' who wants to buy a musical instrument. They all just come in, take pictures with Amy, chat with her, ask for her autograph, and just plainly stalk her. I grew even more annoyed because, we haven't made a single sale. Yes, Amy has got to go.

"You did?" she looks up and down at Shane who practically glares her way.

"She did and I don't like it one bit. I may be one of your big fans but Karma is my best friend and I'll do anything for her. So, if anything bad comes her way, I _will_ fuck you up." Shane makes a fist standing in front of Amy who did not seem to be fazed or even, concerned. She just looked thoughtful and in awe.

She then genuinely smiles all of her magnificent white teeth at him, "I wish, Shane, that I had a loyal friend like you in my life."

Shane quickly softens at her admission. What is it about her that gets people to listen and stare? She has a way of talking with people where they are conscientious of her amiability and charms. Right now, what she had just told Shane may have been pure honesty unlike the other masks that she has put on to address the customers that bombarded her with questions earlier.

"I know what I am doing is wrong but it would really save me from that witch's grip." She says, "I just don't want to be controlled by her anymore. I'm sick and tired of it."

Shane turns back to me then shifts his gaze towards Amy, "What do you mean?"

Amy walks over to a chair and sits, "I haven't seen her in years – in years. And then, out of the blue, I finally received a little piece of her through a simple text, where she didn't even take the time to ask me how I was doing, saying that I am to marry this Liam Booker."

"Aren't you gay?" Shane cocks his head to the side.

She smirks, "Yes I am and I'm proud."

Shane smiles at her and she smiles back, "I could grow to like you one day." He says to her.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

She grins widely, "I hope you do like me one day because I already do see you as a cool dude."

Shane shrugs, "I am though…"

They both laugh. Well, I'd say that the atmosphere quickly took a change for the better.

Amy gets off and walks over to the closed door to slightly push it open, "This store has a lot of interestingly beautiful women. I thought I was going to get bored here."

"Well, I guess the store has become interesting because you are here." I say.

She grins, "I'm like an irresistible magnet, what can I say? I attract women everywhere."

I had to roll my eyes at that. That girl and her arrogance are both getting on last nerve. Shane just laughs at the girl looking at all the eager girls through the small opening of the door. Then he turns back to me giving me a face that says " _I like her already."_

"So, you guys are faking being engaged now? How is that even going to work? The entire world will have their eyes on you two." Shane says.

"Well, bugbear and I are already making the headlines. They caught us getting heavy in my bedroom this morning." She winks at me.

I try my best to ignore Shane looking through me right now. "So, I have to say Amy, if we are going to be in this relationshit together, then don't you think you should stop flirting with other women right under my nose?"

She scratches her head, "What do you mean?"

"The girl that you were talking to in the corner by the drums section, yes, the whole world saw that. Please be a bit more discreet."

"What? I wasn't flirting." She dubiously stares me down, "I don't know what you are talking about. I was just merely letting her know that _you_ were the only girl in the world for me. She's the one who was flirting with me."

"Really? How is that going to get her to drool all over you?"

"I am charming, gorgeous, and smooth; so the way that I poetically let her down got her all giddy." She smirks, the corner of her lips rising up.

"Whatever…"

"Anyway, I need you to go with me somewhere tomorrow." She looks at her watch on her wrist, "what time do you leave here?"

"In about three hours." I say, "Where are you taking me tomorrow?"

"To our first official date as an engaged couple. We're making it official." She says smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes bugbear, I want the whole world to be aware of my beautiful fiancée for whom I risked my life trying to wed."

"You risked shit."

"Yes dear but they don't know that. I have to go so don't forget to wear something pretty tomorrow." She walks out of the door.

Shane finally speaks up, "Bugbear?"

I shrug then Amy walks back in.

"Babe, you are sleeping with me tonight. I forgot that you now live with me." She grins, "I'll be waiting for you in the car."

"You guys _live_ together now?" Shane asks.

Amy walks over to me and presses her lips on mine taking me off guard, "Yes, my fiancée lives with me. It is such a downer we won't be sharing the same bed though."

"You got that right _honey_." I say, pulling away from her hold.

"Can't hate a girl for wishing _sweetums_." She then walks off after kissing my cheek. "See you in the car…"

What the hell?

When the time came for us to close the music store, Shane and I clean and placed everything back in their spot. The store actually looked like a mess because of all of the women that were here this afternoon when Amy was there. They moved quite a lot of instruments and even moved furniture that were not supposed to be moved. It took us a while but we managed to put everything back in place and in order for tomorrow. It was exhausting. My feet hurt, my back is destroyed, and I need my bed because I am sleepy. Shane closes the door while I wait for him.

"I am so throwing myself on the bed as soon as I get home. Forget the shower, I am too tired." I say.

"Yeah me too, I don't think I'll be able to wake up. My feet are killing me. And I could really use a back massage right now." Shane whines, "Shit! I'm working tomorrow too."

I close my eyes thanking God that I don't have a shift tomorrow, "I don't have to."

"Lucky you." He sighs.

We walk towards the parking where only Shane's car was parked and Amy's was missing. "Where is she?"

"Maybe she went somewhere. We did take a while closing the store." Shane says.

"I guess you are right." I grab my phone which I had closed off because, I was working and I hate leaving my phone open when I am working.

"What are you doing?" Shane lifts the back hood of his car and takes off his work shirt to his casual wear.

"I am texting her. I have to let her know that I am done." I quickly type in a quick memo, " _I'm_ _done working_."

She immediately replied back, " _I'll_ _be_ _there_ _in_ _a_ _minute_."

"You guys look like a couple even though you are faking it." Shane implies.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's picking you up from work and giving you a ride home. If you didn't tell me anything, I would have believed in your act." He says.

Then a red Ferrari turns within our parking lot and parks right next to Shane's car.

"What happened to the Black Hummer?" Shane whispers.

I lean in close to his ears, "I guess she left it home with the others."

"Other?!" Shane gasps.

"She has dozens." I whisper back.

Amy then comes out the car her eyes glued to her phone. She walks around then opens the passenger seat for me. The door did not open like the ordinary cars that I am accustomed to. This one rises up to the top hood instead of opening to the side like a normal one.

"Let's go bugbear! We have a busy day tomorrow." She says almost indifferently not once letting her eyes stray from the phone.

I hug Shane goodnight and I enter the car which had one of the most comfortable seat that I've ever felt. Amy waves Shane goodbye and gets in the car. She immediately turns on the engine that growl a noise so smooth that one would feel swayed by the vibrations of the motor. She quickly sped off the parking lot as the wheels swiftly roams along the concrete ground that I felt like I was floating on air while being driven. The silence through the drive was confortable. We said nothing. Not that we'd had anything to discuss. It is the first time that I feel like I am more or less relaxed next to her. I don't know but I just feel comfortable and just alright. The only thing that kept interrupting the silence was her phone, ringing every ten seconds. I couldn't take it anymore so I reached for it but she tried to keep me from taking it off the drink holder. I was quick.

"Who the heck keep ringing you?" I unlock her phone to find ten missed calls from a number that I obviously don't know.

"No one, now can I please have my phone back?" She tries to reach but I pull away.

I find three text messages that I am debating on whether or not I should read or ignore. I fucking click on them.

"You have three messages from someone," I say. I read the first one, " _Baby, I had_ _such a great_ _time_. _Why did_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _leave_ _so soon_?"

She keeps her eyes on the road.

I read the next one, " _Are you going to come back? I miss you already."_

She grips her hands tightly on the steering wheel.

I open the next one. I quickly close it. I didn't have to read that one because there was nothing to read just a lot to see. I saw breasts, I saw a vagina, and I saw a naked body, on a bed, legs opened. I had to close. My eyes…my eyes…my eyes will never recover. I quickly dropped her phone where it was.

She turns to take a quick glance at me then uncomfortably grins. "I never thought you'd look through my phone."

"It is the woman from the music store you were talking to." I breathe.

She nods, "Yep!"

The silence grew awkward now, "You went to see her?"

She nods again, "Yep!"

"Why?" what am I asking? What do I care?

"Are you jealous?" she asks.

I roll my eyes, "Just drive."

She shrugs then focuses back on the road as the lights turn green.

"Just make sure you don't get caught cheating on me even though this is all a sham." I tell her, staring out the window as the rain started falling down on the concrete ground.


	7. Let's go skydiving

**Chapter 7**

When we get home, none of us spoke at all. She opens the passenger seat car for me and I walk out. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to feel because, how do I handle a cheat that is not even my real lover? Shit! Do I even have the right to protest? I know I don't so why am I even asking? She should get to do whatever she wants to do. She doesn't like me that way and I don't like her that way. We're just faking it. Then why does it feel so wrong?

We walk towards the entrance and a man dressed in a penguin suit welcomes us in. She walks past him and throws him the car keys. "Hello Antoine!"

The man bows, "Ms. Raudenfeld…"

He then turns to me and I see a flitting nuance of shock appear in his eyes. I halfway bow to the man and I follow Amy who stops at the foot of the staircase while several servants circles around her.

"Did you get one of the guests rooms ready?" she sounded so authoritative and different. She keeps shifting personalities over and over again and I'm barely keeping up.

A young maid approaches forward, "Yes Ms. Raudenfeld, the one right next to yours."

Amy nods, "What about the bath, did you prepare her bath?"

"Yes Ms. Raudenfeld, we did."

"Alright, give her a bath and then make sure she receives supper before she goes off to sleep." She was about to run upstairs but she stops, "Oh, and make sure she wakes up early tomorrow and get ready by the time I come get her tomorrow morning."

I frown, "You are not sleeping here."

"No," she just says and then runs up the stairs without glancing back. I watch her go and I have an idea of where she might go. She's going to see the lady from the store. I am a bit desolate that she's not staying here; I don't want to be in this big house all by myself with all of these strangers.

" _I've been living on my own since I was ten_." Oh yeah, she did.

"Ms. Ashcroft, won't you follow these two young ladies, they'll take you up to your room." The man in the penguin suit informs me. I've never seen a butler up close. Now that I am seeing one, I don't know what to think of them. The man looked so uptight and formal that it'd be impossible to read what he's thinking. He lets no emotions show and his voice is monotonous.

I just nod at him and I follow two women up the stairs to the room. They walked the same way that Amy had taken earlier and I look at every door that they skipped to see if I would catch a glimpse of Amy. Surely enough her door that morning was slightly open but I couldn't see her. We continue walking a few meters down to another room. It wasn't as huge as Amy's but it sure was humongous enough to fit both my living room and my bedroom and half of my backyard in it. The king size bed lay in the middle of the room with a sealed chest at its foot. There was a dresser at the other end of the room where right by it stood the bathroom, which I am assuming is also huge. There were tall windows laying up side by side overlooking the beautiful pathway to the entrance of the mansion. The room was beautiful. I feel like a princess tonight.

"Is the room to your liking?" I see Amy leaning against the door, her arms crossed over her chest.

I make a slow three hundred and sixty degrees turn, inspecting and adoring the huge bedroom that I'll temporarily occupy, "Yes, I love it." I breathe, mesmerized by the décor.

She rolls her eyes, "Of course you do, you've never slept somewhere like this before."

"Well, I guess you are right." I say. I look at a huge door that is closed and I wonder what's behind it but then it might just be the closet. "What's behind those doors?"

"That's the closet I think."

I walk over to it and I open the immense closet filled with designer clothes, designer shoes, designer bags and purses, designer hats. I could push a button and this woman would be heard over an intercom saying, " _What would you like to wear tonight Ms. Ashcroft_?"

I jump. Was that my name? How in the hell? I look back to Amy who just laughs at my shocking reaction to the voice.

"I had it updated to your name today. All of these clothe are new as well as the bags. My fiancée need to look as chic as I want her to." She says.

"I'm not going to use any of them, might as well send them all back." I close the door.

She walks further inside the room, "By the way, need I remind you that you are my future wife…"

" _Fake_ future wife, _fake_ …" I correct her in case she has forgotten.

"Whatever, _fake_ future wife, I need you to look like the beautiful maiden that I have fallen in love with." She grins.

There it is, the unromantic tone and the unromantic face again, "Where are my clothes?"

"I had them thrown away." She states. "You have a lot of ugly clothes, thank me later." She starts walking out of the room and then turns towards me, "Good night bugbear. I'll see you tomorrow." She then disappears behind the door.

I have reached the point where what she does no longer surprises me. Well, at least I have new clothes. I walk to the closet and I look around to see the expensive clothes that I am not feeling too comfortable wearing. No lie that they were beautiful, I'd even say that they are my style but they are _too_ expensive. I walk over to the shoes section where I see several louboutins and other famous designs as well. I take one and I look at the tag which had the prices on them, I almost had the wind knocked out of me. Jesus! Who walks around with thousand dollar shoes on? I quickly place it back down, wiping the imprint of my fingers on the shining skin. Shit! If that thing were to be damaged, I do not have the insurance to pay it back or reimburse it when this is all over. The bags were just as shocking so I ran outside this place that felt like I was walking in SoHo. I sit on the bed and I suddenly hear a phone ringing somewhere inside the room. It keeps ringing but I don't know where it is coming from. I finally look to the dresser to find a gold phone right next to a box sitting on top of the dresser. The phone had a big knot on the back with a note on it. _"I bought you a new phone, since yours was accidentally broken. It is an LG G3 stylus, I hope you like it."_

She's the one who broke then danm thing. I haven't been able to replace my old phone so far but I was getting there. I have most of my money from work saved up, so I'd rather wait a few more weeks than to accept this. The phone keeps flashing a number that I don't know so I answer.

"Hello?"

Amy beams through the other end of the line, "You love your new phone?"

I roll my eyes, "I can't accept it. I'm close to buy a new one with my savings."

"What are you going to buy with that lousy bank account?"

"You went through my personal banking information?" why am I even surprised?

"Well, from now on, I am receiving all of your banking statements for obvious reasons. I am your fiancée so the bank had no reasons to keep them from me and especially since I am who I am. They can't refuse m a thing."

I swear if she brags about her…"Amy, that's violation of personal space and privacy. I'm sure that this is illegal in some way."

"No it is not, I'm your fiancée." She says.

" _Fake_ fiancée, _fake_ …" I correct her once more.

"Fine, _fake_ fiancée, have a good night sleep and accept this phone as my way of apologizing for breaking your phone. Make sure to wear something pretty and comfortable tomorrow."

I take a deep breath but I want to know, "Why are you not sleeping here?"

"Don't worry about it…" she answers, "Just go to bed and get ready to have the most amazing day of your life tomorrow." She says but I know. I know where she is going. I'm not going to protest because that is not in my place. I'm only here to pretend and pretending is not real. Where she is going tonight is even more real than what we will ever have. And when this is all over, it is so fake that we won't eve keep contact. Amy will go wherever place she wants to go to and I'll stay here, living like the ordinary teenager that I am and watching Netflix all day.

"Good night then…" I grip the phone tighter in my hands. Why does it feel so wrong? I feel like I am telling her to enjoy the night. A night that I don't even wants her to enjoy or go to or spend because, for some reason, it feels so wrong to me.

She breathes, "Sleep tight bugbear…"

And then I hang up. I am feeling…sad?

"Ms. Ashcroft, your bath is ready…"

I jump at the sudden voice. "Yes, thank you." I hold my heart trying to catch their normal pace. For how long have they been in here?

They walk over to me, "We need to get you out of those clothes, and will you please stand up?"

I frown, "Get me out?"

"Yes, we need to undress you so that we can give you the bath. Ms. Raudenfeld asks us to and that we are to provide a massage and then supper before you sleep." They inform.

"No, there's no need to undress me or give me a bath." I stutter, "I can do all of that myself."

"But Ms. Raudenfeld…"

I stop them, "I'll let her know that it is completely unnecessary because…because there's just no need. I have been undressing and taking a bath by myself ever since I was a kid. I'm pretty sure I can manage on my own now that I am seventeen."

I quickly run to the bathroom but they follow after me pleading that they would be in trouble if I didn't let them but I just refuse. What the fuck? What am I – a kid? I lock the door behind when they tried to twist the doorknob. What is up with them?

This morning I woke up with a sense of unfamiliarity of the environment. I open my eyes and I id not see my wooden dresser but a white and gold one instead. My small bed was not this comfortable and adjustable as I remembered nor was it this bug. I don't remember those huge, tall windows around the room and surely not this chandelier on top of me. The only thing that is familiar in this room was my guitar. I did not notice my guitar last night when I came to Amy's guests' room. Wait! Oh yeah! I am living with Amy now – well, for now.

I look at the gold phone resting on the bedside table and it immediately rings. I pick it up and I click on Amy's name. I had saved up her number in last night. I was about to put it in my ear when she appears on the screen instead. I blink at the sight of her and she just stares at me wide-eyed. Why am I looking at her right now? Am I hallucinating? I'm looking at Amy staring back at me and I am not dreaming? Why is she staring? I just woke up. I just woke up. I…just…woke…up…

Shit! She's face timing and I look like a mess. I scream then I quickly threw the phone away and it lands on the edge of the bed, face down. I run to the bathroom and I look in the mirror. Oh no! My hair is messed up and I have eye boogers and Amy saw me. Shit! Why do I even care if she saw me? Doesn't she have morning hair and morning breathe just like I do? We all sleep, don't we? Ugh! Why did she have to call me so early in the morning? Oh fuck! I remember…we have a date. Fuck! Why do I have to look like a hot mess when I sleep? My mom told me that I move a lot and I leave no space at al on the bed. Since tonight I slept in this wonderful bed, I must have gone ham! The ruffled, messed-up hair is indication that I had a really great night.

I quickly brush them until they look semi-OK and then I undress and I walk inside the glass shower where the water falls all over my body. It felt so nice and warm and so right. I almost slept in the shower last night – almost. Because the water felt so good and the temperature was even more awesome. I fell in love with that shower. Then I finish washing my hair, then I brush my teeth and I walk in the closet. I had so many clothes to choose from that I didn't even what I wanted to wear. I was going to press the button asks the robot woman but I decided hat I can pick out my own clothes. I settled for a ripped denim shorts with a black loose tank top and black Nike runners. I blow dry my hair then I straightened it down my shoulders. I now feel confident with how I look. She said to wear something comfortable, I am feeling comfortable. I hope she finds me pretty. Where did that come from? I grab the phone on the edge of the bed and I walk down the stairs to the backyard where we lunched before. She was sitting down with her head fixated on her phone not really noticing me walking towards her. I take a sit in front of her and a young lady stats serving me breakfast. I liked it all; the freshly cut fruits, the boiled eggs, the fluffy pancakes, the delicious French toasts, and the oatmeal along with the nice orange juice. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Without taking her eyes off the phone, she tells me, "You looked beautiful this morning, when I saw you…"

I look up at her, detaching my eyes from the amazing breakfast that I was about to devour, "what? I looked like a hot mess…"

She lifts up her gaze from her phone and smiles at me, "A hot beautiful mess…"

I look away from her. What the heck was that? I can't breathe. I hold my chest, it is racing. Why is it racing? What is this pain sentiment tying my stomach in knots? She's smiling too, is that sincerity? I am blushing red right now…

"You look pretty, I like it." She grins.

Shit! Stop it you stupid heart! Stop running so fast! I want to breathe. "Thank you…" I say, still looking away from her.

And she stops smiling and looks down at her phone, "And now, go take it all off. You are not about to walk outside with this short jeans on you."

And the feeling is gone. "What?"

"Take your clothes off," she says.

"Excuse you?"

"And change them…"

I can't believe this woman.

"Let it be known that this is the first time I am asking a woman to take their clothes off and to redress again. I am being extremely nice to you right now."

I roll my eyes, "how do you even know that I am wearing short jeans? You did not even notice me walking to the table since you were looking down at your phone."

"You do not go unnoticed by me Ashcroft. I do notice you and I am aware of you in all the ways there are. So, please, change the short jeans and wear something longer." She quickly glances up to me and then looks back down.

What the hell? "What are you – my mother?"

"No, I am your fiancée…"

" _Fake_ fiancée…You are my _fake_ fiancée." I correct her.

"Your fiancée nonetheless…"

I get off the table and I walk back up stairs and then I stop…What the fuck? I walk back to the table, "I will dress however I please Raudenfeld. I won't change my ways just to suit your taste and if you didn't want me to wear them then why did you buy them?"

She places her phone down on the table to finally pay attention to me. She looked, for once, annoyed. She pursed her lips the same way that she did on top of that building. Wait? It was not even her on top of the building. Whoever it was, looked just like she is looking right now. Well, if she believes that she can control me just because I am her fiancée…What the hell! I am not even her real fiancée; she's got not right to tall what to wear and what I cannot wear. I'm grown danm it. If she thinks she's going to be that controlling over me, she has me all the way fucked up.

"Go change Karma, it is cold." She seethes.

I look at my phone to check the weather report, "It says right here that it is mostly sunny."

"It is going to drop later." She says.

I shake my head, "nope, it doesn't say anything about a change in temperature here."

"Fine, I'm having my stylist change your entire closet by tomorrow morning. No more short denims…" she takes the phone back up the table.

I roll my eyes, "Is it really going to be like that?"

"Like what?"

I say nothing. I just start eating my breakfast. I go for the French toast…

"Make sure you eat something light, you don't want to get sick today." She keeps cruising through her phone.

I throw the spoon back down, "Amy, let me reach for my wallet in my back pocket to see how many fucks I have to give," I pull out my imaginary wallet, "Yes, there's nothing. Exactly 0 fucks given." I fold the imaginary wallet back up.

"Of course there's none, have you seen your bank account?" She grins up at me

I will slap that grin off her face one day. I will slap it so hard she will fall backwards.

"Oh by the way, you have a nice pair of ass." She smirks.

"What the fuck?"

"I checked you out when you got off to walk upstairs. That's the only reason why I asked you to go change. So that you could turn around so that I take a peek." She looks back down her phone, blushing. And so was I. I was looking just as red as the peeled tomato in front of me.

"I hate you." I say.

"I know…" she chuckles.

We finish our breakfast and ten she leads me to the garage. This time she took a car that I've not see before. It is a black jeep wrangler with no side doors. I jump inside and she jumps in as she uses the remote to lift the garage door open. She speeds out of the garage and runs off to wherever she is taking me. Why don't ask where she is taking me?

"Where are we going?" I ask.

She gives me one of her sly grins that I just can't stand. It makes her seem mischievous and a mischievous Amy is insane. "Don't worry and enjoy the ride bugbear."

I fix the road ahead me, reciting a little prayer that will help me through whatever danger she has in stores for me today. She drives for a few good hours until we are in a remote place where there are mostly trees either side of the road. I have no idea where we are. I keep asking her but she says nothing and instead keeps smiling at me and changing the subject. Where the fuck is she taking me? This is so frustrating. I decide to turn on the radio on a random station. A few minutes pass and none of say anything. The silence was not awkward and the music was nice. I'll definitely favorite that station on my iheart radio app on the phone. Then uptown funk begins to play. We both start humming to the song and then I slowly start singing with Bruno Mars…

"…Them good girls straight masterpieces; Stylin', while in, livin' it up in the city…" I mumble and then Amy joins in…

"…Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent; gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty…" she looks within the rearview mirror and throws herself a kiss.

I shake my head; that girl… then she continues…

"I'm too hot…" she looks at me…

"Hot danm!"

"Called a police and a fireman…I'm too hot!" she sings.

"Hot danm!"

"Make a dragon wanna retire man…I'm too hot!" She sings even louder and I find myself doing so too; dancing and vibing to the song as she drives.

"Hot danm!"

"Say my name you know who I am…I'm too hot!"

"Hot danm!" I sing along.

"Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down…"

I immediately take up the next line as Bruno… "Girls hit your hallelujah…" and all three times I sing that she follows with whoo!

And then we both sing "'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you; 'cause uptown funk gon' give it to you; 'cause uptown funk gon' give it to you; Saturday night and we in the spot; don't believe me just watch."

And then we both end up doing the dance they did in the music video. We continue to sing along until the song reached its end and we end up laughing our guts out.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." I say.

"Well, I don't know about that but I am impressed with you. You can sing." She looks at me, "I have to listen to you play the guitar one day, hopefully."

I look back on the road, 'Yeah, one day."

"We're here…" She enters a big, aerial space where there were planes everywhere. I see a plane getting ready to take off. Where are we?

"Amy, what are we doing here?" I say as soon as she parks the jeep and walks over to my side.

She widely grins at me and stretches out her hand so that I can grab to jump out the jeep, "We're going skydiving."


	8. Let me in

**Chapter 8**

She's practically dragging me; I mean, _really_ _dragging_ me through the skydiving facility. Seriously? You can't expect me to jump to my instant death from that high of an altitude. I'm not her. Well, I'm not her stunt double. I'm not doing this. I am really not doing this. Why? Why?

I finally free myself from her grip and I run towards the jeep but she catches up to me. She pulls me back by the waist, forcefully dragging me towards the sky diving instructor who just laughs at the embarrassing scene. I can't do this. I am literally fighting with her throwing fits everywhere with my hands, legs, and swinging my head left from right trying hit her but she holds me down, tightly.

"Karma, stop it! Stop it!" she shouts over the screaming that I have been doing.

"Well, you better let me go." I say, hitting her arms laced around my waist trying to remove them.

"Karma, what is wrong with you?" she asks, "This is just skydiving."

"You say it like there's no danger in it. I could die if something goes wrong." I'm not crazy like her. I am a girl with a sense. I know better.

She sighs, and finally puts me down, "What is really the problem here?"

"I could die." I am finally getting to breathe properly.

"Don't be so dramatic…" she rolls her eyes.

I swing my head towards her, "I said, I _could_ die."

"And I said you are being dramatic"

"Well because dying _is_ dramatic."

"We all die someday."

"But, I'm not dying now."

"Can't you just say that you are scared of heights? I know." She crosses her arms over her chest.

Of course you do. You know every freaking little detail about me. And what do I know about you? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Like, the real reason why she wants to fake it so bad? And if she knew that I am scared of heights, why the hell did she bring me here?

"Then why did you bring me here?" I ask her.

"I couldn't think of a better way to have you face your fears." She shrugs.

"You could have taken me to a fucking county fair and rode a doggone rollercoaster. What happens to take things bit by bit? You are deliberately trying to kill me here."

"County fairs are boring to me, I want to have fun."

" _You_ want to have fun, how am _I_ going to have fun in this?"

She grins, "You will have fun, trust me?"

"I don't."

Her face fell but she quickly recovers, "Well, we are already here and you _will_ jump out of an airplane with me. Life is all about taking risks so get the fuck out of your corner and live."

She grabs my wrist and tells the sky diving instructor to show us the changing materials. He smiles and walks towards a grand space building away from the planes where Amy takes care of the fee payments and suits. Meanwhile, I keep looking for opportunities for her to release my hands and I run towards the parking lot and drive the car away from this place. But she does not let go of my hand, not even once and I couldn't manage to run away. The next thing I know, I find myself inside of a black and white jumpsuit, harnessed with a lot of ropes and knots and locks around my body standing inside of an airplane. I don't know how I got here. It was all so quick. I don't know. I'm not breathing. The airplane is about to take off right now.

"How high?" A man asks Amy as she checks that all of my ropes are tied tightly and my harnesses are not broken or rigged.

"How about thirteen thousand feet up? I want to get as much time as possible to enjoy the free-fall and deploy the parachute." she says, pulling on my ropes.

I can't breathe no more.

She is pulling on my harness to tighten it. She then looks up to face my frightened features, "Is it tight enough?"

I simply shake my head. I'm too scared to talk that I am about to cry.

She just smiles up to me trying to reassure me that everything will be fine and I shouldn't worry but I still couldn't calm the raging nerves that are disturbing my inner peace. I am absolutely terrified.

"Alright, I got you." The man responds and starts going through the procedures to fly the plane.

As soon as the plane takes off, I went into full panic attack. A few feet above ground and I start whaling like a baby whale. I was petrified and I couldn't breathe right. I felt like I was about to pass out. Amy kept pulling me towards her so that she could hug and calm me down but I couldn't stop fidgeting. I was begging the pilot to take me back to the ground, back down to earth because I'm going to die. I don't want to this.

"Amy, get me back down!" I yell.

"No!" she yells right back.

"I'm not doing this, get me back down!" I yell even louder, beating down on her chest and pushing her way.

She holds me tight by my shoulders trying to keep me from throwing out of the plane. I was close. "Calm down Karma! We are already too high above ground. We ARE doing this whether you like it or not."

"I don't care. Find a way for this man to return back down. I'm not jumping." I yell, still pushing her away from me.

"I can't just go back down. I already called out for permission to take off and fly. Calling them again would be too difficult." The man informs, "And, Amy called in advance to get the latest and best equipment's out of our store. You'll be fine."

It might have been considerate of Amy but my death is certain, "Let me go back down!" I cry out.

"No bugbear, we are doing this." She says, pulling me back towards her holding me tight. "Hold on to me and you'll be fine." She grips me tighter, "I promise you."

I hesitatingly hold her waist, looking in her eyes, "I can't do this Amy." I cry but not as hysterically as before. I bury my head in the crook of her neck and I start sobbing.

"Just hold on to me…" she breathes.

A few more minutes, and we were still hugged up like this. By then, I clasped my arms around her waist as tight as my strength would allow me to. I knew that it was too tight because she had trouble breathing because her gasps and uneven elevation of her stomach were apparent below my own chest. I know I was hugging her too tight but I am scared. I am too scared right now.

"Are you guys ready?" the man shouts over his intercom, "We're going to be up there in about twenty seconds, check to see if everything is in place."

I grip even tighter and she gasps. I'm sure her face is blue right now. I am so scared.

"Alright, in ten seconds…" the man says.

I feel Amy trying to shift underneath my grip but I don't bulge.

"We're in bugbear…." She breathes, "Keep holding on to me and you'll be alright. You'll be fine."

"Go…" the man says.

And Amy leans on the outside of the exit door and before I could think of breathing, I felt gravity invading the space that I was too aware of being around me. I didn't realize that I was screaming at all. I just screamed and screamed and screamed keeping my eyes closed. I didn't want to see anything. I didn't want to see the clouds, the blue surround the sky, the flying birds. I didn't want to feel the air around me. I don't even think I am breathing. I think I already died. I suddenly feel the body beneath me pull away and I lift my head looking for the support that I was relying on. And then, I feel a mouth brushing on my lips, instantly stopping my incessant screaming. I don't know when or where or how I find myself leaning in deeper into the kiss that I forgot that I was floating on air, flying like a bird freely taking up the entire sky to roam. Just as I relax in the kiss, the mouth slowly pulls away and I open my eyes…

"Yes, keep your eyes open…" she breathes, "Don't miss out on an experience like this."

I blink away from her green eyes and I look at the surrounding. It was beautiful. I fell in love with this feeling that I forgot that I am someone with serious acrophobia. I look at the fluffy clouds, dispersing as we descend with the help of gravity. I never considered the possibility of experiencing the color of the sky that seems so much bluer up close, in its vicinity and I love it. I didn't realize that I lessen the tightness of my grip and she breaks away from me. I took panic for a minute and she interlaces her fingers in mine and we both lay flat on pure air, falling down into the unknown. I am still a bit panicky so I hold her fingers true. I didn't want to let go of her. I breathe in the surrounding air that felt pure and healthy. I've never felt life like this. I feel like I am finally living for real and life feels amazing that I'd give in to life always if I get the chance to feel like this again. It is amazing.

"OK, it is time to deploy the parachute…" she says loud enough for me to hear, "It is time…"

I nod. She releases my fingers and I do as she does. I see her take her arms behind her back and pulling out the drogue in a pouch attached to the bottom of the container and quickly release it. She pulls it out and the pilot chute catches the air and inflates. We quickly get pulled upward and our fall slows down in the last part of the descent. The descent went by quick; I really did not realize how fast we made it to the ground, which now looked like an unfamiliar territory to me. I felt like I just left a fantasy to crash down on the hard, cold reality. But that fantasy, although I have hundreds of them, that one felt truer and reality now seems falser. We slowly crash on the flat terrain as gravity takes it course. We get out of the equipment and I lay flat on the terrain, face up, looking up at the sky I just freely lived in for just a short while. It was so….AWESOME! I rise off and I look at Amy sitting up beside me pointing her phone up in the air to get an angle of us both and shooting pictures after pictures after pictures.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

She lifts one of her hand up and makes a peace sign, smiling brightly. I can see myself in the background frowning, "I'm taking selfies and I'm posting them up."

"For what?" She snaps another shot of us both and I still look confuse.

She turns back and grins at me, "So that the world witnesses our happiness and everything."

She slides down next to me and clasps one of her arm around my neck while holding the other one up with her phone, "Smile to the camera!"

She snaps the picture before I could even move my lips to a smile. I take the phone away looking at the picture. My face looks horrible, "Take another one! I don't like that one."

"Why, it's fine…" she says laughing at the distorted contortion that my face made while trying to move lips that were somehow stuck in time.

"What do you mean, I look butt ugly. Delete that one and take another picture…" I grab the phone from her hands again and I immediately press delete on the last picture. I sift through the shots, each one of them I look completely taken off guard. "Amy, you didn't even give me time to get ready…" I whine.

She laughs, "Best shots are taken off guard."

"I don't care. I look ugly." I cry, "Please dear God, don't tell me you post them yet."

She shrugs, "Just a few…"

I'm sad now. I look up the pictures that she recently posted and they already have thousands of hits in the few minutes that she puts them online. I see one where I am lying on the ground looking up at the sky in the background and she is grinning widely. And she writes a caption, _"Me and the bae, #skydiving…"_ Speaking of skydive; I feel the rush running through me again.

"Let's go again…" I tell her. I am feeling too rushed and alive and I want to do it again.

She faces me, her eyes beaming with surprise, "What?" she laughs, "Bugbear, you want to go again?"

I fiercely shake my head up and down unable to keep that wide smile from leaving my face. "I want to do it again Amy, let's go again."

"Oh! The adrenaline rush is strong." She gets off the ground and get out of her jumpsuit. "I would take you but it is time to go. I got something else ready."

I quickly became disappointed, "What?" I pout, "I want to do the skydiving again."

"Don't get all sweet and pouty on me, it won't work." She looks away, avoiding my face. What a liar! She's _clearly_ affected.

I sigh, "What have you got?"

She smiles, "It's even better… Go karts!" she sticks out her hand for me to grab and she pulls me up on my feet, "Let's go! Are you hungry? I'm hungry. We're going to have lunch."

We shortly leave the airport after we give back the jumpsuit and the equipment. It didn't take us too long to find a shop nearby that sells food and weirdly enough, it was a café. Amy runs out the jeep so quickly before I could even put my right foot on the ground. I walk in to find her impatiently looking up at the menu on top of the employee taking the orders. I don't know that place because, I'm not even sure where we are but it sure seems nice. I approach Amy who was still fidgeting in the short line of customers.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I stand behind her in line and she turns around to find me.

Her eyes look impatient and she immediately starts whining, "The line is too long and I want me some doughnuts."

"Amy, there's barely three people in front of you." I blink my eyes at her. Really? Like, seriously? Are you…Really?

"What do you mean three? Don't you these groups of people over there?" She points her head towards a family of four in front of the counter.

"It's a whole family."

"Then it is not three people."

"They're taking their orders together. And that makes them one to me and two more people behind them." I say.

She shakes her head, "Then what's taking them so long."

I roll my eyes at her.

"You know, at some point. Your eyes will give out on you if you keep doing this eye rolling." She rolls her eyes.

"Someone is at the receiving end of them all. What can I say? You have a gift to annoy people." I grin.

"I know I can't help it." she smiles and the line slightly advances slowly as the family of four leaves to sit at a table.

"Amy, you never really explained why you want to fake it that much?" I ask out-of-the blue.

"Can we leave this for later," She holds her growling stomach, "I'm _really_ hungry right now."

I nod, "Alright but you will tell me everything."

She turns around and quickly gives me a kiss on the cheek, "Promise…" and the line moves up leaving now one customer between us and the counter. The last person made a quick order and we finally, at last, made it to the counter. I couldn't tolerate Amy's impatient whimpering any longer.

"We want doughnuts." She tells before the employee could even ask what we wanted. And I don't believe I say that I wanted to eat doughnuts.

"Huh…I'm sorry but we are all out for now." The employee kindly informs us, "Would you like to order something else?"

Amy's face fell so low and looked so pained and crestfallen that I thought she just received the death news of a long lost sister. She slowly turns around with her eyes filled with tears and contempt and buries her face on my shoulder, sobbing loudly. I never thought that her addiction to doughnuts was that bad. I look up at the employee who looked too amused to even bother hiding her professional look. I gently push Amy off me but she tightens her arms around my waist and began sobbing even louder. I roll my eyes, that girl…

"What else can you offer?" I ask the employee, while I am shifting underneath Amy's hold so she could let go. She doesn't…

The employee shakes her head at us, "We have steady variations of sandwiches, ham and cheese; bacon, egg, and cheese; avocado delight; and we have salads that you can design to your liking; chicken soup, noodles; a lot…the menu is above…" she points up.

I look down at a sobbing Amy on my shoulder, "What would you like? Do you want a ham sandwich instead?"

She slowly shakes her head no.

"Do you want the avocado delight, it's probably delicious." I look at the amused employee who simply nods.

She shakes her head no, again.

"Alright, what about a salad?" I ask her.

She shakes her head no. What a child!

"Amy, what do you want?" I am getting frustrated.

"Doughnuts…"she simply states.

"They ran out, we have to order something else." I say and I look back to find a few more customers growing impatient.

Amy sobs louder on my shoulders before lifting her face up of my shoulder that was now drenched. She pouts her lips and whimpers loudly sounding like a freaking puppy that just lost her mother. Seriously? The earth is not about to end, that's too danm dramatic, even for me. But she looked so adorable that I almost started crying along with her. But, I maintain composure. She looks down at her stomach which growled loud enough for me to hear.

"Amy, we have to order something else. Not only are you making a scene, we're holding up the line." I say, looking around the café with many customers looking our way.

She throws a last sobbing fit, "Fine, I'll order a ham sandwich and go light on the mayo please." She releases me and violently snaps her credit card on the counter, "What are you having?"

"I'll order the same thing." I quickly say, not wanting to hold up the line any more.

The girl types in the order on the screen, "Do you guys want to order some drinks?"

We both look up at the menu above her head, "Do you want a shake?" Amy asks.

"I'll take a vanilla shake." I say.

"OK, give us both a medium vanilla shake." Amy orders.

The girl nods then quickly types it in. She takes Amy's credit card and checks out the orders and immediately the receipt is printed out and she hands Amy her credit card and the receipt, "The orders will be ready in a few."

Amy grabs the card and softly smiles, "Thank you…"

The girl playfully shakes her head, "You guys look cute together."

I only smile at her and we go to a table to wait for the order. Amy quickly pulls herself together and then grabs her phone again. She doesn't look up for a good while until her face dramatically changes to a different expression. She stares at me and looks back down.

"What's wrong?" she looks disappointed, I'd say.

She sighs, "My mother won't be making it tonight. She's heading off to a meeting that'll probably take her a while."

"She was supposed to come today?" I ask.

"Yes, tonight we were going to have a dinner. A small family gathering were her, my stepdad, and my sister Lauren were going to finally meet the famous Liam Booker and his family." She explains, "I was going to bring you with me and present you to her."

Liam Booker? I was going to see Liam Booker tonight? Oh yeah! She did say something about her mom coming down here yesterday when she was talking with this guy Nick. I completely forgot. Liam Booker! I am going to meet with THE Liam Booker. I can't wait. But, didn't she say that her mother was not going to come today.

"So, what happens now?" I ask.

"They push the dinner back to tomorrow evening. I just got the text from my sister Lauren."

"Are you guys close?"

"Who?"

"You and your sister Lauren." I see a girl walking towards us with a silver platter carrying our orders.

"Two ham sandwiches and two medium vanilla shakes…" she beams. She looks down towards Amy who was busy streaming her phone and immediately looks away, blushing too hard.

Wow! The effect is real. "Thank you very much…" I tell her.

She nods and looks at Amy once more who finally breaks away from her phone and looks up at her then smiles before reaching for her vanilla shake, "thank you…" she says and the girl blushes even harder.

"You're welcome." What was that? Did she just flutter her eyes at Amy?

I shake my head at her as she walks away from the table sauntering.

Amy grabs her ham sandwich and takes a mouthful, "What did you just ask me?" she finishes chewing on her bite too quick.

"I just want to know if you and your sister were close." I say, unfolding my ham sandwich in the packet. It smells delicious.

She takes another bite, "Well, at first we hated each other. I mean, the animosity was huge. We couldn't stand each other. Eventually, I guess we warmed up to one another and we're cool now. Even though we're like ice and fire."

"Who's ice?" I take a bite out of my sandwich and I relax at the taste.

"I'm ice and she's fire. She's like a petite ball of pure fire." She chuckles, "She got such a temper."

Wow, they must be really close. I see the shining light crossing the hazel that now illuminated her eyes to the direct exposure to the sunlight through the glass window. I don't know who Lauren is but from what Shane told me, it seems that she is a model. I wonder how Amy has been living on her own for so long and not with her.

"How come she doesn't live with you?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you told my mother that you live on your own and that you've been on your own since you were ten."

She puts down her sandwich and takes a sip in shake, "Well," she starts, "Lauren is an international model, so she travels a lot. Recently, she got married to someone and now her small visits at the mansion are now less and less."

"Oh…you must feel lonely at this mansion."

"I get used to it," she shrugs.

"One more thing that Shane told me." I take another bite and I chew slowly, trying to savor the taste.

"Your friend at the music store? Cool guy…" she smiles.

"Yes, he told me that you had blue blood."

She chuckles, "I do now?"

I nod, "Well, don't you?"

"No, I don't. It must be because my mother is best friend and very close with this English duchesse that the media made up their own story and people mistake them as being sisters." She explains, "I'm not royalty."

"Why didn't you guys deny the speculations?" I ask.

She sighs, "My mother is obsessed with public image so the fact that she is made-belief the sister of an England noble, gives her more power and status."

"Oh…how come she's so distant from you?" I ask. She doesn't answer right away and keep her eyes from meeting my own. I can see that this is a sensitive subject. "You don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

"Long story, tragic accident, you wouldn't be interested…" she looks down at her half-eaten sandwich wondering if she should continue eating or not. She shrugs, and then grabs the sandwich to take another bite.

I wonder what accident she is talking about. "Amy…" I was about to ask her whether or not the proposal had to do with the accident, in a way but I drop it. It doesn't seem like something she wants to talk about right now and it would mess up the atmosphere.

"Yes…?" she raises an inquiring eyebrow at me.

I just shake my head, "Never mind…I just was going to comment on how delicious this sandwich is."

She smiles, "I know right…it is so amazing." She then takes a big bite and hums lowly at the taste. And within that small smile that somehow look so genuine, I wonder about how her life must have been up until now. From the look of things so far and what she told me, it doesn't sound like it was a party. The only happy part that she mentioned so far was her sister Lauren and everything else is just gloomy. I hope I can discover more happy moments in her past, if she lets me in a bit more.

I hope she does.


	9. Karts, Sister, and Darkness

**Chapter 9**

"AMY! YOU FUCKING JERK," I yell over my mini-microphone attached to the helmet around my head. We are at the Go Karts, racing and Amy is being a MAJOR Dick. She keeps crashing my Kart into the stacks of tires aligned along the side of the track. Right now, she purposely knocked me off course and I end up losing control of my Kart and running off the track.

I can hear her laugh loudly over the hearing aid, "Don't be mad at me for your bad driving skills. I didn't do anything…"

I swear. I immediately turn on the engine and the motor roar loudly. I'm so angry. She's going to pay. I drive towards the track, regaining momentum as soon as start racing on the smooth ground. She is a dozen meters in front of me, making the next turn along the track. I accelerate, increasing my speed which made it more dangerous for me to make that turn but I didn't care. I have to catch up to her. She looks back in her side view mirror and grins widely at me. She notices me gaining speed so she races even faster. I grit my teeth; I am so determined to get back at her. I increase my speed as she does and I am now just behind her, bumping my Kart against hers pushing her forward. She jolts forward in her seat at the impact. The grin immediately left her confident face and she frowns back at me.

She shakes her head, "You are so not cool for this." She says and I hear her voice in my hearing aid.

I mouth a sly smirk, "Payback is a bitch!" I speed up next to her after I bump one last time behind her Kart again, and she jolts forward at the impact, again. I purposely move my car close enough, trying to get her to run off course but she holds on and drives just as much close to me. The next minute we spend pushing each other's Karts out of course, none of succeeding much. Although, as we were about to make a turn, I saw my chance since she was closer to the side of the track, almost off course. I speed my Kart pass hers, bumping the head of her kart off side and she is instantly sent off as her tires screeches, making huge three hundred and sixty degrees circles, almost making her lose control. I look back at my rearview mirror, clapping at myself. I'm so proud.

"You…" she seethes, "You fucking…" she stops.

"I know," I say, "I know. My name is Karma after all." I laugh loudly. Good riddance! I drive off leaving her seething in place so that I can finish and win this race. I don't see her up until I was about to make the last turn to begin and complete the final lap as she speeds up next to me, watching me, while smiling. You bring her hand to her neck and slay across her neck. Yeah right! I roll my eyes and I speed up faster. She does the same. Both of us now running at about the same speed and competing for real. This was no game, no fun, she's going down. I am not about to lose this race, this is real. I feel like I am in a real race and I have spectators cheering me on and booing her off the track. I am almost there. I am almost making it; a few more seconds and I'm there. Then, I suddenly find myself veering off towards a pile of tires right in front of the finish line and Amy runs through, speeding pass me.

Fuck!

"Ass!" I spat.

I hear her smiling at the end of the hearing aid, "I'd gladly kiss yours Ashcroft!"

I pitifully get back on track, finishing the race that I could have won had that mistake of nature not thrown me off course, right in front of the finish line. I see her getting out of her Kart, all white teeth grinning widely for the whole admire her radiating smile. How I wish to slap that sly smile off her face! She takes off her helmet and gives it to the man who gave it to us. She seems me coming, pathetically, parking the Kart behind hers and I take off my helmet. I sit in the Kart, glaring at her who now keeps taking shots at me and laughing. I then receive a text from her. It was one of the recent pictures that she took of me sitting in the Kart, sulking. She even added a caption, " _The bae visiting loser Ville."_

"How's the weather up there? Icy and bitter I see…" she taunts me, snapping a few more shots while placing herself in the picture too.

"Don't taunt me woman!" I say, shaking my head as I purse my lips. In one of her pictures, I threw my middle finger up in the air like…She stops snapping.

"Are you seriously mad right now?" she asks.

"Well, you cheated just when I was about to win this race." I spat, "I don't know, should I smile with you?"

"I didn't cheat. I merely bump my Kart against yours. Don't be such a sore loser now!" she scoffs.

I hold my chest, " _I'm_ a sore loser. You dare calling _me_ a sore loser, Ms. Cheatenstein."

"I do _not_ cheat." She walks towards me, her eyes glaring red, "I do _not_ , and I repeat, do _not_ cheat, EVER!" she yells.

"You so did."

"I so did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too, infinity…" Ah! Let's see how you beat that one. She abruptly grabs the back of my head and pulls me forward to crash her lips on mine. I stop talking and I didn't realize when she snaps a shot of us as she pulls away and I hear the fainting click sound. My mouth was still wavering of the sudden contact and my eyes were close for two more seconds before slowly opening.

She shakes her head. "You are such a child."

"What…?" I breathe. What just happened?

She looks down at her phone and grins, "It's getting late. Do you want to go home for dinner? Or do you want to go get ice cream and walk along the beach?"

I push pass her but I was still in the mood for ice cream. Who's ever too upset, or angry to get some ice cream? Please! I'm getting me some ice cream, "I want ice cream." I say and she saunters after me, interlacing our fingers within each other. I was taken aback at first but then, I let her hold my hand.

I like it.

Whoa! Where did _that_ come from?

We drove back to the city and I still didn't know where we were the entire day. We drove back in silence; the only noise was the radio playing a song I'm not familiar with. But Amy seems to know since she's humming to it.

"What song is that? Do you know?" I ask.

She looks my way and nods, "Yep! It's called je t'aime till my dying day by Enigma." She answers, then fixing her gaze back to the road.

"It's a nice song…" I say. "Wait! You speak French?"

"Why?"

"Wasn't part of that title in French? You said it with no difficulty." I point out.

"Well, I had to learn it." She admits, "Request of an invisible mother…"

Then it plays on until we stop in an ice cream shop. The sun was slowly setting and darkness slowly covering up the whole city with the rising formidable light of the moon. Amy orders for chocolate ice cream while I settled for vanilla ice cream and she drove us to a nearby beach that was nearly deserted of its visitors. Amy brought a large towel from the jeep and we sat on the sandy shore looking at the rising and receding of the tides as we enjoy the ice cream. It was practically night now but the beach was so pretty along with the moon residing above the blue water. I sigh in amazement and I hear Amy chuckling next to me.

"Enjoying the view?" she breathes.

I nod, "Yeah," I say "…it's beautiful."

"I come here on occasions during this time of day. It's peaceful and I can listen to the sound of the waves." She says.

"I can't blame you. It sounds amazing." I breathe deeper, taking in the smell of the fresh water and the breeze of the night. "This is your time-out place."

She sighs, and then leans back on the towel, looking up at the sky, "Yes, I come here to think about my life."

"Why? Don't you live a good life?" I ask.

She chuckles ruefully, "I can say that I live with no difficulty but as to say that it is all rainbows and roses, I'd say no."

I turn around, and I lay on my side looking down at her, holding my cocked head on a propped elbow, "Why is that?"

"You ask a lot of questions." She shifts her eyes away from the sky to look up at me. Her eyes are now a twinkling gray, color radiating from the faint tone of the moon.

"I'll stop if you feel too uncomfortable." I say.

She shakes her head no, "No I don't. I like talking like that. It's different. Usually, I'd be halfway through sliding some girls' underwear off." She smirks.

I roll my eyes. I lay down on my back as I run my fingers through my hair, "Amy, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did." She grins.

I sigh inwardly.

"Fine, go ahead…" she says, turning on her side to look at me, who was now looking up at the sky.

"Why?" I breathe.

"Why what?" she asks.

"I mean," I turn on my side to face her, "I saw you with those women the other day Amy and your smile never reach your eyes to link when it is plastered on your face. I don't see your sincerity and I definitely don't see theirs." I say. "So, why do you keep looking for love in all of the wrong places?"

She softly smiles, her eyes brilliantly shining within my eyes, "Who says that I am looking for love?"

I stare within her questioning gaze; I can see that she is reading within my thoughts. Her eyes are blazing with interest as if they were happy that someone could finally read through but then, they are quickly turned to a weakened state, as if they are sad they are giving up a promise to never let anyone through enough to understand. They seem scared.

"Your eyes…" I breathe.

"What about my eyes?" she whispers to me.

"When I look within your eyes, I can just see that they want to cry. And even though they don't shed the tears visibly, they are crying for love Amy. I can see it, every time that I look within them."

She says nothing and instead, she keeps staring at me with a gaze that I couldn't describe. A gaze that I got lost within while reading through her eyes a bit more. "Why do you keep reading through me like I am an open book?"

"Because you keep holding off like you are not a human being." I say, smiling.

"You don't know me Karma…" She brushes an errant fallen thread of my hair off my face to the back of my ear.

I find myself leaning to the light contact of her palm against my ear, "Let me know you a bit more, so that I can understand."

"Understand what?" her voice slightly breaks.

"Why are we faking it?" I ask.

She stays silent for a moment before she closes her eyes and sighs deeply, "Because I want my mother instead of the fiend who feels nothing for her own daughter."

"You always speak so negatively about your mother. Can't you just tell her you don't want to be married to Liam Booker?" I ask.

"That's not enough. You don't understand how vindictive this woman can be. She can be as much a snake as she can be kind and truthful. No matter what the situation, she'll always come out the winner. And I don't want to give her the satisfaction this time."

"And, how do you expect to win this?"

She closes her eyes, "By having you walk down that aisle." She says.

I stay silent.

"Look, I know it is selfish and it is not fair to you and I am not planning on going through with it so that you have a chance with your guy…"

I stop her, "I'll do it."

"Do what?" she says.

"I don't know who your mother is and I am not sure how bad she may be but, I'll do it for you, I'll _fake_ -marry you." I smile, "I wasn't sure before but now, I feel like I should go through with it, for you. You are not that bad a person Amy. And because, I've never had that much fun before, in all the few weeks that you've been part of my life."

She just smiles at me, "Do you want to go home now?"

I nod, "Yes, I'm getting sleepy."

She gets off the towel and I do the same. We grab our shoes and she shakes the towel of the sand. She holds my hand again and we walk towards the jeep. We went through the entire ride back home in silence but it was comfortable silence. I feel like I just took a small peek within the heart of Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper. I couldn't stop smiling at the realization.

As she drives through, she quickly glances my way, "What are you smiling about?" she asks.

"Nothing…nothing really…" I say then I look towards the road. I finally took a peek within your heart. Hopefully I understand your past a bit more. Yes, hopefully…

As soon as we reach the mansion, the butler runs up to Amy as she makes her way inside the house.

"Ms. Raudenfeld, your sister is here and she's mad." He quickly informs.

Amy releases my hand quickly and looks startled, "How long has she been here?"

"For a good while, she arrived this afternoon." The butler says, himself looking a bit scared.

What is up with this family? Everyone is scared of everyone. I remember the look on Amy's face the morning that guy Nick showed up. She was as white as milk and now they both look just that frightened.

"Shit!" she groans, "That woman doesn't like to stay alone in this house."

The butler nods.

"Is your sister Lauren Cooper, right?" I ask.

They both look my way as we walk towards the house. Amy is the one to speak up, "Yes, my adorable, loving, and short-tempered big sister." She smiles but it quickly fades when we hear a loud voice at the top of the big staircase as we enter.

"AMY! Where the hell have you been?" She runs quickly towards us and as she reaches us, she grabs Amy by her hair, pulling it down to her level. She is short. I mean _short_ -tempered.

Amy winces in pain as the small blonde drags her around like she was pulling on a dog by the leash, "Lauren, Lauren, you are hurting me…"

"I came home today, expecting a certain person to be home. I mean, I know you were out this morning. When I was at the airport you kept posting pictures of you and your girlfriend but I never thought you'd get home this late." She screams, fuming like a pit bowl of fury.

"Oh, you saw those?" Amy says.

"It's trending all over the internet. People have taken pictures of the both of you all day." She says.

"Oh, so it's working?" Amy holds her hair.

"What's working?" She asks releasing poor Amy across the huge living room.

"You know the whole fake engagement." Amy massages her head where the impact might have left a sting.

The short woman frowns but then her face changes to an expression of clarity. She then looks towards me, baffled by the treatment Amy just received from her sister. She cocks her head to the side then back up, looking me up and down. She quickly shifts her gaze back to Amy.

"Is that the girl from the photo you sent me?" She points to me.

Amy simply nods, wincing while holding her head.

The small blonde woman walks my way, sizing me up and down and frowning every now and then just like that Nick guy. "She looks cuter in person." She sticks out her hand to me, "Hello, I am Lauren Cooper, Gaynut's stepsister."

I grab her hand in a light, gentle squeeze before we both release, "I'm Karma Ashcroft, nice to meet you." I then frown, "Gaynut?"

Lauren points to Amy, "I gave her that name. Doughnut because of her obsession and well, she's gay. Doughnut plus gay. So, Gay-nut!"

"I was about to guess because she's both gay _and_ nuts." I say, grinning from ear to ear.

Lauren smiles back at me, "I think that's one valid theory too." She turns back to Amy, "You were right, she seems cool."

I smile at myself. I'm cool.

Amy just rolls her eyes at her, "You fucking gave me a headache."

"That's for leaving me here alone you prick. I almost went through a serious case of boredom waiting up for you." She says.

"You know you are lying. You wanted to see Karma here because of the pictures this morning." Amy winces even more. I am starting to think that she might be actually really hurting.

"Well, you guys looked so happy. I almost thought you weren't actually faking it. I wanted to see the girl Amy finally took on an _actual_ date." Lauren walks over to Amy and checks her head.

"She never dated before?" I ask.

Lauren looks up at me, "Nope. Weird right, she gets girls every day and she never takes one on a date. And she finally dates you, someone who's not even her type and not an _actual_ girlfriend."

Ok, they keep saying that I am not her type so, what _is_ her type? "I know I am going to kick myself for asking that question but, what is your type Amy?"

"Easy and willing…" She blurts, her eyes blinking with an expression that says _duh!_

Lauren rolls her eyes, "They have to be sedated too."

Ouch!

Amy scowls at Lauren, "My girls are not _always_ bitchy."

"Well, they sure as heck have attitudes and are capricious. I don't know why you keep sleeping at one of their houses instead of your own." Lauren stares at me, "She has a problem…"

"Lauren, shut up!" she grits her teeth.

"What?"

Amy looks up at me, "Karma, you said you were tired, so why don't you go up to your room?"

"Why so soon? I'm not done talking to her." Lauren pleads.

"Well, she's done talking to _you_." Amy says, staring her down, seething.

Lauren rolls her eyes, "Whatever…"

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" Why did I just ask that? Am I stupid or something?

She shakes her head, "No, I'm…"

"Of course you are sleeping here." Lauren cuts off, "Your ass ain't leaving this mansion hoe."

"Bitch what do you mean? I can and will sleep somewhere else tonight." Amy fights back.

"Not while I am here, you're not." Lauren blinks, holding up her fist.

Amy quickly backs down. She lowers her head and backs away from the fight like a puppy holding its tail between its legs.

Wow! That was a quick surrender.

"I think I'll go up now." I say, "Goodnight to you two!"

"Good night!" they both say.

And I couldn't help but feel both of their eyes on me as I mount the grand staircase. I quickly walk to my room that I almost forgot the location. But I found it. I have a good memory. I close the door and I let out a huge sigh. I take my phone out my purse and I read the texts and missed calls I receive from Shane. Obviously from the pictures that are now going main stream all over the internet. I had shut off my phone this morning while we were in the plane because the man instructs us to. I forgot to turn it back on because I just wasn't thinking about it at all during the day. I read his texts and resolve to call him tomorrow morning. I throw the phone on the bed and I head towards the bathroom. I took off my clothes and I take a shower, brush my teeth and put on boy shorts and an oversize t-shirt.

When I head towards my bed to sleep, the lights are instantly turned off. I couldn't see anywhere; my eyes were completely blinded by the darkness. I walk with my hands in front of me, guiding me trying to touch the bed. I manage to find it and my phone so I quickly turn it on to find some light. And just as I am mounting the bed, I hear a loud thump against my door and then it flings open. I flash the light towards the running figure towards me and I see blond waves and clear green eyes obviously scared. The figure instantly crashes within my arms as soon as they see the faint light; throwing me on the bed. I feel someone grabbing onto me and breathing loud and heavy. I look down to find the blond locks resting on my chest; I feel her arms at my side gripping on my shirt. The silence was loud but her heavy breathing even more. I lightly shake her…

"Amy…?"

"Let me sleep here with you tonight please…" she breathes.

I am about to protest but she stops me.

"I'm scared of the dark."


	10. Mother-in-Law is here

**Chapter 10**

So, I woke up this morning right? I am thinking, I am feeling a bit sore so I should stretch out but I couldn't. There was a body next to me. A body hugged up to me as if I was a big, fluffy teddy bear. Their arms were thrown across my chest, one of their legs resting on top of my hip in the middle of my legs. Oh Shit! They're moving. Then, nothing. They went back to being lifeless in a mini second and immediately start snoring again. I am not really bothered by the affection, not at all. It is the fact that the person next to me, embracing me all over, is completely and absolutely and very much, naked. I didn't know, really, about it at first as soon as I woke up. I just felt something, something brushing against my arm tucked against the flesh of the limp naked corpse. I felt something pointy and I'd dare say erect. So, I look down under the covers to find complete nakedness. The erect nipples are not the only thing that I felt. I also felt something else and if I think about it too much, I'll blush even harder than I am right now.

So, I have been staring at the ceiling for a good while, wondering why in the hell was an Amy, fully clothed last night be naked now? I don't know if I should wake her up or not. I am thinking about the events of last night. When she was running to me and fell on top of me last night, she had clothes on right? I know she did. I felt the fabric. Then, why? Why is she naked now? I look down at her, moving up closer to my neck, and burying her head there. You remember that part I was talking about saying if I think about it too much, I'll start blushing harder? Yes, that one, I am feeling it even more now. I am blushing too hard right now. You don't want to see me, so don't picture me either. It's embarrassing. To make things worse, I am feeling their breathing on my neck, sending all types of electricity everywhere in my body. I can't take it anymore. So, I slowly try to disentangle myself from the body but the person grips on tighter. I try once more, removing their arm above my chest but they place it there again.

The person buries themselves against me even more, "What are you doing Sophie? Stay a little bit longer…" she sleepily whines.

That's it, I am pissed off. Who the fuck is Sophie? What the hell?

I am pissed the _fuck_ off right now. I violently push her off me and she rolls off the bed, landing on the wooden floor. The fall resonated in a loud thump and a loud cry from a very pissed Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper.

"What the fuck?" she yells. She quickly gets off on her feet and her eyes turn wide as she realizes where she actually spent the night last night. "Shit! It's not Carmen."

"Or Sophie but keep going, you are getting warmer." I jump up the bed.

And as I start walking towards the bathroom, I am immediately stop by someone sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. I have a fleeting sense of déjà vu. Wait! That chair was never there. Then, why is it there? Was it always there? And who is this person? And how long have they been there?

"Well, I'm guessing both of you are now awake." The person who turned out to be a woman folds up the paper they were reading and smiles at us both, laying the newspaper across their lap. "It took you guys long enough."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I ask.

The woman stands up on their feet and walks towards me, "I don't think it is well-mannered for someone to be sleeping in _my_ house to demand to know who I am while they should give up their information first."

She is intimidating. Wait! Her house? I blink. Is she who I think she is?

"Amy dear, how many times have I told you to keep your floozies away from my respectable mansion. I don't tolerate having to deal with the scandal or the pain of changing and replacing those expansive sheets with new ones." The lady says and I'll be danm if I didn't hear the sinister tone underneath the quiet insult.

"Good morning to you too mother!" Amy says.

The lady smiles while keeping her eyes locked within mine, "Why don't you put your clothes on? Our little tramp here was extremely flustered this morning. She couldn't keep her eyes off you."

"She's not a tramp mother, she's my fiancée." Amy affirms as she envelops herself in the covers and walks towards me, "And I want to marry her."

What a way to announce an engagement to a mother.

Amy's mother tenses but keeps her composure intact. I could see the aggravating nuance in her eyes. It was fleeting and brief but it left a lasting impacting effect on me nonetheless.

I am a bit scared.

"Oh, do you now?" She simply says and still, keeps the smile that did not look neither honest nor dishonest. I couldn't quite make anything of it actually. She slowly narrows her eyes down on me, "Is that the girl Nick reported to me about? I thought he was merely talking gibberish. For my own daughter has never been serious about any girl." She looks at Amy, "Well, except for one of course."

Amy pulls me at her side, "She's not like her." she spat.

"How do you know for sure dear!" she says, and then turns to face me, "Karma, right?"

I gulp, "Yes ma'am…"

She widens her smiles, displaying her perfect white teeth, "won't you join us for breakfast?"

I tentatively nod.

With the smile still plastered on her face, she turns on her heels and walks her way out of the bedroom.

I finally find myself breathing. When did I stop breathing? I don't know. Danm! She was intense. She was intense and…wooh! Intense. Amy releases me then walks over to the bed and throws herself on the bed, face up, groaning against the pillow that she grabbed. I slowly turn around and all I could yell off after finding my voice was…"Why the deuce were you naked?"

She sits upright almost immediately, "Well, I felt hot in the middle of the night so I took off my clothes." She shrugs.

"You could have just taken off the sheets off of you." I say.

"I did," she complains, "But it didn't help much. I felt like I was in a burning furnace so I took off my clothes."

"Seriously?" I cross my arms above my chest.

"Truthfully, I don't know how it got to this point. I only remember taking off my shirt. I must have taken off the rest through sleep and I didn't realize it."

I say nothing. I feel my hands shaking over my breasts and I don't know why.

Amy sighs, "she's intense…I know."

"Oh yeah! Very intense I'd say." I stare around the large room. This is the first time I ever felt nervous ever since this entire thing started.

Amy must have felt the uneasiness so she gets off the disheveled bed walks to me to gently cup my chin, "Hey, don't worry alright. I won't let her hurt you."

"What? She will…" panic quickly rises within me.

"My mother is sly so, she has different ways to deal with people. She'll probably scheme in a way where the tables will turn and we're the ones being played."

"So, that's like a game." I look to the door where the woman just exits through, "and I am the pawn?"

Amy nods then kisses my forehead, "We all are pawns when it comes to my mother; miserable pawns in the gigantic game of chess that is her life."

She then leaves as well, leaving me with my thoughts. Well, I wasn't really thinking. I was just out of it for a while, a very short while actually. I didn't know what to think. I proceed to then go the bathroom and take care of personal hygiene before heading down towards the back garden where Lauren, Amy, and the intimidating women were already sitting. I take a sit right next to Lauren and she smiles brightly at me.

"Good morning Karma, how was the night?" she beams, placing down her phone. I immediately blush as images of a naked Amy infiltrates within my thoughts.

"It was OK… thank you for asking." I smile at her

She smiles back, "You're welcome." Then she slyly winks at me, "She's very affectionate when she sleeps isn't she?"

Amy heard her, "Lauren shut the fuck up!"

"Amy dear, we have a guest who is none other than your 'fiancée', control your mouth." She is still smiling at me before breaking away to read her newspaper, "A fiancée who apparently doesn't understand the concept of time." She sighs.

"I'm sorry I am late to breakfast." I apologize, "I made you guys wait a while."

"It is OK dear! I hope it doesn't repeat again in the future; if there even _is_ a future." She lifts her eyes over the newspaper and briefly glimpses at me before looking back down.

I quietly smile looking at Amy who is now glaring at her mother, "Yes ma'am."

There was a deafening awkward silence when the maids served us the breakfast that we've all waited for. No one says a thing for a long while until Lauren breaks the icy cold ice.

"So mother, when did you arrive here?" Lauren asks.

"Earlier this morning at dawn." She says.

"How was your flight?" She tries to prolong the awkward conversation that the woman obviously did not have a wish to continue.

"Long and tiring." She lazily briefs a glance towards Lauren then looks down at her newspaper.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" She asks again.

"Nope, I didn't."

"Why not?'

"It was uncomfortable."

"Then, how was New Delhi?"

"Successful, next question?" She glances up the newspaper again then ignore Lauren right after that.

Lauren looks down at her breakfast and mouth a resounding, "Nope."

Wow! If I was given a penny for the incalculable syllables that my mother puts in her sentences, I'd be wealthier than the wealthy than if that woman was my mother. Now, if she was, I'd be dead poor of love and affection and tenderness. I feel bad for Amy now, and Lauren that gained a cold stepmother like that.

Amy looks crestfallen somewhat and I felt this pang tugs tightly in my stomach. I see why she is the way she is. She never had the affection of a mother. That's why she looked so happy when my mother told her to come by again and she'll make her famous soufflé that Amy seemed to have loved a lot. Wow!

Lauren pulls me out of my thought, "So, there was a power shortage last night." She grins my way.

"Yes, apparently so." I confirm and she still gives me that suspicious grin along with a wink.

"I know, I'm the one who caused it." she smiles.

"That was you?" Amy glares away from her breakfast. She was mad.

"It was a joke!" Lauren raises her hands up trying to protect herself from Amy's wrath.

"Amy, I didn't know you were scared of the dark." I say.

"Boy, is she?" Lauren beams, "She's beyond petrified. That's why she always sleeps away from the mansion…"

"Lauren…" she grits.

"What?" Lauren looks perplexed at Amy, "Everyone knows you can't sleep alone in the dark and now Karma knows." She looks back to me, "That's why she sleeps elsewhere with different women, every night."

"Aren't you a bit old to be scared of the dark dear?" She turns the page of her journal without looking up, "You are getting too much attention from that. Please, keep it down! Don't you have your fiancée to cuddle with at night?"

Amy just looks back down at her breakfast and slowly nibbles on the fruits.

I look at the woman who now shifted her gaze on me. "Karma dear! I am assuming that you will want to be of attendance this evening at the family gathering."

I look at Amy who nods, "Yes…?"

"Well, you can't. As you have heard, it is a family gathering and you are not family, last I check. So, please steer clear of the dining room as the family will receive very important guests tonight." She looks at Amy, "My daughter will finally meet with the family of the _man,_ the _other_ fiancé _,_ which she _will_ marry."

Amy drops her fork loudly on the table, "Mother, isn't that a bit rude and inconsiderate of you to be talking that way in front of our respected guest?" She growls, "Who is, after all, you future _daughter_ - _in_ - _law_."

"Is she now, dear? Is she now?" She places the newspaper down at the table and gently pushes her chair away, "I'll now be retiring. I have an important meeting this morning at the company that you've been neglecting. If you are going to skip out on your homeschooling Amy, I suggested that you work and since you are not taking work seriously, I am on the verge of disowning you." She says, "So please, take your life seriously and be of some type of purpose to me. I have about that much patience." She kindly smiles then walks towards the double doors, away from the table.

She suddenly stops and then turns to look at Lauren, "Lauren, my dear, I have talked with your father and he will be here in time for the gathering. He told me to let you know of his impatient need to see how you've been doing after the wedding."

Lauren nods.

Then she smiles my way, again, "And Karma dear, please spare us all of your presence this evening." With that, she turns on her heels and walks off.

"Wow! She is…wow…"I breathe.

Both Lauren and Amy now look depressed.

"I'm never going to hear the end of that _danm_ marriage." Lauren rolls her eyes.

"So am I, with that stupid engagement to Liam fucking Booker." Amy growls, "I'm sick and tired of the witch."

Lauren drops her fork, "Tell me about it. I fucking lost my appetite."

"That vindictive witch…" Amy spat, "Karma, you will come with me to dinner."

"Yes, please show. Don't let her remarks get to you. She will be kind and nice to you and twists the knife deep in your back right in front of you and you won't even realize it." Lauren adds.

I smile at both. Yes, they are right. That woman is something. Everyone who doesn't know her true would be easily fooled. They would think her delicate, frail, and affable; like a true woman known for her virtues. She has those innocent features which protrude sweetness and youth and sensitivity beyond any deceit through her clear almond shaped brown eyes that may retain all hearts in eternal imprisonment – because, she _is_ beautiful, Amy's mother. So then, how, may I ask, upon such a pale and fair woman, should treachery uphold residency? And she has probably shown dishonesty at its best, for she is but a woman; although, her quiescent-like nature did not give off the air of a woman that may bring treason. Her hair, as long as it may, for it is well-kept, flow about the wind which under the sun may shines gold and twinkle if gazed from afar. She possesses a thousand masks and she smiles genuinely to you but keeps her knife about the middle of her back. How can such a cold lie be a wife and a mother? And I am thanking Heaven for not giving me this woman as one.

"I love my mother." I think out loud.

"Not only you." Amy says ruefully.

I am not so sure about going to that dinner. I mean, since I was so kindly _and_ rudely uninvited; I'd look like someone with no shame. I have my freaking dignity but if I don't show, then I will disappoint both Lauren and Amy. So, I decide to follow with whatever they say and letting them pick the evening gown that I'll be wearing. They run through my closet, the one that Amy filled with new expensive clothes, jewelries, evening gowns, designer purses and bags, designer shoes and sandals. I never thought I'd get to wear them so soon. And I am so not ready, mentally, to even show up at that dinner. I will be meeting with very important people here. I don't know how to act in situations like this. A fucking congressman with is hotel magnate of a wife, an oil magnate billionaire along with his reputably noble wife and his famous son (who I happen to have a serious crush on) – that is quite the festivity for an ordinary girl like me. Nope, I am not nervous at all – not at all.

When they finally find a knee-length silver backless dress, they give it to me and tell me to go change. I come out of the bathroom a few minutes later and they look at me in awe. Even though their expression did give me great confidence (especially Amy's), I couldn't help but feel uneasy. What if I make a mistake tonight? What if I embarrass myself and they ask me questions that I don't even know about? Shit! What am I going to do? Those types of social gatherings scare the heck out of me. That is why I am even grateful that we're not rich. Amy and Lauren both changed into their evening wear as well. Amy wore a white jumpsuit tied around the back of her neck and Lauren, a long, silky red, strapless evening gown. While I had coiffed my hair in a high bun, both of them let their hair down in small waves on their shoulders. All three of us walked back down stairs to find Amy's mother chatting with a man that I am now seeing. I am guessing this is her husband, the congressman, Bruce Cooper.

"Father, when did you get here?"

The man quickly turns around with a smile on his face, walking towards his daughter to embrace her, "Lauren, love, how are you? I have missed you for the past few months. How is the marriage?"

Lauren forces a smile, "Great, I am as happy as once can get."

"I'm happy to hear." She hugs her once more before throwing her gaze towards Amy. She pulls away from Lauren and goes to Amy.

"Amy, how have you been? I hear you are neglecting your homeschooling work, that is not very responsible." He pulls her in a hug but Amy doesn't hug back.

"Yes, I am going to take care of that." She rolls her eyes. Then the man pulls back, smiling down at her.

He now looks to me, confusion written all over his face, "Honey, did you have a third daughter that I did not know about?"

"Please…" Amy's mother shakes he head and this mere response just hurt me to no end. Its ok, I don't need you. I have a very loving mother who loves me unconditionally you narcissistic wench.

"Then, dear, just who might you be?" he asks me.

Amy quickly jumps in, "My fiancée, I am going to marry her.

The man frowns incredulously, "Oh…" he simply says. "What is your name? I am assuming that it is not Liam Booker."

I shake my head, "No, I am not Liam Booker. My name is Karma Ashcroft."

"That's a very unlikely name. First time I've ever heard of it." He says.

"Yes, I concur sir. It is very unique." I kindly smile at the man who still keeps an incredulous stare my way. I shift my attention to Amy's mother who seems rather bored, "I'm sorry I am intruding but your daughters have insisted that I attend this dinner."

She lazily sighs, "I know my daughter would go against my back and defy my authority so I made sure the maids set you a plate at our table. But please, do not embarrass me."

Wow, "yes ma'am."

The butler whose name I now recalled was Antoine walked in the living room, "The guests have arrived."

Three walks within the room. The father who is the oil magnate looked as stuck up as I had thought he'd look although his wife disappointed me because I did not expect her to also look so stuck up. And then, my gaze fell upon the beautiful, male specimen known as Liam Booker. I didn't know what to think. I feel like my whole world shattered to be built up again to perfection but this time, with him and me together, side by side, raising a family. I never thought he'd look so good and beautiful in person, better than his pictures. I am in utter awe. I think I have fallen in love right then and there.

"Great, now, shall we make it to the dining room?" Amy's mother announces and she saunters forward, everyone following after her.

The dinner went by slowly. Well, at least to me, it did. Everyone was talking about stuff that I did not even know about or aware about. They are talking about politics while I am thinking about the next episode on scandal. They are talking about international law and I am wondering the next topic in my history class. I am hearing about a few pioneers in the world of science and I barely pass chemistry with a C – a _very_ low C. Halfway through dinner, I am wondering what the hell am I even part of this world that I obviously don't fit into. Amy gently squeezes my hand from under the table every now and then, smiling at me and I smile back. One of the few moments I catch Liam looking my way and I instantly look down at the food in front of me. I have no idea how a person can't get confused with so many forks and spoons and knifes, and glasses. Why do we even need that many of everything? I look at whatever Amy is doing and I follow her move. The butler then comes up to Amy's mother and whispers in her ear, then kindly retires.

"Karma dear, would you be kind as to serve us desert? It seems that we are short on staff as one of the servers has recently fallen ill." She smiles at me again, that same smile that I could not differentiate between honesty and dishonesty. And neither of them are good.

"Mother, Karma is one of our guests." Amy seethes.

"Yes but one that freely lives under our roof while clothing so expensively thanks to our capability." She smiles to me now, "Dear, would you mind?"

I look at Amy who shakes her head telling me to not do it. I look at her mother who keeps smiling at me and the other guests just look on inquiringly, even Liam Booker.

"Do you so kindly refuse?" The mother keeps the smile about her face.

I look at Amy again before smiling at the mother. I get up the table, "No ma'am, not at all."

"Good," she smiles widely, "The wine bottle is over at this platter, please start serving it to our kind guests."

I do as she says and I take the wine bottle off the silver platter and I walk towards the table. I walk around to Liam Booker's father and then I pour him the wine all the while keeping the smile on my face while sealing the tears wanting to fall down my face.

"Mother this is ridiculous!" Amy gets up, and faces Liam Booker's parents, "If you will have me then, sir, ma'am, I'll bring you the desert."

"Amy, you take one step towards that kitchen and you will regret it." She sternly threatens, "You know I won't hesitate. Obviously Karma is more than willing to do it."

"Amy, it's Ok," I smile at her, "It is only fair that I pay the dues for living under your mother's roof. I can't do it for free."

"But Karma…" she says.

"It's OK…" I smile at her then I look back down to pour wine in Liam Booker's mother's glass.

And then I walk to Liam Booker but I accidentally trip on the foot of the chair and the wine is thrown all over him. "Oh my God, I am so sorry." I cry, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, don't worry, it is alright." He says grabbing a napkin and wiping the residue off its vest.

"I hope you have no plans to attend higher education, if you can't make use of your brain to serve a simple wine bottle." The mother scoffs.

That instantly made me releases all of the tears held prisoners in my eyes.

"Mother…!" Lauren cries out.

I make my way up the stairs but I could hear Amy's mother's cruel insults, "Brainless and rude, what a child!"

That night, I spent it crying. I didn't know that it was going to be this bad. I didn't expect her to be this bad – not at all.


	11. Condo and lovers

**Chapter 11**

I'm leaving.

I am not staying here anymore. I am about to pack my clothes but I forgot that I have no clothes here. Amy threw away all of my clothes and now I have nothing, I have absolutely nothing. I didn't ask for any of this and yet I am the one who ends up with nothing at the end. I wish I could understand them but I can't. How can a family be so dysfunctional? And I am sure that there's more underneath the surface that I am seeing right now. I feel like this is just nothing, that this is nothing but the preview to a long melodramatic soap opera. And I don't want to be a part of it. I am going to go back to my sweet loving mother and humble respectful father. They love me and respect me as a person. I am seriously lacking the dose of affection from the real world and I am going through some serious withdrawal. I just take a washed up jean and a loose tank top. I am not taking anything else with me; not even the phone that Amy bought for me. I'm leaving everything. They are not for me and they are all bought with that wench's money and I don't need it. I am leaving with just what I am wearing and buying some other clothes with my own money and turning those on me back to Amy. I don't think I can take anymore insults from this woman. I don't think I can do it. So, in the middle of the night, while all of them were fast asleep, I made my way down the stairs. On my tiptoe, I reach the grand door entrance and as I am about to walk out, I feel someone gripping the top of my hand on the door handle.

"Don't leave…please don't," the voice almost broke my heart in two.

"I'm sorry but I think it best…"

The person pulls my hand off the door handle, "You don't know what's best for her…"

"Listen I…"

"No, you listen to me," she turns me around then leads me to the living room where she tells me to take a seat, and I do. "You, leaving, is not what's best for Amy or anyone else here. Amy needs you and I do too."

Lauren sighs and takes a sit next to me, "You have no idea how miserable things have been around here a year ago."

"What happened here a year ago?" I ask.

"Well," she breathes, "a year ago, mother presented me this man that I was supposed to marry. She's doing the same thing that she did to me to Amy now and I don't want to let it happen. I rebel too. At the time, I met a guy that I was extremely in love with. He was the one that I wanted but my mother and my father had something else stored for me so they schemed together and I have never seen the love of my life ever again. So, I ended up going on dates with the guy they wanted me to marry. My father wanted it for political purposes and my mother wanted to expand her power in other areas in the world of economics."

Her voice slowly starts to break and she wipes a small tear barely off the lower lid of her right eye, "But now, I can't really complain because the man treats me well and is actually in love with me. I am slowly starting to warm up to him but I don't think I'll ever be able to fall in love."

"Your mother sounds selfish." I say.

She chuckles in between her sobs, "I know…I know. I don't want the same thing to happen to Amy so, the minute she told me about mother's texts; I flew in to see her. I was angry and I even got into a big fight with our mother but all that woman did was shut me out, and hung up in my face. So, I merely suggested to Amy that she finds a girl to go against her because not only was mother imposing a bleak future onto her but she was also denying her identity by wanting Amy to marry a guy. Mother never accepted Amy as a lesbian, go figure. She sent Amy through therapy after therapy trying to get her to be 'normal'."

I lean back on the couch. I can't believe Amy went through all of this. "Does Amy still go to see those therapists?"

She shakes her head no, "Eventually she stopped sending her to see the therapists and told Amy that she can do whatever she wants, she no longer cares but one day she'll have to stop. I guess that day has arrived. So, I proposed that Amy, for once, stand up to Farah. And she wasn't even going to pick you; she didn't even know you existed until that particular morning, on her way to buy some doughnuts and she fell on you. She had looked up several other girls and I also looked at them but she didn't like any of them; because she already _knows_ most of them."

I roll my eyes and then I shake my head at this. That girl…

"So, she immediately started following you around, looking up your information, asking people around. She even took several pictures of you. I was scared it was turning into an obsession so I told her to stop. She didn't. She then sent PI's to get further information about you."

I knew she was nuts.

"And then, she called me one morning saying that she is going to make her move. I told her to wait a little bit longer. She said no, she has to propose that day. Amy has always been crazy; I'm not going to deny it. I told her that she should at least; take you out on a date once, before going so far as to propose. She didn't listen to me, did she? She proposed to you right?"

I nod, "Yes, she just walked up and said, 'Marry me…'. I didn't know what to say."

Lauren laughs, "That nutball…Forget dating; let's go straight to the wedding."

"Yes, that's the same thing I thought." I say.

"She told me because you ate doughnut every morning that she said she had to propose to you."

I smile, "That's because it was the only thing I thought was edible from the menu."

"She figured that out too. She caught you ordering something else once and you threw it away and went back to order a doughnut."

"Yes, I remember that morning. The bagel tasted bad." I grimace.

She laughs.

"Did she tell you that she always eats my last doughnut every time she joins me at that café?"

She laughs even louder, "Girl, she does that to everybody. She knows no self-restraint when it comes to her doughnuts."

I shake my head, "that girl…"

Lauren gets off the couch next to me, "I know it is selfish but I'd really like it if you stayed. I'd really like it if you help get that woman off her back. That's all she wants."

I say nothing.

"And I know. I know things might get complicated down the line and it will. At some point, trust me, the tables will turn. I know you don't have to do any of this and if you want to leave, then it's cool. There was a girl before and she left and I don't think Amy is fully recovered from that scar just yet. But, I've seen her more or less smiled with her eyes lately. I guess it is progress."

What girl is she talking about? "What girl are you talking about?"

She sighs, "I think this is a story that you'll have to know in due time but not now."

"Where is Amy right now?" Something tells me that she's not home right now. She's probably away, with some other girls, somewhere in Texas. Where though?

Lauren looks at me with an apologetic look on her face, "You know…not here…right now…she's…not…here…" She stammers.

OK, this has got to stop if we're going to do this for real. I will not tolerate it if she keep walking off to some other woman's house and sleep in some other woman's bed. I get off the couch and I head for the entrance.

"Hey, are you going to leave?" Lauren calls out after me, running behind my heels trying to stop me.

"Yes, I am leaving." I say as I reaching for the front door.

"Why? I thought, that maybe, you would have changed your mind."

"I did."

"Then where are you going at this time of night?"

I turn around to look at her, "I'm going to bring her back here, next to me, where she should be."

I leave through the front door followed a very eager Lauren, "Do you know where she might be?"

"I have no idea." She says, hopping along behind me to the garage. She takes a key and chooses one of the BMW's.

"Then you should call her." I open the passenger seat and Lauren takes the driver's side. I just thought she would have an idea of where Amy might be.

"No, there's no need. I have a tracker on her phone. I installed it without her knowing about it."

I raise an inquiring eyebrow. Is this whole family prone to be stalkers or something? Do I have a tracker on my phone?

She shrugs, "I worry about her when she's alone here all the time."

I shake my head, "Well, let's go."

Lauren opens her tracking app and follows the red dot that I am assuming is Amy. From what it looks like, she's not too far. "That stupid thing is at her condo." Lauren puts down her phone.

"Amy has a condo?"

"Yes, since Farrah would not have her bring her flings at the mansion so she got herself the condo not too long ago." Lauren explains, "It's not too far from here."

It would be safe to think that this whole condo thing is kind of like her bachelorette pad. I don't think it is appropriate for her to use that pad anymore. She's with me now so why have a bachelorette pad, right? "I don't think I should go there."

Lauren stops the car to screeching halt so fast that the impact throws us both forward, "Why not?"

"I mean, Lauren I'm not even her real fiancée. So, technically, I have no right to walk in on her with one of her girls and cause a fuss. We're not real or serious enough. And even if we were, I would never be able to give her what those girls are giving her right now." I do recognize that Amy is on a whole other level, completely out of my reach. It was obvious from the very beginning and I don't know but somehow, deep down, somewhere, I am kind of hoping that something different would come between the both of us. I do wonder sometimes about when things are over, if I'll ever get to see Amy again. I think I'd miss her – a lot. I somehow would want her as something in my life where it would be OK for me to text her every now and then without having to worry about her actually replying back to me.

"Karma, do you like Amy?"

What did she just asks me? Do I like Amy? Do _I_ like Amy? I don't know, do I? Can I like her? Shit! I don't know. All I want is Liam Booker and the way we met last night was not the best of ways and I am dead sure I messed up my very first impression with him and his parents. No chance of us having a marriage with future kids now. This whole fake thing was what was going to get me to meet with Liam Booker and I did meet with him. I am hoping that we meet again and hopefully have a conversation where we get to know each other. What am I thinking about? I was thinking of Amy, not Liam fucking Booker. How did I change the course of my thinking so quick? So, do I like Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper? I have no idea. Even if I did, would I even have a chance with her? Like everyone said, I'm not her type and she has multiple sexual partners that keep her satisfied in the area that I'll probably never be able to. Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper is not for me. So yeah, Liam Booker is safer. "I don't know Lauren, I don't know. So it doesn't matter because Amy would never take me seriously."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can't give her what she wants. I've never done it Lauren. I'm ignorant when it comes to this." I remember when I was the one who told her that we wouldn't, shouldn't, and will not have sex. I don't want her to touch me. I don't want her to touch me like that. I don't think I want her to, do I? Lord, what am I thinking?

"Why are your eyes shedding tears now?" Lauren cups my chin and turns it so that I can face her.

I didn't realize that I was crying, "I am?"

She nods, "Do you like her?"

"Is it possible to feel this way about someone within the course of a month?" I sob.

Lauren pulls me in a hug, "Oh honey, in more ways than one. In more ways than one…"

I cry further on her shoulder and she lightly pats my back consoling me. Why am I crying so much? If I go there, what am I going to see? I don't know if I want to see her with that other girl. I don't think that I'll be able to handle it. I don't think that I will. "I can't give her that. She has so many girls Lauren and I don't think I can compete." I sob, "I've never done it so how will I ever be able to please her? I don't know anything about this."

"It's OK," she pats my back and hushes me, "It's OK," she keeps on holding on to me and hugs me but I still keep on crying. I wish for the tears to stop falling but they don't.

"What am I going to do?" I ask Lauren, "What should I do?"

"Come clear to Amy and ask her to stop faking it." Lauren resolves, "Because she might feel the same way about you."

"What if she doesn't?" yes, she may not. How did it get to this? I don't know but I am scared to go that way. I mean, this Amy we're talking about. Amy, the girl who's never been serious about any other girl; what makes me think that she's going to be serious with me? I can't tell her. I won't tell her. It is better this way.

"You'll never know if you don't give it a shot." Lauren pulls away from the embrace to run one of her hand in my hair.

"I don't think it is a good idea. Let's just go and get her. It's getting late." I say. I then lean back in my passenger seat and I pull on the seatbelt across my chest.

Lauren shrugs and starts the engine once more, "OK, but I still think you guys should discuss this."

We don't say anything for the next ten minutes that she drove to Amy's condo. I should have expected her to have one, of course. If you are going to have that many affairs, you should have a pad where there is room to lead the lifestyle. A lifestyle that is just what I can't give to her, even if I wish I could. She runs the car through the parking lot and stops the car right in front of the building. She stops then takes a long breather.

"Whatever that we may walk in on in the condo, I hope it doesn't scare you for life and give you trauma. Since you've just, more or less, put your heart out there, I suggest you don't come with me." Lauren warns me. But I am not going to listen because I am stubborn that way.

"Look Lauren, I know what I said to you and can we please forget that it ever happened. I'm a grown girl. I already know that this is all fake and I have no right to complain. But I can't let Amy lose the battle against her mother just because she can't keep her hands down some other girls' underwear." I didn't realize that my tone has gotten harsher as I go down my own thinking and resolution. Yes, that's right. Amy is not for me. I am just doing this to help her and I am getting me Liam Booker in the process. We did say that love shouldn't get in the way and I'm not going to let it. Wait, did I just say love?

Lauren mouths a whispering, "OK, let's go."

I follow her out of the car and to the building. Amy's condo was located on the last floor and the elevator was in repair so we took the stairs instead. This was long and tiring that by the time we reach the last floor, our legs were too numb to even continue. But, the night was growing even more and darker by the minute and I had to get Amy out of this apartment, now. Lauren leads me to the empty hallway which looks very fancy and clean and expensive too. She stopped in front of a door which she knocked on but no one answered. She knocked once more but there was no response.

"Don't you have a key?" I ask.

She gives herself a face-palm, "I'm such an idiot. I left it in the car."

The solution would be to walk back down and get the key from the car but I am not going up and down that staircase again. "Lauren, I'm not going back down."

"Me neither, I don't want to." she says.

"So what do we do now?" I ask, "Do you think we should call her now?"

Lauren shakes her head, "Nope, it would ruin the moment if she knows that we're here. I want to catch her in the act. It is more fun that way."

"Seriously? Can't you be a little bit more your age? What are you – ten?" I roll my eyes.

"I'm twenty and I'm still young therefore I can still act childish." She reaches for the doorknob and twisted it. And shockingly enough, the door was open. "How stupid can someone be?"

"How come the door is opened? Anyone could walk in." I say.

"That's one of the careless and stupid move that someone with the name of Amy Raudenfeld would do." She shakes her head and slowly pushes the door in. She enters and I follow right after her.

Lauren and I look around the condo. It was pretty, and it would be prettier if those clothes were not scattered around the room. The living room had modern style furniture, as the kitchen which was right next to it. there was a gigantic flat screen plastered on the wall in front of the living room from which played a music video. The TV was left opened.

"Looks like it is a new one. Amy did her signature move tonight." Lauren holds a lace underwear within the tip of her fingers.

"What move are you talking about?" I say.

Lauren walks over to me, and then grasps my hand, "She will hold your hand and bring it up to her lips which she sweetly breathes on and rests a swift kiss while keeping her eyes locked within yours." She holds my hands and does what she just said. "Then, she will slowly run her hand along your arm, like this," Lauren runs her fingers tentatively along the length of my arm, all the way up to my neck, "She will caress the line of your jaw, before moving her thumb across your parted lips," she does so, and she continues, "Then she will say to you, 'you have the lips of an angel and I am yearning to have a feel of the taste of Heaven. But if I do, I am afraid that I will rob you of the chastity of your flesh as I worship within the realms of your temple.'"

"Then what?" I feel my breath cutting short. Does Amy really do that?

Lauren smiles, "And then, the girl will probably say something stupid like, 'Really? Or, I don't mind; or, please kiss me.' Then Amy will make this face expression to make the entire thing look dramatic and refuses until the girl practically begs Amy to finally give her that kiss. And then, here is the result a few minutes later." She releases my hand to gesture in a way to let me take into account the state of Amy's condo.

I inspect around, "How can you tell?"

"Amy always takes her new prey to the bedroom. Had they been old flames, she would have had them right then and there and we would have probably walked in on something." She says and then we hear a loud groan emanating from the hallway after the kitchen.

Lauren walks towards the noise on her tiptoe and signal for me to follow. I hesitate at first because the little pang that I am trying to ignore is increasing as I take a discreet step. In my mind, I say that I should leave and let Lauren handles this but my heart, though it knows the destruction it will receive, wants to see the whole thing. Curiosity beats morality sometimes when it comes to me. The door was slightly open and we could see within the small opening. I instantly closed my eyes at the sight. Amy's mouth was all over this girl's breasts then slowly working its way down on her. Lauren kicks the door in and Amy jumps right off the girl upon which she was nibbling on.

"Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't leave the mansion when I am here?" Lauren barges in the room, yelling, "And you, young girl, aren't you a bit old to allow a teenager do things like that to you?"

Amy quickly pulls the covers on the girl's naked body, "Lauren, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"And I am not that old, I am barely twenty four." The girl puts in.

"Bitch, that's even worse. Amy's only seventeen." Lauren roars.

"Lauren, what the fuck are you doing here?" Amy's voice rose even higher than Lauren's. I couldn't enter the room so I stayed outside, listening to them while tears slowly work their way down my cheek. Why am I crying? Not at this moment, no, I shouldn't be crying.

"We came here to get you and bring you home. How come you left tonight when I specifically told you to stay home when I am in town?" Lauren shouts. "Put your clothes on!" Lauren apparently is talking to the woman now, "And you, what is your name?"

"I'm Laura…" the woman answers.

"Well, Laura, if you don't leave this condo in the next ten seconds, I'll press some serious charges against you." Lauren sternly yells at her, "I'm counting down the seconds now…ten, nine…"

"Thanks for this embarrassment Amy. Everyone will hear about this." She says.

"I'm sure it will have more impact on you than her if you squeal…seven," Lauren keeps counting.

"Whatever…" the woman seethes.

"Six…five…" Lauren continues. And then just a few seconds later, the woman bolts out of the bedroom furiously, dropping a few of her stuff on the floor on the way. I take her shirt off the floor and I hand it to her. She doesn't even look at me. She just snatches it and leaves without saying anything and violently slams the door.

"Wait, did you say 'we'?" Amy asks and my heart skips a beat. What will she say when she learns that I'm here too?

Lauren said, "Yes I said 'we' Karma and I came here to get you."

"Karma? Karma is here?" I hear the disbelief in her voice, "Where is she?"

I walk in the room, "I'm right here." I say. I am glad that Amy had put on her pants and a shirt on. I didn't want to see her naked again. "I'm here."

Her face tightens, switching her disbelief expression to utter shock, "What are you doing here?"

I'm glad that my tears dried up before I show my face up in here, "Like Lauren said, we came to get you. We came to get you to bring you home."

"I hate sleeping at that house." She says.

Then why did you bring me there? "I know. I know; it is because you hate sleeping alone in the dark. So come sleep with me, right next to me, where you should be." I see her face slowly lights up but it fell when I realize that what I said holds more promises than I could ever hope for. So I crashed the feeling, "At least for now."


	12. My fiancée's fiancé

**Chapter 12**

That night, none of us said anything after that. Lauren drove us all home and we went straight up stairs to sleep and Amy slept with me. It's been about two weeks since it happened, and during those two weeks, Amy slept home every night, with me. Relationship with her mother grew even worse because, after she made a complete idiot out of me at that diner, she expected me to leave which she almost succeeded in accomplishing but Lauren stopped me. Everything kind of went back to normal. I am still faking it with Amy even though Lauren asked me to talk things out with her but I was scared to. I wasn't scared because of the answer that Amy might have given me should I do so but it is because of who she is and who I am. She still sees her girls on the side but always comes home to sleep with me. So, yes, she's pretty much the perfect girlfriend in the public eye. She picks me up and drives me to work, takes me out on dates and we always have fun. And I wish everything was real but it wasn't. So, I couldn't tell her how to live her life because, well, I have no rights. I am still the fake fiancée that she chose out of the blue to take revenge on her mother.

At first I didn't mind, but now I wish I wasn't.

Oh yeah! She comes to school with me now. Strange, but she insisted that we expose ourselves more to the public so she joins the school. Of course, a popularity that I did not want but was sure to get when I started dating Amy doubled in size. I had no privacy to myself and neither did Amy. Well, she was worse. They didn't give her space to breathe at all. The whole world posted articles after articles after articles on both of us. Everything is hectic. Everyone is always waiting to know what Karmy's next move will be. You get it? Karmy? Karma + Amy = Karmy. Who would have thought that both our names would make a legit name that would sound so cute? I like it. But that's about where it stopped.

After a while, knowing that I probably would never get a chance with her; I decided to make a best friend out of her.

This is as good as it is going to get for me. I am not the type of girl that Amy frequents and I don't think I could ever be. So, I set my sights on Liam Booker. After that diner, we haven't heard much of him. Of course, he's been in the news, posing as a model for a renowned company which made him even the more unapproachable. I don't know why I keep setting my sights so far high but I had that obsession with the guy that I just couldn't shake off. I want him to notice me.

I walk to the library to find some peace because, well, it is lunch and the library is empty right now. I walk in and I leave my bag on a table and I walk through the fiction section trying to find a book to read. I sift through the many options that I could find but none picked my interest. The school library never had great books. I regretfully settle for a teenage romance fiction just to kill time and just when I am about to walk away, I hear a giggle. Danm those kids! Can't they show self-restraint? It is a school library and anyone could walk in here and see them. I walk towards the noise; it is right behind the non-fiction section. I walk around it to peep on the kids behind the shelves.

I should have known better.

It was Amy.

…with some girl.

How, people, do you expect me to hope for anything from her if it is going to be like this, even though we are faking it?

I leave them be and I put the book that I picked earlier back on the shelve and I leave the library. I decided that it was not going to be quiet in there might as well find another place to kill time. I didn't look where I was walking and I bump into some guy that I don't even know. Or I thought I didn't know…

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" I stop when I realize who I just bumped into.

"It's alright," he chuckles, "I remember you. You are the girl that spilled wine on me." He smiles, "I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Liam Booker? What are you doing at Hester High?" I ask.

He widens his teeth even more for me to admire his smile, "Well, my parents insisted that I to the same school with Amy. After all she's my 'fiancée'. But, I've seen everywhere that you guys are dating?"

I look over at the library and the image of Amy and that girl came running back, "Yes," my voice breaks, "yes, we are dating. Actually, I'm also her fiancée. I guess we are both on the same ship."

He sighs, "What a pity. I couldn't stop wishing to see the girl who spilled wine on me that night. It turns out she is the girl that my 'fiancée' wants to wed."

"Well, that's a pity indeed. But, you can't wish for a girl that's already taken by the girl you are going to wed yourself." I said.

"You are right but the girl I am to wed is gay. How would it ever work? And I like another girl that is also gay. I have some serious issues."

"She's not gay." I smile, "So, you just might have a chance." And the bell rings right when he was about to say something. I don't know if I should be glad or just sad, "Well, I guess we got to go to class now. Do you know where you are going?"

"Nope, I have no idea. I have math next though. What about you?" He asks.

I couldn't hide my smile, "I have math too. Let me see your schedule, maybe we have the same teacher."

He reaches for a paper in his backpack and pulls it out and hands it to me. He has my teacher too.

"Do you want to walk to class with me?" I ask him.

"Well, I don't know where I am going so I'll follow you. And I am sure I'd follow the girl anywhere if she gives me that chance." Is he flirting with me? Is THE Liam Booker flirting with me right now? Oh my God! I can't breathe. I can't believe this. I'm all giddy inside and I want to sing. I have to sing. Where the fuck is my guitar?

I bite my lips, "Let's go to class then…" I turnabout to the school yard towards the building and he follows right after me.

"I'm the fiancé she _should_ wed while you are the fiancée she _wants_ to wed." Liam says as we make our way towards the classroom, "I guess this sounds pretty unusual."

"It is because we shouldn't even be on friendly terms right now. I should bite your head off actually." I say.

He laughs quietly, "So should I. I am actually very jealous right now."

"Are you?" I ask. What is he jealous about?

He sighs, "I'm jealous for the girl that my fiancée wants to wed. I wish I could take that girl on a date tonight, if she has me."

I blush too red. I have to look away or I'll lose my cool. Shit! I have to smile that wide. "Well, that girl has nothing planned tonight. So, I suppose she'll say yes if you ask."

"Is it a right thing to do though?" he says.

"It is only ever right when you want something to be right. Do you want it to be?" I say. We are now standing in front of the classroom, ready to enter but we stand in front of the door a bit longer.

"I think I'll make it right then. Let's start from the beginning. Hello! I am Liam Booker."

"Hey I'm Karma Ashcroft, nice to meet you." I stick out my hand and he takes it in his.

"Karma Ashcroft, nice to meet you too," he strokes the top of my hand with his thumb, "Will you go on a date with me this evening?" His touch sends the many shivers down my spine, weakening my knees at his slight affectionate contact.

Liam Booker just asked me out on a date.

I don't think I could clearly say the answer that I've always wanted to reply at the end of a question patiently awaited from that person, in this moment. The word slipped out of my lips as they've lingered for so long to finally accept that person in my life in the way that I've always wanted, "Yes…I'd love to."

During classes, after the teacher presented him to everyone, not that he needed to, me and Liam barely paid attention to the teacher. He sat right next to me and we spent the whole period whispering and passing notes to each other. I am glad that he is not as stuck up as his parents or like Amy's parents. He is not as delusional as Amy either and I kind of miss delusional. But we can't always get what we want. Liam is actually pretty funny. I had to hold off my laughter inside, paining a stomach that was on the verge of breaking in pieces, and cut off my breathing. I hold everything so hard; my eyes were red with water as my face was damp with sweat. By the time the class is over, I actually had no idea what the teacher was talking about. And frankly, I didn't care. It's not like I would have understood anything anyway.

"So, can I take you home?" he offers me a ride and I don't know if I should accept so I refuse.

"No, I don't think it'd be a good idea. I live with your fiancée." I say.

He lightly furrows his forehead, "Then I assume this is more serious than I thought."

I quickly form an excuse, "We are in an open relationship. We can date outside of the relationship if we want."

"Oh…" he shrugs, "Pick you up at eight then?" he smiles.

I bite my lips, "yes, see you at eight." I start walking away but she calls out after me.

"Should we exchange numbers?" he asks, taking out his phone from his back pocket, "I'll need to call you to let you know when I am on my way to pick you up."

I nod, "Sure, let me type it in for you." I take his phone and I type in my number, saving it too. I put a heart right next to my name and I hand him back his phone.

He smiles, "A heart. It's cute. Like you."

I blush, "See you later." Then I walk away for real now. I reach Amy in the parking lot as she was waiting for me. I was about to take a seat in the passenger seat of her car when my phone started ringing. I look at the screen and the phone number is unfamiliar.

"Who is calling you?" Amy takes the seat belt and slides it across her chest.

I do the same, "I don't know. I'll answer it." I answer, "Hello?"

"I was checking to see if it was your number. I guess you are interested in me."

I smile as soon as I heard Liam's voice at the end of the line. "I am not that cruel. And if you call to check, that means you are just as interested as I am."

"Of course I am. I have been trying to find a way to spend time with you for weeks now."

I blush even harder than I was earlier. I look over at Amy who raises an inquiring eyebrow, creasing lines on her forehead; I look away, "Really?"

"Yes ma'am…I can't wait for our date tonight." He says.

"Me neither…" I smile, "See you later?"

"Most definitely."

"Bye…" I say, still holding up the line.

"Bye…" he doesn't hang up either.

"Hang up. I don't want to be rude." I say.

"Why don't you hang up first? I'd hate myself for doing it."

"Hang up…"

"I'm not ready to say goodbye yet so you should hang up,"

"I had a good time today with you. Hang up now so we can get home to get ready for tonight."

He groans, "Alright…goodbye Karma Ashcroft."

"Goodbye to you too." I say then he hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?"

I jump. I forgot that Amy was there, "It was Liam. He was new to the school today. His parents think that he should be with you. You know, since you guys are engaged."

She starts up her engine, "So, what's going on tonight?" she asks, driving away from the parking lot to the streets.

I don't know if I should tell her that I am about to go on a date with Liam Booker. It sounds so weird. How do you tell your fiancée that you going on a date with her _other_ fiancée? I decided not to lie. I am tired of lying as it is. "I'm hanging out with him tonight."

"Like a date?" she purses her lips, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yes, a date." I mumble but I think she clearly heard me.

I feel the car increasing in speed and I see her hands grip tightly on the wheel, "Just make sure they don't catch you teaching on me."

What the hell?

You know what? It's not even worth it. I'm not even going to argue right now. I'm too excited. "Sure, I'll try."

She drove in complete silence and boy, did it feel tense somehow. I don't even know why. Is that the atmosphere was so dense and thick that I could totally slay a sword across it. I couldn't wait to get away from Amy right now. It is going to be kind of hard since, well, I live with her and her vindictive wench of a mother. The only person I could more or less tolerate out of all of them is Lauren. But right now, Lauren went back to her husband – wifely duties I guess. She parks the car in the garage and I immediately walk out as fast as I could and up to my room. I really didn't want to talk to Amy right now. I was going to get ready for that date. So I have to pick a dress. I run up to the bedroom and I start sifting through the closet. I hear the door closing behind me.

I walk out the closet to find Amy leaning against the door, "Amy? Do you need something?"

She just shakes her head and says nothing.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

She sighs then advances towards me, "I don't really know."

"You don't really know if there's something wrong." I repeat.

She shakes her head, "Nope."

I squint my eyes, "So…are you OK?"

She walks further towards me until she's close enough that I have to look up to her now. She breathes within the area of my private place, close enough to inhale the air that she seems to be stealing away from me, "I don't think I am."

She takes one of her hand to run her fingers within the strands of hair that were dangling on my shoulder and push them to the back. She doesn't say anything. She just buries her enchanting green eyes within my own that were somehow confused by this. "Amy, what are you doing?" I ask.

"What do you think about us?" She whispers. "Do you think it could ever be real?"

I can't do this right now. All the pain of seeing her with all of these women is making their way towards my mind and I don't want to go through this. I am not going to. I think it is best of we just stay as the friends that are faking it to get what we want. In her case, it is freedom from her mother and in my case, which I am now getting, a date with Liam Booker.

"Amy, there would be no future for us." I said, "I am attracted to you. I am not going to deny it any longer Amy. But it wouldn't work out. There's a lot of things standing in our way should we ever do it for real."

"Why are you complicating things?" she mumbled, a sad smile reaching her eyes "I only asked a simple question and you gave me a whole thesis." She shifts one of her hand to run her thumb across my jawline.

I find myself leaning into her affectionate touch, "I'm not trying to complicate things Amy. You are. Don't touch me like this. Stop it…" I pull my head away from her hand. The effect that her touch was having was getting out of hand.

"Ask me…" she said, her dark gaze wandering on my feature trying to read through the many emotions that were going through me. "Ask me, and I will not let you go on this date."

"Who says that I don't want to go?" I take a step back, protecting me from risking the danger of having her touch me again.

She drops her head down as if she was defeated, "Of course you do. What am I doing? That's what you've always wanted." She scoffs, "I am sorry. I don't know why I did this."

She seems hurt. But all I've been able to hear were the warning shouts running through my mind. _No, don't go there Karma. She'll break your heart. She did before. Wait! Did she? I don't know. All I know is that I cried and I don't want to cry anymore. I don't even know why I cried_.

But, I am seriously wishing for her to stroke my jawline again. I really missed the contact of the tip of her thumb on my jaw.

"It's alright," my throaty voice is ready to break any minute now, "It's alright."

"I hope you have fun." She then walks out of the room, leaving me to get ready for a date that I had been anticipating for a very long while now.

I have this sudden feeling of uneasiness. I don't know why.


	13. A date with Liam Booker

**Chapter 13**

I am nervous. I am nervous out of my mind. I can't stand it any longer. Is my hair OK? Did I put too much blush? Did I overdo it with the make-up? I don't know where he's taking me or what we're doing. So, I settled for a knee length black, strapless dress with high heeled shoes and I let my hair fall down my shoulders in straight waves. I hope he finds me pretty. Well, considering this is my real first date, I don't really know what I am doing. The date with Amy, I don't think I can count it because, it was unreal and we were faking it. This is real. This is Liam Booker. Liam Booker is taking me out on a date and we're not faking it.

This is reality, not a fairytale.

I check my phone to see if there are any missed calls or texts but there was nothing. I wonder if I should call him. No. I'd look too eager and I don't want to look too eager. He might run away from me because he'll think that I am way too clingy. It's close to eight already. Is he late? What if he stands me up? I'd be devastated. I didn't notice Amy standing in front of the door the entire time that I was checking on my phone.

"You look beautiful." She says. She lazily glides her feet across the floor to reach me, "I think he'll fall for you."

I turn to face her, "I hope so. I'm a nervous wreck."

She walks over to the bed and rests on her back. "Do you know where he's going to take you?"

"I really don't know. That's why I am so nervous. I don't know if I am dressed appropriately." I look back in the mirror, checking myself for the hundredth time tonight. I am so nervous right now. It is my first date after all. It is my very first official date and I am kind of wishing that I was being that nervous for Amy. I close my eyes and I take a deep breather.

"You're beautiful." She smiles as she gets off the bed to stand behind me. "He'd be a fool to not notice." I see her lifting one of her hand to my waving hair, hanging down back, pass my shoulders. "You're adorable, getting ready for your first date and all."

 _A first date that I very much wish was with you baby_ , "Yes, now that you mentioned it again after the hundreds time that I said that to myself, makes me even more nervous." I keep rambling. What the fuck is wrong with me? It's not like I am meeting with the Pope.

She lightly chuckles, "Relax," she says, "…just relax, I'm sure you are going to have a good time."

"That's easier said than done. What if I make a complete fool out of myself?" I turn around to face her, "What if I end up rambling like an idiot and end up saying something completely embarrassing about myself and he thinks that I am clumsy dork." I am rambling again, "I mean, Amy, this would be so embarrassing. Do you remember how foolish I look when I spilled the wine on him? Oh gosh! What if I end up doing something worse, like trip on something or accidentally spilled mustard all over his expansive designer shirt and…"

She kissed me… it wasn't just any kiss; she straight up split my mouth open with harden fervor that I just melted….

Literally…

…melted…

…I can't breathe…

…my knees instantly give out on me and I end up falling within her arms resulting with her having to hold me back up; "Are you OK?" she chuckles.

I just nod my head, my eyes still closed, "What was that kiss for?" I finally am catching a little bit of my air to breathe.

"I'm sorry but you just had to shut up…" she brushes my hair back and holds my neck in both of her hands, "You just had to…shut up…" she breathes, then leans in her head further down to clash our foreheads together. She then inhales deeply, stealing the bit of air that I've tried holding on to. "I know you don't like me kissing you but I just couldn't resist."

 _No baby, that's not true_. "You have got to stop kissing me out of the blue like that…completely taking me off guard and shit..." I whisper.

She laughs lightly. "You'd be an adorable clumsy dork, a very cute rambling mess, and a very much huggable petite idiot." She pulls away keeping one of her hand on the side of my face, "If he doesn't fall for you right on the spot, I am telling you again, he's a complete and utter fool."

 _"But baby, if I am all of that, why won't you fall for me?"_ I am thinking as I am leaning my face further with the palm of her hand, taking in the affection.

"There's a limo waiting for you downstairs. I came up here to tell you." She takes her hand away to place it at her side, "Your prince charming has sent over his horse carriage to get you, his princess."

 _"I wish I was your princess…I wish I was yours period."_ I think again. "How long have they been there?"

"For a few minutes now," She admits, "I was hoping to stall so that the clock would hit midnight and the carriage turn into a rotten bumpkin before you even get to mount it and leave me here." she quickly perks up her lips in a small smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Were you really going to try stalling for four hours? It is only eight." I say, getting a bit angry that she did not let me know of Liam's pick up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. I really don't know. Karma, I seriously have no idea what I am doing right now."

 _Oh baby, me neither_... "I…have to go." I walk away from her towards the door. I stop to turn around, "Will you be there when I come back?"

She doesn't say anything and just look away from me. I know then, that this night, I am going to spend it alone.

I sigh then I grip the door handle, "Well, then, have a good night."

I walk out the room and I reach the living where a man suited in a penguin suit with a hat in the pit of his arms greets me. He says that his name is Randall, Liam's chauffeur and that he is to take me to his master's estate. I gently nod at the man and make salutations before he gestures for me to walk in front of him and I do. I want to cry now for some reasons but I decided that it would ruin my mascara and I didn't want to look like a mess. I spent too much time waiting for the date of my dreams and I am finally getting it with Liam Booker. I am finally having that date with Liam Booker. I have dreamt of it happening but I never thought, in a million years that it would. Yet it is happening. But, I thought I would feel something else along with it, something else, and something different, like how I felt when Amy kissed me earlier. I wished, though I dreamt of my first date being with Liam Booker, that I was being driven to an Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper. I am about to have the date of my life and I can't completely feel content because it is not with her. I wish, so hard, that it was with her.

I can't feel this way. I shouldn't feel this way. I don't want to feel this way. It is making everything all the more confusing.

I love Amy.

…

Shit!

What the fuck am I thinking?

The man parks in front of a hotel. Nope, this was not a hotel but it sure did look like it. Why is it so hard to have so much money and feel compelled to possess such big mansions to live in? Loneliness is twice more felt than a small house, even if you were living on your own in that small house. Amy doesn't even like to sleep in that mansion, yet it is her home.

No…she doesn't have a home. She has that big mansion, yet lives like a homeless person, like a blind vagrant with no place to be. Sometime, I feel like she's lost and keep going from home to home trying to find a place, a home to live in. But she keeps looking in all of the wrong places.

I get out of the limo as soon as the chauffeur opens the door for me. He smiles kindly at me and closes the door behind me. He then slowly bows and walks around to his driver's seat and drove away, leaving me in front of that huge mansion. I walk to it and ring the bell. I get no response so I ring again, still, no response. I am about to grab the phone from my purse and call Liam but he opens the door almost immediately. He looks me up and down with a look of amazement flashing in his eyes. I blush.

"Wow," he says, his face widening to a complete wonder of adoration, "You look stunning."

I shyly drop my head trying to hide the red flush that invaded my face, "Thank you," I mutter. I look up to find him casually dress in a simple shirt and trousers with an apron tied around his neck and waist, "You are not dressed up."

He smiles then pulls me in, "Nope that is because I am cooking." The house is not as magnificent and fairytale like as Amy's but it sure was extravagant enough to make one dreams of having a good future.

And as soon as he said that he was cooking, a sweet aroma makes its way within my nostrils, "It smells delicious. What are you cooking?"

He takes my hand and leads me to the dining room which was very close to the kitchen. And the good smell invaded my nose even further, simulating my mouth to drool and my stomach to growl loudly. I blush. "You didn't hear that, did you?"

He laughs, "Don't worry. I didn't hear a thing." He tells me to take a seat at the table that he had set for two. "And to answer your question, I am cooking roasted chicken breast stuffed with goat cheese and garlic."

"Hmmm! Sounds yummy!" I inhale to take in the aroma of the chicken from the kitchen.

He then disappears in the kitchen while talking loud enough so that I hear him from the kitchen, "And to begin this delicious meal that I prepared for you, here's some French appetizers," he walks out with his hands in oven mitts holding a tray filled with yellow fluffy round thing, "Cheese gougères…it is delicious. Trust me."

He takes a long spoon and puts some of the appetizers in my plate. What the heck is that? It is the first time I am hearing about this thing. Rich people and their food bruh! "What the heck is this?"

"I told you, cheese gougères. It is a based on the French _pâte à choux._ " He takes one off my plate and holds it close to my lips, "Eat one and tell me what you think."

I open my mouth and he gently drops it on my tongue. "It feels light…" I say.

He eagerly nods, "Doesn't it though?"

I masticate the food still a bit hot from the oven and it is amazingly so good to the taste. It has a crispy shell that crunches lightly underneath my teeth and the savory steam explodes within the interior of my mouth, sending this calming sensation throughout my body. As I hit the middle, it feels soft, and I can taste the eggs, and the very cheesy substantial paste. I look up at him in awe, "It is so delicious." I say it like I've never tasted food before.

He widely grins, "Have at it love, I made plenty for you to have your fill." He says then heads back towards the kitchen to check on the food.

"Do you need any help?" I say, stuffing my face with the cheese gou-something that he brought to me.

He shouts back, "No it's alright love. I am almost done. I am just finishing the salad." He says.

I smile, "I would have never though that you could cook."

"Well, my mother is a Chef. She has a culinary school in France which she manages in her spare time. She sacrifices most of her time to run this household and my father's career. She taught me when I was just a little chap." He says, pointing his head out of the kitchen every now and then.

"Where are your parents?" I ask, now realizing that the house seems quite empty.

"Oh, they are away on a business trip. They are coming back tomorrow evening." He says, and then he walks out and places a large bowl of salad on the table. It smells and looks so good. "The chicken is almost ready love." He says, "I see you've enjoyed the appetizers."

I look down to see my late totally empty as I chew on the last fluffy cheese gou-something. I flush red, "Yes, it was delicious."

"Don't be embarrassed love, I enjoy it when people love my food to the fullest." He says.

"You are a good cook and I am sure that the chicken is going to be just as amazing." I compliment.

"If you say that love, then I am going to have to make sure you have the best meal you've ever eaten." He walks around the table to stand by me. He leans down to my level on the chair while his arm rest on the chair behind my back and the other hand, in front of me on the table, "Do you kiss on a first date?"

 _Dude, I've never even dated before; at least, not for real_. "I guess we should find out." I say.

He smiles before leaning his head forward and engages me in a sweet kiss that I really liked. Although, it didn't make me feel like Amy's kisses make me feel. When Amy kisses me, I have the impression of flying while falling down in a deep abyss, continuously. And the chute is on the constant giving me this fright, wanting to push me off the edge but also keeping me on my toes, as I am falling because at any minute I have this sudden premeditated sentiment that I am going to come crashing down with a concrete ground and hurt myself beyond repair. And each time, relief invades as realization that there's no way I'd come crashing down because the fall is an endless way down to an infinite space. Her kisses bring me both relief and relaxation as it brings me torment and frustration. I am feeling safe and secured as I am feeling in danger and scared. It is this conflict with my inner self and outer self as her temporary affection make contact with my soul. It just consumes me, each of the unexpected times she has stolen those kisses from me; I always feel like I am dying while vying to live.

I want her to be here with me instead.

I didn't realize when he pulled away from me. I was about to call out her name but I bit my tongue when realization came crashing down on me, "Whoa!" I settle with that instead.

I see him grinning as I open my eyes, "I know."

"I'll bring the chicken now." He says then leaves to the kitchen, leaving me to my flustered thoughts.

A minute later, he walks out and the smelling, sweet aroma simulated my mouth to drool in such a way that if it wasn't reality, I would be spilling all over the table right now. Danm! The man can cook a mean chicken! I can't wait to taste. I _really_ can't wait to taste.

I have to tell you something guys, you have probably read as I narrate that I am doing nothing but think of Amy.

I want to run out of here but the thoughts of seeing her sleeping around with girls keep me in place. Maybe if I try hard enough, I'll forget her and think of no one else but Liam. Yes, I have to think of Liam Booker because this is who I am dating right now, for real and we're not faking. Even though it is amid a million of lies but, none of us are faking to gain something out of it. Well, I am faking it with his fiancé to get to him – this is so fucked-up. The dinner went by quick but it was amazing. He is an amazing cook and I have to give credits where it is due. We talked about everything and nothing, totally bonding over the delicious food. I have enjoyed every minute of dinner but I couldn't stop thinking of that person. I really tried but, Amy wouldn't stop running through my mind, not even for one second. I had prayed that she scraps her knees and falls and cries and sits her ass down and stops running but she doesn't.

She just keeps on running.

I hate this.

And now, it was time for me to leave and as we are about to get in his car, he stops me and pins me against the side of his car and strokes my hair with his stranded fingers. He leans in his head and kisses me on the lips while thoughts of her still fill up my mind.

He pulls away and kisses me…again.

"Are you sure you want to go home and not sleep here with me?" he breathes against my lips as he presses his lower body against my front. I mean dang! That was bold and quick and big.

 _"Oh Liam, you fucking animal; this is just the first date, you fucking douche."_ I blush as I think this in my head along with Amy running. I nod, "Yes, it is getting late." Amy's mother was going to be back from her business trip and I want to be home when she comes back. I can't have words running around that I was out dining with her daughter's fiancée.

He looks disappointed but quickly recovers, "It's OK. Did you enjoy diner?"

"Yes. It was delicious. Thank you. I really liked it." I say.

"Don't mention it. I hope we get to do this again real soon." He smiles then rests his lips on mine…again.

I break away, "Me too…I hope so too."

Then he opens the passenger seat of his car for me and drove me home. I didn't say anything all night, until he reaches Amy's mansion and parks in front of the door. As I was about to walk out of his car, he holds my wrist.

"Wait, I have one question." He says.

I lean back in the chair, "What is it?"

"If you are not gay, then why are you Amy's fiancée?" he asks.

I remember what Amy told me when I told her that I wasn't gay and couldn't possibly go with her plan and marry her. Amy's smiling face and her vindictive mother appears both side by side in my mind, "Do I have to be gay to marry a woman?"

"Then, aren't you cheating on her with me? Do you actually love her?" he asks.

Do I love Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper? I shake my head, I adore her.

I fucking adore her.

But, it is true, I am cheating on her and it is not good. But, I'll be danmed if I say it out loud and to Liam Booker, the guy that I have fantasized about for years now, "I guess if I did love her, I wouldn't be in this car with you."

"Then, why are you with her?" he asks.

He sure asks a lot of questions, "Because, I don't know." But I can't tell you anything, at least not yet Liam Booker. "I have to go."

I open his passenger seat and he stops me, pressing his lips on mine again, "I don't know why you are doing this but I am fascinated with you and I am hoping that you leave Amy to be with me. I have felt this way ever since I saw you at that diner. I think I may just love you Karma, despite the fact that it is this soon. I can't stop thinking about you, even while I am here with you." he breathes.

I am taken aback. That's quite a confession. How do I reply to that? I couldn't say anything so I just kiss him. "Wow! I don't know what to say." I have dreamt of that moment for a while now and like an idiot, I am speechless.

"Don't say anything. Just think about it, please." He says.

"If I do, what will your parents say about your engagement to Amy?" I ask him.

"I don't give a danm about what they say. All I know is that I want to be with you right now." He admits.

This is even better than my dreams, "I'll think about it."

He kisses me one last time and I tell him goodnight. I enter the mansion with a messy mind and tired state. I walk in with slump shoulders, heading up the stairs.

"Well, do you see how late it is?"

I jump at the voice. Amy? This late and up?

I walk back down the few stairs that I had climbed to walk inside the living room, "Amy? What are you doing here?"

"This is my house, last I check." She answers.

I thought you'd be at someone else's place, that's all, "Why are you still doing up? It's past midnight already."

"I couldn't sleep." She says.

Did she stay up here all night waiting for me? Did she? No way, that'd be too surreal. "Come on, let's go to bed." I stretch my hand for her to grab, "I'm tired."

She gets off from the couch and interlaces her fingers in mine. We then climb the stairs towards the room, "How was your first date?"

I did nothing but think about you. Can you believe it? I had the man of my dreams while I did nothing but think of you. "It was interesting."

She frowns, "Interesting?"

"Yes, interesting." I repeat, "Did you know that he can cook?"

She shakes her head, "Nope, I didn't."

"Well, turns out, he is amazing." I say as I remember the appetizer that he gave to me, that bouge…cheesy whatever.

We changed into our night wear and drifted to sleep as we talked about everything and nothing. She hugs within me as her head is deeply buried within the crook of my neck and my head is rested on top of her scalp. I drifted away to sleep inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo in her silky threads.


	14. Daddy loves you

**Chapter 14**

Cruella de Vil is back.

I did not miss her one bit. On our way down the stairs to breakfast, she pulled me aside so that she can have a talk with me. Not that I know what this talk would be about because, it's not like we have anything to talk about. But, I didn't protest and I followed her in her study where no one has dared to walk into. As expected, everything was in order and organized, not one thing misplaced. And that says a lot about her character, a whole lot. I follow on her heels and she did not even offers me a sit so I stood right in front of her huge desk behind the chairs. She just looked at me, inspecting me for some reasons. I couldn't help but feel like I was being evaluated. She doesn't say anything for a while and then she suddenly reaches for her phone and types in a number.

"Hello, Nick, will you please bring the case up for me right now?" She asks. Then nods, "OK…" she hangs up.

I say nothing.

"Karma dear, how much shall I offer you?" she asks, resting her back against her chair while studying me up and down.

I frown, "Pardon me?"

"Name your price dear, I do not have all day." She shrugs, "Go on, how much will it take for you to leave my daughter?"

I shake my head in disbelief, "I'm sorry but…What?"

She rolls her eyes, "I know you are not here because you are in love with my daughter because, dear, that's ridiculous. You guys are young, what do you know about love? Even if such thing even exist at all. You have an entire future awaiting you. Do you want to waste a few years of your life for a doomed to failure marriage with a daughter as irresponsible as mine? She doesn't love you dear. I know she fools around on you and yet you are still here. If a girl can't see that they are being disrespected, then they are in it for a whole other reason. In your case, I am guessing it is popularity and fame and money. After all, you are engaged to my daughter, a Raudenfeld. So, name your price right now so that we can all move on."

I can't believe this shit!

The man that came in to visit Amy that time appears with a huge silver case in his hands. He places it on the desk in front of Amy's mother then retires out of the study while keeping his eyes on me.

"So, here I have a few hundred thousand dollars in cash but I can double the amount if that is not enough." She rolls her eyes, "Which I hope it is, because I am being extremely generous. But, I know how people like you are so, if it is not enough, I have no problem increasing the amount."

She then swirls the case around for me to stare at a mallet filled with green papers. They were all encased in twenty and ten dollars bills. I have never seen that much money in my life before. Never in my life, did I ever see so much money.

"Are you serious?" I say.

"What? Not enough? Just as I thought…" she purses her lips and turns it around and closes the case. She grabs her phone again.

I can't believe the witch, "Ma'am, with all due respect, I was born with a really deep mentality where I believe that one can't buy a human being. I have a soul, ma'am, and I breathe the same air that you breathe. I have just as much blood running through my veins as you do. You even have feelings, ma'am, just like me. I poo just as much as you poo."

She raises her hands up in exasperation, "Oh dear God, how vulgar!"

"What? Ma'am doesn't shit? I don't think that it is biologically possible." I say, "And please, even if you have done nothing but disrespect me the entire time that I have been here, I have render to you the deepest of respects just because you are the mother of the girl that I am madly in love with. And I feel really bad for her because, a warm heart like hers doesn't deserve a cold mother like you."

And at the same moment, Antoine, the butler appears in the office with a glass jug of cold water with ice. I grab it from his hands and I throw the entire thing in her face, "Don't you dare try to buy me ever again. Please, recognize that I am a human being and I am worth way more than just those lousy green papers." I give the butler the jug back and I walk out of her study.

Then I walk back in…she was trying to wipe her face with the help of the butler. I grab the case in front of her.

She deviously smirks, "I know what you were saying was just gibberish. People like you; I had dealt with on the regular." She talks and as she talks, I try opening the case.

"There you go, count the money and let me know how much money you want to add as surplus. I can get you in the most prestigious universities out there; offer your parents the vacations that they've always wanted…" As she keeps on yapping, my anger increases even higher.

"You know what, better yet, I can get in the college that you've always wanted." She continues.

( _click_!) It's open finally. I look at the dirty papers lying side by side in front of me.

"It is about half a million. It is five hundred thousand dollars…" I violently throw the case off her desk, the money flying everywhere in the room. She just looks on in disbelief as the money just falls off the desk, dispersing everywhere in the office.

"You can't fucking buy me, and much less my parents. Ma'am, you don't know what they've been through so please respect them. Disrespect me all you want but give my parents the respect that they deserve." I say while the tears are making their way down my face in full.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" she yells at me, all manners leaving her stranded in the middle of her own rage.

"Gladly…" I walk out of the study and I head for the stairs but Amy stopped me right there.

"What's going on Karma?" she says, wiping my face of the tears. I was too enraged to be friendly right now so I pushed her off me. I got to go.

"Amy, let me go." I say.

She grips my shoulders even tighter, holding me within her gaze, "No, you have to tell me what is going on."

"Amy, your fiancée is leaving my house right this minute. I don't want her in here anymore. She has to leave." Amy's mother bolts right out of her office along with the butler.

"Excuse me, but she is staying here with me." Amy holds my wrist in her hands, "She is the love of my life and she is staying here with me."

If only she meant what she just said, this entire fiasco would feel more worthy. But since it is all fake, it is worthless and completely unnecessary. I try to snatch my wrist away from her grip but she holds on as tight as her strength allowed her to.

Amy's mother scoff, "Love of your life? Love? Amy, you are a teenage girl who sleeps around, what _do_ you know about love?"

"More than you ever knew and more than you'll ever know. I may be someone who doesn't know _how_ to love but I know what love is. I have felt it. I am feeling it." she says, tears running down her face, "And you were not the one who showed me this feeling."

She laughs, "Amy, you think that this _thing_ loves you?" she points to me.

Amy looks over to me and grips my wrist even tighter, "I hope she does and even if she didn't, she still showed me more love and care than you ever did."

 _I do baby, believe me I do._

"Amy, you are a Raudenfeld; we don't show feelings or emotions. Those trivial things are for the weak. I have raised you to be the next heir of the empire that I broke my back building up from the ground…" she raises her voice for the entire house to hear.

"…this along the way has eaten up your soul." Amy sneers. "I don't fucking want to be a Raudenfeld then. That name is a fucking curse. I can't live because of you."

"Your dad would have wanted you to lead that empire because he started this whole thing because of you." Amy's mother says, "How can you be such an ingrate!" she yells.

"I'm an ingrate!" Amy yells.

"Yes, that's what you are – an ingrate. You are nothing but a pest who doesn't know how to appreciate things in life. I am trying to give you the perfect future that your father has broken his back trying to build for you. And here you are, trying to throw everything away because of some floozy you've just met." She yells.

"Is that what you think of me?" Amy asks with her voice on the verge of breaking any minute.

"Yes, I do. I do and every time that I look at you, you are not the daughter that I would have wanted to give birth to. You are weak, irresponsible, and immoral. You know what?" She breathes, "As of now Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper, you are disinherited. I am granting you your wish. You no longer have to live with the name. You are not fit to carry it."

"Now hold on a minute," I recover from my temporary silent state. I can't believe she is saying all of this to her own daughter, "You can't talk to your daughter like that."

"You still blame me for his death, don't you?" Amy says.

What? Whose death?

Amy's mother says nothing. She doesn't try to deny what Amy just said. She just looks on with the cold expression on her face.

"You still do. I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry. I only wanted to see him." Amy pleads. The tears were now rushing down her face like rain, "I am really sorry."

Amy's mother does nothing and just walks away, "Whether you are sorry or not, he is dead now. You killed him." She enters the study and slams the door. Then, she peeks her head out, "And don't even think of going to that condo of yours." Then she slams the door again.

Amy falls down on the ground in my arms, breaking down crying all the tears that she has in her. I have never thought that she could cry like that. Amy didn't look like a person who could cry like that to me. I hold her tight, allowing her to cry as much as she wants.

"Karma," she cries, "It hurts."

I tighten my embrace around her, "Everything is going to be alright. You are fine. You hear me. You are fine." I try to calm her down.

She shakes her head, "Take me Karma, please take me to your house. I want to eat your mother's soufflé."

That's the closest thing that she has to a mother's affection.

I bring her up to her feet and I do as she says. I bring her to my mother's house. My mother saw her and I told her about everything. As always, my mother has been kind and receiving and offered shelter at our house. She told Amy that she could stay as long as she wants. I asked mom to make her soufflé because, that's all Amy has been mumbling about during the entire car ride to my house. My mother quickly agreed and went to make Amy some. I brought Amy up to my room and I took off her shoes. I tell her to lie down since she must be tired and that I would come back to check up on her.

"Stay with me please…" she softly sobs on my pillow. "Stay with me."

I lie down on her right side on the bed. We both were just looking up at the ceiling. I take quick glances her way every now and then just to check if she is sleeping. But, she doesn't move her eyes. She just looks up at the ceiling, not saying anything. I wanted to ask her what she is thinking about. I just wanted to know what was going through her mind. I really wanted to know. Is Amy's dad dead? I thought she said that he left her mother not that he died. Well, there's more ways than one for someone to leave someone; I guess this is one. I wish I knew way more than that. Why is Amy's mother holding it against her? Why would a mother ever make a child feels this way? When she broke down in my arms like that, I wanted to die. I could never tolerate seeing her like this again, I don't think I'd be able to handle. It was as if she was crumbling right in front of me. Everything just fell down, all of the protection that she had built around her for years now just crumbled down in millions of pieces right in front of me.

"You are probably wondering about what my mom said." Amy breaks me away from my thoughts.

I look her way to find her still staring straight up the ceiling, "What?"

She sighs, "About earlier, during my mother's fights, you are probably wondering what my mom said about me right?"

"It is OK. Amy, we don't have to talk about it." I say.

She breaks her eyes away from the ceiling and gazes at me, "I want to talk about it. I have held it in for so long now, I think I am about to choke."

I say nothing.

"During our date, you asked me a question. About why my mother is so distant from me…" she begins, "Well, I told you that there was an accident. It was my dad's death." She closes her eyes, "It is my fault that he died. My mother's right, I killed him."

I touch her arms, "Amy, how can you say something like that."

"Because, it is true. If I didn't call him, if I didn't, he would still be here." The tears start making their way down her face again.

My mother knocks on the door and Amy quickly wipes her eyes of the tears. "Girls, I got the soufflé ready. I thought you guys would want to eat it upstairs, so I brought it for you."

I get off the bed to open the door for my mom, "Thanks mom." I kiss her cheek, then I take the soufflé from her hands.

My mom enters the room and walks over to Amy, "Amy, I'll make you as much soufflé as you want. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want." She gently takes Amy in her arms and leaves right after that.

I give Amy her soufflé. She sits up and starts enjoying the sweet treats. "Amy, if you don't mind me asking, what do you mean if you didn't call him that he would still be here?"

She looks up from her soufflé to stare up at me, "Well, on my sixth birthday, I was having a small birthday party and I wanted my dad to be here. He was always on leave, going far away for business trips so I missed him a lot. I made sure to call my dad a few months in advance, so that he wouldn't miss my birthday that year and that he brings me his doughnuts. My dad was a great cook and his doughnuts were my favorite. I always wanted him to cook my breakfast because I knew he would make me the doughnuts."

So, that's why she loves doughnuts so much.

"My dad always left me the last piece of doughnuts before he leaves to go to work or on his way to a long business trip. My mom and him were not on the greatest terms back then, I remember but they had affection for each other. And those were the times when my mother's smiles were not so poignant and deceiving. She used to smile for real and she even showed me affection, we used to be close. And it was on that morning, when we received the news, on my sixth birthday that my dad had died in a plane crash that she changed on me." She starts to cry louder now, "I had called him the night before just to remind him and making sure that he was coming. Apparently, in a rush the next morning, he didn't let the company of his private jet finish filling up the airplane tank with the amount of oil needed."

I am visioning a six year old Amy having to live her father's death at such a young age on her birthday. I feel my heart twisting into a tight knot that's not going to be easy to untie. I can't help but cry as she breaks down again in my arms. I feel my heart bleeding as I feel her tears running along my shoulders. "Amy, it is not your fault."

"Yes, it is. People can't be honest with me enough to tell me the truth but I know. I know that it is my fault. I killed my own dad. I am a bad person Karma, why are you being so nice to me?" She cries out.

Because I love you, I wanted to say but I know it is not the right time. "Amy, I can't treat you any less than a human being just because you wanted to spend your sixth birthday with your dad."

"I shouldn't have called him. I really shouldn't have called him." She says, still sobbing on my shoulders. The tears were now making their way into her soufflé.

The self-hatred with which Amy now spoke to me twisted the knife further into my heart. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I really hated it. The Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper that proposed to me and brought me in her mansion and acted as if the world was within her hands is now being the most vulnerable being that I've ever seen. I can't believe that I am the one seeing her like that. I am seeing her heart a little bit deeper now.

I take her face in my hand, "Amy, listen to me. You did not kill your father. What do you want me to say to you? That you did?"

She nods, "Yes, tell me the truth."

I sigh, "Fine," I slowly push her away from me to look at her straight in the eyes, "Yes Amy, you killed your father. You shouldn't have called him the night before your birthday to make sure that he was coming." I say.

"You see, was that so hard?" she shrugs, obviously hurt by the truth that she asked to be told.

"He also did not love you enough to make you happy. He did not love you enough to bring you the doughnuts that he knows that you love eating. Your dad had better things to do than to show up at a birthday that was not even that big of a deal. You would have had a lot more birthdays that he could have shown up to but you wanted him to show up at that birthday instead. And now, he is not showing up at anyone of your birthdays because, yes, Amy, you killed him out of your own selfishness." I say.

She keeps crying, "I am a terrible person."

I continue, "You killed him for loving him too much to make it so important that he takes part in one of the most privilege moment of someone's life, your own birthday. You committed the crime of loving your dad too much. You killed him. You refused to realize that you were just an innocent child with a selfish heart. One thing you need to know is that every child is selfish Amy. That's what makes them one of the greatest joys of life. You don't live for yourself when you are grown, you live for a child. And you dad lived for you and while living for you, he may have also died for you. Your dad loved you Amy and your crime was to kill him with your own innocent selfishness." I cup her chin in between my thumb and my index fingers, "You killed him with love Amy."

She says nothing. We just stare at each other for what feels like hours. Her crying has slowly subsided and she is now calmer than she was earlier. I found myself leaning in closer and to my surprise, she does too. The moment is ruined with her phone ringing.

She quickly picks it up, "Hello…Lauren? You are here? You flew in this morning…no, I don't live at the house anymore…I'm no longer your sister either…Antoine told you everything? I am at Karma's house…Ok," She hangs up.

"It was Lauren?" I ask.

"Yes, she was on her way home when everything happened. Antoine told her everything. And she also had a big fight with my mother along with her father. She's coming over right now." She explains.

"Does she know where I live?"

"She has a tracker on my phone." She says.

"You knew?" I frown. Lauren said that Amy didn't know about that.

"I'm not stupid. I had my phone checked as soon as she left after her marriage." She says.

Maybe I should do the same too. What if my phone is also tracked?

"Yes, I put a tracker on your phone too; just in case you were wondering." She grins.

I should have known.

A few moments later, Amy and I were just enjoying mom's soufflé when Lauren was shown up here to my room by my mom.

"Amy, you can go back to the mansion or the condo, whichever place you want to go back to. Your mother is rethinking her drastic decision to kick you out of a house that is just as much yours as it is hers." Lauren says.

Amy looks at me, "Can you come back with me?"

"Amy, I don't think that I should." I say.

"Not to the mansion but to the condo. I don't want to go live with my mother again." She says.

I look up at Lauren who gives the pleading look again. How could I say no to her after everything that I've just discovered about Amy? I can't leave her now, even if I wanted to. "Alright, I'll go live with you at the condo."

She smiles.

"But, no more of your women running in and out of the condo." I say.

Lauren nods her head up and down quickly, agreeing with what I said.

Amy looks up, "Fine, no more women, I promise."


	15. Here comes Reagan

**Chapter 15**

"Amy, you can say whatever you want but I am not sleeping on that bed with you." I walk out of the bedroom along with a few cover sheets and a pillow and I place them on the sofa in the living room. What do I look like sleeping on a bed where she did several of her flings?

She walks out behind me, whining, "Come on Karma, you can't let me sleep in here alone. You know how I hate it."

I just shrug, "You can just keep your lights on and sleep. You don't have to sleep in the dark here."

"Well, you see…what happened was…" she lowers her head, pouting, "I literally just can't sleep alone. It's some type of phobia. I hate it. I am scared of it."

Is she serious? Is she playing me? "Amy, what's the name of this phobia?" I ask.

"Iso-something-phobia, whatever it is, I was diagnosed with it ever since I was just a kid." She says.

"Do you mean isolophobia? That's the fear of being alone not sleeping alone Amy. And you are not alone. I am here with you. Now," I spread the sheets on the sofa, "Go to bed!"

She grins, "Oh look at that, you are so smart. But seriously, I really can't sleep alone."

"Yes, because of the dark. I say keep your lights on." I am getting sleepy and she's annoying me.

"What if there's a ghost in there? I can't deal with that." She whines.

I want to laugh. Is she for real? "Ghosts? Really? Ghosts? How old are you?" I ask, shaking my head.

"Fine, if something happens to me in there. You are responsible." She says, walking in her room and leaving the door open.

I say out loud, "I think it would be best to close your door, what if boogieman walks in?" I snicker.

"Karma, shut up! If he walks in, how the hell do you expect me to come out?"

I laugh; I drop myself on the sofa and under the covers. I slowly start closing my eyes when Amy calls me.

"Karma?" she calls out.

"Yes Amy, what do you want?" I answer.

"Are you comfortable on the sofa?" She asks me.

I roll my eyes, "Yes I am."

I start closing my eyes again but Amy calls me once more. "Karma…?"

I slowly sigh, "Yes?"

"Can you get me some water? I'm thirsty." She says.

I frown, "Can't you come get it yourself?"

"But you are closer to the kitchen." She argues, "Pretty please. I'm really thirsty."

I groan, then I push the covers off me and I head towards the kitchen, "Ice or no ice?" I ask.

"Ice please…" she answers.

I put two cubes of ice in her glass of water then I close the refrigerator. I walk in her bedroom to find her hiding under the covers, just leaving the top of her head out. I shake my head. "Here's your water." I hand it to her then I start walking out.

"Wait, you have to wait for me to finish, where are you going?" she drinks her cold water, slowly.

"Well, can you be a little bit faster? I am tired and I'd like to go to bed." I cross my arms above my chest, growing impatient.

She rolls her eyes, "Do you want me to choke on the water?"

Right now, yes, "No, of course not; take your time!"

It took her a whole a few minutes to drink that stupid glass of water and when she was done, she decided to take her time to eat the ice as well; increasing the time that she could have been done with this danm glass. She then hands it to me.

"Feeling better…?" I take the glass from her hands.

She nods and pushes herself down under the covers and hiding underneath. I walk out of the bedroom and I put the glass back in the cabinet and I head to the sofa. I am finally going to get a bit of rest. I drop myself on the sofa and I pull the covers over me.

"Karma, I think I heard something." She cries out as I am about to shut my eyes and drift off to sleep.

"It is probably nothing Amy. You just close your eyes and go to sleep." I say. I just can't deal with that girl.

She says nothing and I go back to my sleep that I am very much wishing for. For a moment, she doesn't say anything so I assumed that she is sleeping now, so I am trying to sleep as well. I close my eyes and I am thinking of the last events that took place in my life so far. That's the second house that I am sleeping in that is not my own. I have a fiancée who is a flat out pain in the ass sometimes and the guy of my dreams telling that he loves me. Have I come far or am I in the same place that I was a few weeks ago? Since, I am probably falling deeper in love with my fake fiancée, making it difficult for me to fawn over the man of my dreams. It is hard for me, especially since that fake fiancée have so many girls around her and I am as ordinary as you will find. She has models, daughters of high profiler's in this society, most of them clients of her mother. I have no chance at a competition here…

"Karma, are you asleep?" she asks.

I close my eyes, "No, I am not Amy."

"You can't sleep too?" she asks.

"I'm trying to." I say.

"Why?"

"Because it is nighttime Amy and everyone needs the rest." I answer.

She says nothing, "Karma…?"

"Yes Amy, what?" I am seriously getting frustrated.

"I can't sleep." She says.

I swear. I seriously swear that this girl is going to be the death of me. "Do you want watch some TV?" I ask.

Then she comes running out of her bedroom with her sheets and a pillow. She drops right on top of me on the sofa and I instantly pull her off me, throwing her over. She hurts herself probably.

"Ouch!"

I get off the sofa and I sit right next to her on the floor. I left my covers on the sofa and I hide under the covers with her and she takes the remote. "What are we watching?"

"I don't know, let's just look through Netflix." She opens her starts looking through the categories of TV shows, "Do you want to binge watch something?"

"Sure, let's do this. I'm going to get the popcorn." I get off from her side to go get some popcorn ready.

"How about this 'Faking it'?" she asks.

I frown, "What is it about?"

"It's about two best friends pretending to be lesbians to become popular." She says.

"Talking about major disrespect to the gay rights movements; what's wrong with those two?" I say, dropping the popcorn in a big round bowl.

"Do you want to watch it? I think it's interesting." Amy says.

I walk back with the bowl full of popcorn, "Alright, let's do that."

She starts the show and we spent half of the night commenting on the show and booing some characters off.

"What the fuck is with this Liam douche? He has absolutely no point." Amy throws popcorn at the TV every time Liam comes on screen. "Boooooo!"

"What do you mean he has no point? Obviously that girl likes him." I say.

"Please, she's just trying to hide her attraction for her best friend. That girl is so gay." Amy comments, chewing some more on her popcorn.

"She's not hiding anything. She was honest with her best friend when she said that she did not like her that way." I say, "She's clearly trying to protect the friendship."

"From what?" Amy asks, "She's just scared to come out of the closet."

"Are you serious? Come out from what closet? She's obviously _not_ gay." I grab the bowl of popcorn from her hands.

"Am I the only one who noticed that no one is using the term bisexual? She could play both ways too." She says, "I like bisexuals. They always know what they want as soon as they meet me."

I roll my eyes, "You are annoying. Either way Karma is neither gay nor bisexual."

"How come they have our names?" She asks, "That's kind of fucking creepy. I feel like this is some type of parallel universe or something."

"They fucking look like us too." I say.

"I look better." She grins, "Please, that Amy girl ain't got nothing on me."

"Of course, you'd say that. She's your exact replica you dork." I point out.

"Whatever, I think that girl Karma is in love with her best friend and just won't admit it." she takes a handful of popcorn.

"Why do you keep thinking that?" I ask.

"Because, when Amy kissed her in the gym, that wasn't no peck on the lips. She straight up slops her down in front of everybody and Karma did not even mind it. She _loved_ it. That's what she said when they were in her room and her parents walked in on them." She explains.

"She could have liked it, that doesn't mean that she has to be gay and in love with her best friend. A simple kiss can't determine that." I say.

"So, what about when Liam kissed her, does that mean that she's straight?" She asks.

"I don't..."

"So, a guy kissing a girl actually determines her sexuality but when it is a girl kissing another girl, it doesn't determine anything." She says. But it sounds like a question.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying that a kiss can't determine anyone's sexuality be it a guy or a girl initiating the kiss."

"Alright, let's put it this way. When I kiss you, how do you feel?" she turns and faces me, "Do you feel straight, gay, bisexual?"

"Huh…I…" I look around the room as if the answer would be written somewhere on the furniture.

"See, I am a darn good kisser. You can't say shit. You just feel Amysexual."

Jesus Christ! I push her off and she falls on the ground, "Does your arrogance have any limits?"

"I'm just playing. Let's just finish watching the show." She laughs.

I shake my head. We spent the end of the night arguing about what team should be endgame. I'm personally not rooting for Reamy but that girl Reagan made it impossible for me to hate her; it's fucking annoying – _Reagan_ is annoying. And if you ask me, _she's_ the one that has no point in this show. Amy is hard on shipping Karmy, insisting that Karma is in love with Amy just as much as Amy is in love with her. Amy fell asleep two episode before the second season ends with her head resting on my shoulders. I didn't want to wake her so I let her sleep on my shoulder and I lean my head on top of hers. I immediately fell asleep after her.

Shit! My back is hurting. When did I get on the couch? What is this noise? I sit up and I look over the couch to find Amy in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Her fucking speaker was really loud in the room and she was dancing. I know that song. Banji by Sharaya J, seriously? She's rapping? That early in the morning? I get off the couch and I walk over to the counter and I take a seat, staring at her dancing and swaying her hips. My eyes slowly darts off her back, slowly descending to her rear which was moving sideways and pointing out from the oversize shirt that she was wearing.

She keeps swaying her hips, singing, "…all my friends, we bumpin' to this; banji babes, twistin' our wrists; they all be watchin' while we break down like this," she stops what she's doing, then as she points her rear out, she bumps it up and down, rapping, "…ow, look at that, look at that what; ba, ba, boom lookin' like what; 'bout that time to toss it up; you know we can back that up…"

I have to say, baby got back.

 _Shut up Karma! What the fuck are you thinking?_

She turns around holding her pan in one hand and flipping her pancake to put it on the plate next to her. She still doesn't notice me looking at her. I say nothing too and I couldn't help but laugh when she was holding her waist with one hand and dancing like a grandma who apparently broke a fucking hip. She then makes a full turn and comes face to face with me; her mouth drops open.

"What? Go on with your bad self, don't stop on my account." I say, holding my face in my hand, grinning.

She drops her pan, "How long have you been up?" She flushes red.

"A few minutes now…" I grin.

She drops her head down, "I am assuming you saw me dancing then."

I shrug, "You can shake your boom boom all you want. It's your place, you can do whatever."

She was about to say something but there was a knock on the door. "Who the fuck is that?"

"That early in the morning too." I say, 'I'm going to get it."

"No, it's fine. I got it." She drops the big spoon in her hand and takes off her oven mitts. She heads to the front door and sounds surprised. "Oh hey!"

I walk from the counter and I stood behind the wall, listening.

"Lily…?" she asks.

"No, I'm Patricia," the girl sounded hurt.

"Of course, I know that. It's just… you are so beautiful and your beauty resembles that of the flower lily. I had to call you that, I couldn't resist." Amy says.

I shake my head. _Nice save Don Juan_!

"Awww, baby! I miss you so much." The girl whines. "I wanted to see you so badly so I call you but you wouldn't pick up. So, I called your mansion and the butler told me you'd be here."

Is Amy deaf? I peek my head just slightly to look at the girl clasping her arms around Amy's neck while Amy tries to keep her at a distance.

"I missed you too Li…I mean Patricia…" she says.

The girl pecks her lips but Amy tries to move her off. "If you did, how come you didn't call me?"

"Baby, all I've done was thinking about you. Trust me, I wanted to call you but I…was…scared…" she tries to look for a plausible lie.

I shake my head.

"You were scared?" the girl frowns.

"Scared…?" Amy nods quickly, "Yes, I was scared."

"Scared of what?" the girl releases Amy.

"I was scared that the minute I hear your voice at the end of the line that I'd fall deeper for you." she smiles, "and now that I see this beautiful morning, I am falling so deep that you'd be unable to catch me. I am scared Patricia, scared that you will break my heart."

The bullshit that this girl lets out of her mouth…it's too real I can't even…

"Well, I am not going let you fall without catching you. Why don't we go inside and I do what I know you like when I do?" she leans her head down to Amy's neck and slight bites it.

I roll my eyes when Amy starts giggling like a fool.

She grabs the girl by the back of her head and kisses her, "As much as I'd love to baby, I can't right now. My mother is sin sick and I am taking care of her."

I can't believe this. The girl ate the bait. That was easy.

"Fine, I'll drop by another time then." She sounds sad, "will you call me?"

Amy kisses her one last time, "I will baby."

"See you then…" The girl leaves and Amy closes the door.

Amy then walks back to the kitchen and jumps when she sees me standing behind the wall, "Jesus!"

"The girl was so easy." I say.

"I know…" she grins then she walks back into the kitchen.

"You are such a dick." I walk back to the counter and I take a sit. "I mean, what if those girls actually feel something for you?"

She shakes her head, "Please…I can't be loved."

"Why do you keep saying things like this?" I ask.

"Because, I don't know how to love Karma." She stares at me straight in the eyes, "I tried once. It hurts. I'd rather not again."

Then, there was another knock at the door. Amy groans and drops the pan again and heads to the front door. It was another one of her girls.

"Sylvia, don't you have to work this morning?" Amy sounds annoyed.

"Who the fuck is Sylvia? Do you still see that other hoe on the side without me knowing?" the girl gives her attitude. She was pretty, in a way.

"Of course not love, you just remind me of that amazing actress." Amy says.

What actress?

"You know my mother was also an actress. I guess I do look like one." The girl grins.

What's her name though? The girl should have asked Amy to say her name. You know, that song when the Destiny's child start going, ' _Say my name, say my name; if no one is around you; say baby I love you; if you ain't running game_. _Say my name, say my name; you actin' kinda shady; ain't callin' me baby; why the sudden change? Say my name, say my name; if no one is around you; say baby I love you; if you ain't running game. Say my name, say my name; you actin' kinda shady; ain't callin' me baby; better say my name._ ' Coincidentally enough that was what was playing in Amy's speakers in the background.

"It is true, you look like an actress." Amy grins.

I am amazed at how easily those girls buy those lies. I mean…

All these lies.

There was one she straight told that she was thinking about practicing abstinence. Where do you even see Amy forsaking sex in her life? What parallel universe would we have crossed into? She walks back to the counter and for the next twenty minutes, there were several knocks at the door which we both ignored, until I couldn't take it anymore and I walked to get the door myself. She was a really pretty girl and she seems nice. I couldn't slam the door in her face and tell her to fuck off. I couldn't. I just couldn't. She looks so precious.

"I'm sorry but is Amy here?" even her voice sounded precious. I couldn't be mean to her.

"She's busy right now. I can let her know that you came by." I say.

"No, it is important that I see her right now. Please…" She says.

I sigh, "Fine, I'll call her." I turn around, "Amy, there's someone at the door for you."

"I'm not here." She yells back.

"Aren't you a genius yelling that you are not here clearly indicating that you are here?" I yell back, rolling my eyes, "She says it is important."

Amy comes out of the bedroom groaning then froze. She just stares blankly, looking at the figure behind the opened door. She gulps, "Reagan…?"


	16. Dirty Deedoo

**Chapter 16**

Reagan? Who the fuck is even Reagan?

When that girl Reagan showed up at the apartment this morning, I didn't now what to feel. Amy seems to have known that girl well. Too well even, considering how she quickly walked to the door and hugged her. She hugged that girl so hard that I thought she would have broken her in two. They've been gone for hours now and I have been up waiting for Amy to call or come back but there was nothing. I want to know what is going on. Is that the girl that Lauren told me about? Well, whoever she is, it seems that Amy is really into her. And that thought is more hurtful than I could bear. Or, it could be just a long time friend and there's nothing serious between the two of them. I hope it is just that. I am seriously hoping that there's nothing more going on. Where is she then? Where did they go?

All this waiting made me bored with nothing to do so I called Liam. Maybe he could entertain me and take my mind off things. What is he to me right now? My boyfriend? The thought makes me all giddy.

"Hey Liam, what are you doing?" I say.

"I was waiting to hear your voice all this while." He says.

I crawled up on the couch hugging myself with one of the pillows left by us on the couch last night, "Were you?"

"Yes, I have been missing you. I have been dreaming you. Were you thinking about me too?" he breathes at the end of the line.

Can I lie and say that I did? It's not like he's going to know what I am thinking. "Yes I have. I have wanted to see you."

"Oh yeah! How?" he asks.

"What do you mean how?" I say.

"Like how did you want to see me? Like on a date or somehow else." His voice went low, his breathing rigged.

I swallow hard. I think I see where he is taking this, "First Liam, what am I to you?"

"Aren't you my girlfriend?" he says.

"Only after the first date? Don't you think it is too fast?" I ask.

"No, I'd have made you more than that in a second. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He says.

I giggle. Where did that come from? I feel like barfing. "So, you are my boyfriend?" why the fuck do I sound so innocent? He just said that.

"Yes babe but I want to ask you properly."

"Ok…" I say.

"Karma Ashcroft, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Shit! Do I want to be his girlfriend? Should I be his girlfriend? It is not like me and Amy is a _thing_. I guess I could date outside of all this fakeness. I am so calling Shane after I am done talking to him. You know what; I'll call Shane right now. "Liam, there's someone else on the line. Can I call you back?" I lie.

"Sure but I am waiting for your answer." He says then he hangs up.

I immediately dial Shane's number.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. I'm-invisible-and-can't-give-a-call." I'm glad he picks up, "I have to find out through news now how you guys are doing."

"I'm sorry but things have been pretty hectic lately." I say.

"You are such a bad friend. I saw you talking to Liam the other day; I'm surprised you didn't call me about that."

Actually, that _is_ what I am calling about. "This is what I am calling you about."

"Oh thank God because I am dying to know what's up." He says.

"We went on a date just two days ago and well, I liked it. It was good. He cooked and he's a really good cook Shane, you have no idea. And I was talking with him on the phone just now and well, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I don't know what to say." I say.

"Wow, isn't that a bit too fast?" he asks.

"That's what I thought too but Shane, I _really_ want to be his girlfriend but then, there's Amy." I say.

"Where's Amy?"

"Out with some girl. I don't know who she is but it seems that hey know each other." I say, remembering how tight Amy hugged the girl while crying.

Shane sighs, "I don't know what to tell you Doll. Aren't you guys just faking it?"

He is right, "Does that give the green light?"

"Well, as long as you guys discussed this so that there are no misunderstandings, I guess it is OK. It is not like she's not cheating on you either. The whole school has heard about Amy and this girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut and bragged about how she made out with THE Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper." Shane says.

The school? When was the last time I did go? "There are talks like that going around school."

"Yup, all over school… Everybody feels kind of bad for you."

"I guess. What should I do?" I ask, really wanting to accept to be his girlfriend. If Amy can have a girlfriend on the side; wait, no I mean _girlfriends_ (emphasize on the plural now you feel me) I guess one hottie douche face won't hurt.

"You do what you want to do." He says.

"Fine, I'll call you later…" I say.

"Bye doll…" he says and then he hangs up.

I immediately call Liam's number again.

"Hey babe…"

I giggle like a fool, "Hey Liam, I want to be your girlfriend."

"You are baby, you are my girlfriend." He says.

"Now what? I have never done this before." I say,

"Well, now, I get to call you every morning and ask you how you spent the night. I come around and I pick you up so that we can go to school together. I take you out to see movies, to concerts, to parties, and I cook for you too. Sometimes I give you massage and listen to your worries and complaints. I give you flowers and compliments. I romance you around and give you my heart. And then…" he stops.

I liked what he was saying; why did he stop? "Liam, why did you stop?"

"Because, I don't know if I should put this out there yet."

"Put what?" I ask.

"You know, the dirty deedoo." He says.

"Is that how you call it – dirty deedoo?"

"Well yeah…so, what do you say?"

Shit! He's asking me for sex. Isn't that a bit too quick? I mean sure we are going out but he's not asking me to do it _now_ , is he? "Right now?"

"No, not right now. I don't want to be rushing things but I'd like to dirty deedoo you down the line one day."

I am stuck. I don't know what to say. Obviously when you go out with someone you do stuff like that don't you? You do the dirty deedoo.

I pout.

 _But I want to dirty deedoo Amy_. I give myself a face palm for thinking that.

If only that girl looked my way. Sometimes, I feel like she's the princess looking up in a high tower and I'm the miserable peasant trying to gain her attention. I'd take my banjo and I'd play her a tune, I'd ballad her a song where I plead her to look down her fortress and finally notice me.

"Yes, I'd love to dirty deedoo you too Liam Booker." I say.

"I love you love." He breathes.

Does he expect me to say it back? Jesus! I never thought it'd be this hard to be the girlfriend of the guy of my dreams. I have to say I love you too. I have to say it. "I…" I can't say it. "I…you…" I say, "Bye…" then I hang up.

I am bored now. I am going to be having sex with Liam Booker. I want him to be my first; that's what I've always wanted. I want to have sex with Liam Booker but it sounds so wrong now. Something is not right at all. I am tired of thinking of this so I walked around the condo, sifting through Amy's stuff and I have discovered quite a lot of scandalous toys in Amy's bedroom. What the fuck is that thing even used for? It is a long chain dog collar with clams at each end. Seriously, what is that?

"It is a nipple clamp honey…"

I drop the toy on the bed and I turn around to find Lauren standing at the door, grinning at me. "Is that what this is?"

She nods, "Yes, what are you doing in here?"

"Well, I was bored so I decided to rampage through Amy's stuff." I say, "I think I've seen enough."

"She has vibrators, dildos of ever colors and sizes, she has crops…"

I stop her, "Alright, I get it." I walk out the room, "when did you get here?"

"Just now." She follows me out the room, "I think it was strange that there were no one in here so let myself in and I heard noises in the bedroom."

"Yeah…" I smile uncomfortably, "I was just looking around really…"

She laughs and shakes her head at me, "Where is Amy anyway?"

"She just left with a girl named Reagan." I say, shrugging my shoulder. Actually I am really annoyed at the fact that she's still not back yet.

"That girl is back?" Lauren says, "She came here this morning?"

I just nod. What? Is Amy in danger? Is something wrong?

Lauren grabs her phone a types in a number. I am assuming that she is calling Amy. Good luck to her! I tried calling but she's not answering. One would think she'd pick up her phone for her fake fiancée. What is wrong with that girl? Ignoring my calls and shit! Just because some girls she knew came crawling back like a fucking puppy.

Lauren seethes, "She's not answering." She angrily drops the phone on the couch and runs her hands through her hair, "I can't believe her. After everything that girl put her through."

"What are you talking about?" I ask "Am I missing something?"

Lauren walks in the kitchen and opens the cabinet to take a glass, "It is a long story really…" she says, pouring the cold water from the jug in her glass. "Reagan was Amy's first."

"First what?" I ask.

She takes a sip of her cold glass of water and walks over to me on the couch, "It is a long story."

"We have the rest of the day to talk. I'm not doing anything. We have time." I shrug.

"Fine," she turns to face me, "That girl was Amy's first."

"Again, first what?" I chuckle, "First girlfriend, the girl she lost her virginity to, first video game partner..."

"Amy's first love; the one and only girl Amy ever loved. She's the one that made Amy discover who she is." Lauren says.

When she said that, I felt like she just tugs my heart out of my chest. That's the girl that Amy mentioned about earlier when I asked her about love. Am I ever going to be able to compete for that girl's heart? I keep my eyes from flooding but Lauren must have noticed.

"Look, I know how you feel and it is OK if we don't talk about it." She says, lightly touching my arm.

I shake my head. Despite how painful it is, I really want to know about Amy's past. Her happy times, her sad times, her heartbreaks, disappointments, hardships, achievements; I just want to know everything. "It's fine." My voice is hoarse, "I want to know about that girl Reagan."

"Oh honey, I told you to talk to her about everything. Why are holding off?" She says.

"Because Lauren, Amy told me herself this morning that she'd rather not love again. After I told her that some of the girls that she is playing might have feelings for her." I run one of my hands though my hair as I rest my elbow on top of the sofa. I smile at her. I don't want to cry anymore because, what would crying do? It is clear to me that Amy will never feel that way. All I can do is wish, dream, and help her get thought that fight with her mother.

Lauren said, "I understand why she might feel that way. That girl Reagan practically made her who she is today. She wasn't like that."

"It's kind of hard to imagine Amy being any way else." I say.

She sighs, "Yes it is. Well, I guess there's an upside to her story with Reagan. I guess I can say through that, Amy and I grew pretty close."

"Really? Amy did tell me you guys hated each other back in the day."

"Oh the Dark Ages as I refer to it whenever we talk about the past." She laughs, "I was pretty detestable and so was Amy. That was around four years ago when my dad and Amy's mom had just gotten engaged. We had to spend more and more time together and I hated it. The fact that I had to move to a whole new city and going to a whole new school that was totally different from my old school, was overwhelming to me. Reagan was a maid at the house along with her mother. She's older than her. That's what pissed me off the most. Amy was about a thirteen year old girl with no knowledge of things whatsoever."

"So, how much older is Reagan than Amy?" I ask.

She finishes her glass of water and rests it on top of the small table, "Reagan is about four years older. Amy didn't really know anything; she didn't even know what she wanted. They had all of their firsts together. Reagan was the first girl she's ever kissed and the very first girl she's ever loved. They had kept this whole thing going behind our parents' back for a year until Nick found them out. Obviously, Amy's mother didn't take things too well and they had a major fight."

I remember that guy Nick. What is he really for Amy's mom? He seems to always be in the picture somewhat. "Nick again…that man, for some reason; I don't like him at all."

"Me neither girl," Lauren sighs, "Me neither. When he went and told Amy's mother about it, he went and got Reagan's mother fired. Things just got complicated down the line. Amy throwing rebellious fits all around and acting up every chance she gets. So, to punish Amy, Farrah also somehow got rid of Reagan in the cruelest way possible." She says.

I frown, "How?"

"One afternoon, she called both of them to her study and gave Reagan an ultimatum; either she leaves for good and never bother Amy again or stay and kicked Amy out of the house along with her."

"Wow!"

Lauren nods, "Even back then, that woman had some venom that she just spews out to everyone."

"I am guessing Reagan left." I say. Oh Amy! You must have been heartbroken.

"Yes, she left and no one knew where she went. She just disappeared. Although Amy was ready to run after her but the men kept Amy from leaving the house. She was confined in the house for months." Lauren explains, "During that time, I made sure to stay by her side because back then, I may have hated her but I couldn't stand the way that she was being treated. We ended up spending a lot of times together and I got to know her better and she got to know me better. And now, here we are." She opens her arms, "She's like my ace."

"How can a mother confined their own child in a house for months?" I just can't believe this. It is just cruel.

"Yep," Lauren scoffs, "She actually forgot that she did, can you believe that?"

"That's cold. She forgot that she had Amy held up." I shake my head, "What kind of a mother?"

"And two years later, just about recently, we found out that Reagan was actually studying at Harvard under a scholarship from one of the family's foundations."

I can't believe this. That's so sad. "That's kind of sad."

"Isn't it though? When I found out that's where Reagan had been all this while, I was pissed but Amy, she was just happy that Reagan had been alright."

She must have really loved that girl, "Wow, now why is Reagan back now?"

She raises her shoulders in a way to indicate that she hasn't a clue.

"She really loved her." I say.

"Loved her?" Lauren scoffed, "Amy put her on a fucking pedestal."

I have absolutely no chance if that girl is part of Amy's life again. "So, that means she still loves her." I am having my heart tearing apart bit by bit. I don't know if I should continue listening to Lauren's words but I couldn't stop. I had to know. It's as if I am looking for the destruction myself.

"Oh honey," she reaches and runs one of her hands through my hair, "I seriously haven't a clue. Each time I bring up the subject, Amy shuts out and refuses to talk about it."

"It's OK Lauren, I already knew. I have no chance; I already knew Lauren." I say, smiling but obviously, it didn't reach my eyes.

Just about when Lauren was about to say something, I receive a text from Liam,

 _"I'm thinking 'bout you, want to meet up babe?"_

I smile up at Lauren and then I text him back, _"Right now?_ "

He texts a second later, _"Well yes baby that's what I am hoping_ _J_ _"_

Aww he sent me a smiley face, _"Alright, I'll come join you at your place in an hour."_

 _"You want me to send you my chauffeur?"_ he replied a minute later.

I look at Lauren, "Lauren what time is it?"

"About nighttime right now," Lauren says looking at her watch.

So Amy's been gone all day, "Shit! It is past ten already."

"Well duh! We've been talking for a while." Lauren says. "Who texted? Was that Amy?"

"Nope, it was…" I don't know if I should tell her anything, "It is…"

"Was it perhaps Liam?" She asks.

"What makes you think it's him?"

She grins, "Amy told me you had a crush on him and that you two went on a date recently."

"She tells you everything doesn't she?" I say. "…even things that are none of her business."

"Come on. Don't be mad at her. I know that's why you accepted doing this in the first place. And along the way, your feelings may have changed. Nonetheless, I am glad you are helping us." she smiles, "It's OK if you want to date Liam Booker, we don't want him and Amy sure as hell doesn't."

I laugh, "Yes, it was him who texted me."

"What did he want?"

"He wants to meet up. I said that I would but I didn't realize how late it has gotten." I explain.

Lauren gets off and makes a grimace with her face, "Ooooh girl, a guy wants to meet up that late…"

"What?" I jump from the couch, "What is it Lauren?"

"Aww, you are so naïve. Amy did tell me you were a virgin. That's so cute." She walks over to me and cups my cheek, "You so adorable."

"What the fuck Lauren?" I say, brushing her hands away from my cheek. "Seriously Lauren, what are you saying?"

"Boo, he wants to do 'IT'." She says lowering her head up and down at me.

"'It' wha…oh…" I see what she means, "You mean the dirty deedoo." I say.

"The what?"

"Dirty deedoo, that's how Liam coins it." I clarify, "We were talking about it on the phone earlier."

Lauren shakes her head, "OK, so what do you think?"

"To tell you the truth…"

She nods.

"I've always wanted to lose my virginity to Liam Booker. And now that I can make it happen, I'm a bit scared." I drop on the couch and Lauren follows suit.

"What makes you scared?" she asked, propping her elbow on top of the couch.

I sigh, "Lauren, isn't it special to give yourself to someone you love?"

"And you are not sure if you love him." Lauren finishes my thought.

"I have always dreamt about him. I have him and he told me that he loves me and even asks me to be his girlfriend." I say, "It's all I've ever wanted before all of this and now, I am not so sure."

"Amy is the one that's making you so uncertain isn't it?" Lauren asks.

I nod, "Yep! But I know that this is a ship that may never sail and you just confirmed my doubts tonight. I don't stand a chance, especially with that Reagan in the picture now. It is just too much Lauren. Amy comes with too much package and I don't feel secure at all. And Liam, Liam is giving me what I want which is him, on a silver platter and I am hesitating to grasp him."

I feel like I am finally catching the dream that I have always been chasing only to risk having it slipped through my fingers.

"You want me to give you an advice?"

"Please, I would really appreciate."

"Don't wait around for Amy and miss out on the chance to have a good time with the man of your dreams. You're young, go ahead and have a good time. Youth is short. Don't live today like it is not the end to have a tomorrow that you'll describe in two syllables _'wasted_ _youth'_." Lauren says.

I smile at her, "You are right. Thanks. I'll text him back right now."

Then someone smashes the door open and marches in furiously towards us both. That person was particularly glaring at Lauren and grips my wrists, violently pulling me off the couch.


	17. Don't go to him

**Chapter 17**

"Amy where the fuck have you been all day?" Lauren barks.

Amy says nothing and pulls me out of the condo, still gripping tightly on my wrists.

"Amy you are hurting." I cry out, trying to free my hand from her grip.

"I don't care." She presses the button for the elevator and it comes quickly.

The elevator door opens and she pushes me in and walks in after me. I don't know why she is being so mad right now but I am not about to let her treat me that way. "Amy what the fuck is wrong with you?" I yell as the elevator door closes.

She says nothing. She just glowers at me, rolls her eyes then presses the button to the last floor of the building. As soon as the elevator reaches the last floor and the door opens, Amy grips my wrist again and drags me out until we get to the parking lot to her car. I'll be danm if she drives this angry with me inside that car.

"I'm not getting in your car." I yell, "Tell me where the fuck you've been all day."

"Get in the car," she tries to push me in the passenger seat.

I hold my own and I push her off, "Fuck off!" I walk away from her but she grabs my waist from the back and lifts me up to take me back to her car.

"Get in the fucking car!" She yells, "I'm not going to tell you again."

"I don't fucking want to." I say, fighting her off but she is stronger than I am. I couldn't push her at all. Every throwing hits that I send her way she either dodges or fiercely grips my fists and pushes it away from her face.

"Karma, just get in the fucking car!" She yells in the cold night that was as silent a calming sea.

After the many futile struggles to get away from her grasps, she wins the fight and managed to put me in the car and tightly pulls my seatbelt across my chest. She then slams the passenger side door and quickly walks around to get in the car.

"Where are you taking me?" I say, out-of-breath. I am tired.

She says nothing, puts her seatbelt on and turns on the engine and speedily drives out of the parking lot.

"Amy, why the fuck are you so angry?" I ask her, holding the passenger door tightly. Amy was speeding through the empty streets and running over red lights. I see her pressing her leg on the accelerator, going even faster.

"Amy slow down, you are going too fast." I lean back in my seat further, my breathing increasing in speed and going even higher. I was scared shitless.

"Amy slow the fuck down!" I yell.

She doesn't listen and speed even faster, now I am sure was above legal limits to speed through the streets. I look over the wheel; she was doing a hundred forty miles per hour Jesus Christ! I am now praying to every Holy Figures that there are in every religion out there. Shit! Is it the night that I die? Is it the end for me? I have so many things to do; so many places to be. I need to see my parents again. I need to see Shane and Liam. I want to say a lot of things that I have never said to anyone before. I want to tell them that I love them and that they have been the greatest things that have been in my miserable and short life. I am going to die Lord; I am going to meet with my Maker. Oh sweet Jesus, son of God, I am going to die.

"I love you." I breathe out, as slow as I could with my eyes closed, waiting for the end to catch up with me.

I feel the car suddenly slowing down to a complete stop. "We're here." She says, and then she gets out.

I open my eyes to find the car parking right in front of the beach that Amy took me to on our first date. The beach was empty around this time at night. I slowly catch my breath as I feel the air around me comes about to provide with me the oxygen for my heart to properly pump blood. I see Amy walking down the small hill before the car from which she slides off the grass then towards the beach. Small droplets of rain start to fall down on my head as I get out of the car to join Amy to the beach. I take small strides as I join her. She was facing the calm beach underneath the dark sky. She stood close to have her feet graced by the slow moving tides. The fresh breeze was running sweetly through each of her gold filaments as they wave from her back. I wanted to touch her hair but I abstain to; I didn't know what she is upset about just yet. I then stare up at the sky to find the rain falling down heavier, hitting my skin with the big droplets of the sky's tears.

"Don't go."

I frown as I advance closer to her, "What?"

"To Liam, please don't go." She says.

"How do you know that I was going to see him?" I ask.

"I heard everything." She says, her tone obviously sounding like soft cries.

I face her back, "Heard what?"

I see her shoulders rising up then slumping down in defeat. I really want to know what defeated her, "I heard your talk with Lauren. I was in front of the door."

"You are an eavesdropper now too?" I joke but she doesn't seem to find it funny. I stop laughing.

She drops her head and kicks the sand to the receding waves, "I also heard you in the car."

"That was a mistake. I didn't mean to say that." I quickly say.

She shakes her head, "You know, I believe when someone is feeling close to death, they blurt out truths as they blurt out lies when they are alive." She says, "You do love me. You said it twice tonight, even though in different concept."

"Amy…"

"Stop it…" she then turns around to face me. I couldn't tell whether she was crying because the rain covered most of them. I could only hear it in her voice. "Stop right there because you were about to tell me a lie."

"What lie was I going to tell you?" I ask.

"You were going to say that you don't love me that way. You were going to say that so stop it." she foams, "Tell me how you feel instead, please…" she breathes.

I don't want to do this. I don't want to go there. I really don't want to go there. She'll break me in more ways than one. I can't trust her. I can't tell her that I have fallen in love with her. I can't tell her. She shouldn't know about how I feel because we came so far in this mess that I don't know what's real and what's fake anymore. My love for Amy or my lust for Liam? I really don't know. I can't. I feel my eyes now freeing the tears that I have been fighting to keep sealed but I am happy that the rain is blending in hiding them. I quickly turn around about to walk away from her.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me…stop being scared and tell me!" She yells.

I promptly turn on my heels and I walk towards her, "Fuck you!" I yell just as loud, "Yes, I am fucking in love with you. Yes, I am scared to admit it because I have no right to, we're not real Amy. I love you and I have no clue as to how, why, or when. And I do know how you feel about stuff like that, you made it clear to me over and over again every day that I have breathed you."

"You love me like that and you were going to give yourself to someone else?" She shouts at me, "What the freaking shit is wrong with you?"

"He loves me." I cry out, tears now getting heavier and heavier hurting my eyes.

"How can you be sure?" she asks.

"Because he told me." I shout back, crying.

"So, just because a guy tells you that he loves you; you are going to give up the most precious thing that you have about you?" she grabs my arms, "How can you be so stupid?"

"I _have_ been stupid." I breathe, "I have been so stupid to stand you run around with all of these women day in and day out. I should have said something but I didn't, thinking that I had no right because we were faking it. But, even if we were faking it, I still deserved the respect that you have been refusing me for the past few weeks that I have been with you."

"Is that the reason why you were running to Liam?" she asks.

I snatch my arms away from her grip, "No, I want him. I want Liam Booker."

"Hell no, you fucking don't! You want me." she starts her yelling again, louder this time and I don't know if she has it in her to yell any louder than this.

"How can you be so fucking arrogant?"

"I'm not being arrogant; I am just telling the truth. I'm the one you want. Have the fucking gut to admit it!" she cries out.

I look up at a dark sky as a loud thunder roars and strikes above our heads, "Yes, you are the one that I want you fucking empress of the entire moronic jackass dynasty!"

She smiles but it quickly fades, "How could you then?"

"How could I what?"

"How dare you run away to someone else then?" She yells.

"Because he was safe." I say.

"And I am not safe?" She asks, her eyes staring right through me.

"No, you are not. You have so many women Amy and now that Reagan is back in your life, how can I even compete?"

She shakes her head, "Don't you think that I have more of them now because the girl that I want won't give me the time of day?"

"Do you think that the girl that you want is made of steel? Do you think that she doesn't want to do it too? She sees too many girls running in and out of your bedroom that she feels scared that giving herself to you may not mean a thing to you." I breathe.

"Tell the word, tell the word and I give up and each and every one of them in a heartbeat for you!"

I step back from her. I don't know if she will do it. I can't trust her.

"Trust me! Just give me the word and I'll do it." She says.

I look in her eyes, they were a twinkling gray drenched with her tears, "Even Reagan?"

She nods, "Yes, even Reagan…"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me that you love me again and I'll do it." She says, "And one more thing, I want you to also ask me to touch you."

"Why?"

"Just because…ask me to touch you." She pleads.

I close my eyes…

"No, keep your eyes open. I want you to see the happiness that you are about to bring my heart, shines within my eyes. The eyes that you've spent so many times reading into. I want you to look at me. Don't miss out on an experience like this." She breathes.

I walk closer to her and I hold her within my gaze, "I love you," I see a smile leaves her lips to brilliantly illuminate her eyes, "…and I want you to touch me."

She bops her head up and down and grabs my face in both of her hands to split my mouth open in a lingering kiss that immediately deprived me of all my will. I surrendered then and there when I let her infiltrate her craving tongue to caress my own desperate tongue. And with each twists, I feel my heart tugging because the feeling wanted to bereft me of the little life support that I have been holding on, which was the air that Amy has robbed me of.

I am now only relying on her to breathe, literally.

She gently lies me down on the damp sand and lingers above me, withholding a bit of her weight as she places both her arms on either side of my arms and leans down to kiss me once more. One of her legs parted my thighs apart, her knee almost making contact with my sex. I let out a soft whimper when her left hand trails down the fabric of my dress down my hip to the back of my knee and lift it up. She slowly runs her hand down the exposed skin of my thigh until she reaches my hip and gently squeezes the side of my rear. I then feel her tugging at the thin fabric of my underwear then slowly pulls it down from underneath her. She softly bites my bottom lip as she lifts herself up to fully pull down my underwear.

I feel all of the air leaving me as she falls down on me, this time all of her weight pressing down on my body. I run my hand through her gold locks as she brings her hand up to my breasts. She rises off of me and sits me up so that she can lift my dress from above my head to leave me just in my bra and underwear.

"Let me look at you," she says, "You're beautiful." She then leans forward to kiss me as she unhooks my bra, freeing my breasts from the discomfort.

I'm ready to give myself to her; mind and body, unconditionally and willingly. She releases my lips and takes one of my breasts into a mouthful as they harden at the sound of Amy's moaning vibrations. She teases me with her tongue, sucking down my erect nipple which increases that feeling of weakness in my knees. She breaks her mouth away from my breasts and gracefully lies me back down on the damp sand, my feet now touching with the tides. She stands tall between my legs and she bears me sight, taking all in the amazement of seeing me rest upon my back looking up at her, anticipating her, waiting for her. I watch her, desiring every inch of Amy standing in between my thighs.

"Rid yourself of the remaining of your clothes," I ask, "I want to see you."

She takes off her tank top and unhooks her bra and pushes down her sweat along with her lace underwear. There she stood naked above me which raises a deep painful sensation in my groin. Amy proudly grins at my reaction, feeling powerful knowing the impact she has on me. I lift myself up, grabbing a mouthful of one of her breasts into my mouth. Amy tilts her head back, enjoying the sensation of my moist contact with her erect nipples. She grabs my head and entangles her fingers within the threads.

Amy pushes me down gently on the sand again, "Move up a bit."

I do as she tells me to.

"Spread your legs wide so I can see you."

And I do, "Like this?"

"Yes, like that. I like that." She lowers down in between my legs, caressing my sex with her breath. I see her head leaning forward in between, sniffing me out deeply. "You smell so good woman; I can't get enough of your scent."

She kisses me there and I immediately let out a loud moan. I shift underneath her tongue, panting, moaning, groaning, and unable to stay in control. She licks every bit of my wetness, tasting me, eating me just right. I entwine my fingers in her silky threads, touching her, "Baby!" I moan, "Amy…" I gasp, arching my back against the sand. Amy stretches out one of her arms and grabs my breasts and massages them a bit then slowly trails her hands down my belly which shakes steadily underneath her touch.

She rises to my lips and kisses me hungrily, letting me taste every bit of myself.

"I'm sorry baby, but my lovemaking capabilities are a bit rough." she says, amused, "You are going to lead me. Tell me what you want,"

"What I want?" My breathy tone uncovers my desperation.

"Yes, tell me Karma. Do you want me to love you?" She asks.

"Yes," I breathe.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," my breath is cut short, "I want you to."

"How baby? Slow? Fast? Steady?"

"Take it slow,"

"How slow?"

"Not too slow."

Amy slowly runs her hand down, her fingers tentatively grazing against my flustered flesh to reach my center. She pushes in her fingers softly and I lowly gasp. "I'll be gentle Karma."

She shifts in between her legs and slowly thrusts her finger in and out skillfully, "Like this?" her voice hoarse and low.

"Oh yes, like this," I gasp, biting my lips, "Oh Amy…"

"Does it feel good baby? Do you like it?" her breathy tone excites me so.

I quietly sigh in response to her question which only encourages Amy to continue her slow torture inside of me, loving me.

"Tell me what you want baby," Amy asks, "I'll do it to you."

I moan, "I just want you."

In between the incontrollable feelings that we've both been imprisoned by the whole night, we forgot that it was raining. We forgot that were now one with the sand within the beach as the slow tides approaches and recedes. I was lost. I was just lost and I didn't want to be found or find my way back. I felt as if I get out of this moment and this world, the realization would be too cataclysmic to me. We spent most of the night interlaced within each other's embrace and breathing sweet nothing into each other's ears. We both then fell asleep underneath the starry sky, covered by the warming sheets of the slow moving tides. I somehow woke up in the night to find her still asleep and peacefully breathing next to me. I just stare at her and then I start singing in her ear, a song that I fell in love with and vow to sing whenever I feel happiness to the love of my life.

"I know it is not going to be easy Amy; I know." I whisper, "I can't expect such a big change from you overnight, so I'll be waiting for you." I bring my lips up to her cheek and I chastely place a kiss, and the I let the words of Richard Marx flow out of me, "Wherever you go; whatever you do; I will be right here waiting for you; whatever it takes; or how my heart breaks; I will be right here waiting for you…" I slowly went back to her side and drifted off to sleep within her arms.

So, the next morning, I woke up with my dress on with an empty side. The sun had barely appeared behind the soothing sea but the moon has already abandoned its post to leave place to the sun a few hours ago. I find a figure swimming with the water and advancing towards me. She rises off the water and starts walking to me as she runs her hands through her wet threads and smiles brightly at me. I smile back.

Now, where do we go from here?


	18. Break us up

**Chapter 18**

So, it's been a month now since Amy and I stopped faking it. I have been pretty happy to say the least. I haven't seen Amy with any other women ever since she asked me out to be her girlfriend. I ended things with Liam and I can't really say that he took things well. But compared to Amy, my break up was nothing; the many phone calls, letters of harassment, anonymous threatening texts, and the attacks at her mansion and condo. She had to move to my house for a while and stayed there until things calmed down a bit. It took a few weeks; we are just now enjoying our time together for real now. No more harassment, no more threats, no more faking, and no more Farrah Raudenfeld-Cooper and I don't miss her one bit. Although, Amy's been living without aid from her mother financially, the only thing she managed to hold on to was the condo and one of the cars. I helped her find work in a donuts shop not too far from the area where she lives in her condo. Amy quickly adapted to her new job but still was going through major withdrawal when it comes to how people treated her and how she should act towards people.

It was not easy.

Even now, I still think that Amy misses her old life and I can't blame her. That working class lifestyle is not suiting her one bit. But, I can see that she's trying and I am happy that she is even though I can't rest because I know she wants her old life back and I wish things were easier with her mother. Lauren often drops by and checks up on her every now and then before returning to her busy life as a model and a dedicated wife. I still talk with Liam. He's stayed my friend despite the break up and said that he understood. His parents were not OK with the annulment of the engagement with Amy but they were more than mature to go on with the business deal that they had planned with Amy's mother and that was to merge in order to complete the conglomerate between the two families and now, they are one of the most powerful families in the country, with the economy relying mostly on them to function. I guess everything has had a happy ending in the end. But, one thing was still making me uneasy. I wanted Amy to have her life back. As much as she tried to let me see that she was fine, I know she wasn't.

I feel like this is not quite the end.

Today, Amy had her day off at her job and decided to take me out on a date. She didn't want to tell me where. On that Saturday morning, she just took me out of bed and asks me to go change into something comfortable. Oh yeah! After the threats died down a bit, Amy and I moved back to the condo and she has changed the mattress and the sheets because I refused to sleep on the previous bed. I wasn't having that. I woke up early that morning and I dresses up in a tight jeans and a simple t shirt with the black runners that she bought for me. She also was wearing the same thing except for the doughnut shirt that was different. She drove me again in the middle of nowhere and I did not know where she was taking me. All I know is that we came to a stop near a bridge where there were several other people, each harnessed to several ropes at around their ankles, would step on the rail of the bridge and flung down, head first until they reach the river bed underneath the bridge.

Oh Lord! Amy is taking me bungee jumping. That girl…

"Do you trust me?" She makes sure that the harnesses around my body and around my ankle were on tight.

I speedily shake my head in negation, I was nauseous for a few seconds, "Amy, why do you always have to take me to dates that has me risked my life on the constant?"

"I want you to live as much as possible." She grins and pulls on the ropes tied along the inside of my thigh and I whimper as I felt the rope grazing near my sex.

She winks at me, deviously grinning. She did that on purpose. "Amy, take me to the movies like a normal girlfriend would."

"Who wants to go to the movies when we can go mountain climbing? By the way, I'm so taking you next month." She says, now checking the harnesses around her. We were doing it together so were somehow tied up together.

"Are you serious? I can't do something like that. I've never done this." I say.

"That's why I am taking you. There's a first time for everything." She says, pecking her lips and bringing it up to mine. "Do you trust me baby?" she clasps her arms around my waist and I do the same.

I murmur, "I do boo, I do," I peck up my lips to hers, while nodding my head up and down, "I vewwy vewwy do." I murmur.

"Because I thought you didn't and I was sad a bit." She pecks my lips in between her words, "I wanted to cry too."

"Don't cry boo, I trust you." I mutter while keeping my lips pecked up for her to graze with hers.

She nods, "vewwy vewwy much…?" she pouts, in her most adorable baby tone.

I nod, "…vewwy, vewwy, vewwy, vewwy much…" I said and then she embraces my lips within the caress of her own, completely lifting me off my feet…lifting… me… off my… feet… Why am I not feeling my feet on the rail of the bridge?

Shit!

As she kissed me, Amy leans over the side of the bridge, falling off the edge along with me in her arms, our heads leading us down towards the river bed. The fall took just about a few seconds and within those few liberating seconds where I felt my heart dropping, I think I have fallen even deeper in love with her. I don't if I can fall deeper than that. I don't think that it is possible. I am so happy and I feel that she is but it would be complete if she had her family back; her mother back. How can I be happy if my baby is missing her mother in her life? Our heads come crashing within the riverbed, cold water splashing over half our bodies interlaced within each other.

After bungee jumping, we spend the rest of the day at the condo on the couch, watching re-runs and boring documentaries that had nothing to do with our lives whatsoever. But, I guess it doesn't hurt to know information on what goes on in the world today. We forgot to cook and to order food because although the TV was playing the boring shows, we did nothing but make out as the man narrates a story on a tribe in Brazil. The night came quickly to start another day where Amy has to go to work and I stay in the condo. It was Sunday, I didn't work on Sundays. I didn't know what to with myself so I went on to spend the whole day cooking for when Amy comes back. I am not as good as my mother or Liam so; I'll give it my best because I am doing this for Amy. In the middle of my cooking, I hear a soft knock on the door. I didn't know who it could be because, none of Amy's old flames came by here any more and I wasn't expecting anyone. Could it be Shane? I wipe my hands on the apron as I walk towards the front door.

"Shane…" I stop, froze in my tracks when I see Amy's mother standing in front of the door. "Mrs. Cooper?"

She kindly nods and walks pass me to enter the condo.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" I say as I close the door behind her and head to the kitchen.

"No, thank you. I wish to have a word with you." she places her handbag on the couch and takes off her scarf to rest it on top of her bag. "Will you please have a sit here with me?" She sits one of the chairs in the living room and I take the one across from her.

"What do you wish to talk to me about Mrs. Cooper?" I ask.

"About Amy, I want to talk to you about Amy." She leans back on her chair and crosses her legs, "As you can see, I recently disinherited her because well, I couldn't tolerate seeing the two of you together. I still do if I a being honest. I am repulsed by this type of perversity."

What a stuck up wench! "So, what do you want?" if all she is here for is to insult me and her daughter, I am not about to just sit and take all of her blights without doing anything. I have hot tea getting ready on the stove. She says one more insult and I will…

"I want you to leave Amy, of your own accord of course. If you leave her, she can come back home and I will take her again under my wings as she is my daughter." She says, "I'm sure you know that a child's place is by her mother."

"I do know that." I feel the air slowly leaving me. I have to break up with Amy for her to gain her status back. Why is she doing this?

"Well then, since you are so aware of that, won't you let my daughter go?" She smiles at me that same smile that I always couldn't discern the genuineness from the deceitfulness.

"Why are you like this? She is your own daughter." I say, "You are suffocating her."

She looks at me, a nuance of amusement crossing the light within her almond eyes, "Dear, I am like this because I know what is best for her."

"No, you don't." I just couldn't understand how a mother could live without giving her own daughter the warmth that they should, "You don't even know what she likes. She's not the same girl that you knew before her father's death."

"What do you know about that?" Her voice immediately switches to a harsher one but still kept the sinister tone around her.

"Amy told me everything and I think I can see why you never send her a gift on the day of her birthday." I say, "You didn't forget her birth date; you are her mother. A mother will always know their child's birthday. It is impossible not to know."

"And I assume that you think the whole story?" She sneers.

"No, obviously I don't know your point of view but I know that you have suffered just as much as Amy has suffered. So stop pinning all of your anger on her! She doesn't deserve it."

She jumps on her heels, "How insolent of you!"

"I am not insolent. I am merely stating facts. You refuse to remember the day of your late husband's death, that's why you purposely avoid Amy's birthday and sends her gifts on the wrong day every year. You won't acknowledge it. A happy moment like that associated with a sad moment like that, both involving the most two important people in your life, of course you feel conflicted. While you want to be happy for your daughter, you betraying your husbands' memory and you are angry because of it." I stood facing her, lifting my head at her level. I just don't understand why they always have to keep everything sealed in and hidden from people. That family is just imprisoned within their own dungeon and they refused to let themselves free while they are their own guards. They are refusing themselves happiness and I don't understand why.

"You think you know everything don't you? You think you can just walk into our lives and turn everything upside down?" She says, "We have been fine until you came. Yes, I had to deal with Amy's antics before but I never had to throw her out of the house like that and go so far as to disinherit her. She's the only thing I have left of my late husband." She yells.

"I know you love her. I know you do. But your love is suffocating her. Let her breathe!" I say.

She looks down at me, "There's no place to breathe in the world that I am preparing her for. She has to know how to be firm and stand by what she says. She'll be a mockery if she walks in with a wife instead of a husband. I want her to have the respect that she needs to lead the country."

"She is not going to be the President of United Sates for God's sake. She is just a kid wanting to live and grow up like a normal teenager." I yell at her, "Let her grow!" Just when I thought Amy was free from her mother's grip; I can't believe this. I thought everything was done and over with, "Mrs. Cooper, Amy is not fully happy because I know, even if before you were not part of her life, she still had a mother. But now, she feels as if she has none, no one at all. She does need you, I know that."

She closes her eyes, calming herself down, "Then let my daughter come back to me and to the mansion." She breathes.

I know I am going to sound selfish when I say that but I can't let Amy go. Is it too much to ask to have both her by my side and her mother's acceptance? I do want Amy to have her life because that's what she knows but I want her too. I need her. "I can't." I feel tears running down my face.

"Are you going to give that crappy excuse of love again? If you ask me, love is overrated. And you are much too young to know anything about it." She grabs her handbag off the couch and starts looking through it.

"Didn't you love your husband?" I ask her.

She stares up at me and gives this cold chilly glare that weakened my knees to no end, "That, dear, is none of your business." She then snatches a big yellow envelope from her bag and drops it on the table in front of me.

"What is that?" I ask.

"This," she begins as she sits back down on the chair, "is an envelope. Inside you will find the reason why you have to leave my daughter."

I take the envelope and I open it. I reach inside to grab a few pictures of Amy with…what?

"These look recent." I say, my knees weakening, dropping me on the sofa. The earth is leaving my feet. I don't feel the air, the ground; I don't hear the sound of Amy's voice vibrating within my ear buds as she confirms, indeed, that those pictures are recent.

"They are recent dear, my daughter have not changed. What did you expect? That she loves you and wants to become a better person for you? Grow up and live your life!" She says, "Just move on as if this never happened. And I know that you guys were just faking it so that Amy would free herself from me. And you guys managed but it is over now."

I let out a rueful scoff, "You could have easily Photoshopped these pictures." I say, clinging on to the last hope that I have right now. I know these are fake. I know Amy would never do something like this to me. She loves me. Wait, she never told me that she did ever since we started dating.

She grabs her purse from the table and gets off the chair, "If I did then, why don't you ask her yourself?" She turns on her heels and leaves me to my thoughts in the condo.

I just waited.

…with my bags packed on the floor next to me.

That afternoon, I just waited for Amy's shift to end so that she could come back home and I talk to her. Because, this couldn't be true. I know this is fake but the person who is with her in those pictures is increasing my insecurities. I am scared. I am really scared right now. I know, Amy will come home and tell me " _baby, this is my mother's playing tricks on us again and messing up my life. This is not real. We are real and I would never do something like that to you. Believe me! I love you…"_ Now, I know it is not going to go like that fully because of the latter part. Amy has yet told me that she loves me. And this is making me scared. I am scared that I probably will have to let Amy go.

The door opens and then Amy walks in slowly with a box of doughnuts in one hand. She closes the door and as soon as she seems her face lights up, "Hey boo! I had such a long day and all I did was thinking about coming home to you." She smiles and drops the box of doughnuts on the kitchen counter and comes running to me.

She leans down to kiss me but I push her off, turning my face away so that she wouldn't make contact.

Several frowns immediately creep up on her forehead, "What's the problem?"

I lean forward to the table and I take the yellow envelope. I look up at her then look back down at the envelope that I fondle with in my fingers. I then open it and I drop each of the deceitful pictures one by one on the table. She takes a good look at them, examine each one of them as her eyes widen as she realizes what kind of pictures those were. So, I am guessing she is familiar with them.

She grabs one of the pictures off the table and scans it with her green eyes that were now filled with tears. Why is she crying? I am the one who should be upset.

"Amy, I am waiting…" I say, feeling a knot forming in my throat.

She says nothing, her eyes glued to the picture.

I am starting to panic. She couldn't. She didn't. "Amy, tell me that this is not true and that you didn't do this to me." the tears finally left my eyes, "tell me that this is one of your mother's tricks."

She just closes her eyes, the tears doubling on her face, "My mother brought you this?" she breathily asks.

I nod, "Yes," I sob, "Tell me that this is one of the times where she is trying to hurt us."

She says nothing.

"Amy, please say something!"

She just drops down on the couch with the picture still clutch in her hands, "Baby, I can explain…"

That's it. That's all the confirmation that I needed. I grab my packed bags from off the floor and I start walking to the door.

I am about to open the door but I feel a hand griping tightly on the wrist that held my bags and the other open snapping the door shut.

"You are not leaving me." she breathes, "I am trying to explain here."

I snatch my hand away from her and I push her off my back, "Explain what?" I yell now, "that you kept seeing Reagan? You gave up all of the other but you couldn't let _her_ go?"

I should have known better; I didn't have Amy's heart. I never had it. Reagan has it. Freaking Reagan has it. I said that I would wait but I can't wait for her to get over the love of her life. Of course, Lauren did say that Reagan was the one and only girl she's ever loved. How could I be so stupid?

"No, it's not like that. It's not what you think, I swear." She says, "Karma, do you really think that I'd go and mess up the only moment that I have ever been happy in my life?"

"Then how do you explain those pictures?" I point to the disperse pictures all over the coffee table.

She keeps silent again.

"Let me do it for you," I sneer, "You met her coincidentally in front of a motel room and your lips just happened to be greeting her. After all, why not bring European culture here in America? That's how they greet each other, all French tongue down the other's throat."

She runs her hand through her hair obsessively, "Look Karma, I did meet her coincidentally. I don't know why I ended up following to that motel but I just did because she said she needed to talk. I was stupid Karma but nothing happened." She closes her eyes as she winces, "OK, we did kiss but that was it."

I step back, running my tongue over my lips, "Alright, let me check the amount of fucks I have to give," I stare up in space then I look at her, pursing my lips, "Exactly negative fifty but keep going, I am listening."

"Karma, I am serious." She yells.

"I thought you were too. I…" I say, and then I realize, fuck everything, "forget you. Go back to her. Just go the fuck back to Reagan!" I cry out.

And then out of nowhere she slaps me, my head turning on its own, making me lose balance as I fall back against the door. I hold the side of my face and I look at her in disbelief. Her eyes look apologetic, "I am sorry. I am really sorry but," she closes her eyes, "How dare you send me off to another woman when I am trying my best to live in your world and be with you? Then, what is the point in me doing all of this?"

I say nothing. I just grab my bags from off the floor then I turn around to walk away, "Your mother will gladly have you back. Tell her that her wish has been granted."

"I thought you would wait for me." she cries, "Baby, you sang to me that you would after we made love the very first time together."

I just left. I didn't say anything. I just left.


	19. Like mother, Like daughter

**Chapter 19**

 **Six months later**

"Come on babe, you know I miss you," Liam whines at the end of the line.

Karma had to puff out a long annoying suspire at the whining intonation of her boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend, you remember him, the prince charming of her dreams who had now transformed into an incessant begging frog. She didn't know what to say to him. He wanted her to come out more so that he could show her at this party at his house but Karma just wasn't in the mood. She has been dodging spending time with him more and more recently. She just couldn't stand him now for some reason and she doesn't know why. They have been together for a few months now ever since her break up with Amy. They spent the entire summer together going places and dates and movies and doing all of the craps that couples do. Liam had been the best boyfriend so far and she is thankful to him but she's not happy. She should be happy right? I mean, Liam Booker is her boyfriend and he loves her (at least that's what he says!) and offers her flowers and compliments her and makes her feel like the princess that she is but she's not complete.

Amy has gone AWOL. She didn't have any clue as to where Amy could be. Amy stopped coming to school and to the donut job which Karma 'coincidentally' drops by every week to buy doughnuts but she's never there. She wonders about where she is and what she is doing but she erased her phone number off her contact list and changed the phone and bought a new one. She has nothing of Amy; absolutely nothing. She misses her. And she hates herself for missing her.

" _She's the one who cheated, why doesn't she look to find me and try to chase me and woo me and get me back_?"

It has been months and there was no news of Amy's whereabouts. She knows that she did go back to her mother because there were several articles writing about it. It's as if she was nothing but a stranger to her now.

"Liam, I am really not in the mood." Karma rolls off her bed and walks to the bathroom where she takes a Kleenex to wipe her face of the tears; tears that have fallen every night for having gone through yet another day without hearing a single word from Amy. It has been this way for months and Karma really couldn't take it anymore.

Of course, Liam wasn't going to give up so easily. He knows that's what Karma needs right now. Although he tried his best to be the boyfriend that every girl dreams of, Karma really wasn't trying to let him be and be the best girlfriend that appreciated his efforts, "Karma you have to get out a bit more. Staying in like that is not good for you. Not with everything that has been going on. Come out to get a new breath of air. You'll have a good time."

"I know but I don't feel like it OK." She walks back out of the bathroom with the box of Kleenex since that one wipe wasn't enough. "Can you please stop trying to get me to go out? You are starting to sound like Shane."

"Shane is already here with me at the party, you are the only one missing." He says.

Of course Shane would be there. Ever since Liam started going to Hester High, those two have become the best of friends. They hit it off as soon as she introduced them to each other. She is glad, she has the two most amazing men in her life and she can't enjoy any of them because she is missing Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper. That wench! Whatever happened to her? "Hopefully you two have a good time and now, I'll be going to bed." She hangs up the phone. Ok, she may have been rude to him but hopefully he will be as understanding as he's always been with her.

She then begins surfing through her laptop looking for stuff to watch and to get her mind off things. There was nothing new and nothing updated and she'll be danmed if she actually leaves this room to join Shane and Liam at that party. Why party when she has no will to? And especially if more than half of the people that are going to be there are complete strangers and drunken teenagers from the school. She couldn't be happier now that this was her last school year and she was getting ready to leave for good. This is what she needs; a new environment where she can start anew and forget Amy and move on and be a completely different person and fall in love again.

Ok maybe the latter part is going to be difficult because, Amy has fucked her up for both men and women. She hasn't had sex with Liam still. Liam has been asking, of course, it has been months now, half a year actually. She still uses the pretext that she is not ready when she really just doesn't want to do it. She's not feeling it. She uses excuses after excuses trying to get Liam off her back and it has been working fine so far. She can't promise anything in the future now because; she doesn't know how she will get out of it when he asks again.

"Karma, can you move the lawn mower off the grass and put it in the garage?" Molly's sweet voice reaches her all the way up to her bedroom, "I think it is about to rain."

Karma just sighs. She lazily drags herself out of bed to do her mother's bidding. Usually, most of the time, that is the one of the few things that could get her out of bed; her parents' bidding, school, her work, and then, sometimes, Liam. Nothing else mattered to her because, what is out there? Not Amy, that's for danm sure. She drags her feet across her room to walk outside under the virgin tear fall of the sky. It was nigh after all, the sky look dark illuminating just because of the moon's fainting light. She remembers that time where she first started reading through her eyes and discovered scars that were in dire need to be healed. Everything lately reminded her of Amy. She couldn't go to any places without the most irrelevant things reminding her of something or somewhere that Amy used to go or do.

She misses her.

And she hates herself for it.

Outside she runs to the lawn mower resting on the grass in the middle of the garden. The rain was pouring heavy now so she grabbed her overcoat and sped across the garden to push the heavy lawn mower to the garage. Though it was a slight struggle to move underneath the heavy droplets of the rain, Karma managed to move the lawn mower out of the way. She closes the garage door and starts running back to the house but she is stopped. Two big men appear out of nowhere and grasp her arms alongside her body, withholding her prisoner. She was about to scream but, a third men quickly comes from behind and puts a small cloth on her mouth and gagged her up with the same smell that intoxicated her when Amy jumped off that building from school. She immediately lost consciousness.

"Amy! Will you come down to the study please?"

What does that witch wants now? She slowly walks down the grand staircase, lazily dragging her feet because she really did not want to talk to that witch of a mother. The fact that she is not even with Karma anymore and the fact that Karma left her is because of her. How was she supposed to hold on to the only girl that she has been able to feel feelings for ever since Reagan with a mother like that? She chased Reagan out of her life and now it was Karma. She misses her. Amy had been going through several sleepless nights because of constant flashback of their break up replaying in her mind over and over again. She shouldn't have slapped her; that was a dick move. And she has been feeling bad about it ever since for months now. That's why she kept away from her. She feels ashamed now, thinking that Karma must think of her as a monster. She couldn't blame her. She did act like a monster. But, how could she do this to her when she was trying her best to fit into her world and be with her? Karma pushed her to go with a woman that she has been trying to forget for years.

She was hurt too.

OK maybe she shouldn't have gone to that motel room with Reagan. But, it was just that random afternoon and she was working, Reagan showed up at her job and asked her to talk. Although they had discussed everything that they needed to when she came at the condo to see her, she still needed clarity and closure. Maybe Karma was right, despite everything that they've been through, she just couldn't let go of Reagan yet. Reagan was the only girl she's ever loved, truly ever loved. She was her first love, how could she forget? How could she let go so quick when there were so many things left unsaid? She loved Reagan but what about Karma? What about Karma? How did she feel about her? She knows she feels things for her. She vowed that she would never love any other girls after Reagan because, it hurts; it just fucking hurts. Karma does things to her that even she can't put into words. She loves risking her life but Karma brings her a new kind of rush that she did not even feel with _or_ for Reagan and she loved Reagan – a lot. Yes, she has been happy with Karma for that short month that they've been together. She has been the happiest that she's ever been during that small amount of time and she never thought that she could taste happiness but she did.

…and it tasted so sweet and amazing and so strong.

She shouldn't have let Reagan kissed her but she did. She did not even try to stop her because, deep down, she didn't feel like she needed to. It just brought back so many bittersweet memories that she felt like the world made sense again. Even if it was for just a moment, she just couldn't deny the feeling. It paralyzed her. And she hates it. But with Karma, when she kisses her, it's just…how can she even describe the conflicting pain that transformed into this addictive drug that she just can't deny? How can she feel so conflicted? The feelings are so apparent that they are crushing her down until she can't rise back up anymore. She feels everything at once, emotionally and physically. She feels weak. Everything in her is weakened. Everything. Karma just…Karma is danger for her. She doesn't know what it is but she just can't get enough.

She may be sleeping with her once true love but all she is dreaming about is Karma.

She may now be kissing her first love but all she wants is Karma.

She may feel things for Reagan still but she has been dying for Karma now, every day for the past six months.

She may have loved her once true love but she can no longer deny the woman of her life.

She refuses to admit something so strong that it may actually killed her. She had asked her mother to send her away after Karma left the condo. She's been trying to focus on other things but all she wanted to do was run back to Karma and asked her to be hers again. But she fucked up. She hit her. How could she? But at the same time, she doesn't want Karma back in her life; she's too scared that she'll crawl back to the insupportable pain of falling in love. She can't fall in love, not with the life that her mother is trying to impose on her.

It is better for Karma to stay away from her. She can't give her what she wants. Not with a mother that constantly drops in and fucks up her life. After constant thinking, she realized that she was stupid to expect Karma to wait. Wait for what? Her mother is never going to accept her as who she is and when will she ever be able to let go of Reagan. Her life is not a place where she should bring a girl like Karma. She can't do that to her. By the time she realized that, it was too late. She should have let Karma go a long time ago and make friends. When did it get to this point? When did it get to the point where she'd fawn over her? Why didn't she see it? How could she have been such a fool to believe that she and Karma could even work out?

 _"I shouldn't have made love to her at the beach."_ She thinks, making her way to her mother's study now.

"What do you want?" She drops herself in one of the chairs in front of her mother's desk.

"Please dear, your posture. You don't want to have a hunchback by the time you reach your Golden Age." She keeps her eyes fixated on the paper in front of her, "Straighten up!" She glances up to look over the glasses that rested on top of her straight nose.

Amy mentally choked her on the desk before quickly straightening her posture on the chair, "What did you call me here for?"

"What is the need for your impatience? Is it so hard to be in a room with me?" She keeps looking down at the paperwork in front of her. She barely pays Amy any attention at all and the tone she addresses bores this vague uninterested laziness that made Amy not want to be there even more. What she has to say to her, from how she is acting, obviously has no importance.

Amy sighs, "Mother, you and I have absolutely nothing to discuss. So, it is kind of unnecessary to have called me here only to have me watch you delve in your boring paperworks. I have other stuff to do." She starts getting up from the chair but the mother, as authoritative as she's always been, stops her.

"Sit down!" She spat, "What do you have to do besides pining over that girl Carmen?"

"Her name is Karma mother – Karma…" Amy corrects.

Mrs. Cooper jus shrugs and scoffs, "Whatever dear, I do not care. You sit here and wait for a few minutes."

Does she seriously expect her to just stay there in the same room? Amy can no longer stand breathing the same air as her. How sad that she can't even feel warmth from her mother like she used to?

 _How can I bring Karma in a world that has no warmth?_

Mrs. Cooper drops the paperwork on the desk and finally grants her daughter a stare. She looks at her and reaches for the phone at the edge of her desk to make a phone call, "Do you have it?" Amy sees her nod and wonders about who got what "Alright, bring it in." She puts the phone down.

Amy says, "What exactly are you up to?"

"You'll see," she grins lightly then picks the paperwork back up and starts walking out of the study, "Wait right here, I'll be back shortly."

A few minutes later, two men bring in a body and drop it down on the chair next to Amy.

"What the fuck is this?" Amy asks, getting up to walk over the immobile figure right next to her. The two men do not say anything and just takes off the lack hood that they used to cover her face. Amy couldn't believe to see that one woman that she'd been pinning over all this while, "What the fuck did you guys do?" She reaches for Karma's face and starts stroking her cheek, "Karma? Karma? Wake up!"

One of the man advances forward and starts rubbing something underneath Karma's nose to get her to react. The smell of the thing was strong that Amy had to turn her face away for a moment and almost immediately, Karma rises back up to life.

"Karma, are you OK?" Amy asks, still stroking her cheek as Karma winces in pain holding her arm.

Karma looks around the study, trying to understand the change in environment. She was in her mother's yard, lawn mower, garage, and now…an office? She's in an office but it does look familiar and there's Amy? She looks at Amy and several lines walks up on her face to bend her expression into a frown. She has this vague sense of déjà vu.

"You did this?" Karma gets off the chair, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Amy, not understanding the reason why Karma is blaming her, looks perplex, "I did what?"

"You had your fucking goons bring me here. You abducted me again." Karma starts to raise her voice but she really was just trying to hide the incurring need to pull her in and hug her so tight that she breaks her in two. She doesn't want to let Amy know that she's done nothing but cry over her every night for the past six months, waiting for her to chase and win her back

Amy drops her head down to look back up again, "Are you serious? Why would I have them abduct you? Why would I want them to bring you here?" ' _Wow! She's so beautiful_ ' that's all was going through Amy's head right now. She doesn't understand why she is not making the move to pull Karma in to a long lasting hug and beg her to come back and forgive her for being such a dick when she slapped her. But her resolution to keep Karma at bay and not bring her into her life is keeping her in place.

Karma crosses her arms above her chest, "Who knows for what. You've never been a sane person with sense."

"I don't have sense?"

"At some point, you have to stop using ways like that to get people to talk to you. No wonder no one wants to be friends with you. You don't know how to handle people." Karma walks over to the door of the office to just leave this place. She just couldn't stand being in the same room with Amy anymore. She stays one more minute and she'll be begging her like a pathetic fool to take her back, "I'm leaving."

"Karma…" Amy starts.

But as soon as Karma opens the door, Mrs. Cooper pushes the door in and looks down at Karma with a sly smirk then looks back to Amy just the same. The confusion that was on their faces just made it the more fun and interesting for the vindictive woman. "Karma dear, it is nice to see you again."

"I can't say the same thing for you Mrs. Cooper." Karma responds with still the determination to leave resting at the end of her fingertips to push that woman aside and walk the fuck out.

Mrs. Cooper walks in just as Karma was pushing past her but she stands in front of the door, being the barrier between Karma and her freedom. The two goons were about to grab Karma but the vindictive woman lifts a finger and bids them to leave it. "You are not going anywhere dear. Please, walk back to one of the seats, I do not wish to have my men mishandle you. That would not be a pretty picture." She looks up at Amy, "Amy, sit down as well."

Karma complies and unwantedly walks back to the seat that the vindictive woman's men dropped her down earlier. She just doesn't understand why she is again with the same family that did nothing but make her go through hell for months. Why is she even here?

Mrs. Cooper walks back to her chair at the other end of the desk and puts down a big paperwork in front of her, "Karma dear, Amy did not have them abduct you. I did."

Karma rolls her eyes, "Like mother, like daughter. Go figures." She shrugs.

"Mom, what is the meaning of all this?" Amy was growing impatient as to why her mother would want to bring Karma back here. After all, wasn't she the one who wanted Karma out of their lives for good?

"Listen, my dears, I understand that you two are very confused as to why I have the both of you under the same roof." She places her hands on top of her desk and interlaced her fingers together. Her glasses were hanging slightly above her nose and she looks down at them with predatory eyes, "But, it'll be all cleared up in a few."

Karma was even more confused, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," she grins widely at the both of them, "I want you guys to fake it again."

"What?" Karma jumps up from her chair.

Amy just shakes her head and stares up at the ceiling, "And this is how she turns the tables."


	20. Let's fake it again

**Chapter 20**

"Is this a joke?" Karma's disbelief was clearer than Amy's own surprising state, despite the fact that it was something she expected her mother would do.

The vindictive woman looks on to both, amused by the reaction that she knew she would get. Both of them are apparently to her, in love with each other. So this should be an easy enough task to get them to accept to fake the whole relationship again. "I want you guys to fake it like you did before." She smiles, that same smile that Karma had wanted to slap off her face but she knows better than to hit someone older than her.

"Bruh! She's serious." Amy comments while looking unfazed at her mother. She expected something but not quite this. "Karma have a seat, it gets better." Amy reaches for Karma's arm and pulls her down. The small contact made Karma shivers but she tried her best to not let it show.

The vindictive woman moves her glasses up then leans back in her chair. She brings both of her elbows on the armrests of the chair and interlaces her fingers in front of her face, overlooking them to stare at both the confused teenagers in front of her, "You see, recently there has been an election which I carelessly overlooked since I was preoccupied with your failed engagement to Liam Booker and the merging of both of my empire and Skwerkel." She explains, "Your stepfather, my husband, is being elected by his party to participate in the presidential election next year."

"And just what does that have to do with me faking it with Amy?" Karma still couldn't grasp what this woman was trying to do.

The vindictive woman hums an impressed tune at Karma's deduction, "Well, you see how society of today has become very accepting in regards to LGBT. Your relationship has become quite popular and well-liked over the past few months that you guys had faked being with each other. And with Amy being the step-daughter of Bruce, he is now more liked by the LGBT community here in Texas."

Amy knew this is where this was going to go, "So, this is all for political reasons then? And here I thought you had her back here because you wanted me to be happy, I should have known better." Karma turns to face Amy in surprise while Amy just kept looking her mother's way. She felt Karma's expression on her but she wasn't going to acknowledge it.

"Well dear, either way she is back. So you can go back to your normal self and cease your incessant wailing in your room at night."

Amy just looks everywhere else in the room just to avoid Karma's inquiring eyebrow at her.

Amy's mother noticed her reaction and she couldn't help but feel amused at how easy it was to put her in an uncomfortable spot, "So, order of business is, I want you guys to go on faking together until the election comes to an end."

"And how long is that going to take?" Karma had to ask.

"Does it matter? Why should we even fake it again period?" Amy did not want to go through this again and deal with uncomfortable feelings that she just didn't want to face.

"Well, because dear, you have no choice." The vindictive woman leans forward, "I am not asking you, I am _telling_ you that you will fake it so that your stepfather gets the nomination. His party is now keen on accepting a more positive accept on LGBT and Bruce has a stepdaughter that is gay and happens to be in a very popular relationship that attracts most of the young kids around your age and up to vote and most likely, for him in the next presidential election."

Karma wasn't about to go through this again and much less when Amy is obviously not trying to be part of it either. And what will she tell Liam? What will she explain to her parents? She doesn't want to lie again and especially for those two. They made her go through hell and she wasn't about walk down that road again. "I'm sorry but I am not about to take part in this sham. It is deceiving and wrong to the people of Texas who are serious about issues like this. I am not about to make a mockery out of the LGBT community ma'am so..." She starts getting off her chair, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go back home to probably worried parents."

Karma turns about to walk out of the study but she is stopped by the vindictive woman's confident tone, "Are you sure you don't want to fake it? Right now when you need to the most?"

Karma stops in her tracks, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I know about your father. I know what you are going through right now." Mrs. Cooper takes the big folder off her desk and starts sifting through.

"Mom what are you talking about?" Amy asks, confusedly looking at Karma's back.

"Lucas Ashcroft has recently been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer and is in dire need of medical treatments but the best equipments can only be provided at another medical facility overseas." Mrs. Cooper looks down the paperwork in her hands, "Fortunately though, they caught the tumor quickly but it is spreading very fast. He's been going back and forth to the hospital for months now."

Karma slowly turns around to look at the woman who now held the solution to her father's health.

Mrs. Cooper is now sure that Karma won't be able to refuse now. "I did a little bit of research." She grins, "I know that your family's financial situation is not in the best spot and since your father has had to stop working, it is even more difficult with all of the medical bills piling up. You are even rethinking about college; you have no financial security right now."

"So, you are going to use my own father's health to manipulate me?" Karma couldn't believe how far this woman was willing to go. The fact that Amy had a mother like that irked her to no end. She feels seriously bad for her. "A helping hand can only be received by you if you get something in return."

"Karma dear, I want to have more influence in the political area now that I have the economy resting in my power. So, it is a win-win situation for everyone. You get your father to go overseas and I get to have my husband elected in office so that I become first Lady of course." She smiles, without battling an eye, "Why stop now when I can go even further?"

"Mother, that is sick of you…" Amy seethes.

Mrs. Cooper looks back to Amy, "And you dear, if you do this, I'll lessen my grip on you and let you do whatever you wish to from now on. Or, of course you won't refuse to help the girl that helped you gain your freedom from me without hesitating or questioning. A kind heart should always get its merit at the end."

Amy sheepishly looks down at her hands on her lap. Of course she wants to help Karma but not like this. Not like this. It is just wrong. "Mom…"

"Of course, I recognize the fact that when I brought Reagan back down here to finalize the break up for me, I didn't expect it to go that far. Amy, I seriously thought you moved on from her. I guess you didn't then – you were just that good at faking it. But everything happens for a reason. So, I am hoping you guys put this aside and act for the greater good of the citizens of the State of Texas."

That's what Amy was trying to keep Karma out of; this manipulative world that she lives in is too corrupted that Karma risks the danger of being corrupted. She thought that if they had stayed out of her mother's way during that short month everything would be fine but she did not thought her mother would try to get her back and mess everything up. After Karma left, she engaged in deep thoughts and decided that maybe it was for the best. She can't possibly bring Karma in a world like this, there's no warmth. She did hope within that short month that they lived together, that she had been freed from her mother's grip. But turns out, she wasn't. She is getting sick and tired of her mother and she has no idea how she is going to…

"I want to go home." Karma says turning back to face the door.

"Dear, I hope you think about the offer." Mrs. Cooper smiles brightly at Karma, maintaining that intact composure that doesn't seem to be fazed or altered by anything done that may gain her disdain, "I'll have my men drop you off. It is obviously late and I'd be devastated should something happen to you just because I wasn't considerate enough to safely return the girl that I abducted."

"There's no need Mrs. Cooper, I'll just be careful." Karma says.

Mrs. Cooper frowns, "Are you sure dear? It is dangerous to walk in the dark."

"I'll take her home." Amy pitches in, getting off her chair and walking towards Karma. "Karma, I'll take you home."

Karma was about to protest but Amy stops her, "It's not an offer that you can refuse. I'm taking you home."

Karma says nothing and follows Amy out of the study. She wasn't really in the mood to fight Amy on this; her mind was not in it. She was too busy thinking about her father. Yes, it is true; about a week after Amy and she had broken up, her mother told her that her father had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. It has been going for a while and they just kept it away from her so they wouldn't worry her. Of course her parents would do something so stupid. Ever since then, things have started getting worse around the house. Her father's health started requiring long hours of rests, and several drives back and forth to the hospital. So Lucas Ashcroft had to quit his job and stay at home under the supervision of a nurse while Molly found a full-time job and Karma tried to increase her hours at the music store. So between her job and school, she really didn't have time for herself.

"Karma?" Amy calls the vagrant-minded girl next to her, "Karma, we're here."

 _Oh baby, how have you been doing all of these while. And with what my mother just said tonight, how have you been handling all of this? What kind of a girlfriend was I to you? I should have told you to steer clear of me instead of making love to you that night._ Amy thinks, as she grips her hand tightly on the wheel to suppress the urge to take Karma in her arms and embrace her so tight so that she knows everything will be alright. How could she have been so cruel as to ignore her for half a year when she should have looked to win her back? She could have been there for her. She looks at the auburn-haired girl that she had been dreaming about and thinking solely about for the past six months. She looks so tired and beaten but still had this beautiful enchantment that always captivated Amy in a way that she just couldn't understand or even begin to comprehend because, it is so complex and mesmerizing at the same time.

"Thank you…I'm going now." Karma fiddles with the hook of the seat belt, as if waiting for something to keep her from unhooking this seat belt and walk out of the car. Amy just looks at her dubiously, her eyes unreadable that Karma felt a pang surging from the deepest end of her stomach at the realization that Amy was just not going to say anything. She slowly lifts the seatbelt's latch out of its buckle and turns on to grip at the door's handle…

"…I missed you." Amy breathes out then to quickly subside her fear, she immediately adds, "good night…"

Karma still grips on the door handle, tighter this time because she felt tears wanting to fall out of her eye sockets and she just didn't want to break down right now in the car, right now, in front of Amy. "Then, why did you just let me go?"

Amy did not know what to say to her, although she had the answer of her question resting on her throat, she just didn't think that Karma would understand. "Karma…" she hesitated as if struggling over what to say, "Things are way more complicated than they seem. I just…"

"Oh. I see. After all, bridges are burned now so what does it matter." She pulls on the handle and turns to look at her before walking out of her car, "Goodnight!"

She couldn't get out of her car fast enough. What did she expect? That Amy would finally give her one of those speeches where she asks her to come back and that she's sorry for everything that she put her through. She is berating herself for even asking her that stupid question. She has other things on her mind than to worry about trivial things like this.

"Karma wait!" Amy quickly walks out of her car to run after Karma. She wasn't about to just let her walk away again. She had committed the mistake of letting her go that once and she is not about to do so again. At least, this time, they are going to be on good terms and be able to move from everything, "Karma wait!"

Karma swiftly turns and stops right in front of Amy as she was about to grab her shoulders. "What?"

Amy says, "Look, about your dad…"

"That's not your business."

"Karma, I will do it. I know what my mom proposed to you is a complete asinine proposition. And I wish we were doing things another way where we just help your father out and not involve any conditions…"

"I don't need your pity."

Amy sighs deeply, regretful that she had allowed her relationship with Karma get to this state. She runs her hands through her hair then drops them to her side, "I wish things could be different Karma, that's what I am saying."

"Yes but they're not." Karma drawled.

Amy closes her eyes and deeply inhales the air that she felt wanted to leave her stranded. Karma's close proximity to did things that made her wants to lose control. And she is trying her best to keep herself from losing it. "I'll do it for you. It is not pity Karma. I want to do it." She says.

"Why do you say it as if it is an obligation – like a debt that you have to pay back because of all the bullshits that I had to put up with for you?" Karma dejects her offer and steps back onto her doorstep, "It is late and I need to get to bed. Goodnight!"

"Karma, I'm serious about this." Amy insists.

Karma scoffs, "Serious? I can't believe you. After everything that you went through trying to get out of your mother's grip. You are just going to let her have her way with you – again."

Amy only nods. She knows that it was going to come to a point where her mother was going to use her in a way where it would be difficult to refuse. Her mother has been doing this to her for years now. And Karma needs her, "Yes and I don't care because you need me."

"I have to go." Karma turns away.

"…Karma," Amy grabs her wrists and immediately her phone rings and she takes it out of her pocket to see who it was. Karma takes a slight glance to find Reagan's name flashing across the screen.

"Shit!"

Karma snatches her hand away from Amy's and sneers at her, "It looks like your girlfriend is calling to know where you are. You should probably pick it up." Then she opens her door and slams it shut. The tears immediately started running down her face.

Karma quickly runs upstairs to her room and drops herself on the bed to sob against the fluffy pillows. She hears her phone ringing and she finds several missed calls from Shane and Liam. She really wasn't in the mood to speak to them so she throws the phone somewhere on the bed then returns to her desperate sobbing. Her life sucks so hard right now.

"Karma – Karma – Karma…!" Karma hears her mother screams around the house looking for her. Karma quickly gets off the bed and runs out to find her mother crying in her bedroom on the bed, holding Lucas in her arms.

"Mom, what is wrong? Is dad ok?" She asks, running over to find her father lying unconscious within Molly's arms. The man who was once strong, healthy, and big now lie pale, thin and weak. Karma still couldn't the state her father was in.

Molly shakes her head no, "No, he's been unconscious. I just called the ambulance they are now on their way to get your father."

"How long he's been like this?"

"We were talking and he suddenly stopped. I don't know. He might have collapsed again and it might be for a while this time that he's going to be staying at the hospital."

Karma's tears double, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No dear, you've missed too many days of school so far because of this. And you have work tomorrow. You need to rest. I'll stay with your father tonight." Molly wipes a few sweats off Lucas's forehead. Ad then from afar, we hear the sirens of the ambulance, "Karma, go open the door so that they can come up here to take your father."

Karma immediately complies and run downstairs to receive the paramedics. The paramedics follows Karma upstairs to her parent's bedroom and they immediately started applying first aid and proceeds to get him out onto a stretcher so that they can bring him outside inside the ambulance. Molly asks Karma to stay behind that she'll take care of her father. She has school tomorrow and work and Karma needs the rest. Karma couldn't sleep at all that night. She waited for her mother's call and she got it a few hours after they had taken her dad to the hospital. Molly says that Lucas is going to have to stay in the hospital permanently now so that he can receive the treatments full time.

Karma now felt conflicted. But she couldn't think twice about the situation so she made a quick decision. She called Amy. She doesn't know how she remembered her number but she did. She dialed it and is glad Amy did not change it.

"Amy…?" She cries; her breath now transient from the incurrence of her sobbing.

Amy was on top of her car, overlooking the quiet beach that she always goes to when she's having deep thoughts. That was the beach she loved Karma on. As soon as she heard Karma's voice at the end of the line, she jumps off the hood, "Karma, what's going on?"

"Amy…" She sobs, "Amy I'm…"

"Karma, I'll come to you. Wait for me…" she says. She was about to get inside the car when Karma stops her.

"No, don't come," she cries, "I just wanted to ask you to tell your mom that I'll do it." _Fate is bound to tie me to her_ , she thinks, "Amy, let's fake it again."


	21. A diamond necklace, a diamond ring

**Chapter 21**

Karma is now standing at the airport along with her mom. The hospital had already sent her father overseas right away. Mrs. Cooper had handled all of the payments and even arranged for Karma's mother to go along with her dad. Karma couldn't feel any more bittersweet than she is feeling right now. Of course, she is telling her parents goodbye; she won't be seeing them for a long while until the hospital says it is OK for her father to come back. She is happy that her father is getting the medical care that he should but how does she go about that faking with the girl that she wishes she wasn't faking it with. She wishes she could tell what goes in Amy's mind but she can't come up with anything. And the fact that Reagan is somehow still in the picture annoys her to a degree. But, what has Reagan done to her? Nothing really. She is just acting jealous. But doesn't she have a right to be though. She had hoped. She had really hoped but when that hope died, her heart broke.

Molly hugs her daughter extremely tight, "Sweetheart, take care of yourself alright. I don't know when I will be back but I hope it is soon. I'm going to miss you."

"I know mom, I'll be alright. You just worry about dad OK. And call me every day so that I know that he is alright." Karma really couldn't handle the fact that she was going to be away from her parents for so long. But, what can she do? Her dad needed the treatment. She hopes everything goes fine for him because she doesn't know what she would do without her dad. "I love you guys."

"I love you too sweetheart. I'll call you every day to check if you eating your meals and going to school and work." Molly cries as she holds her only daughter in her arms for a few good seconds then lets her go. They were already calling for her to board the plane.

"Bye mom!" Karma says.

Molly turns back once more and throws her daughter a kiss then smile to her, "I love you." She mouths.

Karma waits for her mother to disappear within the plane and stayed until her plane flies off to its destination. As soon as it disappears behind the clouds, Karma makes her outside the airport to her car to go home and rests a little bit. She is going to be in that house on her won with no one. It is not like she's scared of being alone; she's not Amy. But, the loneliness is going to be too apparent to ignore. What is she going to do with herself? Just lying around every time she comes home from school? Well, that's what she does anyway when her parents are there. Well, that's one of those moments when you learn how to be independent Karma. Halfway through her drive she receives a phone call; she doesn't know who it might be. So, she connects her Bluetooth to the car and answers.

"Hello?"

Then, Mrs. Cooper's voice resonates in the car, "Karma dear, my precious daughter-in-law, I need you to come to Amy's condo right this minute."

Karma rolls her eyes, "I'm not anywhere near Amy's condo right now. Can we put this for another day?" She really wasn't in the mood to see this woman or Amy or any other person from this family.

"Well dear, it is important that you show because you and Amy have a photo shoot." Mrs. Cooper wanted Karma and Amy to be the new face of a new product that one of company is about to put on the market. Well, since they need as much publicity out there to promote their relationship, what better way to do so? And, this with the fact that they are an adored couple out there, especially to the customers that this new product is designed for, it will beneficial to her and of course, her husband.

Karma stops her car at a nearby store, "A photo shoot? For what?"

"Dear, show up and then I'll explain. I have other things than to chat with you on the phone. Time is money dear and it shouldn't be wasted." Mrs. Cooper has never had to explain herself and she was not about to do it to an eighteen years old girl.

"I guess I have no choice but to make a detour then." Karma sighs the turns her engine back on to drive to the streets and make a U-turn at the next light. Her day today, she feels, was going to be a long one. "I'll be there in a few."

"Very well then dear; we will be waiting." And she hangs up the phone as Karma puffs yet another desperate sigh. She really was not in the mood to meet any of the Raudenfelds today.

It took her about ten minutes to get to Amy's condo. She didn't go up right away though. She had to make sure that her face was on point. She didn't want to show with her face freshly dried of the tears that she has shed this morning as she sends off her mother. One thing she learned throughout her entire experience with the Raudenfeld family, never show tears, fears, or feelings. So, she wasn't about to let them see that her life is completely going down the drain right now. She lazily dragged her feet up to the elevator and presses the button that leads to the very last floor. The elevator quickly reached its destination and Karma makes her way to Amy's condo. She knocks and immediately Nick opens the door and rushes her in.

"Oh dear God! You look like a mess!" He looks up at Karma simple flower dress and slightly disheveled hair and her worn out face that made her look like she just got out of bed. And here Karma thought she looked presentable enough. "We have much work to do with you. It is going to take half of the day."

"Nick dear, leave it to the stylist when we get there. We are already a bit behind schedule." Amy's mother comes walking out of the kitchen as she hastily rushes out both Nick and Karma out the door.

"Where are we going?" Karma stumbles upon her steps as she is being rushed back to the elevator. "I could have just met you at the photo shoot location instead of driving all the way over here."

"Yes but I wanted to get you there myself. Amy is already waiting there for us. And I wanted to talk to you." She says as she presses the button to descend back to the last floor. "I believe you went with your mother at the airport this morning?"

"Yes, she left this morning. I was on my way from the airport when you called me." Karma explains though she doesn't understand why she is even talking about this with her.

Mrs. Cooper awkwardly looks down at the floor as she fiddled with her lips to mouth words that she's not used to say, "How are you doing dear?"

Karma frowns. Did she hear right? Is Mrs. Cooper asking her how she is doing? "Excuse me?" She had to ask again because she doesn't seem to be understanding.

Mrs. Cooper looks up now to stare at Karma, "I ask you about your well-being? How are you? I know the fact that you have to live without your parents for a while must be a first time experience for you." She says as she pushes Karma out of the apartment building towards her huge black tainted Ford which is opened by a black suited man with dark shades.

They mount the car in silence because Karma still couldn't find the proper words to answer the uncharacteristic inquiry of the vindictive woman. "I'm alright, thank you…?"

"Dear, I may be ambitious and pompous when it comes to getting what I want but I'm not completely heartless. I know what you are going through may be having its toll on you so I am here to tell you that things will come around for you. So, you just wait." She says then looks outside the window and ends the short unusual banter.

Wow, it was all Karma could think. But she remembers to be kind enough, "Thank you Mrs. Cooper."

"You're welcome dear." Mrs. Cooper keeps her eyes looking out the window. The whole drive went silent as none of them bothered to start up a conversation that would have had no point. So, the car stops in front of a huge hotel that had multiple floors which made it look like it touched the sky. Of course, all of this belongs to the Raudenfeld family. She knows that Amy's family was wealthy but she misjudged to what extent. The wealthy signs the checks of the rich but this – this made it look like the Raudenfelds signs the checks of both the rich and the wealthy. Karma follows Mrs. Cooper and Nick inside the fancy hotel and immediately felt out of place. Everything looks so expensive and shiny Karma had the impression that she was walking amid nothing but gold and diamonds. Every one of the staff bows at the sight of the woman as she walks through the hotel with the authoritative stance and powerful poise along with the unbound arrogance that she possesses. No one is to mess with Mrs. Farrah Raudenfeld-Cooper and for a minute, Karma was in awe. She remembers the same thing happened with Amy when she took her to the mansion the first time.

They enter a glass elevator from which the outside could be seen. And as they go up, Karma could overlook the vast fancy hotel in which the many employees and important political figures stayed in all day throughout. They were all working for Mrs. Cooper. Karma wonders how stressful it must be to deal with the numerous issues that go on within the business world all day. Things must not be easy for Mrs. Cooper. After all, her late husband left this entire empire behind for both her and Amy and she is at the helm until Amy is old and mature enough to replace her. No wonder she has such a nasty personality, the power got to her head. Everything could be Amy's one day and I wonder is Amy realizes that. They walk within a large room where there were several photo shoot equipment lined up, lightings, cameras, background photos, and a bunch of other things. People were running up and down and around in circles setting up everything. No one had the time to be friendly or cordial; they all were focus doing their task. Karma is quickly led by Nick to a stylist as Mrs. Cooper went on to speak with the photographer.

"Ana love, please do something with this girl… I don't know what but please work your miracle." Nick holds his face in his hands and shakes it in desperation, "Girl look a mess."

Anna just walks around her, carefully studying the strange girl who obviously neglects her charm, "You are a pretty girl, why don't you take care of your hair? It is beautiful." The girl had a French accent and Karma barely caught on to what she said. _"_ _Mais Nick, cette fille est très belle. Elle est quand meme très séduisante si je peux le dire_."

 _"_ _Oui je sais, c'est la fiancée de la fille de Madame Cooper,_ so _, s'il te plait, fait quelque chose."_ He kisses the girl's cheek, "I love you love." then he disappears within the hectic room.

Karma just waited as the girl did all kinds of things with her hair and put all kinds of products on her face. Things she's never even heard the name of and she wondered if all those things would later have an effect on her at some point. She went through hours of a complete makeover, walking from stylist to stylist, to fashion designers, to masseuse, and back to stylist once more. She didn't know how and when or why she now looks a completely different person. She sits in front of the mirror examining her hair; they now look like swift wavy silky brunette threads that hang down her shoulders in soft, small waves. She was wearing a deeply cut black evening gown, strapless, with a diamond necklace that embraces the soft skin of neck. She looks completely different. She could not even recognize her own self. As she keeps studying her features in the mirror, Amy appears from behind her and starts staring at her. She had her hair pull straight down the middle of her back, emphasizing the heart shape of her face. She was wearing a black Armani suit buttoned down the middle of her stomach leaving sight to the middle of her breasts covered by the vest. Her trousers were barely resting above her ankles and she was wearing expensive black high heeled sandals that complimented the length of her legs. For a moment, they just stared back at each other, each other not finding the word to speak as the people walk in between the both of them, hindering the slight glances that they missed.

"You look splendid, both of you dears." Mrs. Cooper approaches us both while signaling for Amy to come along and Amy does so, "So, you two will be portraying the face of this new product that one of my companies will soon be putting in the market."

"And what product is that mom?" Amy asks, forcing herself not to stare at Karma sitting in front of her.

Mrs. Cooper smiles at us both, "It is a new diamond necklace which Karma is wearing. One of my jewelers recently created this design and is looking to promote it to the upscale buyers that eagerly awaited of its arrival. Now, you must be careful Karma, this is one of the two designs out there. And this one is the original."

Karma immediately took panic, "Are you looking to run me into debt? Please, take this thing off me." She is even scared to touch it now.

"It is alright dear; you will only be wearing for this one photo shoot, it is not the jewelry that we want to put in the market. Amy will be holding the real one. Amy, you recently bought this amazing necklace for your lover, so please show the affection and the tenderness and the love that I know you two have."

Both Karma and Amy look away trying to avoid making eye contact.

"Oh by the way, there will be a commercial shooting too." Mrs. Cooper slyly grins and walks away with both of them slowly trailing behind her. They reach a man in his forty which is no doubt the producer along with the editor of the commercial. They tell them what to do and they both listen carefully. Amy was supposed to be walking in the bedroom where Karma was in and Karma would be sitting in front of a dresser applying on her make up. Amy would be walking in with the box that obviously hold the diamond jewelry then she would stop, she would stop and stare at the beautiful woman in front of her while standing a few meters apart. They would hold each other in an adoring gaze while Amy fidgets with the box of jewelry in one hand and keeps one hand in her pocket. Then she will smile a genuine smile as she approaches her lover while taking the jewelry out of the box while Karma takes off the jewelry that is around her neck.

"…then Amy, you will slowly lift Karma off her seat to turn her around so that you can have a better access of her back. Karma, you will sensually lean your neck to the side as you brush your hair past so that Amy easily hook the necklace around your neck." The producer explains, "It should be easy for you guys since you two are engaged."

Amy uncomfortably nods, "Sure…easy breezy…" The awkwardness was real.

"Alright!" The man claps his hand together, "Everybody get into position, we are about to start shooting." He walks off to sit into his chair and Karma is led in front of the dresser that she is supposed sit at waiting for her lover Amy. The lights immediately dim low and silence filled the room.

"Action!" the producer calls out.

A few seconds later, Amy appears behind the fictional door holding the box in her hands. She does as she is told, she stops a few meters behind Karma while holding the jewelry box. Both of them stare at each other but it was more than just acting; it was genuine. They weren't faking it. Amy stares at Karma with vehemence that she surprises even herself with. She got lost within the eyes that were looking back at her from the mirror. She gently fidgets the box in her hands, keeping her other hand in her pocket. And Amy suddenly smiles a genuine smiles as the producer asked and starts walking towards Karma who was now taking off the necklace that was around her neck to accept Amy's gift. She lifts Karma up her seat and turns her around and Karma leans her head to the side as she brushes her hair to the front. Amy embraces Karma's neck to clasp them around her bare back where she hooks the necklace. The slight contact of her fingers brushing against the flesh of her neck made Karma shiver. Amy, not being able to resist, leans her head down to breathe on her skin then chastely kisses her bare neck. Karma knew that this wasn't in the script but she just went along with it since no one else seemed to be bothered by it.

"Cut!" the producer yells, "That was awesome. It was even better than I thought. I can see the chemistry between you two." The producer keeps on complimenting them. Only the producer will never know that they weren't faking at all. The only time that they needed to fake yet they didn't.

"Thank you…" Karma tries to hide the fluster in her voice but she knows that she failed miserably. She kindly smiles to the producer then asks to retire to her station. She didn't want to stay one more minute near Amy.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." She mutters to herself. The day ended quickly and Karma couldn't wait to go home and sleep. They took several pictures to promote and shot the commercial a second time. They decided that Amy's personal addition to be genius so they wanted to shoot it again for editing purposes. After the whole thing finally coming to an end, Karma dressed back to her casual wear and headed for the exit door out of the room to only be stopped by Mrs. Cooper.

"Where are you going dear?" She smiles, "The day is not over yet. We have a press conference."

"I'm sorry but for what?" Karma asks. Why do they need a press conference for only a commercial?

"Words have spread rather quickly that Amy's fiancée and her were shooting a commercial. So, the staff must have photographed the both of you and posted the pictures online. So the press is here. Since Amy is my daughter and a next heiress, they need to know what's going on." Mrs. Cooper explains.

Karma inwardly groans and follows Mrs. Cooper to the next room filled with reporters everywhere. Amy was sitting on a podium facing the curiously eager reporters and answering their questions. She looks so calm and relax. Well, it's not like she hadn't done this a dozen times before. Karma on the other hand was a nervous mess. She joins Amy on the podium and took the seat right next to hers.

"I never thought it would get to the point where we do a press conference." Karma whispers to Amy as she sits next to her.

"Well, before, I didn't expose us as much as my mother is doing right now." Amy whispers back.

A reporter stands up and shot a question to Karma, "Ms. Ashcroft, I understand that you have been Ms. Raudenfeld's fiancée for a while now, this is quite an unusual pairing hoping to walk down the aisle, what do you have to say to the closeted couples out there?"

 _Shit! am I supposed to come up with something right now? Well yeah doofus, it is an interview._ Karma thinks. Her throat suddenly goes dry and she can't find her words. "Well, I would say that they shouldn't be afraid to love as they please because, the world is a vast place to explore and to stay within a closet, you miss out on very important stuff. So, I'd say that they should get out of the closet and live." Karma remembers when Amy took her skydiving and what Amy told her when she was afraid to go up there. _Get the fuck out of your corner and live!_

Another reporter stands up, "Ms. Raudenfeld, we all are aware of your very extravagant lifestyle, what made you decided to settle down with a girl like Ms. Ashcroft?"

Amy flashes her charming smile then looks directly at the reporter that asked her the question. The way she looked at the reported and her smile sure had to make the reporter feel like she was the only one in the room. And this is how many people have fallen for Amy Raudenfeld. The way she speaks to you makes you feel special, "Ms. Ashcroft has made me realize certain things that only a kind innocent heart can let you see. That's what attracted me to her the most, her innocence and courageous spirit and strong sense of the world. I knew she was strong because of the way she slapped me when I overstepped my boundaries with her." A few reporters laugh. "Yes, she is special. She is very special to me." Amy looks back at Karma and gives her seductive wink.

A male reporter stands up, "I'd like to clear up a rumor that has been going around. The rumor says that you two are faking being engaged to each other, would you care to explain?"

How did this rumor even get out? Both of them quickly answer, "We are not faking it. If we were faking it, would we do this?" They both jump on their feet and both grab each other's head as they leave their fingers stranded within each other's threads and clash their lips together in a long, passionate French kiss that they both craved for. Amy tentatively brings her other hand down Karma's waist and pulls her in closer. They deepen the kiss for a few more seconds before breaking away, each of them out of breath. The reporters were still taking pictures of the both of them. This sure was going to be all over the internet and TV.

"Alright but, you guys have been engaged for a while now, when is the wedding date?" Another reporter asks.

"We plan on doing it this fall." Amy quickly answers.

Karma quickly turns her head to face Amy. Since when? No one had discussed this with her and how far are they going to take that fake engagement?

"But, I noticed that Ms. Ashcroft, you don't have a ring?" The same reporter that earlier asked if they were faking it.

Karma looks down at her naked ring finger and couldn't find the answer to that question. And when she was about to say something, Amy immediately speaks up in her place.

"It's right here, with me." Amy pulls out a brown box out of her black leather jacket and holds it out, "I wasn't able to find the proper ring that would suit the love of my life so I had one carved out for her. I designed it myself, so it is one of a kind." Amy then turns to face Karma and gets down on one knee, "It looks like I am doing a second proposal."

The reporters were all on their feet filming and taking pictures of the occasion.

"Karma Ashcroft, will you marry me?" Amy asks, with her eyes hopeful and scared at the same time.

Both of them are now dealing with confusing feelings that they just don't want to admit. Is this even faking anymore? Are they still faking? Or is this real? But, Karma knew better now, unromantic face with sweet words, nothing changed. While Amy wasn't sure with herself if she was being truthful or not; but deep down, it felt like she actually wanted karma to be her wife. They are faking it, right? So karma can't say no to a fake engagement despite how much she wanted it to be real.

But, had it been real, what would have been her answer?

"Yes…"


	22. The bedroom with window

**Chapter 22**

 _"Karma dear, I want you to move back in with Amy at her condo. You guys made if official on TV, it'd be weird if you were caught living alone in your house and not with Amy. I planned on having Amy move to your house and live with you but I saw the décor and I just couldn't stand it. So, you need to move out."_

That woman was getting on Karma's nerves. What more did she want? Yes, through national TV, Amy proposed to her and she accepted. If it was real, and they weren't faking it, she would have flat out said and embarrassed her on TV (just to take revenge on her). Shit! Even though she wasn't looking forward living on her own at the house, but she did not want to live with Amy either. That condo is going to rush back too many memories but who was she to protest? Every paper work has already been taken care of and her dad is overseas right now receiving the care treatment that he needs. By what her mother told her, the treatments are actually working and her dad looked better now than he looked when he was here. After that photo shoot, Karma hasn't been able to go to school without being harassed by the students at Hester High. Of course, Amy no longer comes to school here since the break up a few months back. Now, she is the one suffering alone. How did she get from being an ordinary girl living in the shadows to being on every TV, billboards, and posters out there? This is one of the biggest jumps to fame ever. The picture where Amy puts the necklace around her neck and leans down to kiss her is plastered on every billboard here in Austin promoting the diamond necklace. Karma still can't get used to her newfound fame and she doesn't know if it is welcome because she is starting to miss her old life.

And now, in her bedroom as she is packing up her bags to move to Amy's condo; Liam was breathing down her neck on how he is pissed that she is faking it again with Amy.

"Karma, you should have come to me!" Liam was fuming. How come his own girlfriend can't come to him when she has a problem? What is he here for? The first time he learned that Karma was actually faking it with Amy, he was pissed but he quickly saw it as a chance to make her his and his alone. But now, faking it again just to be able to send her dad overseas for medical treatments? He could have done that. He could have done that for her.

Karma didn't understand why Liam was getting that pissed, "Liam, it was a last minute decision and I wasn't even going to do it."

"Then why did you accept her proposal?" Liam yells, "Why did you decided to fake it again? That family has done nothing but humiliate you."

"When the paramedics took my dad to the hospital, I just wasn't thinking. All I kept thinking about was my dad and Amy's mom offer. And I called Amy on impulse." Karma was packing her bag to move again into Amy's condo. Yes, she was going back there because Mrs. Cooper was waiting downstairs along with Amy. "I don't know Liam, it just kind of happened."

Liam walks to her bag and takes out her packed clothes back to her closet, "What am I to you?"

"You are my boyfriend Liam." Karma rolls her eyes. It really wasn't that big of a deal according to her. Karma walks back to her closet and packs back the clothes that she had already packed earlier but was already returned to the closet by Liam.

"Yes exactly and Amy is your ex. Why do I feel like you are picking her over me?" Liam says, "Karma, I could have done all of this for you."

"Liam, I just didn't want to bother you with all of my mess." Karma packs her few clothes. Truth is, she just didn't feel comfortable asking Liam for anything. She likes the guy and yes they are together but, it just wasn't quite there. It just wasn't and each time she thinks about it, she never could fully feel comfortable around Liam or his parents. Sure, she had met the folks a few times and they treat her extremely well – too well, if you ask her.

"You didn't want to bother me? I am your boyfriend Karma, that's what I am here for." He grabs her from behind, holding her waist, "Come on, don't go to that place and stay here. I'll take care of your dad's medical expenses."

If she accepts, she knows she'll feel indebted to Liam and he'll expect her to pay somehow else and she just wasn't going to put herself in that situation. In no way, under any circumstances was she going to put herself in that situation. "Liam, I already accepted and I don't go back on my word. The hospital has already taken care of everything and already moved my dad overseas and mom is there with him."

Karma's parents think that the sudden opportunity was granted by one of the hospital's charity organization foundations, which happened to be Mrs. Cooper's. So Karma really couldn't say anything to have Liam understand because, what would be the point? They have already set a wedding date. There's no going back. But she sure the Raudenfeld won't let it go all the way to the wedding, will they? Amy and Mrs. Cooper were sitting down in the living room downstairs, accidentally listening in on the conversation between Karma and Liam. Well, Liam was pretty upset, not that Amy cared at all. She told Karma, anyone after her is a downgrade and Liam didn't have a danm thing on her. Mrs. Cooper just in part looked bored and was growing impatient waiting up for Karma. But, a few minutes later, Karma descends with her bags followed by a furious Liam.

"Karma, I can't believe you are going through with this." He says.

Karma ignores Liam and rests her bags on the floor, "I'm ready to go."

Both Amy and Mrs. Cooper get off the couch. Mrs. Cooper calls in her gorillas for them to carry Karma's bags to the car, "Alright dear, let's get going."

"She's not going anywhere." Liam holds Karma's wrists and pulls her back to his side as Karma was about to take her first step to Amy.

Mrs. Cooper gives him a smile that looked so mischievous and insincere, "May I recall to you that this girl is my daughter-in-law…" She quietly deepens her smile, "Please let her go!"

" _Fake_ daughter-in-law, _fake_ …" Liam tightens his grip around Karma's wrists, hurting her since he was a male and he had strength.

"My daughter-in-law nonetheless…" Mrs. Cooper says, feeling like her time was being wasted on these confused immature young kids. She had work to attend later that day and she just didn't need the drama.

Karma just stood there having a sudden sense of déjà vu. "Liam, let go of me!" His grip was getting tighter around her wrists.

"You heard the lady, let go of her hand so she can come to me." Amy couldn't hide the smug smile that crawled up her mouth to reach her eyes. Please, there's no way Karma can do better after her. Liam? To go to Liam after _her_? Amy knew she look too danm good for Karma to ever upgrade from her. The only way she will ever be able to upgrade is if she comes back to Amy.

Liam really couldn't stand that confident look on Amy's face, "Karma will not leave here. I'm her boyfriend and she is supposed to stay here with me!" Liam insists and really was stating to make Karma feel uncomfortable. Amy looked too amused.

"Amy, Karma, I'll be outside and leave you two to deal with this. I have an important meeting to attend." She starts walking out of the house and turns back to face Liam, "Liam, jealousy doesn't suit you. At least, not in your case." She widely grins then walks off to her car.

Karma now stands in the middle of an inutile conflict that had no need. Amy doesn't want her and she doesn't want to go down that road any more. And well Liam, who cares? Karma snatches her hand away from Liam's grip and makes her way outside where the second car was waiting for her and Amy to get on. She opens the door and it suddenly snaps shut as Liam stands behind her.

"What are you doing?" Liam seethes as Amy slowly drags her feet smugly smiling at the entire situation.

"Liam, I already explained everything to you. It is not real. We are just faking." Karma was getting tired of explain this thing over and over again.

Amy reaches the car and pushes the both of them out of the way and grabs Karma's hand as she opens the door, "Karma, please get in the car. We are wasting time here."

"If you don't stop smiling like that I swear I'll break your face." Liam threatens and Karma is scared that he will actually do it. Karma snatches her hand from Amy's hold.

But Amy was just having too much fun poking in their little argument. She'll be danmed if she says she is feeling bad that they are fighting. She throws her hands up, mocking being scared and afraid of Liam, "Oooh I am so scared." She laughs, "Please..."

"Karma, you don't need to move into that apartment. I'll take care of you. Break off that stupid engagement!" Liam pulls Karma into him and embraces her as Amy just rolls her eyes to the back of her head.

"Baby, you need to trust me." Karma says.

"It is so sad that you can't trust your own girlfriend. Is this even a real relationship?" Amy taunts Liam.

Karma looks at Amy sideways and tiptoes on her feet to reach Liam's face, "Nothing will happen baby, I promise." She pulls his head down to her lips and kisses him fervently right in front of Amy's face. Amy's smile quickly weltered off her lips as it leaves her confident eyes that had now a dark green that displayed nothing but rage and disdain. Karma deepens the kiss as she asks Liam for permission to let her infiltrate her tongue and Liam does and Karma instantly starts moaning within Liam's mouth. Amy's jaw tightens as Liam's hands slowly trail off Karma's waist to rest on her rear and he squeezes it so hard that Karma lets out a whimper. Amy slams the door shut and walked around the car to get in the other passenger seat.

Karma breaks away from the kiss growing flustered, "Absolutely nothing will happen. I promise you." She gives him one last quick peck and opens the passenger seat to get in the car. As the car slowly moves away, Karma looks within the front rearview mirror as Liam disappears in the background. During the entire drive, she ignored the very being of a fuming Amy right next to her.

"This is not the way to the condo." Amy looks out the window to find the driver take another road that leads to the opposite direction from where her condo was.

"Mrs. Cooper instructed us to drive you and Ms. Ashcroft to a new condo that she recently purchased. She sold your old condo." The driver explains as he runs off the green lights to make a turn within an area of the city that Karma had never been quite familiar with. But from the look of things, this looks like yet another upscale neighborhood. The buildings are extremely high and the many palm trees and expensive cars busying the streets were proof enough.

"What do you mean she sold my condo?" Amy spat, "Please put her on speaker!"

The driver does as he is told and dials Mrs. Cooper's phone number over the phone and she immediately picks up, "What's up Gregg, they already made it?"

"Mom, how could you sell my condo?" Amy growls.

"Come on dear, you didn't expect me to have your fiancée stay in a condo where you usually bring most of your flings. The world needs to see your commitment so that the suspicions of your cheating stay on the low." She explains and Karma swears she can feel the vindictive woman's smile all the way here.

"Mom, I have not heard from any of those women in months." Amy says, "You know that."

Karma just looks at Amy from the corner of her eyes.

"Amy dear, that is still an apartment filled with trace of those women. Have respect for your fiancée!"

Wow! That's new! Karma watches as Amy just recedes back in her seat in defeat and looks out the window.

"Now, this new condo has two bedrooms. I'll leave it up to you guys to choose which one will be yours. And now, please do not bother me while I am in the middle of an important meeting!" She hangs up the one and walked back in the conference room where she was meeting with several foreign buyers looking to invest in one of her companies.

The rest of the drive to the new condo was silent and it wasn't comfortable. The two gorillas park the car in front of a huge white building with several windows overlooking the city. They go up in the elevator followed by the two gorillas since they were carrying the bags. One of the men pressed to go up the last floor and as we go up, Karma couldn't stop looking at Amy angrily typing in her phone. She hasn't talked to Karma during the entire drive. Not that Karma cared, really, but she wanted to know if it is even for just a second, she is being in a bad mood because of how she kissed Liam earlier.

They reach the last floor of the building and one of the gorillas open the door. Amy steps in followed by Karma then the two gorillas who hands Amy the key then leaves soon afterwards. Karma walks around the large, spacious condo painted all white to go along with the white modern furniture. The wooden oak flooring complimented the brown tiles counter of the kitchen which was also painted white as well as the cabinets and the fridge. She walks towards the huge window that gives view to the city of Austin and it was beautiful. She slides the window to the side and steps out onto the balcony to breathe the fresh air. There was no doubt that this was a brand new condo, not previously used or owned; it is brand new.

Amy looks at Karma every excited step within the condo, exploring. She guesses that she likes the new place and it wasn't bad but Amy would have preferred her old condo. She knew her mother was right about the trace of the women that she brought up there and that's why she wasn't going to complain or regret the fact that it was sold. She walks within the fridge and takes out a bottle of water while Karma has stepped out onto the balcony. She looks at her leaning forward on the rail looking down and smiling. For someone who used to be scared of heights, apparently she has gotten over it. As Karma was wearing jean shorts, from the kitchen, Amy let her eyes stray down her straight long legs and up her ass; those beautifully shaped and upward pointy butt that Liam fucking Booker has squeezed right in front of her eyes.

 _Oh that son of a bitch!_

She drinks the water then squeezes the plastic bottle in one hand before throwing it in the trash can. And the fact that Karma was kissing him, slipping her tongue all the way down the douchebag's throat, seriously? Was that her way of making her jealous? _._

When it was time to decide who was going to sleep in what room, both of them opted for the room with the window. Why? Because it gives view to the city and the fresh night air is always better than the AC at night.

"I want this room; you take the one down the hall." Karma pushes Amy away from the doorstep to the room with the window.

Amy yanks Karma back from her hair and pulls her out as she was about to enter the room, "Hell no you're not. I saw the room first."

"I walked in it first." She pushes Amy out and then before they know it, they were both wrestling out on the floor in front of the room. Karma managed to pin Amy down and sits up on her while Amy grabs Karma's hair pulling her down towards so that she can her pin her back down.

"I said I will use this room and you take the other one." Karma grits her teeth trying to resist Amy's hold from placing her in a lock that she wasn't going to be able to free herself from. Amy, knowing that Karma wasn't going to give way, pulls herself up and releases her hair to interlaces her arms above her waist and pin her down anyway. She gets off once she finds Karma down but Karma was quick in placing her leg in her way, causing her to stumble on her stomach and she quickly falls on top of her, resting all of her weight on Amy's back.

"I saw this room first so I should use it." Amy crawls the floor to the bedroom while Karma lies on top of her trying to keep her from entering using her entire weight. "That's not being mature at all."

"You are the one _not_ being mature." Karma suddenly feels her strength draining out of her but she is not going to give up.

Amy, feeling Karma's energy reducing, shifts underneath her and turns to face her and once again pins her down, pressing her weight on top of Karma's body. In between their scuffle, their face somehow ended up too close from each other and they instantly froze in place. Karma's hands were both over her head, handcuffed within Amy's tight grip around her wrists. Amy finds her eyes leaving Karma's eyes to rest on Karma's lips which were parted; breathing hard from the tiresome state resulted from their squabble. Karma feels her heart racing and she couldn't tell if it was because of the fatigues she felt from the fight or if it was because of Amy's close proximity. Both of them were panting excessively and contemplated the need to feel each other's lips once more. Amy was leaning her face forward, and since they weren't really that far apart, it was dangerously close now, merely the closeness of both fleshes brushing over the rims, taking in the overwhelming sensation.

Karma quickly surrendered.

"Psych!" Amy rises off Karma and runs to the bedroom and closes the door.

And under her breath, Karma vows to revenge, "That childish prick!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karma screams quickly flying on top of her bed and jumping up and down, "AMY! AMY! AMY!" she screams even more.

Amy who was just about to come out of the shower immediately wrapped herself in a towel and ran to Karma's new room down the hall. She finds her on top of her bed, "What's going on?"

Karma points to her closet, "A fucking spider! There's a fucking spider in there!" she cries out, all colors leaving her face, turning as white as milk. She looked terrified.

Amy runs to the closet and starts looking for the spider while Karma runs out of the room and locks her inside.

Amy now realized what Karma had just done and runs to the door trying to open it but it was locked on the outside. And Karma and the keys were on the other side of the door. "Karma! Open the door!" She yells. She just fell for Karma's childish trick.

"From now on, you will stay in here until you agree to give me the room with the window." Karma speaks from the other side of the door.

"Never!" Amy yells back.

"It is your decision then. We'll see how you will survive with no food, no phones, and no drinks."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Karma grins, "I'm not. And now, I am about to take a long shower in the new room that is supposed to be mine. Get used to your new room!" She walks off feeling triumphant of her successful trick.

Amy kicks the door angrily with her foot but the joke turned on her and she ends up hurting herself instead. She limps back to the bed and sits up on it to rub her injured foot. She sees Karma's opened bags near her with her clothes still left folded in the suitcase. She reaches within Karma's bag and finds one of her lace underwear. Amy blinks repetitively fast while her mouth drops in an 'o' shape, as she gazes in adoration. It was a white floral lace culotte panty which she held with a shaky hand within palpitating sweaty palm. She brings it up to her nose and inhales the scent as she throws herself back on the bed and inhales even deeper. She then sighs sheepishly.

"Girl, you got it bad…" she breathes.


	23. Jealousy is an ugly thing

**Chapter 23**

"Amy?" Karma advances to the door to listen but she hears no type of sound. Could she have fallen asleep?

"Amy?"

Complete silence.

"Amy?" She begins to twist the doorknob when she hears an annoyed groan from the other side. "Amy?"

By the time Karma was finished running her bath, lazing around in it, and dresses herself up, about two hours had slipped away. Since all of her clothes were inside with Amy, she settled for some of Amy's clothing – simple sweats and t-shirt. Amy rampaged through all of Karma's clothing and couldn't find anything that she liked. She ended up dozing off in the process within all of Karma's pile of clothing spared on the bed and scattered around the bedroom floor. She kept the lace underwear about her person and slept with it with a tight grip in her hands.

Karma unlocks the door and slowly opens it to find the mess that Amy made with her clothes. She enters the bedroom and finds Amy lying on her side with her hands folded in front of her holding something. Karma walks around the bed to fins her knocked out, sleeping like a peaceful baby.

"She looks so angelic when she sleeps." Karma starts gazing in awe before realizing the innocence that Amy did not possess, "and when she wakes, she's nothing but the devil." She sighs as she sits near the edge of the bed and looks at her peacefully sleeping. Then her eyes intently examine the object that was within Amy's hands.

Amy slightly moves, "You can keep the bedroom…" she groggily opens her eyes to the watchful Karma, observing her. "You know, at some point you got to stop being a creeper."

Karma chuckles softly, "…say the pervert sleeping while hugging my underwear."

"Touché…" she groans still holding on to the underwear instead of giving it to its owner. "I like it."

Karma grows bright red, "Can I please have my underwear back?" She sticks out her hand for Amy to give her underwear back. She makes a mental note to buy many more like it in every shades and colors.

Amy rose up from the bed and stretches out with the underwear still in her hand. Then she hands it back to Karma, "How come you didn't wear this when we were dating?"

"That's because I didn't have it back then." She snatches the garment from her hand.

Amy drops herself back down on the bed and holds her head within her hands, "I'm hungry." Her stomach starts to growl as soon as she finishes saying this and then she holds her belly.

Karma looks at her clothes scattered around on the floor and on the bed. "Well, hungry or not hungry, you are so packing my clothes back in the bag."

"Why? You locked me in here, you deal with the consequence."

"What do you mean I should deal with it? Me locking you in here has nothing to do with you scattering my clothes around everywhere." Karma angrily starts throwing the few clothes that were within her reach in the bag. "You were always this messy even when we were dating."

Amy quickly props herself up, "I was messy? When I didn't get messy and I actually cleaned around the condo, you would always mess it up again right after. You were just as messy."

"Well, not to this degree. I'm the one who always used to clean, not you. You never used to do anything."

"What do you mean I never did anything?" Amy spat, "I am the one who always cooked."

"Yes but you always left the kitchen a mess after that and I have to clean it too."

Amy gets off the bed, "Now you know that is not true. The only reason why you always found the kitchen a mess is because you used to say _'let's share the household_ _work fifty-fifty'_ so I let you wash the dishes since I'm the one who cooked." She shrugs, "Since you asked for us to share in your cute adorable way, I thought you liked it."

Karma struggles to find her words after that. She didn't know what to say after Amy had just told her that she was cute and adorable. She feels her face growing red and looks away then Amy starts walking towards with a dark gaze that awakened some feelings inside of her. She hasn't felt those feelings in a long while and they have now resurfaced. She takes steps back as Amy was getting closer to her.

"Amy…no…what are you doing?" Karma feels the air around her receding. She keeps stepping back looking at Amy gazing her down with a dark stare that holds many mischievous intentions.

"I'm…" she mutters. Amy closed the proximity in between them both and…suddenly drops her head on Karma's shoulder and her stomach immediately grumbles, "I'm hungry…" she groans holding her stomach, "Karma…"

What the fuck?

Karma gently chuckles and drops her head down in amazement, "I can't believe you…"

Amy lifts her head up pouting, "What do you mean?"

Karma looks up then shakes her head, "Nothing. Come. I'll cook you something. But you got to put some clothes on first."

Amy then runs to the old bedroom that she now gave to Karma. Of course, she's going to kick herself for giving in so quickly. She wears her undergarments then settles for an oversized shirt and heads to the kitchen where Karma was already looking through the cabinets to find something to cook.

"Can't find anything?" Amy walks around the counter and starts looking through the cabinets too.

"The only thing I managed to find is this pasta box." Karma drops the box on top of the counter.

"Spaghetti or macaroni? I'm in the mood for spaghetti." She runs circles on her stomach as it growls, "I want spaghetti."

"Well, I happen to be a master at cooking pasta." Karma brags. Ever since she was a little girl, her parents and close family members usually praised her when she cooked for the family.

"Yeah right! How come you never used to cook then?" Amy looks down at Karma with an inquiring gaze challenging her to uncoil the sheepish possible lie of Karma Ashcroft.

Karma slightly blushes as she gives Amy a sidelong look, "I wanted you to cook for me."

"Oh." Amy's curious gaze fell and changed to a tender and timid side glance.

"Well, I'll prove it to you. I can make a mean spaghetti."

"Please."

Karma snaps her hand on the counter then grabs the apron to tie it around her waist and around her neck, "Don't believe me, just watch."

"I'm watching Karma Ashcroft." Amy smirks.

She walks to the sink to fill up the pot with water then places it on top of the stove for it to start boiling. "Amy Raudenfeld you will be eating some delicious spaghetti that you are going to be begging for more. Bloody hell you'll see!"

Then Amy leaves Karma that immediately went to work trying to impress her. She takes the button off the small table in the living room and turns on the sound system. She had earlier plugged in her phone and linked her Bluetooth.

"This is my song Karma. This is my song." Amy starts moving to the song's rhythm and sings along as well, "… _when I need motivation; my one solution is my queen 'cause she stay strong; she is always in my corner; right there when I want her; all these other girls are tempting; but I'm empty when you're gone_ …"

"This is the original version right?" Karma yells over at the kitchen.

Amy nods then dances her way over to the kitchen and urges Karma to take part in the dance with her, "Dance with me…" She bites her lips as she brings Karma closer to her, pulling her arms.

"Come on Amy, I'm cooking…" Karma whines.

"The water is boiling; you have time to enjoy one dance in the meantime." She grabs Karma by the waist and pulls her in to her. Karma couldn't help but oblige when Amy starts to grind down against her front and she finds herself joining in. "… _oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader; she is always right there when I need her_..."

Amy holds her hip which made Karma move her hips even more so that Amy could feel her moving underneath her hands. Amy slowly grinds her way up to turn Karma around to pull her back in. She embraces her waist from behind and brings her head down to her face as her lips rest comfortably on Karma's cheek. They both sway left to right, getting lost for a while in the song and not noticing that it finished and switched to another one. They both snap out of their trance when they hear the bell ringing. Karma detaches herself from Amy to look at the dried pot on the stove. Amy walks to the door cursing everything that she can think of.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Amy couldn't believe the very person standing in front of her right now.

"Well, I came to here to see my girlfriend. Am I not permitted?" Liam pushes past Amy to walk within the condo, "Nice place but, it's not nearly close to the one that I got."

"Liam?" Karma frowns, "How did you find me here?"

"Well, after you left, I followed the gorillas' car and voilà!" He opens his arms and runs over to Karma, and frowns when he notices the apron, "Oh my baby. She is already treating you like a maid?"

Amy was about to close the door when she is stopped by another hand, "What the -…"

"Yes. On my way up here, I met a very interesting person." Liam grins.

"Reagan?" Amy did not expect to see Reagan here at all – not at all.

"Hey Shrimp girl!" Reagan flashes one of her whitest smile.

Amy blinks, "What are you doing here?"

Reagan steps in with a white bag pulled over her head and kisses Amy quickly on the cheek, "I came to welcome you in your new home. And…" She brings the bag to the front and starts wiggling it in Amy's face, "I brought food."

"Oh there's music! I guess a small housewarming party sounds about cool." Liam walks over to the kitchen and takes out a fresh beer. He looks over at Reagan, "Hey Reagan, think quick!" He throws a beer at Reagan which she catches without fail.

"Good throw!" Reagan claps her hand at Liam.

"Well, I don't want to brag but you know…" Liam bows.

Amy can't even begin to understand what's actually going on right now. Since when did Liam and Reagan even knew each other? "Excuse me? What are you guys doing?"

"I came here to see Karma. I happened to meet Reagan along the way and we quickly bonded." Liam explains as he lifts his beer up to Reagan, "She's actually pretty cool."

"You're cool too Liam Booker. You have good taste Karma. If only I wasn't gay though…" Reagan winks at Liam.

Karma just looks perplexed. It is not only at the fact that Liam Booker came here because he couldn't trust her enough but the fact that he made friends with Freaking Reagan. There's one thing that is bothersome and that is to find your boyfriend bond with your ex-girlfriend's ex especially if you don't like that particular ex. "Why did you guys come here?" … _and fucking ruin_ _the perfect moment._

Liam gives Karma a sad stare, "Is that a problem?"

Karma rolls her eyes to the back of her head but in her mind though, she didn't want him to see that, "Of course no baby…" _I just wished you had called to let me know that you were coming._

"Well then, where's my greeting kiss…Lips please!" he leans down and crashes his lips on Karma, planting a kiss which she returned right away.

Amy felt her heart being yanked and suddenly feel a pain rising there, she quickly grabs her chest, holding on to the counter so she wouldn't fall down.

"Are you alright?" Reagan walks over to her.

"I'm fine. It just felt like my heart stopped a moment there. I need water." She walks around Liam and Karma grinning on each other's lips and she kept getting sick.

"I missed you boo!" Liam moos. This was one of the most pathetic faces Amy had ever seen. They were with each just a few hours ago. How long does it take to miss someone?

"Me too baby," they pecker each words onto their lips, Amy was sick.

"I have to have you tonight." He says, still puckering his lips on hers. Amy got sicker.

"Oh." She says, doing the same thing. By then, Amy needed to be carried to the hospital.

"OK, this is it. No one is doing anyone tonight or _ever_." She glares down at the two lovers in front of her, mostly Liam. " _Not_ in my freaking condo or anywhere else on planet earth." Amy howls, "So, please Liam get to stepping because it is late and I'd like to go to bed."

"I just got here. And it is too early to be bedtime." Liam frowns at Amy's rudeness.

"Let me check my fuck-o-meter!" She stomps towards the door where the thermostat is located at, "As I thought, exactly negative sixty-five fucks to give." She opens the door and holds it wide enough for Liam to walk the fuck out.

"You are rude." Liam scoffs ruefully.

Amy shrugs, "The fuck-o-meter just increased to negative seventy."

"Wait a minute! If Liam leaves then Reagan has to leave too." Karma adds in. She wasn't about to let Amy throw Liam out while keeping Reagan in here. They both came together, they both should leave together – that's just fair.

"Reagan can stay. She has something to give to me." Amy quickly says then looks away to avoid Karma's glaring.

"Well Liam stays then." Karma spat.

"He can't. We are already overstepping the limit of the amount of people that can be in this condo."

"That's bullshit! There are merely four people in here."

"Yes but the combined weight is over exceeding."

Karma knew what Amy was trying to do so she's going to let her have it. "Fine, Liam, take me to your place."

"Hold up there beety bop! You're not leaving."

Karma lets out a vulgar scoff unable to hide her amazement, "I _'m not_ leaving?" She laughs even louder. "You hear that Liam? I can't leave." She blinks then ceases her laughter, "I'm leaving." Karma unties her apron around her neck and waist and throws it somewhere in the kitchen.

"I said you are not leaving." Amy stands in front of the door, "What will people think of you when they see you walking into a man's apartment this late at night?"

"It is not late you dick - it is only six PM." Karma tries to walk pass Amy but Amy held her ground.

"And what do you expect people to think about an _engaged_ girl alone in a guy's apartment at six PM?" She lifts Karma's hand that had the ring and notices that it wasn't there, "Where the fuck is your ring?"

"I don't have to wear it now. I'm not in public." Karma snatches her hand from Amy's grip. "And anyway, what will people have to think?"

"They'll think right because she is _my_ girlfriend after all." Liam appears behind Karma and places his arms around her shoulders, "Is that a problem?"

"Yes…" Amy tries to find a tangible explanation but she struggled to find anything, "Yes, it is a problem because…because…because we are engaged. Yes, because we are engaged and…and…and everyone will hate her once they find out that she is cheating on me." She preludes, and then shifts her attention back to Karma, "I'm just looking out for your well being Karma. People will hate you for breaking my heart mercilessly. I'm loved out there."

"Girl…just move out of the way!" Karma pushes her liberating the way to the outside world and out of Amy's condo.

Amy finds Karma leaving along with Liam and her heart sinks, "Fine Liam, you can stay here." It is better to have the both of them under close watch. Because, Lord knows what they would do once they reach a room at Liam's place. And because, the thought of someone else loving Karma gave her those feelings of uneasiness. She can't bear the thought.

Karma slowly turns back on her heels and walks back in the apartment with a wide grin on her face, "Anyone in the mood for some spaghetti!"

"Ooh me! And then after that, we can eat the Chinese sweets that Reagan bought for dessert." Liam follows behind Karma.

Amy rolls her eyes and closes the door.

The only sound that was audible was the clatter of the forks and spoons against the marble plate. It was intense and awkward. Amy keeps glaring at Liam from under her eyelashes while Liam glowers at her just the same. Every now and then he would feed Karma and Karma would feed him and giggles like an idiotic moron. Amy couldn't stand it. She did not even acknowledge Reagan next to her. Truth be told, she forgot that Reagan was even there. But that didn't stop Reagan from trying to get her attention. Sure, Reagan might have had something to do with her break up with Karma. She knew they were being photographed because Amy's mother promised her that she would be able to get Amy back. And when Amy actually did kiss her back not knowing that they were being photographed, she was surprised and happy that Amy still had some feelings left. You can't forget your first love after all. And then Liam breaks the awkward silence as soon as he is done eating Karma's spaghetti.

"That spaghetti was delicious babe!" Liam rubs her belly then leans in to kiss Karma on the lips much to Amy's disgust, "Thank you!"

Karma smiles then returns him his kiss, "You're welcome boo."

"I really liked it too. You did it well Karma." Reagan compliments as well.

"Thank you." Karma responds dryly.

She looks down at the half empty plate in front of her and realizes that Amy hasn't said anything about her cooking. Karma coughs, "Amy, are you enjoying it?" she asks quickly.

Amy keeps her eyes fixated on the food that she barely touched. The fact that Liam and Amy have been ogling each other throughout the entire dinner upset her stomach and cut her appetite. "It's ok! Could have done it better though." She mutters.

Karma still keeps her head down. "Should you even make any type of judgment? You barely touched your food."

"Then why did you ask me?" Amy mumbles but Karma was able to hear what she said.

"Whatever!" Karma mumbles in between her bites. "…jealous much?"

Amy looks up too quick, dropping her spoon on the plate, "What did you say?"

"Nothing..." Karma negates, obviously sealing the happiness that wanted to leave her heart to show on her face, "I said nothing."

"I thought so…" Amy says.

And the happiness was short-lived when Regan places her hand on Amy's thigh underneath the small table, "Hey, do you want to go to bed?"

Amy jumps then quickly rests her eyes within Karma's imminent glare. "Why? It is so early."

"Yes, Karma I think we should get going too." Liam leans in once more to rub is nose along Karma's ear, "Let's go to bed…" he breathes.

Karma feels the heat rising up; not from Liam's cajoling but from Amy's dark facial expression.

"To _whose_ bed?" Amy speaks up before Karma could answer.

" _My_ bed…" Karma answers, "Or Liam's. It is still early. We can leave right now."

"No, the fuck he is and the hell you are…" Amy lifts herself up, "Liam, it was nice having you over for dinner but it is time for both you and Reagan to leave." She walks toward the front door and holds it open, "Have a good night!"

Liam was about to protest when Lauren jumps in the apartment with her husband Theo.

Lauren beams, "Couple's retreat! Pack up your shit! We are leaving tomorrow morning!"


	24. Cancun

**Chapter 24**

 **"** Shane, remind me again why I decided to go on this four days trip?" Karma drags her feet across her hotel room to drop on the bed next to her best friend Shane.

"Obviously because you need it boo." Shane turns on its side to hold Karma in his arms, "You need to get away from all of the drama in your life."

Karma knew she did well by calling Shane at the last minute to join them in Cancun. Yes, they all were in Cancun right now to suck in the amazing sun to gain a tan, walk along one of the most amazing beaches in the world, by one of the most renown Hotel Resort that there is. It was Karma, Liam, Shane, Amy, Reagan, Lauren and her husband, Theo.

"I don't know what I would have done if I didn't call you this morning to join us." Karma snuggles within her best friend, sucking in all of his affection.

"You would have been bored that's what." He smiles.

Lauren barges in Karma's room along with Amy and Reagan, all of them in their swimsuits, "Awww! That's so cute."

Karma disentangles herself from Shane, "What are you guys doing?"

"We came to get you two. It is time to go to the pool!" Lauren pulls karma up on her feet while Amy grabs Shane, "So, put on your swimsuit!"

"I didn't pack any." Since they were in such a rush and this trip was last minute and she didn't know where she was going, Kama didn't pack any swimsuit due to haste and lack of thinking. "I forgot to pack one."

"I know you wouldn't. That's why we are taking you shopping. There are several stores in this Resort; we should be able to find something." Amy says.

Lauren couldn't keep her squealing down. The word shopping always gave her this feeling of excitement. Shopping was her specialty. "Let's go shopping!"

"Shane, you want to come with us?" Karma turns to Shane.

"No, I'll go find Liam. Do you know where he is?" He asks Amy.

Amy gives a disinterested shrug, "I think he might be already at the pool."

Lauren nods, "Theo is with him."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later then." Shane then walks out to disappear behind the door and heads down the lobby to find Liam and Theo lounged by the pool.

Theo wanted to spend as much time with his wife as possible since he was always busy and everything working in his dad's company. And Lauren usually traveled a lot because of her modeling so they barely spend time together. He decided to take a few days off to spend it with his wife in hopes to finally give her a child. He was ready and he is in love with Lauren even though sometimes he feels a bit insecure that she might still be thinking about her lost love.

"Look at that one over there. Bruh! She's hot." Liam's eyes follow the walking figure of a girl sauntering on the other side of the pool.

Theo gives the girl a quick glance then looks away, "Man I'm married. I can't look at other girls." He brings his iced tea up to his lips to drink, calming the intense nerves rising from a place where it shouldn't. He's married. He's a married man. "When are you looking to settle down?"

"Who knows? I almost got shackled to Amy. Boy, I can't be grateful enough that the mother called off the engagement when she temporarily disinherited her." Liam keeps his eyes on the girl who now lounged on a chaise enjoying the sun, "I mean, she's gay and she's rude and so not my type."

"I'm guessing your type is that Karma girl huh." Theo says, "How did you two meet?"

"At my engagement dinner with Amy. A few months back. You have no idea how rude Amy's mom was to her." He sips on his drink, still keeping his eyes fixated on the girl, "I actually felt bad for her. And then a few days later, I met her again at the school. I started dating her."

"Weren't they faking so that Amy could get out of marrying you?"

Liam nods, "Yep! And now they are faking again for a whole other reason. It's complicated man."

Theo remembers the exact same story from when he and Lauren were set to be engaged. Lauren hated him while he loved her the moment he set eyes on her. Things went Mrs. Cooper's way and here they are a year later. "That family is fucked up. That Mrs. Cooper, I never actually could warm up to her."

"Me neither." Liam briefly remembers how Mrs. Cooper looked at him when she learned the truth about him. "That woman gives me the chills."

"Isn't that Shane coming our way right now?" Theo overlooks Liam's head to see a Shane walking over to them with a big smile on his face.

"My boy Shane!" Liam lifts his hands up, "Come sit here with us!"

"What's up guys?" Shane takes a sit on an empty chaise next to Liam.

"Nothing much. We're just chilling, enjoying the sun." Theo says. "Where are the girls?"

"They are on their way to shop around and find a swimsuit for Karma. She forgot to bring one." Shane reclines himself back on the chaise and pulls his glasses up.

"Talking about the girls, what's the deal between Amy and that girl Reagan?" Theo asks, "Lauren told me they go way back."

"Karma said that they used to be lovers and now, she's not so sure." Shane says, looking up at the sunny sky.

"Well, I am glad that Reagan to keep Amy away from Karma. That girl is the only thing standing between me and Karma." Liam says.

Shane chuckles, "I thought it was because Karma just wouldn't give you the time of day when it comes to sex."

"Yeah! That too. She's always tired; not ready; not in the mood; or not ready again." Liam boos.

Theo shakes his head, "Well the girl may just be _not_ ready. You have to be patient."

"I have been patient…" Liam starts ranting when his eyes fell upon the four girls walking.

"Speaking of the girls…" Theo grins as soon as he sees his wife come gliding in like the model that she is. She didn't see the other three accompanying her; all he saw was Lauren.

"Wow!" Liam looks at all four of them, Amy, Reagan, Karma, Lauren. Karma was so hot in her two piece red swimsuit and, he is going to hate himself, so was Amy in her two piece white swimsuit. And even Reagan.

"Amy's hot. I have to admit." Theo says. "Karma too…"

"Hey! That's my girlfriend. I have to go," Liam jumps off his chaise to join Karma standing and talking with the other three girls. As soon as he gets closer, Amy throws him a look of disgust. He's never understood her animosity against him and he just doesn't like her.

Just out of nowhere Liam appears from behind Karma and kisses her neck, "Hey babe!"

Karma jumps, feeling anxious but soon recovers from her anxiety once she realizes who it was, "Liam, what are you doing?" she giggles.

"I have to say, you look hot." Liam is getting even touchier than he's ever been. Amy knew she should have pressed Karma more on taking that one piece granny swimsuit that they found. Maybe that would have kept Liam's hands from roaming all over Karma's half naked body.

"Where's my husband Liam?" Lauren asks.

"He's on the other side of the pool waiting for you." Liam points out to Theo and Shane who seemed to be engaged in an amiable conversation.

A small smile curves Lauren's lips as she sees her husband being the chill, cool man that he is. In truth, Lauren was really starting to see Theo under a new light. Even though he wasn't the love that she wanted, he grew to become the man that she needed. He treats her well and takes good care of her. Lauren couldn't be any more fortunate, "OK, this is a couple's retreat; so I'm going to go find my husband." She squeals and dives into the pool to cross to the other side.

"So, since we are away from the watchful eyes of the press, I guess we can be with who we want to be." Liam turns Karma to face him and starts kissing her, "My baby is going to spend the entire day with me."

"This should be fun," Karma interlaces her arms around Liam's neck.

Liam slowly displays a wide flirtatious grin, "You know why it is going to be so much fun?"

Karma grins, "Why?"

"Because…" he turns her towards the pool and starts stepping forward so that she steps her foot back. "You are going to be all wet once you are in the pool…" He falls with her in the pool as Karma screams in delight.

"Liam…" Karma couldn't stop laughing and Amy found herself feeling pained. How she wishes to be the person making Karma laugh like that.

"So, what do you want to do?" Reagan grabs Amy's arms and leads her away from the two lovers that seemed to have forgotten their existence. "We're here to have fun. You have to lighten up boo!"

"I know Reagan. It's just that I am not in the mood." Amy couldn't stop looking at Karma and Liam playing around in the pool.

"This girl has put quite a spell on you." Reagan couldn't crack the smile that she wanted, "I guess there's no more place for me inside your heart."

"Reagan, we've discussed this before. It's over. It's been over. And I can't go back."

"You can't or you just don't want to." Reagan finds a long empty chaise at the bottom of the pool. "Let's sit here."

Amy follows Reagan and takes a sit at the edge of the chaise while Reagan lounges, "Reagan, what's the need to bring up ancient wound?"

"Will you please apply sunscreen on my back?" Reagan reaches in her bag and pulls out the sunscreen lotion.

Amy grabs it as Reagan turns on her stomach, unhooking her bra. Amy's breath cut short. "Are you seriously going to unhook your bra here?"

"What? I'm on my stomach. It's not like anyone can see anything."

Amy gazes at the body of the woman who once was the love of her life. She takes off the lid of the sunscreen and squeezes the dense substance out onto her palm. "Yes but _I_ can see something."

"You moved on from me already. It shouldn't faze you to see me naked. It's nothing that you haven't seen before." Reagan closes her eyes as Amy starts running her hands slowly on her bare back.

"You're right. I have to admit. You have gotten tanner than you were a few years back." Amy was able to notice the golden glow of her skin radiating from the light of the sun. "You've gotten quite supple too. "

Reagan blushes, "I didn't think you'd notice since all your eyes now see is Karma."

Amy runs her hands up Reagan's shoulder blades, "I may only see her but I'm not blind either."

"Amy, do you love her?"

Amy stops running her hands, "That's a random question."

"What I am saying is, you act like you do but you don't actually try to show it." Reagan turns on her back to face Amy, "Why is that?"

"I don't think that this is something I should discuss with you."

"I'm the one you should discuss this with. Our love has ended and now I am only just your friend. I can listen to you." Reagan holds the bra in one hand so that it doesn't fall off and gently strokes Amy's arm with the other.

"I don't know Reagan." Amy places the top lid back on the small bottle, "We dated briefly during the time my mom disinherited me. I was happy. Of course, I missed my old lifestyle since mom did not support me financially anymore. But, I was happy trying to fit in her world even though it was not easy. She brought me something that I thought I could never find."

Reagan asks, "What did she bring?"

Amy turns around, facing away from Reagan to gaze at a happy Karma in the arms of Liam, "She brought light. Her love was the light within the darkness that is my life. Thanks to that, I was able to see happiness. I no longer felt blind. It's like I discovered something new and it changed my life drastically."

"Then, why don't you say that to her?" Reagan asks, perplexity tracing their marks within her black eyes.

"Remember what happened to me and you. If that were to happen to me and her; I'd die. So, I'm running away before it gets to this point."

"You and I is a whole different story than you and Karma. You have grown and matured. You barely sleep around anymore and you listen to your mother without protesting. You more or less understand people's feelings." Reagan cups Amy's chin, "I think Karma has caused all of this to happen."

"Even so, she is happy with Liam and she once told me that Liam was safe and that I wasn't. I give her nothing but uncertainty and insecurity. She's better off without me." Amy flashes Reagan a quick smile then takes her hand off her chin and playfully interlaces her fingers in hers.

Reagan smiles back to her; she's never seen Amy that unconfident before. Amy, even when she was little had that fierce arrogance that no one could deny. And now, she looks like this beaten puppy that can't get back up on her feet.

As Karma was pulling on Liam's head down underneath the water, she caught Amy and Reagan smiling lovingly at each other. At least, that's what it looked like to her.

The night came around pretty quickly. Everyone was having albeit Amy who couldn't stand seeing Karma so into Liam and Liam running his hands all over Karma. She tried to enjoy the day with Reagan but all they always end up talking about was Karma. All of them met again to have dinner together at this nice restaurant that served seafood. It was really nice, the ambiance was calm and quite live too. People were loudly chatting and laughing so hard, ending a day that was more than just eventful. Tonight was a special night because there was a famous person performing. It was Sara Bareilles. She was willing to offer someone the opportunity of a lifetime to sing one of her songs on stage.

Shane immediately pointed to Karma as Sara was calling on to the audience, "We have Karma over here."

Liam loudly starts clapping and encouraging Karma to walk on stage as was everyone else on the table. Karma violently starts blushing and praying that they would stop pushing her to realize her dream to sing on stage. The noise that their table was making came all the way to Sara who noticed the shy girl, desperately trying to avert the attention from her.

"Hey you! The girl with the black dress," Sara Bareilles points the microphone Karma's way and the lights also followed Sara's microphone and shined on Karma. Now every gaze in the restaurant was on her, "Come on! Your friends have faith in you. Don't be shy!"

Karma shakes her head no while everyone else in the restaurant now joined in with Sara to get her on that stage. Feeling ambushed, she decides to get off her seat and walks to Sara.

"What's your name?" Sara Bareilles asks.

Karma shyly leans her head to speak within the microphone, "My name is Karma Ashcroft."

Shane starts clapping loudly inviting everyone else to join in. "That's my girl."

"Well Karma, which one of my songs would you like to sing?" Sara smiles a genuine smile that melted Karma's heart. After all, Karma was one of her biggest fans.

"I'd like to sing a '1000 times'. I love that song." Karma smiles.

"Well, you have the stage Karma. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Sara slowly starts playing the tune on the piano, as Karma stands behind the microphone, nervously swallowing to a dry throat. The many looks that were on her face make look anxious but a particular one made her self-conscious. Her gaze fell within hers as soon it was time for her to start singing…

"… _back of the room; looking at you; counting the steps; between us; hundred and five; little blades in a line; from your skin to mine; and I feel it; Eyes on the ground; but I can't look up now; don't wanna give it away; my secret; in another life my teeth and tongue; would speak aloud what until now, I've only sung… 'Cause I would die to make you mine; bleed me dry each and every time; I don't mind, no I don't mind it; I would come back a thousand times…"_

Karma perfectly sings the song from beginning until the end. She never let her eyes stray from Amy's. When she finished, she didn't think she would get a standing ovation from everyone in the restaurant. Sara Bareilles even gave her a hug and told her that she was awesome. This has been one of the greatest nights of her life. They stayed until Sara's performance and were about to live when the owner of the restaurant announced a challenge that Lauren just couldn't ignore.

"In two days, I'll be holding a challenge. It is all about having fun and a good time. It is going to be lover's night and I am calling on the ladies to re-enact choreography from a music video and dance it for their partner." A woman comes walking on stage holding a hat. "In this hat, I have the music video songs that have been chosen by a few from the votes."

"This ought to be fun." Lauren squeals. Theo looks at the giddy petite woman next to him and knows that when she looks like that, there's nothing stopping her from doing what she's set her mind to. Theo can bet that she is going to participate in the dance contest.

"Alright," the man places his hand in the hat and quickly pulls it out, "Here you have it!" He unfolds the paper, "It is a Beyoncé challenge. 'Dance for you'."

Lauren quickly pulls on Karma's arms, "We are so doing this."

"What?" Karma pulls her arms back, "I don't dance."

"So what? That shouldn't be what stops you from shaking your boom boom on stage." Lauren persists, "Come on, let's have fun together."

"Lauren. It's Beyoncé we're talking about here. I can't dance."

"Don't worry. I got you. I know that dance."

"How?"

Lauren blushes as Theo scratches his chin nervously, "Theo and I are going through a second honeymoon right now."

"I think you should do it Karma." Liam adds, "I'd like to see you dance."

Shane sips from his drink, "I can help you too. Lauren and I can teach you the choreography."

Amy chuckles, "That's not Karma's style at all. She can't do that. Karma is the shy girl that will never want to come out of her corner." She grins down at Karma from the other end of the table.

"Amy, that's not true. I'm sure if Karma puts in the effort, she'll do just fine." Theo says, "And you should believe in my wife's skills here. She'll help you Karma."

Amy lazily slumps back in her seat, mockingly shaking her head at everyone, "I'm telling you Karma won't do it. And if she does, she'll choke and back out."

"Is that what you think?" Karma purses her lips in annoyance.

Amy tilts her head to gaze at the defiant girl with simple curiosity, "Am I wrong?"

Karma bites her lips, engaging in a staring contest with Amy. She knows Amy is trying to push her buttons. But she wasn't about to not prove her wrong. "Lauren, I'll do it."

Amy just smirks her lips, "Anybody wants to bet?"


	25. Dance for her

**Chapter 25**

"Lauren, I can't do this."

The challenge was tomorrow and they have been up until dawn rehearsing and learning the dance moves under the severity of Lauren and the authoritative Shane. Lauren was going over the limit with the contest and intended to put on a good show for her husband.

"Stand up lazies! This is no time to be slaking." Lauren pulls Karma up on her feet with full strength.

It was Karma, Reagan, Lauren and two other girls that were able to save the last two spots for this challenge. The choreography in the video had five girls and well, they only needed five. They have been up bright and early trying to perfect the moves. Shane and Lauren have both been breathing down their necks.

"Lauren, tell me why we are even doing this again?" Karma whines, unable to support herself up on her own two legs. She has been dancing all morning and she has neither the will nor the stamina to keep up with anyone else in here. Especially since everyone else is a bit more mature and more out there than her. Reagan was a quick learner and managed to learn the choreography after their first two practices.

"Karma, we are doing this to have fun and make memories. Do we need a reason to do anything?" Lauren smiles, "Now, let's take it again from the top!"

Everyone puffs out a loud groan as Shane replays the song from the beginning and everyone takes their place. Karma takes her place right next to Lauren who was, of course, going to be in the middle and be Beyoncé. Karma was going to be her best dancer Ashley. They go through the dance and Lauren watches all of them going through the moves as the song moves along. They do every step well so far but, they still needed a bit more practice. Karma keeps hesitating to do a move that required her to sensually move her hips; her walk is out of touch with her sexiness. When they leans down on the stool and lifts their rear back up to slowly turn it around in circles as they bend, she did it with such stiffness that Lauren had to stop the practice. Karma was as stiff as a board.

"Karma, what are you doing?" Lauren turns to face Karma still bent down, her rear pointing up.

Karma looks up at the petite figure, grinning, "I'm putting my body on your body, boy I like it when you watch me…" Karma sings as she does the move with just as much stiffness.

Lauren face palms herself, "Girl, if you keep moving like that; you'll be laughed at by everyone at the restaurant."

"You see, I can't do this Lauren. I knew I shouldn't have gone along with this." Amy's victorious grin flashes in her mind, "That wench!"

"You see, if you keep thinking like this, then you'll prove Amy right." Lauren says.

All that kept going through Amy's mind right now was Amy's taunting voice singing _"I told you so…"_

"Lauren, I think I might know what to do." Shane walks over to Karma and pulls her aside. "Babe, what's the problem?"

"I can't dance Shane." Karma cries, "Why did I even agree to do this?"

"The same reason that each and every one of these agreed to do it. To have fun and please their lovers." Shane points out to the small crew, "And you see Reagan, if you don't do something, she'll suck up all of Amy's attention away from you."

Karma looks back at Reagan who was jugging down a bottle of water. She never knew that Reagan could even move like that, "Who says that I am doing to gain Amy's attention?"

"Isn't that why you agreed to do this in the first place? To shut her up and prove her wrong."

Karma blinks her eyes, "No, that's not true."

"Karms, we all know that you did it because of that. And frankly, I'd like for you to shut her up too."

"But Shane…"

"Listen Karma," He puts his hands on her shoulders and lowers his head to gaze within her uncertain sight, "All you need is a little bit of confidence. That's all you need. And when you go up there, imagine her watching you. Not Liam, not anybody else but her because it is for her that you are going to dance tonight. You will dance for her and shut her right up."

Lauren shortly advances towards the both of them. She had heard Shane's last phrases, "I'm with Shane on that one. The person you will be dancing for tonight is Amy. And I too would like to shut her up. Girl, you got to go on that stage and show her what she's missing."

"Isn't Reagan the one dancing for her?" Karma asks, looking at Reagan repeating a few of the moves.

"Forget Reagan and focus on you! You will kill it, not her." Lauren grabs her hands and moves her back to her place, "Let's do this Karma. Hit it Shane!" Everyone take their position and Shane hits on replay.

As the song starts, Karma looks at the mirror and envisions Amy sitting in front of her. She repeats her steps with much more sensuality and confidence that instantly impressed the rest of the girls. Karma did not notice anyone by her side and mimics the dance moves perfectly just because all she sees is an Amy that she wants to prove wrong. She wants Amy to look at her and only her, not Reagan. And when they reach the part where she had to move her rear in circular motion as she bends, she keeps her gaze fixated on the apparition of Amy in her mind through the glass. Yes, Amy has to look at her and _only_ her. And when Beyoncé was saying _"While I'm grinding on you, this is beyond sex…"_ she did it with such intensity and passion that unmatched with the other girls' efforts.

"…Whoa!" Lauren props as she keeps her eyes on the evolved Karma next to her.

They keep dancing until the song finally reached its end. Both Lauren and Shane look at the different Karma in amazement. They expected her to loosen up a bit but not to that extent. It wasn't the Karma that they knew, she just transformed into a completely different person up there; a confident, sexy, different Karma who was ready to kill it on that stage tomorrow night.

Lauren blinks at her, "Whoa!"

"I know…" she breathes, "Let's go at it again."

Lauren nods fast, "Oh heck yeah!" She signals for Shane to hit replay and he did. He was starting to like that new side of Karma and can't wait to look at Amy's stun expression.

"Are you ready?" Lauren asks a nervous Karma.

The night of the contest is here and they are waiting to go on stage and starts dancing. She couldn't calm her breathing down because the many people in the audience and Amy; oh Amy is going to be watching too. She wants to puke.

Karma shakes her head no multiple times at once, "No Lauren, I'm not." She breathes in the air bag that Shane had brought to her recently.

"Karma, we've practiced this and you were amazing. You were amazing and I am dead sure that you are going to kill it tonight." Lauren tries to reassure her but it seems to be failing.

"Lauren is right Karma. Shit! After how I saw you dance at the studio, I would have gone straight for you." Shane takes the girl in his arms. That was his baby and he loved her a lot, "You need to stun Amy and you will. Get that confidence in the studio back."

"Girl, go on that stage and show Amy what she's missing." Lauren nudges her shoulder playfully.

Karma takes a long breather and nods at both of them. Yes, she will do this. She will go up there, dance for Amy and stun the shit out of her. She will shut her right up.

"Alright, I want each and every one of the girls' lovers to come up on that stage and sit on a chair." The owner of the restaurant has his crew places a set of five chairs facing the audience. Theo, Liam, and Amy along with two other people, a guy and a girl mount on stage and take a sit. Amy was feeling amused. She knows Karma will probably mess up and look just as stiff as a board. She knows how shy Karma is; there's no way she will be able to surprise her. She crosses her arms above her chest and looks confident.

"How do you think Karma will do?" Liam leans his head slightly towards Amy.

Amy scoffs, "Please… that's not Karma's thing at all."

Liam raises an eyebrow, "You sure about that?" He walked by the girls' studio several times to check up on them and from what he saw; Karma was by far the best of them all.

"Too sure…" Amy smirks.

Even Theo saw them practice, "Hold on there, Amy. You might be stunned." Liam gives Theo a fist bump.

The owner of the restaurant turns to face them, "You will not know who is dancing for you. They will all be wearing a white mask along with a trilby hat that covers their hair length and color." The man grins, "You will try to guess the girl dancing in front of you. Let's see how much you know your women guys!" he looks up and slightly nods then the lights dim low and the song starts playing a few seconds later with all of the girls, all of them dressed in only a red oversized buttoned up-shirt with sleeves rolled up and pale stockings, slowly walk on stage and stands in front of them.

And stunned was not the right word to describe Amy's state right now.

The night of the challenge couldn't have come quick enough. All she kept thinking about was how Karma was going to up on that stage and dance. And boy! Although she couldn't tell who was dancing for her, she knew, she had a feeling that it was Karma. She was too sure.

She _knows_ it is Karma.

She kept her eyes on the girl in front of her. She only looked at her and nobody else but her. The girl was moving so skillfully and with such sensuality that she almost did not recognize Karma at all. She feels her throat going super dry and the air around her was almost nonexistent. Amy was leaning forward, as if being pulled by the force of attraction. She didn't notice how close she was now from falling off the edge of her sit.

And as the bridge of the song comes, the girls walk around in between them and sit on them, grinding sensually on their front before getting up and walking back to their stool. The fact that Karma got off her at all was enough to make feel like life was taken away from her. She sticks out her hand to grasp the figure to keep it from walking away but it slipped through her fingers like the douce silky substance of pure natural water.

She didn't _just_ look at her, she venerated her. Her eyes revered as she hallucinated; forever immortalizing her in marble with only her adoring gape. She contemplates her as if she was a non-human creature but an immortal goddess. And she gazes at Karma as the veneration with which she did just wasn't enough to grant to the Aphrodite that was in merit of much more than just a simple gaze. She carved out each of her carnal moves with an obsequious glance as a sculptor perpetuates immortality in the unbound magnificence of a sculpture.

And when the sound of the guitar riff and the instrumental comes on, she deliberately gets off her chair and walks to the girl that was dancing for her. She stood facing her, and then slowly takes off the trilby hat to let crimson hair falls down in the prefect small waves on her shoulders. With a shaky hand, she then gradually lifts the girl's mask off as her breath starts pacing unevenly; her heart races as the mysterious figure hidden by the full face mask reveals a panting Karma gazing at her.

She was right all along.

Amy's hands started going through violent spasms as the hat slides in between her fingers down to the floor. Amy's hands no longer had the strength to hold on to something as light as just a hat. Her every membrane had lost feelings and strength but somehow managed to stand in front of Karma ready to put her on a pedestal. This is one of the moments that make her glad that she's gay.

"Alright guys! Give those girls a round of applause!" The audience roars to life with their loud appraisal and exclamations.

They had done a great job. Although some of the girls were mad that their own lover couldn't distinguish them. Theo had no problem walking to Lauren because; she was the shortest of them all. Liam only realized that he had walked to the wrong girl when he sees Amy taking off Karma's mask. Liam didn't even bother taking off his girl's mask and walks right over to where Karma was and pulls her to him. He glares at Amy then walks off the stage with Karma in his hands.

And Amy, stuck in place due to lack of strength, watched as Prince Charming runs away with her marble piece of art.

"Liam, where are you taking me?" Karma looks at the back of Liam's head, "Where are you taking me?" She stops him in his tracks and pulls her wrists away from his grip.

Liam stops and looks down within his grip to find an absent wrist, "Karma?"

"Liam, where are you taking me?" Karma asks.

"Fine, I'm taking you up to my room." He says, slowly stepping towards her. "I want you." He pulls her closer to him and starts nibbling on her neck.

The contact provoked nothing within Karma's body. She felt casual, having no desire to go up in Liam's room to do dirty deedoo. But when Amy was watching her dance, all types of good feeling sensation rose up from within to act out on her every moves. It was not because she knew the dance to perfection but because the way that Amy was looking at her, made her want to be sexy and sensual. Amy was making love to her with her eyes and each amatory gaze was a caress that sends Karma up in frenzy.

"Liam, what about the others? They'll be wondering about us." Karma says, as Liam keeps on running his lips all over her collarbone. All of his cajoling and caress made her feel inhuman and lifeless.

"Let them wonder. I have to have you tonight." Liam lifts his gaze to press his lips on Karma. She reticently kisses back as she grants him entrance in her mouth. Liam puffs out a grunt, pushing Karma against the wall in the hotel lobby. "Let's go up to my room."

"Liam this is the hotel lobby." Karma looks around. It might have been empty because at this time of night, everyone was either gone to bed or off to a nightclub or strolling but that doesn't mean someone wouldn't walk in here. "Liam…"

Liam stops and steps back, "Fine…so, what do you say? You want to go up to my room." Liam places his forehead on Karma's, breathing in her air, "I want you so bad baby. I have to have you tonight. Let me make love to you." He breathes.

And how is Karma going to get out of this one? They have been dating for quite a while now. She can't come up with any more excuses. She sighs, "Yes, I'll go up to your room." She breathes.

A wide grin spreads on Liam's face, "Then, let's goes."

"Why don't you go warm up the bed for me? I'll go change into something more revealing."

"No, you are fine like that." He smiles.

"Alright, then let me go freshen up a bit more and then I'll join you shortly." Karma teases Liam as she brushes past the mere rims of her lips on his.

Liam couldn't take any more of the teasing, grabs Karma's receding lips on his, and then he pulls back, his breath leaving him stranded, "Alright, I'll go wait for you. Don't take too long."

He steps back and then runs to the elevator to go ready up his bed and cleans around the room that he managed to mess up. The room had clothes scattered around everywhere. He shared the room with Shane and none of them bothered to clean up after the other. So they left it like that.

Karma contemplates ditching Liam and fake a stomachache but she already did that before. She dejectedly shrugs, realizing that there's no way out of this and starts making her way up to the elevator to only be grabbed from behind. The person who grabbed her pushed her in the elevator and presses a button to go up the last floor. A few minutes in, the elevator stops abruptly on its own.

"Shit! It's broken." The figure curses.

"Amy, what the fuck?" Karma pushes Amy out of the way and starts to repetitively press the emergency button that seemed to also be not working. "You fucking broke it. Now, we're stuck."

"It's not like you wanted to reach your destination either. So why the angry attitude?"

"Oh what makes you think that I didn't want to go? And where do you think that I was going?" Karma spat.

"I heard you and Liam speak. After he ran off with you, I followed you both."

"I forgot that you were a stalker and an eavesdropper. Good Jesus! An abductor too." She hits Amy's chest, pushing her off balance, "You have got to stop kidnapping me like that. It's getting old."

Amy frowns, feeling slightly amused, "Kidnap you? Bugbear, I merely stole you away from prince charming. I did not kidnap you."

Karma runs her hands through her wavy locks obsessively and screams out in frustration, "Jesus! You are a pain in the neck!"

"Am I though? It's a gift. What can I say?" She shrugs.

 **Two hours later**

"No one has come yet." Karma was sitting on one side of the elevator and Amy sat facing her. The elevator's AC was also not working so the heat quickly rose up, making them feel like they were in a sauna.

"I think we might have to spend the night in here." Amy leans her head back, the heat mounting in her head making her feel dizzy. Both of were perspiring through their clothes.

"Fuck, it's hot!" Karma breathes, "I can't take it anymore."

"Take off your shirt then," Amy grins.

Karma rolls her eyes, "I hate you."

Amy lightly chuckles, "I know."

Liam, thinking that Karma had once again backed out on him, fell asleep waiting for her. No one else bothered looking for Amy or Karma because; they know they were with each other. Except Liam of course. Though it pained Reagan, she knows that everything with Amy is done and over.


	26. Heated in the elevator

**Chapter 26**

A few hours through, they both lost all hope of being rescued. It is probably nighttime now and most of the people in this hotel resort are probably either sleeping or still out partying the night away but whatever they are doing, no one is noticing the broken elevator. Or they have noticed and thought no one was trapped in here. The heat has risen up even higher sending them both in a world of fantasy. Amy started seeing double and starts laughing for no reason. She is later joined in by Karma, who also seemed to be losing her head over the heat. They both laugh as they try to get off on their feet but later fell on top of each other laughing even louder.

"You are so fucking heavy!" Karma tries to move a high Amy from off her but failed and laughs even harder at her failed trial.

"Hey! That's calling me fat." Amy makes a grimace, readying her face to cry, "You called me fat. I'm not fat." She cries, her laughter barely subsiding. "Fuck! I feel high."

"That's because we're high you doofus. It is the heat mounting to your head." Karma says, pushing the girl off her, "Now, get off me!"

Amy rolls off of her and slides back to the other side of the elevator, facing Karma. She slowly lets her eyes roam upon Karma's bare legs, glistening from the drops of sweats due to the overbearing heat.

"I'm hot," Karma looks upon Amy high off heat, hunkered against the side of the hotel elevator. She looks at her and feels this weak feeling of hopelessness, helplessness, of fear and lamentation. Her mind, right now, went all blank on her and she has no common sense, all her judgments left her; she is just as high as Amy is. This pain in her stomach is uncontrollable as she realizes that even high she can't forget her love for Amy. She can't forget her, no matter what she does to rid her mind of memories of Amy and her; they just won't go away – no matter how hard she tries. And she hates Amy for making her so will-deprived when she is near her, hugging her, touching her; even if she is just breathing, and caressing her. And she hates herself more for wanting her, yearning her, missing her when she should be moving on with Liam.

"It's what you say to me." Karma says, gazing at the girl in front of her.

"What do I say to you?" Amy leans upon the wall, her eyes tired and restless, gazing at Karma even high off heat with pure adoration.

Karma tries to move but her head feels heavy. She slumps back against the wall, "I'm trying to get besides you."

"Stop it; you're too weak to move on your own."

She chuckles, "I'm high off heat with you in an elevator."

"What do I say to you?" Amy asks. Karma becomes silent then Amy nudges her "Listen to me!"

"I listen to you. I listen to you very well." She says, "I hear you but I only hear your simple words."

"What simple words?"

"Just those simple words covering what you are afraid to say to me." Karma drops her head down then lifts it up again to hold Amy in a glance.

Amy brings her knee up to her chest; she bows her head, stimulating her words, wanting to find the right words to say that would show how she feels for Karma in one word. The words needed to use are obvious but the words are too overrated and they are not strong enough to explain how those feelings. To say 'I love you' is not enough; she wants to bring her whole pain in one describing motherfucking word. The pain of looking at her without having her, the pain of being so close without being able to touch her, the pain of conversing without being able to use her words correctly. The worst pain of them all is seeing her with someone else other than her. All the regrets she has of making Karma suffer and the hate for Karma for making _her_ suffer too. The frustration of wanting her, needing her, the desperation to claim her as her woman, the horny state she's in every night and day thinking of her. ' _I want you'_ that would be too vague, wouldn't it? All the pain – it's just painful.

"Well fuck, it hurts." Amy says, bringing her head up, "It hurts."

"I know, I'm afraid to say those words too."

She shakes her head, "No, it's my way of saying them to you," Amy looks deeply in her eyes, and confesses her simple word, "It hurts."

"Ditto." Karma brings her keep up to her chest too.

"I'd like to say those words to you." Amy says, "I want to say them."

"Well, why don't you?" Karma asks.

"Because…" Amy starts then stops, "…I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"You hurt me."

"You hurt me too."

"I want to forget you."

"Forget me then."

"I can't forget you."

"I can't forget you too."

"You make me weak."

"You make me weak too."

"If I say those words, all of my power, all of my will, will leave me." Amy drops her legs down in front of her.

"Then don't say them."

"I love you." Amy breathes out.

Karma looks at Amy, flabbergasted, "You're high off heat."

"I am," Amy chuckles then looks up the elevator ceiling. "I'm so stupid."

Karma responds, "I love you."

"You do?" Amy drops her head down to stare at Karma wide-eyed.

Karma smiles then look up at the ceiling as well, "Good God, I'm hot!"

Amy recollects the way that Karma was dancing up on that stage. She's never seen that side of her, not even when they were dating. Is Liam able to break her out of her shell? If so, that means Liam is probably the one for her. What is she then? Is she the one obstacle standing in Karma's way to happiness? She wants to hope it not but at the same time, isn't it for the best? All she's ever done so far was give two fake engagements, one short happy relationship that ended nastily, and with an evil mother-in-law that disrespects her. She doesn't make Karma happy and the realization pangs her as she realizes how loud Karma laughed when they were at the pool as she was playing with Liam Booker.

"Did you feel it?" She asks Karma.

Karma tilts her head down to hold Amy in her inquiring stare, "Feel what?"

"When you were dancing, did you feel it?" She asks again, "Did you feel the burn of my feverish eyes slowly wandering all over your body?"

Karma couldn't find the proper answer to Amy's question, so she just looked at her with an expectant gaze without saying anything.

"I wanted to drink you like honey." Amy keeps her eyes falling amiss within Karma's gaze.

Karma leans her head back and closes her eyes, "Amy…" she breathes.

"I have wanted you to breathe out my name and you did – with each fleshly parts of your body."

"Amy, you have to stop saying things like that to me." Karma says, not really wanting her to stop.

"Sempiternal…"Amy breathes.

"What?"

Amy sighs, "Sempiternal, that's how I feel." She stops, looking at the girl, expecting her to understand what she was trying to say. "I feel sempiternal when I am with you."

"You feel sempiternal? What do you mean?"

"It means that when I am with you I feel like life will never end; like there's no destiny or fate binding me to death. And not only do I wish not to die so that I don't ever stop loving you, I feel like I can't die because loving you gives me just about that much confidence."

Karma's eyes widen in shock. Is Amy confessing to her right now?

"So, I feel sempiternal when I am with you." She leans her head back, looking up at the elevator ceiling then she closes her eyes as if getting ready to go to sleep.

"Amy?" Karma calls her.

Amy just hums out in response.

"Did you just confess to me?"

Amy drops her head down, staring at Karma from under her eyelashes. The heat was too high so she hadn't any strength left to properly move to her side, so she slinked. She slinked to her side with much effort that she managed to muster in her body. And when she leaned her back against the side of the elevator by Karma, she tilts her head to send her a loving glance, "So what if I did?"

"Then it complicates everything."

Amy brings her hand to hold Karma's face in her palm. She slowly detaches her eyes from Karma's to rest it on her parting lips instead. She leisurely leans her head forward to place her lips on Karma's lips. She caresses her lips with the flesh of her own, taking the time to savor each feel that her mouth intakes from Karma's lips. Karma has never felt so many emotions in one simple kiss. She's too stunned to even resist then meltingly got overwhelmed by the power of Amy over her.

"Stop it…" Karma forcefully breaks away from the kiss. "I'm with Liam." She regretfully remembers the man of her dreams probably sleeping up in his room.

"Oh." Amy keeps her hand resting on Karma's cheek. "Your prince charming…"

Karma finds herself leaning into her touch, "…and you are with Reagan."

"Let me once more," she whispers, stroking the side of Karma's face with her thumb. "Let me kiss you again."

 _Karma, don't let her. Don't go there again. She broke your heart once; she'll do it again. You have Liam now._ Her mind shouted at her but she couldn't deny the desperate truth to have a feel of her mouth again.

"Yes," she breathes, her throat growing desperately dry. "Please."

Amy fully takes Karma in her lips once more, this time; she makes sure that all of her longing and desires are felt through each twists of the tongue. Karma felt the vibrations of Amy's moaning within the proximity of her mouth and she loved it. She likes it when Amy kisses her. It is different and it fills her with so many good feeling that Karma feels alive, she feels herself feeling life. Unlike Liam who doesn't really awakened any feelings in her but, that doesn't mean she doesn't feel some type of way.

Amy slowly breaks away from the kiss to rest her head on Karma's shoulders…

Amy's hand slowly leaves her cheek as she breaks away from the kiss. She descends her hand down Karma's stocking who was more than happy to open up her legs to grant her better access. She keeps her dark gaze steady within Karma's heated stare then slowly slides her panty to the side to rest her fingers on her glossy pink skin.

She reads off Karma's every expression as she moans out lightly her name as soon as her hand made contact. Karma now could feel the burn underneath Amy's feverish stare and wasn't afraid to let Amy know of it as she reacts to her every touch. Then, Amy deliberately infiltrates on finger inside and Karma whimpers out, maintaining eye contact with Amy all the while.

"Yes baby," Amy whispers, "Keep your eyes within mine." She slides her finger in and out gradually, simulating the sensation raging through Karma's body.

Karma keeps her eyes glued within Amy's dark gaze. The dark stare that lets her know how much she is wanted and desired by Amy intensified her emotions even more. "Amy…" She breathes.

"Yes love…" Amy whispers as she infiltrates a second finger inside of Karma and steadily pushes in and out as she gradually increases her pace.

"I want to…" She pants as Amy infiltrates a third finger inside of her, stretching her out, "I…" Karma felt all of her senses fleeing out of the window of the threshold of her mind. "I want to fuck you."

"Baby, you do?" Amy whispers, still maintain her heated gaze with Karma's.

Karma pants, "Yes." feeling Amy's fingers hither within her.

Amy reaches over to her side and takes Karma's hand in hers to rest it on the fabric of her jeans. Karma leisurely unbuttons her jeans to infiltrate her hand down her pants and unto her underwear fabric. She gently starts running her hand up and down then runs her fingers over the rims of her underwear to make contact with Amy's center. Amy's dark gaze softens to pure heated neediness. Karma's touch was gentle until she starts infiltrating her fingers inside of Karma and gradually increases her pace just like Amy did. Both held each other within each other's stare and loved each other as each of their contact is met with the expected reaction.

"It feels like home to me…" Amy pants, feeling Karma's fingers grazing inside of her, "Oh Karma…"

"Karma? Karma?" Amy gently nudges the sleeping girl next to her.

Karma forcefully opens her eyes to life to find Amy's head resting on her chest, "Amy?"

Amy chuckles lightly, "Were you dreaming about me?"

"No, I wasn't." Karma quickly lies.

"Liar, you've been mumbling my name for a while now." Amy says.

Karma feels the red crawling up on her face, "Have I?

Amy simply nods against Karma's chest.

"What are you doing?" Karma tilts her head down to look at an Amy still embracing her chest.

"I am listening to your heartbeat." Amy buries her head deeper with Karma's chest, resting her head sideways so that her ear is position between her breasts. "It is so soothing."

The elevator door suddenly opens up and Amy disentangles herself from Karma's chest. The bright daylight coming from the other side temporarily blinds them both as they try to rise on their feet. Amy struggles to stand on her own two feet as she lifts Karma up on her feet.

"Well, well, well…" one of the maintenance guys in charge of the building grins as he sees the both of them in the broken elevator, "I guess you guys have spent the night in here."

Amy nods, "Yes, we've been stuck in here all night."

"This elevator has had some problems in the past before. It doesn't surprise me that it suddenly crashed yesterday but when they found out that it was broken last night, I was already off duty." The maintenance guy explains, "I'm just glad it was just stuck, instead of a major problem that could have put you both in danger."

"Yeah, thank you sir." Amy and Karma kindly thanks the man then heads to their room so that they can quickly pack up their bags. They were set to leave today in a few hours.

Karma and Amy don't see each other again when they meet back down at the lobby where the others were waiting on them to show. As soon as Karma approaches the group, Liam runs over to her.

"Karma, I've been worried all morning for you. Where have you been?" He holds her shoulders, tilting his head down to rest his worried eyes in Karma. Karma struggled to find an explanation to give to him. Vivid images of last night's adventure come rushing in her mind and she feels the red invading her face as she woke up to find Amy against her chest. As she was about to say something, she sees Amy walking to join them, completing the group to so that they can leave.

"Where have _you_ been?" Lauren asks Amy as she places her bag down.

"Karma and I were stuck in the elevator all night." She nonchalantly shrugs, "We just got out this morning."

"You guys were stuck in there all night and no one managed to get ya'll out." Theo asks.

"Well we were hoping that our _friends_ would realize that we went missing and sent out a rescue party." Amy gives each and every one of them a reproachful look, "But apparently, we don't matter much to any of you."

Shane and Lauren look down at their feet while Theo just looks on at Amy with a blank expression. And Liam couldn't suppress his anger, "Didn't you guys have a phone to call?"

"No reception." Karma quickly answers, looking away from Liam trying to hide the uneasiness in her eyes, "There was no reception."

"I expected you of all people to actually do something since you had plans with your lady here." Amy points her head up towards Karma.

"Well, I am guessing that you are responsible for the elevator incident then." Liam turns to face Amy, "I should have known that this was the reason Karma didn't come up to my room last night."

"Liam…" Karma starts but he stops her.

"What do you want Amy? You keep getting in the way between me and Karma. Aren't you guys over already?" Liam seethes.

Amy rolls her eyes, "Look, the elevator was an accident. I had nothing to do with it. And you should have more trust in your girlfriend. Nothing happened." Amy looks at Karma who was looking back at her. Something happened and they both know it but none of them wanted to admit it – at least not yet.

"I am starting to feel like you want to steal her from me." Liam takes a step towards Amy, "Be careful, you don't know who you're messing with."

Amy frowns, "Are you threatening me?"

Shane walks in front of Amy as he sees Liam ready to launch the first punch, "Liam calm down. The elevator may have been broken. Things like that happen."

"You know what? Fuck this!" Amy gently pushes Shane out of the way, to confront Liam. She's not scared of him, "No Liam, I had nothing to do with the elevator. But yes, I had plans to keep Karma from going up to your room last night. I didn't want her to go up to you so you could have your way with her when she clearly did not want to." Amy stares deeply within Liam's dark angry stare, "But, I'm telling you again, you should trust her more than you trust her right now. I didn't touch her all night." She says, lowering her eyes within Karma's, "…even though I was dying to."

Liam takes an angry step, bowling his hand up in a fist but Theo grabs his hand in time before he could do something stupid.

"Hey man, calm down!" Theo stops him.

Karma's eyes started to pour tears, "Were you really going to hit her Liam?"

Liam turns towards Karma and his face softens as the glare that he received from Karma broke him to no end, "No baby…"

"No, save it. Let's go." Karma grabs his bag off the floor and heads towards the Hotel's exit.

As Karma walks out of the hotel, Reagan comes back in with a wide grin on her face, "Alright, the rental car is ready for us to go." She frowns as Liam runs out after Karma, "What's going on?"

Everyone just gives her a blank stare. No one quite understanding what is happening either.

Amy looks at Karma calling out for a taxi and managed to stop one way before Liam could reach her and then she was gone.

"I guess she's leaving without us then." Amy says.


	27. Here comes the bride

**Chapter 27**

 _"Karma dear…"_

Sometimes, Karma just can't tolerate the way this woman speaks to her. There are many other things that tick her off but nothing as trivial as this and it says a lot. Karma is in her room sleeping when she hears her phone ringing for the third time since she's started ignoring it – and that was two minutes ago. On the first ring, she was like _"Oh, it's Amy's mom. I'll call her later."_ Then she ignores the call. Right after the first ring, she called again but then Karma had already decided that she really didn't want to talk to the woman ever; so she ignores again. But, this is the third ring and now she's thinking, _"Shit! It is probably serious."_ And she wanted to call Amy and tell her that her mother has been buzzing her phone nonstop but Amy is out. One of the few times that she actually tries to show up at the company that her mother had put her up to be in charge. She is somehow taking the position seriously now and doesn't want to mess up. Ever since they got back from their trip two days ago; Amy has been strange – different actually. She's just more mature in a sense; at least that's how Karma sees it.

Karma inwardly groans and picks up the phone after the third ring, "Yes…"

"Karma dear…"

Karma rolls her eyes. She hates hearing her name like that.

"…I have been meaning to call you. I know recently you guys went to the little trip in Cancun and I just wanted to know." Mrs. Cooper turns around in her chair in her huge office with windows that give sight to the entire city of Austin. She has in her hand the daily newspaper and she does not like the front page article. "I am holding here the newspaper and I happen to have fallen upon quite an interesting article here regarding you."

Karma never reads the newspaper and much less cares about what's in them. Sometimes she settles for the TV news but that's rarely ever. But something about her in the daily newspaper? What's that about? "About me? I'm in the newspaper."

"Yes dear…apparently also my daughter's ex fiancé, Liam." She brings the newspaper up to her face, "I understand that you two are together and whatnot but to the eyes of the people that we are trying to fool dear…" She throws the newspaper back on her desk, "…you are my daughter's faithful fiancée."

"No one said otherwise Mrs. Cooper. It was just a little trip to relieve stress. None of us knew that people were going to follow us all the way there." Karma did not understand how people even knew that they were going on a trip in the first place. "It was last minute and we didn't even tell anybody."

Mrs. Cooper could not understand how naïve this girl really was about this world that is not much like hers, "Karma dear, once you have crossed the edge to enter my daughter's world, you have eyes looking at you from every places. You don't have privacy. Of course people will follow you to every place that you go."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"It is only illegal, wrong, and bad when you are caught. And now, everyone is wondering about your sincerity and your integrity." Mrs. Cooper didn't much like the press but when it is about her or something relating to her or her family directly, she makes sure that it is not anything negative. Bad press can't affiliate with her; she has an image to maintain, "They are rumoring around saying that maybe this is all a sham."

"But it _is_ a sham." Karma says, "Isn't that the truth?"

"Yes dear, it is. But people believe what you tell them and get confused by what they see." Mrs. Cooper quietly smiles at the end of the line, battling her eyes. "And you only truth what you want to truth dear."

"That's called being a fraud." Karma shakes her head.

"Well, either way you have already agreed to go on with this sham that you intend on proclaiming to be a lie. So, I'll just ignore you." She grins, "Please come to the mansion today in about an hour. It is time to try on the wedding dress, so please be ready. My man will come by to get you in about half an hour."

Karma was about to say something but she hangs up on her. She rolls onto her back and drops the phone down from her hand. Karma was growing tired of the sham and the lying. Everything is going too far. A wedding dress? How far are they taking this? Is she really going to walk down the aisle and sacrifice a few years of her life for the sake of Mrs. Cooper? A woman like that going into politics; the world is not ready. But then again, there is her dad who is receiving the treatment that he needs. What would she do without her dad? And as she thinks of her dad, she receives a call from her mother.

"Sweetheart, how are you?" Molly couldn't wait to be able to give her daughter the daily call. When they talked yesterday, it was pretty hectic at the hospital so she had to cut the call short. But today, she wanted to give her daughter the good news.

As soon as she heard her mother's voice, she couldn't retain her tears. Everything that has been going so far in her life has done nothing but bring her sadness, "Mom, I'm fine. How are you and dad?"

"Oh baby, are you crying?" Molly asks, with a voice filled with concern.

Karma tried to contain the tears but failed. She was about to be married and she doesn't even know if she wants to go through with a wedding based off a lie. "I just missed you and dad so much mom."

"We missed you too sweetheart and that's why I wanted to talk to you about. Your father's treatment is going well. It is a success. The doctors here tried to explain things to me in medical terms but you know I don't understand. But what I do understand is how your dad is eating well and regaining his color back. He can't talk right now because he is sleeping. His daily nap…you know." Molly smiles.

"Thank God, I really hope he gets better fast and you guys come back soon. I want to see all of you and suck up all of your love and affection." Karma cries. She really misses her mom and her dad.

"I know sweetheart. We will see each other soon. I promise you. In the meanwhile, take good care of yourself and eat well and get as much sleep as possible." Molly really missed her daughter and wishes she could be there with her. All she can do is hope that the family will be able to be together again.

"I love you mom." Karma cries.

"I love you too sweetheart."

Karma then hangs up the call to start getting ready for the buffoons to show up at the condo to drive her to the mansion. She gets up her to wash her face and leaves the bedroom to go wait in the living room. She didn't have to wait that long. Just as Mrs. Cooper said, the buffoons showed up half an hour were ready to take her to the mansion. She lazily dragged her feet out of the condo to join them waiting for her. And as she mounts the car, she gets a text from Amy.

"What are you up to?" Amy was in her office, sitting down and getting bored singing papers all day.

Karma replied a minute later, "Getting ready to be taken to your house. "

"For what?"

"Your mom wanted me to. Wedding dress. Amy, I think we're taking this too far." Karma was starting to feel annoyed at this whole thing. She never thought she'd reach the point where she'd have to try on a wedding dress.

"Don't go then…" The prospect of Karma trying on a wedding dress, even if this whole thing is a sham, scared Amy shitless, "I agree with you. This is taking it too far."

"But, she saw the daily newspaper. Apparently, we were followed to Cancun. So she's trying to correct the truth and transform it into a lie."

"Karma, we know that this was fake from the beginning. What's up with you?"

Karma sighs ruefully, "I'm just tired of everything Amy. I don't want to keep lying anymore." _Especially because of you; I am tired of lying to myself about you._

"This will all be over and you will get your parents back and have your life back to normal in no time." Amy doesn't know if she wants Karma out of her life forever. She wants to keep her but also she wants her to go. The life that she can offer her is not something that Karma would want.

 _I don't know if my life can get back to normal. Normal now would be to have you in it._ "Of course, I'll have my life back and you will too." To the both of them, there was something wrong with how this sounded. "I have to go." The buffoons reached the mansion.

"I'll get there." Amy jumps up from her desk and takes off her vest off the hanger and heads out.

"Karma dear, why don't you try this one on? I don't really like the one you have on." Mrs. Cooper hands Karma the sixth dress to try on. And each one of them as magnificent as was the last. Even Karma was feeling overwhelmed. Under any other situations, where an occasion like this is shared with her own mother and with a stepmother that actually like her, she would feel more comfortable.

Karma takes the dress from Mrs. Cooper and the wedding dress tailor helped her out of the previous dress. They were in her old room; the old room that she occupied when she was living there. There so many people in there and so many dress too and to lighten the ambiance, there was music playing in the background. It was like during the commercial shooting. Everyone making this occasion feels like it is a big deal. _"Mrs. Cooper's daughter-in-law must have the perfect wedding dress,"_ that's what Karma kept listening to as she walks by, putting on dress after dress. They have her stand in front of a mirror and slowly slide the dress up her body and the tailor zipped it up.

Karma was gone. Karma fell in love with the dress. It was a strapless gown with an endless length of a trail giving her the majestic appearance. And the fitted bodice and full-bell shaped skirt embraces her silhouette perfectly and embraces every parts of her body. This is the moment that every woman has dreamed of; to try on the wedding dress and fall in love with it. That moment of eternal joining to the one true, epic love your life in health, in illness, in sadness and happiness, in forever matrimony – this should be a good feeling for her but it fills her with such a dread.

She turns to face Mrs. Cooper who had read the expression on the girl's face. She loves the dress and it was pretty, it suits her well.

She faces the tailor, "I believe we'll say yes to the dress."

Amy soon comes walking in, and stood akin to the princess bride in front of her. The princess that is supposed to become her bride; she just stood there looking at her, with these adoring eyes that intently covered her with pure love and adoration even if the mouth never said it. She slowly drags herself to her mom and shakily asked her to have everybody exit the room.

"Mom…please…get everyone out." She tries to stop the tremor that her hand was going through in her pocket.

Mrs. Cooper grinned, "Sure," she then turns to the busy people going in and out of the room, "Everybody will you please walk out! The bride needs to be alone for a little while."

Everyone grabs their materials that they had brought along with them and soon steps out a few minutes later; returning the room to the way that it was. Karma stood facing the mirror, looking back at Amy who was still not saying anything and just looking at her. Amy didn't know when she crossed into that world, that world that seems to be sucking her in and bringing her down so deep in the light of love. All she knows is that her fear of marriage left her then, as soon as she saw Karma in that dress. She never planned on taking it this far, even when they were faking it the first time. Sure, she did say that she had plans on having her walked down the aisle but she never had the intent on following through. She's terrified of weddings and marriages and matrimonies.

But, then, even if this is all fake and a complete sham, she feels all of this real. She feels as if this is where her life should go. Her life, from now on, should belong to Karma. She wants Karma to stay in her life and become her wife. She wants this whole sham thing to become real. She wants Karma. And she doesn't realize that as she comes to this resolution that she had denied for a while now, the falling drop of tear making its way down her face, and she slowly closes her eyes…

Amy doesn't say anything; she opens her eyes back to wander them just as she looked at her when she was dancing. Everything had become purer and clearer in just that one second that she saw Karma in the wedding dress. That's all she needed. She needed her in her life forever.

"Amy?" Karma calls her out when she noticed the tear in her eyes, "Amy? Are you OK?"

She starts getting off the podium but Amy gives her that stare that has her stopped in her tracks.

Karma steps back on. "Cat got your tongue?" she chuckles.

Amy says nothing.

"You know, if you keep staring like that; I'm starting to feel like you actually want all this."

Amy says nothing. She just keeps on gaping at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Amy…"

"I love you Ashcroft." She breathes. And this is the most heartfelt truth that she's ever told. It never quite felt like this for her; not even when she was with Reagan.

Karma was taken aback. She couldn't believe it. Amy did not just say that to her. Her eyes sift through Amy's looking for the slightest hint of dishonesty because this was too unbelievable. She dreamt of a moment like this, when she finally tells her that she does love her without faking it. But she lost hope a long time ago. Amy did not just tell her that she loves her. They were not in public, faking it for everyone; and they were not having a press conference to answer questions from reporters. They were not in a broken elevator where they were high off heat. This was real. This was them, both of them lost in a trance that they don't want to get out of. This was her, away from her mother and her crazy life standing in front of her, with no public eyes, telling her that she loves her.

"I love you," Amy says again, "And I know I am much too young so I probably don't know what love is or even how to love, but…" she takes a step towards Karma, keeping her teary eyes fixated on her, "…but…I know now that I can't be without you."

"Amy…" Karma feels her eyes on the brink of tears. She's wanted this moment for so long.

"Karma, I…" Amy struggles to find the right words. She was too captivated to even bother trying to find them and tell her how she feels, "Karma, I…I…"

"You what?"

Amy sighs, "…love you." she says again. It seems that this is the only thing that she can even say.

Karma couldn't find her words either. By then, her eyes were all teary as well.

"Karma, I…Oh God… Karma, I…." Amy couldn't stand the feelings and emotions that were raging in her mind and through her body. She never could understand the reason why she wanted Karma so much and now she can see reason. Karma is her light. Karma is the light that showed her the path to happiness. Karma has become this major part of her life and it would be so wrong to let her go. "Karma…"

"I know…" Karma softly cries.

Amy steps on the podium behind Karma as she stares at the girl looking back at her through the glass. Amy deliberately drops her head down to Karma's shoulder and breathes along her flesh as she runs her shaky hands down the middle of her shoulder blades. She slowly puts her hands on Karma's zipper, and then slowly pulls it down the middle of her back with a grip that was everything but steady. And within the opening of her dress, she chastely places her hand down her back, feeling the shiver runs through Karma as soon as the slight contact of the flesh of the tip of her fingers made contact with her back.

Amy lifts her head up to gaze at a flustered Karma gazing back at her through the mirror, "Baby, let's do this for real…" she whispers, her eyes still a bit teary as was Karma's, "marry me…"

Karma couldn't hold back her chuckle, "How many times are you going to propose to me?"

Amy slowly pulls Karma's dress down to about her ankle, and as soon as Karma steps out of it, Amy slowly turns her around, keeping her teary eyes within Karma's. She couldn't feel any surer than she is feeling now. "Marry me…"

Karma doesn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She had accepted two proposals from her before but this…this seems more real. It holds more promises than any of her two previous proposals. And Karma finds herself doubting. Maybe Amy is just too overwhelmed by the wedding dress and thinks that's what she wants. But, as she looked into Amy's eyes, they were full with so much sincerity.

Amy carries a thoughtful Karma bridal style down the podium and gently lays her on her bed. She then steps back a little bit to take off her vest and her shirt and her trousers along with her shoes to rest on top of a bewildered Karma.

She still couldn't find the answer to Amy's question. Although she wants to, but how is she sure that Amy truly wants this too?

Amy asks her once more, as she brings her hand down Karma's center, slowly running circles on the thin layered fabric of her underwear, "marry me…"

Karma finds herself arching against the bed underneath Amy's touch. Her center immediately grew weak and started dripping through the fabric. But she still didn't answer to Amy's proposal.

Amy then runs her fingers over the rims of her lace garment then slowly infiltrates her fingers past the vulvae to caress the moist sensitive parts of Karma. She runs her fingers in circles, every now and then, gently stroking the clitoris that was now erect. Amy looks at the vulnerable Karma fidgeting from her every touch, arching her back against the bed, pulling on the sheets and leaning her head back on the pillows, displaying her veins as desire runs through her blood. Amy slowly enters a finger inside of her and hither within, stroking on her g-spot. Karma's abs shakes violently from under Amy's at the intense affection from inside of her body. She grips on the sheets even tighter.

"Marry me…" Amy whispers as she runs her other free hand through Karma's silky filaments.

Karma closes her eyes and, pulling on the sheets tighter when Amy infiltrates a second finger inside of her, steadily stroking in and out. She still can't bring herself to answer Amy's question; but not because she doesn't want to but because she can't. Amy then drew a third finger inside, stretching her walls and starts grazing along them.

"Oh baby, marry me…" she breathes out in her ear. And as she is quickening her pace, increasing the intensity of vulnerability, Karma finds herself losing control of her body.

"Yes…" she pants, pulling on the sheets tighter as Amy increases the pace of her thrusts, "Yes…I'll…I'll marry you."


	28. Doughnuts are love, Love is dougnuts

**Chapter 28**

"I want you so bad…" Amy whispers along Karma's temple as she keeps her penetration to a steady pace. But the savagery with which she desired of Karma was more than she could handle so she quickens, making Karma unable to contain her screams under low. Amy brings her head down Karma's neck and leaves a trail of sensual caresses along her contour and the outline of her collarbone. She had already unhooked Karma's bra so she descends in the middle of her breasts and rest a swift kiss before running her tongue over one of her erect nipples.

"Amy…" Karma pants as she arches her back against the bed, her abs clenching as they vibrate with tremors as Amy circles her tongue and sucks in her erect nipple. All the while, Amy never stops her thrusting. "Oh Amy…baby…"

Karma moves her hands up above her head, gripping on the headboard as Amy moves on to the other erect nipples and softly bites her. Karma whimpers her name so sweetly that it only made Amy even hungrier.

Amy moves her tongue on Karma's breasts in such a way that has Karma unable to keep control of her senses. "Amy..." She moans, halfway opening and closing her eyes and running her tongue over her lips. "I'm going crazy baby…"

Amy brings herself up to Karma's neck and starts running her craving tongue all over her flesh, licking the sweaty beads off her glowing skin. She feels Karma's neck pulsating against her tongue, feeling the sensation running through her displayed veins when she leans her head back, gritting her teeth whenever Amy hits her spot, over and over and over again.

"I love you." Amy says, as she runs her lips along her jaw to rest it on Karma's parted brims.

"Say it again baby…" Karma pants; she still can't believe that Amy is feeling this way and telling her that she loves her. She wants to hear it. She wants to hear it as much as possible because, she wants to believe it. She needs to believe that this not at all a dream and that she's about to marry her for real and that Amy loves her and that she's not dreaming this at all. "Say it again..."

"I love you Karma. I love you." She breathes out on her lips, maintaining the steady rhythm of her thrusts, "I love you baby…"

Karma entangles her hands within Amy's gold locks, deepening their kiss. The vibrations of Amy's moaning within her mouth send her up there in the clouds and she doesn't want to come back down. "I love you…"

They stay like that for hours, interlaced like this, kissing each other; feeling each other's presence as they breathe along their flesh. They run their hands on each other's skin; kissing parts that they both didn't know even could weaken; giving in to each other's caress. It was so magical and real and natural so much that it just felt right to be together right now and just loving each other. Even though she grew up in a world so dark and poor of affection and warmth; she loved Karma with a love so pure and innocent in a way that was so full of affection and warmth. It is such a young, pure, innocent love that was slowly blossoming under both of their eyes like a flower embracing growth in its season.

And when Karma pinned her down underneath, so that she can do part of her love for her; Amy couldn't help but feel powerless as Karma tried her best to let her love rampage through her yearning tongue and tasting Amy's fluid; making her come in all ways that there are. And the songs on the playlist playing in the background, just made the moment feel much more magical. Shania Twain is forever the romantic singer to the both of them as she sings _'from this moment on'_ as they made love. And now sitting up, covered by the silky sheets on the disheveled bed, Amy held Karma in her arms and passionately loved her with the caress of her lips while Karma tilted her head back to meet her lips to take in the affection.

Karma slowly breaks away from the kiss, "How long have you felt this way about me?"

"Honestly?" Amy runs her lips along Karma's jaw then slowly work her way up to her ear and whispered, "Ever since I saw you at that café; now that I am realizing it."

Karma smiles brightly, giggling at the tingly feeling rising up in her once more from Amy's breath on her ear, "When you proposed to me out of the blue?"

Amy shakes her head, "No, way before that. When I first saw you months before and you became an obsession to me that I had to stalk you every day."

"So you've been coming to that café for months and I never once saw you?" Karma smiles then Amy starts tickling the side of her body "Stop it!" she laughs, "I'm ticklish; stop it…"

"I'm quite good at stalking. I always sat at the table right across from you." She says, remembering the days of following the girl around and memorizing her entire schedule. She didn't get out much and when she did, Amy made sure to note the places that she frequents. "I was discreet enough to just take my time to contemplate you." She kisses her ear then slides down her jaw, "I just looked at you," then she deliberately drops down on her neck and kisses her there, "I gazed at you from afar and admired you."

"Why didn't you walk up to me?" Karma breathes as her eyes slightly closes as she starts once more to feel the heat rising up.

"Baby," Amy whispers, "I couldn't. Frankly, I couldn't. I was about to propose to a stranger, I didn't know how you would take it."

"What did you expect when you actually walked up to me then?"

Amy chuckles, "I expected you to throw your hot coffee in my face so I drank it all before you could do anything."

Karma laughs, "Really? That's why you drank my coffee?"

"Hey, I wasn't going to take any chances." She says, "Anyway, you seriously could have. I was surprised you didn't."

"I wanted to walk away from you. I thought you were crazy." Karma remembers when she was ready to take to that mental institution. "You didn't look too sane. And I wanted to run for the hills."

"I would have run after you." Amy breathes.

"But you did. You followed me all the way to my house."

Amy laughs, "You slapped me after I kissed you."

Karma pouts, feeling regretful, "Of course I did. You stole my first kiss, you jerk."

"How was I supposed to know that you've never been kissed?"

"You can't stalk a girl for months and not know basic details like that." Karma says.

"Well, I guess. From what my PI's told me, they've never heard of any partner of that sort. I should have deduced from that."

"Yeah you should have." Karma snuggles further within her arms.

"But you know something," Amy tightens her embrace around Karma, "The only reason why I kissed you was because I was dying to."

Karma blushes at the thought, "And you want to know a secret?"

"What?" she slightly rocks Karma in her arms.

"When I got home, and the night settled and I went to bed; I dreamt of you and that kiss. Even though I wished I didn't." She blushes and buries herself into her even further, "I actually woke up the next morning not minding it at all."

"And here I was, feeling so bad for kissing you." Amy shakes her head, shooting Karma a reproachful look, "I knew you liked that kiss."

"I wasn't about to let you know though. Can't have a stranger kiss me and instantly return it back; that's...not…usual?"

"Shoot, seriously Karma? I went home lamenting myself over that. You could have pushed me or something but to slap me? That was cold." Amy nudges her and tickles her again. This time prolong it until Karma fell from her arms and she was pinned down under her.

Karma couldn't hold her laughter; her abs was hurting her now, "Stop it! Please stop it!" her eyes were now dropping tears "Stop it! I am serious."

Amy stops then lay atop her, entangling her hand within her hair, and then looks at her with pure adoration, "Read into my eyes," she breathes, "because I am about to say something and I want you to see the sincerity that is linked with my lips when I say…" she lowers her gape within Karma's eyes and leap further into the world that she had hopelessly tried to find a way out but failed, "Karma Ashcroft, I am deeply and hopelessly in love with you."

Karma lifts her head up and smiles brightly at her before running her lips over hers and kissing her fervently. That feeling of love is so overwhelming that Karma just can't get enough, "Amy, what is love to you?"

Amy furrows her brow, trying to think deeply on Karma's question, "Love to me is like doughnuts. It is fluffy because of its softness, it is sweet because of the kisses, it is juicy because of the tears, and it is tasty because of the cuddles."

"Of course you'd compare love to doughnuts."

"And I forgot one more thing," She kisses her then breaks away. "It is tender because of your touches."

Karma smiles, "I love you."

"And I love you." She breathes then leans her head down entangles her lips in between hers. She perpetuates the caress of her love within the fevered lips of her Karma. She forcefully breaks away from the kiss, "I may be young and I know nothing of love but it feels like this, the way I am feeling right now, so consumes within mere reverence of you, then I think the world has not yet discovered such a treat." She breathes in the air around Karma, "And I don't know how to love. I'm a bit clumsy when I try to. But please bear with me; I'll do my best not to drop you."

Karma pins her down underneath her, holds her within her heated gaze, "I would have never guessed that you would feel this way about me."

"Well believe that I do. You have completely put me under a spell." She brings her hands up to Karma's hair and stranded her fingers within the threads, "I want you to sing to me."

"You want me to sing?" Karma breathes.

"Yes, like you did at the beach." She says, "I want you to sing to me again."

"I really thought you were sleeping." Karma chuckles.

Amy shakes her head, "No I wasn't. I was listening to you and what you were telling me."

"Alright, what do I sing? The same song?"

"Whatever you want…"

Karma slowly rises off her, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Amy quickly pulls her back to her; a sudden fear rushes through her. The short absence of Karma on her made her panic; it was too apparent.

"Whoa! Hold on there…I'm just going to the bathroom." Karma laughs. Amy lets her go and she starts sauntering to the bathroom then she stops. She quickly turns around and runs back to Amy and grasps her head in her hands pulling her over the edge of the bed and kisses her until Amy falls flat on her back on the floor. She giggles then quickly runs to the bathroom, leaving a flustered Amy out of breath.

"God, I'm in love." Amy breathes as a big smile plasters on her face, grinning all teeth widely as her heart races.

Amy quickly gets off the floor to put on her sweats then she mounts the bed again, waiting for Karma. She didn't have to wait long because Karma gets out a few seconds later with nothing but a t-shirt on singing the lyrics to Jessica Simpson's song _'with you'_. She come running and jumps on the bed with a brush as her microphone and starts singing and dancing, running her hands through her hair, and grinning like a fool.

"… _with you, I can let my hair down; I can say anything crazy; I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground; with nothing but a t-shit on_ …" she winks at Amy as she lifts the rims of her shirt up and down, teasing her, "… _I never felt so beautiful; baby, as I do now; now that I'm with you_ ( _with you, with you, with you_ ).

Amy looks up at her, singing as happily as she felt and she couldn't help but fall deeper in love with her. Karma continues through the song, singing like there was nothing else she'd rather do. Right now, she feels like there's nowhere else she'd rather be. She jumps back down on the floor and starts singing even louder with her quirky moves and coquettish smile, gazing down at Amy who just plainly admired her. She laughs every time Karma just does one dorky move and points up at her. Nothing could describe the other's happiness right now and none of them wanted it to end. And as she reaches the end of the song, she slowly walks back to the bed and climbs it. She crawls up to Amy as she sings the last words…

"… _with nothing but a t-shit on; I never felt so beautiful; baby, as I do now; now that I'm with you_ …" then she kisses her as she lies her on her back to fully infiltrate her tongue that wanted nothing more than to have a feel of Amy's lips.

Amy slowly breaks away from the kiss, "Karma, when did you start having feelings for me?"

"Honestly…?"

Amy grins then lightly nods, "Yes, honesty."

"As we were falling from the sky; and then you kissed me." She says. The same adrenaline rush running right back to her.

"So, I've been loving you way longer than you have." Amy say, thoughtful.

"Hey, I said it first at the beach though." Karma argues.

"That doesn't count." Amy frowns, "You only _said_ it but I _felt_ it longer than you have."

"Yeah, but I realized it way before you even did. You literally just realized it _today_. _Today_ …just a few hours ago." Karma points out, feeling slightly irritated, " _You_ don't count."

"What do you mean I don't count? I've been in love with you since the day I started stalking you." Amy grins, "That doesn't sound too normal does it?"

"Or right for that matter. Neither normal nor right." Karma laughs at Amy's quirkiness.

"Well, normal is overrated and right has never been a word in my vocabulary. I'm a selfish brat."

"I know that for sure." _She's the kind, gentle, lovable version of her mother._ Karma thinks as she sighs thoughtfully.

"What's the pensive sigh about?" She frowns.

"I was thinking about Liam and what I'm going to tell him." Karma had completely forgotten about Liam. They haven't spoken with each other ever since they got back from the trip two days ago.

"Just tell him the truth. You left him for me." Amy nonchalantly shrugs and gently pushes Karma off her. Liam has always put her in a foul mood. Just thinking about him made her feel uneasy. The fact that she almost got married to him gives her the creeps. What did Karma even see in that fool?

"You never told me why you hate Liam so much." Karma asks, sitting up on the bed as Amy walks to grab her clothes off the floor.

"Well, he kissed you, squeezed your ass and touched you. What's there for me to like about him?" Amy says matter-of-factly. She couldn't stand the guy; especially because Karma had agreed to fake it with her in the first place to meet him.

Amy then stops in her train of thoughts, "Karma, did you guys ever…?" The thought bothered Amy nights on end. Every time she used to go to sleep and she wakes up the next morning, all she did was think about how Karma might be with Liam at that moment doing whatever. The thought almost killed her because she went nights without sleep sometimes and would spend an entire day without eating.

Karma leans back on the bed, grinning suspiciously at Amy. She loves her so much, "No we didn't baby." She says, "I couldn't do it. I have always felt yours even when we weren't together."

A small smile illuminates Amy's eyes, "Oh." She instantly blushes, the red mounting up her face like a plague invading an entire country. She looks away, biting her lips trying not to lose her cool and grin like a complete idiot.

Karma rolls her eyes in amazement. "Wow, look who's being shy now?"

"Oh shut up!" she gestures Karma off then runs off to the bathroom. She stops before twisting the doorknob and turns back to face Amy, smiling at her, "I may have been a complete idiot and denied my feelings for you but I couldn't hide the fact that I hated seeing you with someone else other than me." She says, "I'm glad you say that you've always felt mine. I don't have to worry about anything."

"I love you." Karma says.

"I love you." She mouth to her as she points to her, "And I'm also yours too. Don't ever doubt it."

"I don't and I won't doubt it."

"Promise me?"

"I promise you."

She then throws her air kiss which Karma catches in between her palm and places it on her lips as she closes her eyes. Then Amy disappears in the bathroom.

"God, I'm in love." Karma breathes as she drops down on the bed.


	29. It's over

**Chapter 29**

That morning was one of the best mornings that Amy ever woke up from. Even though she woke to an empty bed because Karma apparently left her side, the day before changed her today in the most amazing way possible. After they left the mansion and drove back to the condo, all they did was make out and sex each other and wake up in the middle of the night to fuck some more. She grins as she thinks just a few hours ago when she was sitting on Karma's face screaming her name so loud she'd thought she'd lost her voice later. She doesn't know if she didn't yet because, she has yet spoken.

She walks out of the bedroom to find Karma cooking breakfast. The happiness that invaded her heart couldn't be described into words. She walks into the kitchen and saunters behind Karma whose butt she gently squeezes before heading to the refrigerator. Karma jumps from surprised. Amy smirks; she always wanted to do that. She bends down in the refrigerator trying to find something to drink as Karma smiles, letting her eyes stray up from Amy's bare feet and slowly rises up her lengthy legs then her muscular thighs and up to her pointed rear.

"What's for breakfast?" Amy closes the refrigerator after taking out a pot of cold orange juice, "smells good." She smiles as she pours herself and Karma a glass of orange juice.

Karma grabs the glass of orange juice from Amy's hand, slightly brushing her fingers with hers, "A common breakfast. Fried eggs, bacon, French toast, some good ol'oatmeal, boiled sausages, freshly cut fruits, pancakes…" she walks over to Amy, "and lastly, my favorite, your very delicious lips."

Amy grins then leans forward to serve her lips to her girlfriend. Karma moans within her mouth then breaks away, "Hmm! Delicious…" she says, her eyes still close for the next two seconds.

"So I've been told." Amy smirks, lifting the corner of her lips.

Karma tilts her head to gaze at her girlfriend while biting her lips; images of their wild night flashing in her mind, "That's not the only part of you that I find delicious." She says.

"Oh yeah…?" Amy breathes, shifting one of her hands to push Karma's fallen threads to the back, "…what other part of me?"

"I like to make out with you down there too." Karma leans in to Amy's affectionate touch while Amy's pace of breath quickens, "I like it when you sat on my face and I drank you like honey." She remembers what Amy told her in the elevator. _I wanted to drink you like honey._

"Really?" Amy breathes, her eyes falling on Karma's bitten lips, "You know what? I like drinking you too."

Karma pushes forward and grabs Amy's lips and softly bites the bottom. Amy couldn't suppress her moaning. "Your lips feel so good on mine." She whispers.

"You can be all the breakfast that I need; did I even have to cook?" Karma's hot breath brushes over Amy's inflated lips, "I can't get enough of your taste."

"Who says we have to eat _that_ breakfast? I'll take the other please." Amy devilishly grins on Karma's flustered lips, "I'll have my breakfast right there on that counter." She says, "So, mount that counter and spread your legs."

"What are you going to do?" Karma breathes, biting her lips even more.

Amy suspiciously grin, a bright nuance of dark intentions invading her green eyes, "you…"

"How rude of you." Karma playfully pouts, "I woke up extra early to prepare you that breakfast." she then grins as she bites her lips.

Amy slowly runs her tongue over her fevered lips, "And it is when you pout like that, that I find you more enticing so…" she pushes Karma over the counter, "…mount that danm counter!" she breathes.

"Didn't have to tell me twice…" Karma does as she is told and uses her arms as support to pull herself up the counter. She lifts up her shirt over her head then slides down her underwear in a way that is so teasing; having Amy watches all of her movements with heavy lidded eyes raging with hunger. Karma then slowly opens her legs, wide enough that Amy still can't believe the flexibility that she has.

Amy runs her tongue over her lips, ready to devour her breakfast meal. She places each of her arms around the top of Karma's thighs, pulling her forward to better serve herself. She then leans forward, immediately diving in between Karma's thighs, applying her tongue in a circular motion around Karma's clit. She licks it up and down several times before sucking it in and pulling it further inside of her mouth. Karma drops her head backwards, screaming and gripping on the edge of the counter. Amy continues her torturous make out session with her girlfriend's soaking wet lips, running her tongue in every directions, licking each dripping moisten fluids, and sucking in each parts of her vaginal anatomy.

"Yes," Karma pants, her abs contracting, "…just like that baby… kiss me there baby…" Karma runs her fingers within Amy's hair, moving her hips and up and down over Amy's wandering tongue.

The sensation makes her grip tighter on Amy's scalp, trying to gain support. Amy then proceeds to infiltrate her tongue within her and slowly starts thrusting, as Karma starts dripping even more as Amy does her best to prolong her orgasm, making Karma lose complete control along with all off her senses. Amy buries her fingers deeper within Karma's flesh as Karma keeps moving up, trying to get away but she'll be danmed if she lets her go anywhere so she keeps pulling her back to her.

"Shit! Baby…!" Karma moans then she puffs out a loud scream when Amy bites her flesh, pulling it out to her mouth, "Oh Amy….Fuck!"

Amy surprises Karma when she tightens her grip around her thighs and lifts her up from the counter to rest her on her shoulders with her head buried in between her. She stays hanging in mid-air, not having any type of support to give herself. She settles on screaming Amy's name within her breathless moans and uneven pants. Amy takes pity on her and walks over to the wall, giving her the wall as support. She still keeps her on her shoulders, her fingers keeps digging even further as Karma arches against the wall, shifting upon her shoulders.

Karma leans her head back, her eyes involuntarily running in circles to the back of her head, "Amy…" she pants, "Yes baby…yes…"

Karma's breathing stops and Amy could feel the shiver running through her body underneath her fingers, thrust within the flesh of her thighs. She circles her tongue around, runs her tongue up and down, gripping onto her even tighter, burying her face deeper within Karma's wet folds, not being able to restrain herself from devouring every inch, every centimeter, every millimeter of her.

Karma lets her head fall back, her hair waving down to the middle of her back; panting Amy's name in all types of sounds. "Oh yeah…Amy…I love you…"

Amy looks up to find her scream in pleasure, catching sight of her veins displaying on her neck as she resisted from falling all over again for the glorious goddess-like sight that is Karma, tortured by the wonders of lust instilled within the blood running through every veins in her inner systems.

But yes, Amy fell in love harder. She is so beautiful to her. She feels Karma's hand on her head, fingers running within her hair, as if trying to find support and she loves the patronizing feeling it brought to her. And when she screamed her name, she lost it, thrusting her fingers even deeper within her skin, with desire flooding through her veins, as she desperately tries to make her feel it. She wanted Karma to feel how desired she was by her. So she buries her face deeper, thrusting her tongue within her, rhythmically going in and out, until Karma explodes. Karma's body contract and tremor in excitation to dull into relaxation and satisfaction as Amy helps her ride out the orgasm, making it last longer. She then kisses her flustered flesh, never once taking her eyes off of Karma.

Karma leans her back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling with a smug smile displaying on her face as she breathes unevenly, "Whoa!"

Amy drops Karma within her arms, resting her feet on the ground, "I know…" she breathes, crushing her lips on Karma's, letting her taste herself in her mouth.

Karma runs her hands within Amy's strands, deepening the kiss further. She then runs her legs to the back of Amy's legs and slowly starts rubbing her wet vagina on Amy's thigh.

Amy grins on her lips, "Baby, are you tribbing on me?" she breathes.

Karma simply nods, feeling too heated to even speak. She sensually rubs herself up and down, smearing off her sweaty beads on Amy's fleshy thigh. She moans within Amy's mouth as she shifts her thigh in a way that lets Karma embraces it better with her wet folds.

Amy shakes her head, "We got to do this right baby…" she runs her hands down towards Karma's rear, "let's get to the couch."

She breaks away from Karma's embrace and leads her over to the couch. Karma sits down, moving herself up to the end of the couch waiting for Amy to rid herself of her underwear. She opens her legs wider than before and Amy grabs one up over her shoulder as she pulls her forward, clashing both of their vagina together. Amy mounts on Karma's center and starts grinding slowly, clit rubbing against clit, wetness getting even wetter as both of their fluids mixed becoming one. Amy was surprised that Karma did not act like the shy girl that she was at first. And the fact that she was comfortable doing something so intimate with her made her feel even more heated and happy.

As Amy grinds her hips forward, Karma does the same underneath Amy as she meets her halfway. Amy runs her hands along the leg that was hovering above her shoulder; she kisses Karma's ankle, then runs her tongue downwards then upwards, steadily grinding her hips forward on Karma's clit. She increases slowly making Karma moans and screams even louder, calling out her name over and over and over again; until Karma finds it unfair and switch positions where she's the one dominating Amy's vagina and tribbing their clits together. She wasn't as tender as Amy was; she went the rough path and grinds fast, hard, and hard again. She knows what she was doing too well. She leans forward, Amy's legs pushed down underneath Karma's weight over her own shoulder and Karma hovers above her, tribbing even faster, going out of breath.

"Fuck!" Amy screams, scratching Karma's fallen thigh right next to her on the edge of the couch, "Oh my Gosh! Karma…"

"You like that baby?" Karma pants, "it feels so good..."

"You are not shy at all…Oh Baby…" Amy arches herself against the couch underneath Karma's weight, "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Karma…"

Karma proudly grins, as her breath becomes more and more short-length, "Who says that I was shy?"

Amy's abs muscles clenches tight as they vibrate though contraction, "You were never a virgin. You _can't_ be." Amy breathes out from her tortured sensations raging from the inside.

"That doesn't mean that I don't know how to fuck baby…" Karma then slows down her pace, prolonging the length of her tribbing harder upon Amy's clit.

"Fuck!" Amy tilts her head back against the end of the couch, gripping harder on Karma's thigh, scratching it.

Karma takes up the pace again, rubbing even harder and faster than before until both of them cum all over the couch. Amy's chest rises up and down unevenly as she looks up at a flustered Karma, biting her lips grinning down at her proudly. She even could see the smug smile threatening to transform into a full laughter on her face. Amy couldn't help but feel breathless from all of her screaming. She did not expect that at all – not at all. Karma keeps biting her lips even more, trying not to laugh at the shock expression on Amy's face. She finds it so amusing that when she bends down to kiss Amy; she frees the laugh that has wanted to leave her mouth.

"Alright…" Amy purses her lips, grinning. "Alright…I'll give you that Ashcroft. You surprised me."

Karma's laugh quietly dies down, "Well Raudenfeld, you've underestimated me."

"I sure did." She pulls Karma's head down to her lips and kisses her passionately. Feeling her breath leaving her stranded again, she pulls back, "Baby, you'll be late for school and I'll be late for work. My mother expects me to show at the company today."

Karma groans, "I was going to skip and spend all day here with you." She pouts.

"I wish we could baby but, that's not possible," Amy bites her lips then closes her eyes. Karma's pouty face did things to her, "Please, stop pouting."

Karma chuckles then stops, "Fine, I'm getting off of you."

"Thank you." She finds herself being relieved. She really wanted Karma but she really was trying to do the right thing and takes things seriously and actually learns the rope of managing a company. Recently, she found herself thinking more about her future; a future with Karma in it. So, she will do the right thing.

"But, at what time are you coming back?" Karma asks.

"I don't know yet baby. It depends on my mother and what she has to show me and make me do."

"Alright," Karma sighs, "I'll be waiting for you to come home to me."

Amy liked the sound of that. Karma is going to be waiting for her to come home. Someone expecting her to come home; of course she has to be there. She'll do her best to come home to her as early as possible. "I'll do my best to come home early to you."

She pulls Karma close into her and embraces her in a lingering, passionate kiss that took Karma's breath away. The heat immediately rose up within both of them so Amy was the first to pull away.

Breathless, she says, "Go…" she whispers," go get ready and I'll drop you off at school."

"You're not coming with me?" Karma asks, her lips too close to claim Amy's again.

"Baby, if I walk with you in that shower; we'll never leave." She says, her lips being pulled towards Karma like a magnet. "Go take it first, I'll wait for you."

"Alright…" Karma gives Amy a quick peck before pulling away regretfully but Amy stops her.

"On second thought," she pulls Karma back in, "I think I'll go take that shower with you."

"See, we are not late." Karma looks out the passenger seat window as Amy parks the car in front of the building, "And you were trying to rush."

Amy says, "Fine but _I_ am going to be if you don't get out of my car."

"Do you really want me to?" Karma reaches over to Amy's side and runs her hand up her thigh towards her sex.

"You are too greedy. I want you too and you don't see me whining. You have to go school horndog." Amy descends Karma's hand off her thigh regretfully. She really didn't want to let her out of the car but she needs to get to work. She's not in the mood for her mother's criticisms right now; not this morning when she is that happy.

Karma rolls her eyes, "I don't feel like it. I want to stay and cuddle with you." She whines, pouting her lips on purpose. She knows Amy can't resist it.

Amy closes her eyes. What Karma is doing is not fair at all. "Baby, we'll cuddle later. I promise. So stop pouting!"

"Fine, I'll go but I'm expecting you later." Karma pulls on the car handle and opens the door to walk out. Feeling disappointed, she slams the door shut and starts sauntering towards the school; someone later grips tightly on her wrist pulling her back. "What the fuck!"

Amy pulls Karma towards her and crushes her lips on hers, completely taking her off guard. She places one of her arms around Karma's waist then brings the other one up to brush Karma's hair pass her shoulders and holds the back of her neck. They stand like that in the middle of the school, in front of everybody that has stopped to watch both of them. Everyone immediately started cheering once they recognized the trendy couple that has taken the city of Austin by storm.

In between the kiss, Amy grins, "you didn't think I'd let you walk out without a kiss goodbye."

Karma says nothing. Her breath left her stranded and her words vanished somewhere between the few twists of the tongue with Amy.

"Cat got your tongue?" Amy grins.

"I think it was you." She finally finds her words, and then she leans back in and captures Amy's lips once more. A few seconds later, she pulls back, breathless, "Here's your proper goodbye kiss."

Amy nods. Now she's the one without words to mouth out.

"Go to work. I'll be home waiting for you." Karma breathes.

Amy licks her lips and nods at her girlfriend. She gives her quick pecks and releases her before walking back to her red Ferrari. Karma watches her leave and lifting the side door of her car and settles in.

Amy slides down the window of the passenger seat, grinning. "I love you." She says, loud enough for her to hear, seductively winking at her before putting on her black shades. Then she sped off away from the school building, purposely running over a red light.

Karma shakes her head. "That girl…" _she's so mine_.

"I see you guys had gotten quite good at faking it."

Karma swiftly turns around to find a seething Liam looking down at her. "Liam, hey!" she nervously smiles at him, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"You haven't called me in three days or returned any of my calls." He crosses his arms above his chest, "So, what's up?"

"Look Liam, I was pretty pissed with how you acted with Amy back in Cancun."

"So? I didn't hit her."

"Yeah well you were about to." Karma spat, "And Amy was right, you don't trust me."

"Baby, I do trust you. Amy doesn't know what she's talking about. She's playing with your head." Liam pulls Karma towards him but she pushes him away, "What are you doing?"

Karma says nothing and starts running her eyes everywhere and avoiding Liam's.

"What's going on Karma? Why are you being so distant?" Liam's eyes changed to a morose expression that broke Karma's heart in two. She really doesn't like doing this. This is the second time she is about to drop Liam to be with Amy.

"Liam, listen…" she starts.

Liam interrupts her, "Don't break up with me. I won't be able to handle it." He has a feeling that this is what Karma was getting ready to do. He's not ready to lose her yet.

"What are you talking about?" Karma frowns.

"Isn't that what you were getting ready to do? Break up with me. I know that's what it is. I don't want you to."

"Liam, it's complicated."

"No it's not. You only want to make it that way. Do you think Amy will be the docile girlfriend that you want her to be? She can't change who she is Karma. Wake up!"

"You don't know Amy like I do." Karma says. She is not in the mood to argue with Liam right now.

"Oh really? My family has been around her family for decades. I know exactly who she is. She is known for her lifestyle and you think she will drop all of this for you." Liam can't believe how stupid Karma is being right now, "You'll be heartbroken again."

Karma starts walking away from Liam but he stops her, "What do you want Liam? You want to continue making me feel stupid for falling in love with one of the most popular girl in all of Texas. What? That she's out of my reach? And I am too naïve that she's manipulating me?" She snatches her hand away from Liam's grip, "But what if she does love me for real? What if she truly feels what she says that she feels for me?"

"Karma you are making a serious mistake here." Liam seethes, "And I am not going to be here when you come crying to me like you did last time."

"Who says I'll come crying to you?" Karma rolls her eyes and starts walking away from Liam.

"Marry me instead…" Liam asks her.

Karma stops in her tracks.

"I can give you a better life than her. I can give you security Karma. You won't ever have to doubt my love for you." Liam resorts to his last chance. "Leave her and come to me."

Karma doesn't turn around, "I slept with Amy." She blurts out. She didn't bother turning around to look at the disgusted and disappointed look on Liam's face. She just starts moving forward to her class without looking back.

The day went by pretty slow. Karma spent the entire avoiding Liam as much as she can. And it was not easy because Liam has some of her classes. That's why when the day finally reached its end, she thanks God and made her way outside the school to get on the Raudenfelds'car. Mrs. Cooper ordered his men to pick her up from school from now on; so she can't protest. But before she was dropped home, she asked the goons to take her to a store where she buys a nice red lace chemise thong set. She shyly mounts back in the car as the two goons look at her suspiciously. When she got to the condo, she immediately starts cleaning around the house and cooking dinner for Amy for when she comes home later. She wants Amy to come home to a hot home cooked meal and to her affection.

She looks at the clock and it was already passed five going on six. She runs to the bathroom and takes a long shower and gets in her lingerie and sets the table along with the candles. She sprays a perfume around, dimming the lights setting up the mood and places her iPod over the speaker and plays The Weeknd radio on Pandora faintly in the background; _Coffee (fucking)_ by Miguel and Wale was in play.

She looks at the clock and it is now seven, so she decided to call Amy. Amy picks up on the first ring…

"Hey love…" she answers.

"I'm in the condo half naked…" she sings the lyrics of Beyoncé, "I cooked this meal for you naked…so where the hell you at?"

Karma's low seductive singing tone almost made Amy drop her phone. Amy bites her lips, "Baby, I'm in front of the door…" she breathes.

Karma walks in the living room, and stands behind the door waiting for Amy to enter, "then, what are you waiting for?"

Amy twists the doorknob with a shaky palpitating palm. Nothing could have prepared her for what she sees when she enters the condo.

She drops her phone by the way.


	30. Pablo Neruda

**Chapter 30**

Karma muffled her voice from between her clementine bites, "What am I going to do without you for a whole week?"

"I don't know what I am going to do without you too." Amy grasps Karma's legs to place them around her hips, digging herself further into her girlfriend that was sitting on the counter eating peeled clementine. "Can I have some?"

Karma nods, "Open up!" she takes out an individual lobe and feeds it to Amy, "Then why are you leaving?"

"Because," she opens her mouth, letting Karma feeds her the lobe of clementine, "mom has this thing that she wants me to go to."

Karma sighs, eating another lobe of clementine, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. But, it's only a week so it'll go by quick." Amy runs her hands up and down Karma's legs embraced around her hips and brings them up her rear.

"Well, I'm just glad it is only one week because," she feeds Amy another lobe of clementine, "I am too used to sleeping with you as it is. I'll miss you next me at night."

Amy nibbles on Karma's lobe and accidentally bites her finger.

"Ouch! You bit me!" Karma brings her bitten finger up to her and examines it, "What the fuck?"

"What? It's your fault. You put your finger so far in my mouth like that." Amy chuckles, "It can't be that bad."

"How is it my fault? I'm not the food you're supposed to chew on. Can't you differentiate?"

Amy bites her lips, "It's kind of hard to."

"Getting kinky there…" Karma smirks.

She blushes and then she uses one of her hand to take Karma's injured finger, "let me see…" she contemplates the finger then slowly brings it up in between her lips and sucks in the injury. She slowly lifts her eyes up to look at Karma's heated facial expression, "All better?"

Karma licks her lips, "I think you should keep on sucking."

"I should?" Amy grins, lowering her dark gaze to look at a nodding Karma from under her eyelashes. She slowly brings the finger up in between her lips. She carnally moves her tongue around the tip of her fingers and then trails it down the imprint, awakening tingly feeling within Karma. Then she stops, "Let's go to the beach. I want to show you something."

Karma frowns but did not protest since curiosity always beats her every resolution, "OK."

 **At the beach**

It was already dark and the people already abandoned the beach thus making them both the sole occupants at this hour. The moon was already full and lightening over the transparent veil of the quiescent beach. It was peaceful and the relaxing sound of the brewing waves was soothing. They jump out of the jeep then both of them races towards the beach as they giggle into a fit of laughter. They set down the towel along the sand and settle down at they silently star gaze at the sky, and Amy admiring the beauty of the moon.

"What did you want to show me?" Karma asks, her eyes gleaming with happiness as she gapes at the magnificent stars.

Amy smiles brightly, keeping her eyes fixated at the sky as well, "Do you know Pablo Neruda?"

Karma shakes her head, then briefly throws a stare at Amy, "No, why?"

"He was an amazing Chilean poet and there's this book that he wrote, _'twenty love poems and a song of despair'_. And in one of his verses, he said…" she turns on her side to look at Karma still looking up at the sky, "… _then love knew it was called love. And when I lifted my eyes to your name, suddenly your heart showed me my way_ …"

"That's beautiful; I am guessing that's where you got most of your lines to romance your flings." Karma remembers when Lauren was showing her Amy's tricks to attract women.

Amy grins, "What do you mean?"

"When Lauren and I went to get you at the old condo and you were with that girl, she told me what you used to say to them."

"Oh." Amy rolls her eyes, not believing that Lauren told Karma about this, "You mean the 'you have the lips of an angel and I am yearning to have a feel of the taste of Heaven. But if I do, I am afraid that I will rob you of the chastity of your flesh as I worship within the realms of your temple.'"

Karma looks at Amy with a careful stare, "Yeah, that one." The way she said it sounded like utter bullcrap now that Karma is thinking about it. "That is such crap."

Amy laughs, "Well, crap or not; it gained me what I wanted."

"Why were you like that anyway?" Karma asks.

"I don't know Karma." She sighs, "After a while, when Reagan left and in between the manipulative ways my mother planned to have me live my life and my future, I wanted to have as much fun as possible. I vowed to never love or be loved again."

"But you love me…" Karma smiles.

Amy runs her hand down the waves that swiftly fell down near Karma's ear onto the towel, "Yes, I love you." She whispers, then she drops her hand in front of her, "That line, was something that worked for me for years and it did get me a lot of women. I'm not going lie because from now on, I'll be truthful with you." She says, sitting up on the towel and bringing her feet up towards her chest, "But, I only found out about Pablo Neruda after you left me that day when mom granted you a visit."

Karma stares at Amy from the back, looking at her long blond hair waving down her back due to the silent breeze, "How did you find out about him?"

"When you left, I immediately called mom and I confronted her. We had a major fight and finally, after accepting to go back to her, I begged her to let me go away." She sighs, lifting her eyes up to the glowing stars, "I went to Chile and I stayed at this old hut in the middle of nowhere for a while."

"You were in Chile? I had thought your mother sent you away to boarding school or something." Karma recalls how AWOL Amy has been after their break up. "What the hell did you go there for? That's random." Karma sits up right next to Amy, brushing their shoulders together.

"Well, I don't know. I just went to the airport and I picked the first flight that I could find. I met this old couple and they offered me shelter and I worked in their farm. It was not fun at all. But, they made me understand a few things about life and all the things that you exposed me to ever since I met you."

"Like what?"

"Like hard work. Like love, a feeling that I thought I had forgotten about ever since Reagan left me. And even so, your love is even way more gratifying and heartfelt than Reagan's love ever was and I am grateful to you for that. In your love, I also discovered life and the most important things that there are beyond expensive clothes and cars and women and sex." Amy tilts her head to the side to look at Karma, her eyes glowing due to the essence of the moon reflected through Amy's gaze, "I have never quite felt like this."

Karma smiles, though the fainting hue of the moon whitens the tone of her skin, she tries to blush away from Amy's intense gaping, "What does Pablo Neruda have to do with all of this?"

"The old couple introduced me to him and I immediately fell in love with his writing. They gave me the copy of his book and I read it every night before I go to bed. I remember one verse of his, _'I got lost in the night, without the light of your eyelids, and when the night surrounded me, I was born again; I was the owner of my own darkness'_." She recites the lines, "That line reminded me of how I am always afraid of sleeping in the dark but then, each time I went to bed in this hut, I ended up feeling scared but I remembered your eyes and how you looked at me and I just stopped."

"You stop what?"

"I stopped feeling afraid of the dark." She breathes, "This is also a metaphor for my life. Because, even though my love brought pain and darkness in your life; your love was the light within the darkness in my life. It was the only thing that gave me sight to happiness."

"Amy, you make me one of the happiest girls in the world too and your world introduced me to new things as well." Karma brings her hand to Amy's hair and starts stroking within the strands.

"That's what I am scared of Karma. My world is so sinister, so dark, and deranged. I feel like if you enter my world, you'll come out just as corrupt."

"But baby, I'm already in your world." Karma cups Amy's chin and brings her face towards her, "I'm your wife-to-be."

Amy closes her eyes, and then sighs deeply, "You know when you walked out that door and you left me, that light that you brought in my life, fainted with each step that you took; walking away from me. I let my eyes watched you descend those stairs and away from the building and I counted. Until you disappeared out of my sight and amid the streets, you had taken four hundred and fifty steps. That's all it took to make me go blind."

Karma was thinking about a scared Amy sleeping in the dark all by herself. She must have been mortified and lonely and the thought was enough to make Karma heartbroken, "Oh Amy…"

" _As if you were fire from within, the moon lives in the lining of your skin_ …" Amy breathes as she looks at Karma with love instilled within each buds of her green eyes.

"I guess that's one of his verses, have you memorized all of his works?" Karma asks.

"Well, you can say that. After I read that one book, I researched more on him and found many more." She grins, slightly nudges Karma on the shoulder, "I should have you read his stuff. I'm sure you are going to fall in love with him."

"From what I've heard so far, I just might and leave you for him. Since you are stealing all of his lines and feed them to me." Karma smiles.

Amy leans his head back in mocked amazement, "You are now? What are you going to do? Dig him up from his grave and date him?"

"He's dead?"

"No, he's not. He's just resting underground, chilling with the worms; you feel me." Amy says.

Karma pushes Amy down on the towel, "You could have just said that he died. No need for the sarcasm."

"He died more than forty years ago." Amy chuckles, leaning back again on the towel to gaze further up at the stars. " _I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul_." Amy quotes yet again.

"I am guessing you like poetry then." Karma says, leaning back on the towel right within Amy's arms, "You don't look like someone who does though."

"To be loved by and loving you has made me feel poetic in more ways than one." Amy breathes, as she enfolds Karma deeper within her arms, "… _but I love your feet only because they walked upon the earth and upon the wind and upon the waters, until they found me_."

Karma lifts her gaze to Amy, "You have to stop quoting him now. Seriously. Let's just enjoy the silence and listen to the waves of the ocean." She quickly pecks her lips then go right back in her arms.

"Alright, just one more…" Amy says.

Karma groans, "What is that?"

Amy chuckles and Karma smiles as she feels the little pulse within Amy's neck, " _I want to do with_ _you what spring_ _does with the_ _cherry trees_." Amy whispers, as she runs her hands up and down Karma's arms.

"And just what might this be?"

"Embrace you with my love and watch our love blossom beneath my eyes lovingly."

They stay like this, not speaking but just listening to each other breathes and the sound of the receding tides to the sea. The breeze was washing over their skin, agreeing with the temperature as they grant them peace and comfortableness, even more so when they are embracing each other like this.

Karma feels Amy's pulse evenly beating underneath her flesh while Amy takes in the sweet smelling rose of Karma's hair, hopelessly getting lost deeper in her love. The same way that she wakes up in the middle of night and watches her sleep, looking at her chest rising up then to slowly descend to rest to only rise up again. When she was back in Chile, she reads Pablo Neruda and each lines reminded her of Karma. She then decided that maybe, that's what love is and that's how love should be and feels like. Although it was not hard to get rid of her fear of the dark, but she did. She did go through sleepless nights, but she tried. She didn't want to go back to her old life, now that she realized that Karma was the only one that she needed and not those other women. _You always realize what you have until it's gone_. She thinks, ruefully. She wishes she had realized it sooner.

"Like Neruda says again, ' _to feel the love of the people whom we love is a fire that feeds our life_ …'" she whispers, as a sleeping Karma peacefully drifted off to slumber in her arms. "How are you going to look this adorable and not have me fall deeper in love with you?"

The following morning, Karma wakes up within Amy's arms; who apparently was watching her sleep. Karma stretches out then slightly frown, "Did you wake up a while ago?"

"Yeah, a while ago. I watched you fell asleep then I went to sleep and then I woke up just about two hours ago." Amy grins, "You are beautiful."

Karma blushes, "Thank you and so are you." She lifts her head up to have her lips lovingly graze that of her girlfriend, "Did you sleep OK?"

"Yes I did. And did you?" She asks.

"I did very much." She clasps her arms around Amy then engulfs herself against her chest, "I like this feeling."

"What feeling?" Amy breathes.

"Waking up in your arms like that after falling asleep in your arms." She closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being loved by Amy and loving her, "And by this beach, this beach that you made love to me the first time."

"This beach means a lot to me." Amy says, kissing the forehead of Karma, "Would you like it if we marry here, on this beach at night?"

"I would love that."

"Do you know that ring that I gave you?" Amy says.

"Yes…" Karma kept that ring in a box, tucked away somewhere in her room. Since the ring was probably a fake ring, she didn't want to wear it around.

"That ring, I had it made back when we were dating. Even though I was no longer relying on my mother's wealth; I had a fortune tucked away somewhere in a foreign bank account. I drew the ring in the shape of a moon because, it reminds me of you. I had the moon diamond encrusted along with a silver band…"

"…ornate with roses around…I know. I thought it was a fake ring. So, you were telling the truth at the press conference?" Karma breathes.

"Yes. It wasn't fake. I wanted to talk to your parents but…I didn't get a chance to." Amy admits.

"If you mom hadn't come back, you would have proposed for real?"

Amy simply nods. "Yes, I would have. But I also know that it would have been too fast so instead, I would have given it to you as a promise ring."

"Oh." Karma says.

"Karma, I was thinking…" Amy breaks away from the embrace to have Karma look at her and as they both sit up on the towel now filled with sand, "Let's take thing slow this time and do this right."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's date again and work our way up to a traditional wedding. Let's tell the world the truth about the faking and put an end to the charade. I am asking you to be my girlfriend, for now, and to later be my lawfully wedded wife. I am too sure about you that I know this will work. I have absolutely no doubt about it. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you; be with you until death do us part. I want to love you; I want you to fall asleep in my arms just like last night and wake up by my side just like this morning. And I want you to kiss me when you wake up and tell me how you spend the night and tell me about your dreams and worries and tell me you love me until we both grow old together…"

Karma stops her and immediately kisses her so that she stops rambling, "You just had to shut up." She breathes, the feeling of love being too apparent that it is physically felt, "You," she breathes, "…just had to shut up."

"Be my girlfriend for now…" Amy says, "I want to do things right by you and wait for your parents to come back."

Karma agreeably nods, letting a small drop of tear graze her cheek, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

"I'll romance you. I'll woo you. I'll be your friend and listen to your every problems and worries. I'll make you happy or I'll die trying; I promise you…" she says.

"Right now, Amy, you are making me happy." She holds Amy's head in both of her hands, "I'm happy. Thank you." Karma could feel like a big weight was lifted off her shoulders, "Let's go home. Your mom is expecting you back at the mansion to take your flight this afternoon."

She nods. She kisses her one last time before getting off and shaking the sand off the towel and heads back to the jeep.

 **At the mansion, later in the afternoon**

Amy drove back to the mansion after saying goodbye to Karma. With a determined heart to make things right again, she decided that she was going to confront her mother as soon as she reaches the mansion. But when she did, she was met with a bunch of reporters in front of the mansion. Her bodyguards were quick to help her pass through the ambush and managed to safely have her make it inside. But, it wasn't any different because, there were cameras, and lightening set up everywhere. The whole living room was set up to conduct an interview. She found her mother sitting in the living room with a woman in her later thirties and with two girls.

"Oh Amy dear, come here for a minute." Mrs. Cooper beams her genuine smile that only her know was a show. "Here, I want to you two meet Darcy and Kim; they are fans of yours that are coming out due to your relationship with Karma."

Wow. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. Amy forcefully smiles at the both of them, and sticks out her hand to them, "Hey, how are you guys doing?"

A blond girl was the first one to grab Amy's hand, eagerly squeezing it a bit too tight, "I'm such a big fan of yours and Karma. I love the both of you. After watching that press conference that you and Karma had done; I was moved. What Karma said was true and I am grateful to her." The girl releases her hand to now hug her and Amy kindly let her, "Thank you."

Amy breaks away, feeling greatly uncomfortable and conflicted, "You are brave for finally accepting who you are."

"Yes, we are truly happy. After we came out to our parents, Kim here got disowned by her parents and now she lives with me, in my small apartment." The other girl who apparently is Darcy, as Amy is assuming, sticks out her hand too.

Amy gently grabs it, "And what about you?"

"I came out a long time ago and my parents didn't take the news very well." She says, her eyes now looking sad, breaking Amy in two.

She has to put an end to this sham. She was transforming a serious issue into nothing but a joke. The older woman who was standing with Mrs. Cooper approaches the group, "Amy, I'm Gretchen Summers, host of the evening show with Gretchen. I have a few questions to ask you."

Amy recognizes her, "Yes, I know you. Your show is very popular."

"I'm flattered. But, I can't be too prideful and I have my great co-workers to thank for the success." She smiles, "How is your fiancée.

Amy feels a tight knot in her stomach, "She's fine. She's at home right now."

"I assume that things are going splendid between the two of you." She beams her white smile even more.

"More than great actually, I couldn't be happier." Karma's smiling face this morning flashes in her mind. She had something to do and tonight seems like the best of times. "May I be excused for a minute? I need to have a word with my mother."

Mrs. Cooper frowns but keeps the smile about her lips, "What of dear?"

"In private…"Amy walks out of the living room and walks towards her Mom's study.

Mrs. Cooper walks after Amy, and closes the door study "What do you wish to discuss dear? We have to get this interview going before we leave for China."

"I'm telling the truth this afternoon during the interview. I love Karma and I want to do things right this time. I don't want to lie anymore."


	31. I want to be with her

**Chapter 31**

Mrs. Cooper laughs. She just laughs because of the stupidity with which her daughter just damaged her ear. She then quickly stops her laughter and stiffly glares at Amy, "What the hell do you mean?"

"What you heard…" Amy somehow got scared of the murderous glare with which her mother looked at her, "I'm tired of lying. I am telling the truth."

"No, you're not. And you know why you won't? Because you will cost your stepfather his career and my integrity as well as yours in this world will be jeopardize." Mrs. Cooper rants, very quickly without even taking a break in her sentences. She stares down at Amy with eyes so murderous that Amy felt like she'd die right here right now. But she wasn't about to give up.

"To hell with your world mother and Bruce Cooper. I want to be happy," she yells, "I want to be happy. Don't you want that for me? I am your daughter."

"And I am your mother. Happiness, love, feelings, do you think you'll get by in this world by being truthful?

"But mom, you can't expect me to be a liar. What mother teaches their kid how to lie?" Amy shouts, now her eyes pouring tears, "I have admired you when I was little and I wanted to be like you and I still so but I want to have my integrity."

Mrs. Cooper paces before Amy as she runs her hands through her hair, "No! I have raised you to be strong, firm, and a go-getter. I did not raise you to be weak to care about minor details such as love and feelings."

"Mom, I love Karma and I want to be with her. We love each other and that's what counts. Our love may have been a lie but it became a truth. And I will transform that lie fully into a truth by telling everyone that we duped them." Amy was not about to believe in her mother's crap anymore. She wants Karma.

"I am guessing that this girl of yours is the one that convinced you."

Amy shakes her head, "No, I am the one who decided that I'll do everything right by her and give her the future that we both deserve."

Mrs. Cooper laughs and walks behind her desk, "You so much as to yap about your little love story and you'll regret everything. What do you think? That people will be forgiving and be compassionate? You want to know what's going to happen to you and your girlfriend after everything is out in the open?"

Amy doesn't say anything.

"Well, as soon as you tell the truth and you let everyone knows, you will destroy both our family and Bruce's career. I'll no longer have the rein of none of my companies and Bruce will become the laughingstock in the world of politics. Eventually, I'll lose all of my clients and Bruce will lose all of his sponsors. You'll have to say goodbye to your life as being one of the wealthiest teenager in all of Texas. No more vacations, no more expensive cars every year, no more clothes, no more privileges. Everything will be gone. Everything." She snaps her fingers as if to make everything disappear, "You'll be on the streets and so will I be. You'll put the entire future of this family in jeopardy. Oh! Let's not forget your dear sister Lauren. She will also be affected because after all, she is your sister."

"We'll find a way." Amy starts, not having thought any of this through, "People will understand when I told them that I have fallen in love with the girl that I faked with."

Mrs. Cooper laughs, "Really?" she raises an eyebrow, "Is that what you think? How naïve has love made you dear?"

"Mother…"

"Don't you mother me! I have worked too danm hard to have everything thrown away by some stupid emotions that will fade in the next few weeks." Mrs. Cooper slams her hands down on her desk, "Are you ready to give up everything in the name of a love that won't even last?"

"You have no right to decide whether or not our love will last. I love her and she loves me."

"Oh and you mentioned future. What future are you going to give to her? No money in the bank, no knowledge of the real world and with how famous you are and everyone following your every move, they'll know you. And when you yap the truth, who will want to give you help and employ you? This is serious Amy. This is no longer about you wanting your freedom from me; this is about a whole country. You are making a mockery out of LGBT."

"YES, BECAUSE OF YOU." Amy yells, now her crying was even more apparent. Her whole face was drenched with tears, "BECAUSE OF YOU, MY WHOLE LIFE IS MESSED UP! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Amy breaks down in front of her mother, "I'm tired mom."

Mrs. Cooper looks at her daughter breaking down in front of her. She wanted to feel sympathy and act like the mother that she should to her but she can't. She worked too hard and had come too far to fall back down. And especially, since her daughter seems ready to throw away everything out the window just to be with that girl Karma. What is she to do now? She can't let her. Amy has never felt like this about anyone, not even Reagan. Even though she did love Reagan but not to this extent. This had gotten out of hand. She miscalculated. She thought that the fact that Amy and Karma loved each other would make things easier for them to fake but now, it has become a pain in the neck.

"Amy dear," she calm herself down and sits on her chair, "You blab about this whole thing and I promise that you will regret everything. You say one word and I'll stop the entire treatment of Karma's father overseas. I receive news that his health is slowly ameliorating but I can put an end to everything and cease the fund. Have you thought about that?"

Amy gives her mother a disgusted stare, "What?" her voice breaks.

"Yes, I'll do it and everything will go to hell. You blab and I lose my empire; you give up your life to be with your 'love', I have no more money to pay for the health funds. Everything is connected. It is up to you." She says, "Everything could go smoothly Amy, but only if you keep your mouth shut. You get to be with your girl and I get to gain the popularity that my husband needs right now."

A knock came to the door, "The interview starts in five minutes."

Mrs. Cooper maliciously grins at Amy, "It is up to you. You blab and I make everything impossible for the both of you to be together."

"When did you stop being my mother?" Amy asks.

Mrs. Cooper gets off her chair to walk around the desk and stands in front of Amy. She cups her daughter's chin, "Right around the time when you stopped being my daughter."

"When was that?" Amy snatches her chin away from her mother's grip.

"When your dad died, when you came out of the closet… there's a whole list dear." Mrs. Cooper walks past Amy and heads for the door, "Now, wipe your face and look normal! I do not want people to start talking."

What her mother said killed her off. Amy was now defeated. She realized now that there's just no winning with her mother. Sure, she can tell her mother to fuck off and tell the truth but then, what about Karma's father? But one sure thing, she can no longer put Karma in this whole sham. So, she is putting an end to everything.

"Wait a minute," she turns around, wiping her face of the tears, "I have something to say."

"What is it?"

 **At Shane's house**

"Shane, you have got to watch Amy's interview on TV tonight," Amy had texted Karma telling her that she is about to have an interview. Of course Karma is happy to listen to her girlfriend talking on TV. She told her that she is about to tell the world the whole truth about the faking.

Shane is listening to an eager Karma's voice at the end of the line.

Shane was not really interested. The mere fact that they were just faking for unethical reasons irked him but he managed to understand a bit for the sake of Karma's parents. He is trying his best to tolerate the situation since he knows how Karma's parents are and he loved them dearly. But that is not going to stop him from hating Amy's mother. Shane is a proud gay man. Of course he is happy with the positive impact that the whole fake relationship has had on the LGBT community but it doesn't justify the wrongfulness therein though. It doesn't excuse it. She's mocking the lives of hundreds and hundreds of fighters and devaluing their history. He has nothing against Amy as it is; she is only a victim the poor thing and so is Karma.

"Karma, you know I don't have time to watch you guys enforcing a lie." He annoyingly walks to his living room with a bowl full of popcorn, getting ready to watch a movie on Netflix.

Karma rolls her eyes, "What do you have time for Shane? I know you are not working this afternoon. You are probably just settling in or getting ready to go to a party."

This evening, Shane did not feel like partying. He just wanted to stay home and have a nice evening of quietness and relaxation. Yes, even the most outgoing person on the planet needs a little bit of time to themselves. "That's because I am in the mood to just chill and watch movies until I can't anymore."

"Shane, Amy is about to tell the truth and end the faking. She is doing it for me. She wants to make everything right for me Shane. She loves me." Karma drops down on the couch, happily sighing as she dreams of her future with Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper.

Shane sits upright on his couch, "She is?"

"Yes," Karma squeals at the end of the line, "She just texted me that she is."

"Are you sure?" Shane frowns. If Amy says the truth then, things from now on will not be easy for both Amy and Karma and not even their family.

"Yes, I am sure. Shane, we're finally getting to date for real this time. You have no idea how happy I am. And who cares about the consequences that we will face after that. We'll love each other."

"Sometimes love is not enough Karma." Shane hears his doorbell rings. He places his popcorn on the coffee table and heads to the front door, "Karma, I'll talk to you later. There's someone at the door."

"Alright but don't forget to watch the interview alright." Karma says then she hangs up.

Shane walks to the door and looks through the glass windows on both sides of the door then notices a familiar silhouette. He immediately opens the door, "Liam?"

Liam could barely hold himself up. He leans on one side of Shane's doorstep, his head tilted on the side. He lazily looks at his friend. The friend that he gained from his failed relationship with Karma, "H-Hey Sh-Sane…" he was drunk.

"Liam, you're drunk!" Shane grabs Liam before he fumbles on the floor and hurt himself.

"Am I?" Liam laughs loud, "Am I fucking drunk Shane? Am I fucking drunk?"

Shane places Liam's arms around his shoulders so that he can provide him with balance, "Yes, you are very much drunk. Now, stop laughing so loud or the neighbors will hear. It is daybreak Liam. Who drinks so much at daybreak?"

"A broken-hearted man maybe…" He laughs even louder, "I am such a fool. SHANE, I AM A FOOL!" He yells, breaking off from Shane's hold and running towards the streets.

Shane runs after him and drags him back inside the house, "You stupid! Shut up! Stupid!" he manages to get Liam in and drops him on the couch.

Liam keeps tossing and turning on the couch wailing like a baby and sucking his thumb. "Jesus! He looks pathetic when he's drunk." Shane shakes his head feeling super bad for Liam right now.

He knows about the break up. Karma had told him about that same day. And since that same day, all Liam's been doing is drink. He's tried to help and listen to his words but, he's gotten enough. Karma doesn't love him and loves Amy. He has to accept that but they are friends. They've been friends ever since Karma had introduced them both together. He can't give up on him now.

"Shane…" Liam whines, "I'm a liar too…"

Shane frowns but he did not really want to find out what Liam was lying about so he decides to shut him up, "Look Liam, whatever you are lying about, you'll tell me when you are sober. If you blab to me just because you are drunk, it won't feel right." He takes Liam up and drags him upstairs to the bathroom. Liam needed a good cold shower to sober up. So, he takes him upstairs and it was not easy. Liam is heavy and his whole weight is shifted on him. But with struggled efforts he took him upstairs and placed him under the showerhead with all of his clothes on and let the cold water cascade over Liam. Liam jumps off cursing at everything.

"What the fuck!" He seethes.

"See, you are waking up real quick." Shane grins. He let him drenched for a few more minutes before taking him out and drying him off. He gave Liam some of his clothes and let him nap for a while since he looked tired. He let him in his room and walked back downstairs to look at Amy's interview. He turns on his TV.

"Amy, we all would like to know how your relationship with your fiancée is going." The blond woman smiles kindly at Amy, who looks too relax and compose for someone who was getting ready to blab a truth.

Amy smiles while looking to the camera, "Well, Gretchen, I am in love. What can I say? She's my light and my truth and I adore her. Everything is going just fine and we are in the love and our bond growing stronger every day."

"That is so beautiful because we have here a couple that has looked up to the both of you and your courage to be the couple that will hopefully walked down the aisle and marry each other. Giving hope to many other couples such as yourselves, what do you want to say about that?"

"I know things are not easy but we are certainly hoping to make things right and make a change. Society is becoming more accepting so, why not extend that acceptance further in the law?" Amy says, looking directly at the camera.

Shane wonders when she will start telling the truth.

"That certainly would be a great achievement for the both of you. Is there anything else you wish to say to the people watching…"

That's it…here's the time to let the world know of the treason.

Amy looks directly at the camera. Her mother was standing behind the cameraman intently glaring at her with a smile that gave her the chills. She then looks back straight into the camera and grins kindly at the millions of spectators watching, "Nothing Gretchen. I have nothing to say just that, believe in change and hope for a better future. Have faith and things will get better." She says.

Shane turns off the TV and drops the remote on the couch angrily. He was about to call Karma but Liam stops him.

"Shane…"he says, standing in front of his friend, with a dark gaze.

"That was a quick nap. Do you feel awake now?"

Liam just nods.

"Are you OK?" Shane looks up at his friend with a dubious look.

Liam just nods again.

"Do you need something?" He asks worriedly.

Liam nods, "Yes…"

"What?"

"You. I need you." He breathes, and then he mounts on top of Shane who was now lying on his back underneath Liam.

"What are you doing?" Shane asks, trying to get Liam off of him.

Liam was somehow stronger and holds Shane prisoner grabbing both of his hands above Shane's head, "Stop fighting it!" he says, then he crushes his lips on Shane.

For a minute there, Shane didn't know what to do and finds himself giving in to the kiss. But then, Liam is not gay, is he? The feeling that Liam might still be a little bit buzzed which would be the reason why he was kissing him right now, was enough to keep him from doing anything stupid. Liam was his friend and he was not about to jeopardize this.

He breaks off from the kiss, looking away from Liam. That must have been reason enough to make Liam realized what he had just done; he immediately jumps up from Shane, "Oh my God! Oh my God! Shane, I am so sorry. My mom is going to kill me."

"Liam, its fine. You are drunk." Shane sits himself up, flustered by Liam's kiss.

Liam places his hand on his head. A million thoughts running through his mind, "Shane, please don't tell anybody about this. Don't say shit! Oh my God!" Liam paces before Shane.

Shane walks over to Liam to comforts him but Liam pushes him off, "Don't fucking touch me! I am not like you!"

Shane realized now that Liam was in the closet, "Liam, are you gay?"

"The fuck you are talking about?" Liam gives him a nervous scoffs along with a disgusted look, "What? I'm not a pervert like you." He pushes Shane.

"Hey, it's OK. I get it. You are mad. You are not gay. I am sorry." Shane says, walking over to his friend again but Liam punched him.

Shane falls back on the couch with a massive nosebleed.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from me." Liam yells.

But Shane wasn't about to not retaliate, he gets up, turns around and punches Liam with just as much strength. Liam stumbles back.

"I know you are feeling mad right now but that's no reason to take out your anger on me."

Liam doesn't say anything. He just gets up and walks out of Shane's house.

"What the hell?"

 **Back at the condo**

"What was that?"

Amy told her that she would tell the truth tonight. Why didn't she say anything? Karma turns off the TV as soon as the interview was over. To say that she feels disappointed would be an understatement. She drops the remote on the couch and her phone immediately rings after that. She takes it off the coffee table to find Amy's picture appearing on the screen. Amy was in the limo along with her mom on their way to their private jet. She wanted to say goodbye to Karma. No doubt that Karma had seen the interview and was probably confused but what could she have done?

"Hey Karma…" she says as soon as Karma picked up.

"Amy, what happened at the interview? I thought you were going to tell the truth."

"I couldn't. I am sorry. I panicked."

"Amy, I know this is going to be hard but we'll get through this together. People will understand."

 _If only it were that simple_ , Amy thinks, "Karma, you don't know that for sure. Look, I promise everything will soon be over alright. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I trust you Amy." Karma says.

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about." Amy looks side-eyed at her mother who was looking suspiciously at her. "I was calling you to say that I'm off to the airport."

"You're on your way?"

"Yes, we're taking the family's private jet. It's going to be quicker. I'll see you in about a week." Amy says.

"I'm going to miss you."

Amy chokes, "I'll miss you too."

"I love you Amy…"

Amy watches her mother staring at her, "I love you too Karma. Believe me…"

"I believe you baby…" Karma couldn't help but feel like this was a goodbye.

"I got to go." Amy says then she hangs up.

"It is hard to let go of the chosen one." Mrs. Cooper slides her glasses down her nose and starts looking down at the dossier on her lap, "Isn't it dear?"


	32. China

**Chapter 32**

 **Four days in: Shanghai, China**

"Nick, make sure no one finds out about this." Mrs. Cooper stands behind the glass window overlooking the room in which her daughter sleeps.

Nick hands the envelope to one of the bodyguards standing outside of Amy's hospital room, behind Mrs. Cooper, "Sure Mrs. Cooper. Your husband's political party will receive this envelope."

"And also about Amy," Mrs. Cooper points her head towards Amy, who was had fallen in deep sleep, "I can't have news running around. Make sure this doesn't reach the press."

Nick nods then Mrs. Cooper dismisses both him and the bodyguards as she stands behind Amy's room. She steps closer to the window, looking at her daughter now lost in between her consciousness. She won't deny that she went through a big fright. She won't deny that, when she saw Amy fall off those stairs and received those many blows to the head resulting in brain injury, she was scared for her daughter's life. She is a mother after all and she never stopped being one despite everything that she may have told Amy in the past. She is going to use this as an opportunity to get her daughter back. Yes, she is gaining her daughter back and using this as an opportunity to move forward and build new relationship ground.

The doctor approaches the woman who was somehow lost in thoughts, "Mrs. Cooper?"

Mrs. Cooper was startled at the voice, not realized that she had company, "Dr. Yu, I did not notice you there." She says. She hates when people take her by surprise. This called for a point of attack to her enemies, one of the weakest moves of vulnerability that she hates.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you. I see that you are a bit worried." Dr. Yu places both of his hands in coat's pockets, granting his patient a reassuring smile.

"Of course I am Dr. Yu. Will she be OK?" Mrs. Cooper asks, inquietude marking every point within her tone, "I'd hate to think that she has some complications that you've recently found from all of your tests."

Dr. Yu turns to face the window to look at the sleeping girl, "She's fine. She may have received a head injury which was bound to result in brain damage but she's a tough nut to crack. She'll get through though she has a serious complex amnesic case."

"Yes, Dr. Yu that is what I want to talk to you about." Mrs. Cooper faces Dr. Yu who glances her way expectantly, "Earlier, I was talking with Dr. Chen; he is in charge of the neurological treatments and he said that Amy might have suffered brain damage which would affect her hippocampus?"

Dr. Yu sighs at the prospect of explaining through a patient's condition yet again, "Mrs. Cooper, your daughter, when she fell off the stairs trying to save you from tripping over your steps, her head received several blows which caused her brain damage; fortunately, none irreparable so it is going to take some time. Though, her brain injury was enough to cause internal bleeding resulted in a blood clot that is hindering her hippocampus function. As that clot reduces, she'll gradually recollect the memories that she has lost."

"So, what if that clot doesn't go down?" Mrs. Cooper asks, growing more worried with each of the word of Dr. Yu.

"If it doesn't, then it will be more difficult for her to recover her memory; especially those that she has selectively barred herself from her mind. A patient, who is your daughter, had suffered both a physical and psychologic incident. Therefore due to her concussion from the blows to the head from the steps of the stairs along with the traumatic experience of witnessing a suicide; she can only recall what her mind had fabricated. Therefore the events that she actually does recall may just be an alternate factionary tale to events that she wishes would have gone differently."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that recent events are imputed to the past and past events imputed to recent times. Certain information may have confused the people involved in the events in question. She'll have difficulty placing the correct face to an event that may have been too painful for her to remember." Dr. Yu explains and praying to God that his medical explanation is comprehensive enough because he doesn't want to go through this again.

"Does this have a term? Is it some type of selective amnesia?"

"Well, you can say that but this case is bit more complex than any of us doctors in this hospital had ever had to deal with so we're still conducting some research. She did not selectively forget the painful memories, she _tried_ to. But it failed so her mind ended up fabricating its own memories in which the people are just not the same but the story itself is still the same."

"So, in other words, she remembers perfectly. She just can't associate the people involved with the correct events that they are involved in?"

"In lighter words, yes. She has her memories but the people involved in the events in her memories are switched." Dr. Yu nods. "But only the ones that she considers painful and caused her heartbreak are affected. She's probably protecting someone if it is like that."

Dr. Chen had explained this to her earlier but she needed to confirm. If this is how it is, then, based on what Amy selectively chose to forget trying to lose her memory of painful events, she just ended up switching the people involved instead. Dr. Yu leaves her to her thoughts then retires when a nurse came rushing to him in regards to another patient. Mrs. Cooper enters the room of Amy and sits by her side on the edge of the bed. She remembers the events three days ago when they were walking up the stairs of the conglomerate headquarters, heading to a conference meeting.

Mrs. Cooper accidently stumbles upon her feet as she reaches the top stairs. Amy had been quick and impulsive enough to grab her arms and pull her back up but she ended up losing momentum of her own balance and trip down the fifty steps of the stairs and hitting her head several times. That had happened the day after their first day in China, after Amy rushed off to the top of the building trying to stop an employee that Mrs. Cooper had forced her to fire from committing suicide. Amy had fought with her because that man had a family to feed and she didn't want to put him and his whole family out on the streets. Mrs. Cooper did not care and threatened her so that she can fire the man that had been stealing money and boycotting products of the company. Amy regretfully did. Although she tried to explain the man the reason why, he didn't listen. He just ran up to the last floor of the building which was one of the highest in the city. Amy followed him but she was too late and the man jumped down right in front of her.

Mrs. Cooper had no idea that Amy had been traumatized by this; she should have known. But, Amy had put up such an indifferent front; it was as if she was not fazed at all. She should have known that she simply was in denial.

Mrs. Cooper affectionately strokes the cheek of her sleeping daughter, "You said you were going to put an end to all of this. I'll grant you your wish. Your life will go back to the way it was before – well, almost." She says then she leans down to rest a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I'll end the faking just as you wished. You did not want her to be part of your world so she no longer will be. That's why you chose her instead. You don't want to make Karma suffer in your world, so you unconsciously picked the other. It's my fault."

 **Two weeks later**

 **Booker's Residence**

"Mom, it was a mistake." Liam sits on the edge of his bed, his elbow propped on his knees and his back is hunched, "I was drunk."

His mother paces back and forth in front of him, scowling him for his imprudent act, "Oh. It was a mistake, he says. Are you serious right now? We have done everything possible to keep this under wrap. What more do you want your father and I to do?"

"Look mom, I know I shouldn't have done what I did alright. Shit! I shouldn't have told you anything either."

"If you didn't tell me, I would have found out either way. Your friend Shane might have gone and blab about everything." Mrs. Booker couldn't tolerate one thing and that is criticisms. Mrs. Cooper's child may be publicly expressing her perversity but her child will not go there. Yes, her family may be receiving great publicity because of how backwards this society is moving forward. But, she won't accept the judgments because her family is upscale and looked upon; she's done her best to keep up the perfect image of this family.

"Mom, Shane is not like that." Liam can almost count on Shane even though they've known about each other for more than half a year now. He can almost bet that he can trust Shane to keep his mouth shut. Though, after the way that he treated him after kissing him; he's starting to rethink this whole thing.

"What do you know?" Mrs. Booker throws her hand up in the air, "You've only known the guy for about a few measly months."

"You're the one who told me that I could make friends with him." His mother always made sure to know who he makes friend with. One way to keep up appearance is to make acquaintance with people from each minority so that they don't appear too superficial. "I didn't even want to but you made it clear that I should so that I don't appear homophobic."

"So that we don't appear like we hate people like that. I have told you many times before; it is important to keep an intact image." Her mother looks from up at her son. She doesn't like bad publicity.

Liam rolls his eyes. His whole life he had to deal with this. Yes, he hated the fact that he was gay but his parents made it even worse for him. He discovered that he was gay around the time that he a pre-teen. When he found himself, somehow, with the chauffeur's son and his mother saw them in his room. He's tried to hide it the best that he could by being involved with as much women as possible. But, in reality, he never liked any of them. He only did it for the sake of his father and the selfishness of his mother and because of his own self-hatred. "Mom, you are making a big deal out of nothing."

"I'm making a big deal out of nothing dear? You are practically thrashing this family's name. Unlike Mrs. Cooper here, I will not have you go out with a gay guy to gain political prowess. I abide by what's right and you, because of what you do and like, are wrong."

Liam jumps on the bed, "Yes mom, I'll never be the manly son that you've always wanted me to be. You've pushed me far enough that even I can't accept myself the way that I am. So, yes I am gay; a homophobic gay who you almost wed to a lesbian woman just to hide your disappointment of me." Liam walks past his mother to change his shirt. He lifts his silk shirt over his head and throws it angrily in the closet, "I am sorry mother that I lost control and did what I am supposed to do – which is to kiss and love a guy just like I should because that's what I am."

He walks back to his mom and stood in front of her, "I AM GAY." He yells his eyes red with anger almost filled with tears.

Mrs. Booker impulsively slaps her son, "You do not yell at me young man. I am your mother. I brought you into this world; I won't hesitate to take you out." She seethes, "Listen to me! It is no news that you hate yourself because you hate yourself but not because your father or I drove you to there." She walks closer to a bent Liam, leaning on his closet door, holding his cheek, "And never, do you yell something like that in front of my face. Do you understand?"

Liam nods.

"Good, now. Whatever happened to that girl Karma?" Mrs. Booker asks, "I have not seen her around lately."

"We broke up."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Booker, even though she couldn't tolerate Karma, put up a good front and liked her because that gave his son manliness credibility.

She hated the fact that this young girl was brought up from such humble upbringings to only fake for the sake of her father's health. She hated it but what can she do? When that woman, Mrs. Cooper put her mind to something, she sees it through by whatever means necessary. Just like their business deal to wed both of their children together to hide the homosexuality. This has unfortunately failed but her husband wasn't about to let an opportunity to increase revenue in his company pass by so easily. But now, he is relying on her to get Liam to get a girl, date a girl, wed a girl, and live normal. When Liam started dating Karma after the whole engagement fiasco, they started breathing easier. But now, the break up? "How unmanly can one be to not be able to hold on to a woman?"

"She fell in love with Amy OK and they decided to be together and stopped faking it." Liam shrugs. "What was I supposed to do? I can't make her fall in love with me." And this made him the drunk that he is now. Karma was the naïve girl that he planned on marrying. At least, that's what his parents expected him to do. They don't care who he marries, just as long as it is a girl and it is not a man. And Karma was the perfect target.

"Yes you can danmit!" Mrs. Booker says, "You are a man and that's what men do."

"Mom, it is either I have her love or I don't. I clearly didn't have it." Liam takes another spare of clean shirt.

"Obviously you don't. You must have showed her too much of your feminine side." Mrs. Booker snarls.

"Mother, I have tried to bed her but she wouldn't let me. I can't force a girl to sleep with me, especially when I am not even into it either. But it doesn't mean that I am not a man." Liam glares at his mother, "I am a man mother."

"Are you dear?" Mrs. Booker raises an eyebrow, "Your father took you to several strip clubs, your manliness seem to be amiss."

"Mom, to be a man does not mean that I have to bed just about any women." Liam says.

Mrs. Booker laughs, "You see how the role is reversed. Mrs. Cooper's girl is more of a man than you'll ever be and you are more of a woman than she'll ever be. Everyone knows how she used to be. The many scandals of her extravagant sexcapades and you…" Mrs. Booker looks down at him with a look of disgust, "That's exactly how you should have been."

"Well mother, I am sorry to disappoint but I am not Amy. Yes, Amy got the girl and I am left with your criticisms. But, it is all over. I will find someone else." Liam says and starts heading towards the bathroom.

"No. It has to be her. It has to be that girl Karma. Anyone else, I won't be able to tolerate. She's already been exposed to this world; we can't just let her go." Mrs. Booker says, "You will ask her to marry you, and you will keep on insisting until she accepts. By God, you will marry _her_!"

She walks out of the bedroom to let a very frustrated and angry Liam to his thoughts. He had wished that his life was different. He wanted something different. He wanted to be able to love and embrace who he is but he just can't. And the fact that he was exposed to Shane and how he lived his life, he started questioning too. Sure, he acted macho around him and managed to fool Shane into believing that he was straight. He fooled all of them actually but he was also tired of the lying. He wanted peace.

He wanted Shane.

When he goes to bed, he doesn't dream of Karma but Shane. Karma was a nice girl, naïve and innocent in a way. If she wasn't, then how did Amy manage to get her to fake – twice? Karma would never suspect that he is gay but now, he won't be surprised if Shane went and blabbed about everything to her. But he believed Shane wouldn't do that. He tried to sleep with Karma and complained when she refused; isn't that what _'men'_ do when a woman refuses them? He had to act like one and every time that he did, he felt like a fraud. And it is not like he's the only one; everyone in this story is a fraud except for Shane. He's the true one with no lies about his self. And that's why he needed Shane. But, you can't always get what you want.

"I guess Karma; I'll have to win you back some way or another." He walks over to his coat hanger and grabs his leather jacket, "Off to a jewelry store to buy you a ring."

 **Amy's condo**

Karma was cleaning around the condo. It's not like she had anything else to do because there was none. Today was supposed to be the day that Amy comes back from her trip to China and she was anxious. And what best way out there to beat anxiety if it is not cleaning? So, that's the only way she can think of to not go nuts over her eager expectance of Amy. It's been two weeks – two whole weeks without seeing her and she missed her. Nick was the one who kept her informed about how Amy's mom decided to prolong their stay. She was sad, obviously and since they were not able to speak on the phone at all or through other ways of communication for that matter, she has done her best to keep her mind off things by cleaning, working overtime, and school. In the middle of her cleaning, as she was dusting the window of their room, Shane called her.

"Hey Karma, what are you up to?" Shane expected her to be lazing around the condo, watching some show on Netflix or something, "Binge watching Orange is the New Black?"

"No, I just finished it last night." She moves on to the living room and turned on the vacuum, "It was awesome by the way. I think I fell in love with Ruby Rose and I am shipping her and Piper now."

"Where does your loyalty lie Karma? You forgot about Alex already?" Shane shakes his head, "Betraying Alex just because Ruby is hot."

"I am not ashamed." Karma laughs.

"Whatever. Anyway, today is the day that Amy finally comes back from the prolong trip with her mother?" Shane asks.

"Yes it is. You hear me vacuuming?"

"You clean when you are anxious. So I assumed that the only thing that would put you on edge right now would have to do with your super-hot, super-rich girlfriend."

Karma sighs, "Yes, Shane. I know. I am anxious."

"AKA horny…" Shane jokes.

"Oh God yes!" Karma says.

"Ewww! I don't need you to confirm." Shane moves hi head away from the phone in mock disgust. He then moves it back, "Anyway, I was calling you to ask you about Liam. Have you heard from him?"

"Not since I broke up with him. Why?" Karma runs the vacuum around on the wooden floor.

Shane hesitates between telling her what happened at his house a week ago. Does it even matter? Liam was probably drunk anyway and he doesn't want to go jumping to conclusions and assuming things, "Karma, have you ever noticed anything strange about Liam?"

Karma stops her vacuuming to pay better attention to her best friend's inquiries, "That he was persistent on sex…if that counts, then that's what was strange to me."

"That doesn't mean what I think it means then. It doesn't make sense." Shane talks to himself, lost in his thoughts. He completely forgot that he had Karma on the phone.

"What doesn't make sense?"

Shane snaps out of his trance to answer Karma's question, "Karma, there's something I should tell you about Liam…"

The door suddenly opens, giving Karma's heart rapid trepidations as soon as someone's head creeps in from behind and she rests her suitcases near the front door. She enters the condo and closes the door behind, obviously not noticing the girl that has waited for her arrival with impatience.


	33. I love you?

**Chapter 33**

Karma retained herself from running towards the unfamiliar figure that was standing in front of her right now. She thought that she would see Amy but apparently, that's not her.

"Shane, I'll call you later." She hangs before Shane could even stop her. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

The strange girl walks over to Karma, extending her hand while keeping a smile about her face, "Hello! I am Leila. I am the new tenant of this condo."

"Karma nervously frown as she grabs the hand of the girl, "I'm sorry but there must be some kind of mistake here." She says, and then she releases the girl's hand, "I live here with my girlfriend."

Leila looks at her up and down, her forehead forming several lines in sign of annoyance, "I finalize the paper works with the manager of the building just yesterday along with the proprietor of this condo."

"What do you mean yesterday? The manager did not tell me anything." Karma was thinking that something is amiss and that this girl is probably lying to her.

"Yesterday I met with the previous tenant's mother and the manager; I bought this condo with a fair price. They told me that it was going to be evacuated by today. I guess they misinformed me or failed to alert you." The girl shrugs at the technical error of this entire misunderstanding.

"No, this can't be. This is a mistake…"

"No it is not." Mrs. Cooper walks in behind the startled Leila, "This is not a mistake. Karma dear, you need to move out."

Karma frowns at the sight of the woman that she had not seen for two weeks. And she still has that smile that always made Karma lose faith in humanity. It was so insincere and cold, "Mrs. Cooper? Where's Amy?"

"My daughter will no longer live here. She's back at the mansion." She nonchalantly answers her question then turns her attention to the confuse new tenant, "I am sorry of the delay. My bodyguards were supposed to evacuate the premises yesterday as was planned but we encountered some few problems."

"Yesterday? You came back yesterday? Alone or with Amy?" Karma can't understand how Amy could have been back yesterday and not even try to contact her. "Why didn't Amy come here?"

"We came yesterday morning. My daughter was tired so she went straight up her room to rest." Mrs. Cooper smiles charmingly at Karma, "Amy has no need to come here dear, why would she?"

"Because we're together and I have been waiting for her." Karma feels like she is about to suffer yet another heartbreak. She doesn't what it is yet but whatever it is, she won't be able to handle it. "Where is she right now?"

"Where else would she be? Out with her girlfriend…" Mrs. Cooper does not bat an eye, "She hasn't seen her in forever. I am assuming that they are spending their time together."

"Whatever do you mean?" Karma asks, her heart racing a hundred mile per hour.

Mrs. Cooper sighs and takes a step towards Karma, "Dear…" She remembers that there is a third person in with them so she kindly asks the new tenant to leave them alone for a while, "Leila, will you please join the manager? There are a few more papers that need to be signed."

"Is he in his office?" Leila asks.

"Yes, dear…" Mrs. Cooper nods.

Leila walks out of the apartment and leave them alone. Mrs. Cooper turns her attention back to Karma, "Karma dear, I was hoping upon his early return that Nick would let you know of the end of the deal. The faking is over."

"It's over?"

"Yes, it is over. You see, my husband managed to get the nomination that he needed and secured the hearts of many of the citizens that are in support of the LGBT. He's more than set to participate in the upcoming election." Mrs. Cooper explains. She has managed to get whatever she wanted yet again. "I have power; I have wealth, along with corrupted souls everywhere."

Karma did not give a damn about this, "What about Amy? What girlfriend are you talking about? I'm her girlfriend. Didn't she tell you? We stopped faking it because we want to be together." Karma wanted to cry but she has reached the point where she just couldn't anymore. That is as far as she can be pushed.

"And she _is_ with the girlfriend that she indeed wanted to be." Mrs. Cooper was too amused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, Amy and I had had a pact where if the deal becomes a success, I would lessen my grip on her. And it did, so I let her be with the girl that she wants to be with." Mrs. Cooper says, "So in a way, I can say that I let her be with you but not _really_ with you."

This confused Karma even more. What the hell is this woman talking about? "Can you be clearer?"

"Amy no longer wants to be with you dear. She had made it clear to you a long time ago and now she just wishes for you to leave her life and her world." Mrs. Cooper walks towards the door, "Oh and you can rest assured about your father's treatment, I'll still be funding. You are welcome to travel to see them whenever you want; it is up to you. I'd suggest you go now. All expenses are paid. My way of thanking you of course." Mrs. Cooper starts making her way out of the condo but Karma stops her.

"Wait…I want to go with you." Karma says.

Mrs. Cooper turns around to look at the girl flabbergasted, "What?"

"I want to hear those words from Amy instead. I want her to tell me…" Karma walks over to Mrs. Cooper with defiance in her strides. She wasn't about to live through yet another humiliation. "…her damn self, that she doesn't want to be with me anymore. Amy's no coward." Karma breathes out, her whole world crashing down around her.

After this, if whatever Mrs. Cooper told her is true, she'll sever all ties with Amy and her mother for good.

And she means it this time.

Mrs. Cooper grins derisively then steps aside to let Karma walks out of the condo. She then closes the door behind her and walks to the elevator so that they can leave the building and head to the mansion. Karma did not know what to expect or didn't know quite what to make of everything yet. She was scared. She was scared. What girlfriend was Mrs. Cooper talking about? She's Amy's girlfriend. She knows that she is. Could Amy be cheating on her – again?

The drive to the mansion was extremely long; well in Karma's opinion. She is starting to have second thoughts about everything. She can't face Amy right now – not after what Mrs. Cooper just told her. She doesn't know what to expect but she is looking for answers so she's going to look for them. She follows Mrs. Cooper to the front entrance with a skipped heart that is threatening to be ripped out of the ribcage.

Mrs. Cooper leads her to the front entrance where she finds Amy walking down the stairs followed by a smiling Reagan. In Karma's eyes she became even more beautiful than she saw her two weeks ago. Amy seems to notice both her and her mother but the facial expression is not what Karma expected. She expected shock, happiness…maybe? But, Amy just looked nonchalantly surprised. As if her presence was not in the least expected or even has absolutely no point at all. Amy walks down to join them and frowns once she reaches her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing with her?" Amy did not understand why her mother was with Karma right now. Why would she be with her at all? Her mother always did something to surprise her and she hopes that this one was not something that would make her bend to her mother's wishes again.

Mrs. Cooper grins, "Amy dear, Karma wanted to see you since you did not come see her when you came back yesterday?"

"Why would I want to go see her?" Amy asks, addressing the speech to her mother instead of the girl taken aback by her careless behavior.

"That is because dear, you two were together and I believe there's love left." Mrs. Cooper dismisses them both and walks back to her study, "Try not to interrupt the peace of the mansion with the screaming. Karma dear, my men are at this moment packing your bags. They'll be at your disposal the entire evening should you wish a ride to go see your parents overseas." With that, she disappears to the other room of the vast mansion.

Karma keeps her eyes within a confused Amy. Is she really doing this right now? What about the promises? What about the confessions? Were all of them lies? "Amy, you came back yesterday?"

Amy nods, "Yes…?"

"Why didn't you come to the condo?" Karma asks, holding on to dear life that she doesn't slap Amy Raudenfeld right now. She's tired.

"Why would I come to the condo? Did I _have_ to?" Amy frowns deeply that her eyebrows meet in the middle. She really did not understand why Karma would be back in her life after they have discussed everything. They're over. They've been over. There's nothing left to discuss. There's nothing left to say. She's in love with Reagan now. She wants Reagan. She may have faked it with Reagan but everything is real now and her mother no longer pesters her about stuff. She has her freedom, she has the woman of her life, and she is in love. She's finally happy. Karma is in the past.

"Amy, are you playing with me? Is this a joke?" Karma couldn't help but feel like a complete fool. She had waited for her to come home to her so that they can finally be together the way that she promised that they would be together. What is this?

"Why would I be playing with you?" Amy shrugs. "I'm confused."

"Amy, why are you acting this way?" Karma felt her eyes on the verge of betrayal. "Do you realize that I've waited for you to come home to me?"

"Why would I want to come home to you? It's been over already Karma. We've talked about this back in Cancun remember? It's over. I told you that Reagan was my light. You're the one who pointed out the possibility of love for Reagan to me. Why are you making this complicated?" Amy really was not in the mood to go down that road. Not again, she doesn't want to mess up her happiness with Reagan like she did back when they dated for that short month. "It's over."

Karma did understand a thing that Amy was telling her right now. All she kept hearing clearly was the bits and parts where Amy tells her that it is over. "Amy, if it is over; I'm not going to come back to you ever again. Do you get that?"

Amy just shrugs. Does Karma expect her to care? But, she'll be happy that she's finally moving on though. "OK and I am happy for you. It is not healthy to stay hung up on the past."

Amy's last words were enough to cause her to break her will to keep dry eyes. She stood facing an unfazed Amy annoyed at the fact that she is the reason why she's crying. She cares for Karma; she does. After all, she was her first love and they have history. Her mother chased her out of the house and their story ended there and they have burned the bridges now. She's happy with Reagan now; the girl that helped her gain freedom from her mother.

The girl whose love brought light into the darkness in her life.

The girl that she had broken over and over again mindlessly.

The girl who despite all the things that she's done still find it in her to love her no matter what.

She loves, wants, and needs Reagan in her life. That's why she is planning on marrying her soon.

"Amy if you let me walk out that door; I am gone for good." Karma asks one more time. She still can't believe with the easiness that Amy is letting her go.

"Karma, what we had was special and I'll never forget you. You'll always have a special place in my heart. But, you have to live your life and forget about me." Amy takes Karma's hands in hers. She lowers her gaze to give her an affectionate stare illuminated with sincerity, "I hope you'll find someone that will make you as happy as Reagan makes me."

"Are you serious?" Karma chokes.

Amy shifts one of her hands to wipe the falling tears down her cheek, "Hey, you'll be alright. Don't cry OK. I'll miss you too. I'm really happy with Reagan and I am sorry Karma that we couldn't work. But, I thought you were OK with being friends. I guess I was wrong." Amy pulls her into a hug, then sighs, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Karma was about to embrace Amy but stops and instead pushes her off and slaps her. Amy stumbles back holding her violently grazed cheek that was now red.

Karma looks at her with complete disdain. She's had enough. She has had enough. She is tired. This was the last straw. "I fucking love you!" She screams, "Why do you make it so easy for me to hate you?" Karma couldn't hide the pain in her voice. "Baby...my love...why?"

"Karma…"

"Don't you fucking karma me!" she cries, feeling every bit of pain simply in between her sobs, "I'm tired Amy. I can't take it anymore." She calms her nerves down, reducing the pitch of her tone. "Baby, why are you doing this to me?" she cries, "I can't hate you Amy…I just can't…"

Amy looks at the girl in front of her. She really thought that she had settled everything with her months ago. She did not understand why Karma was overreacting like this. "Karma, I am sorry."

Karma ruefully chuckles, "You're sorry?"

"I am sorry." Amy repeats again; she really doesn't know what to say. She doesn't understand Karma's reaction to something that happened months ago. Their story is over.

Karma wipes the tears out of her eyes. She wasn't about to cry like that. Nope, it's not worth it. She wants happiness and obviously Amy is not going to give it to her. She _thought_ that she was happiness. She thought Amy was her happiness but obviously she's not. She's fed up. "I'm fed up with you and your mother's crap!" Karma seethes, "This is the last time you'll ever hear from me Amy and that's a promise."

"Look, I did not know that things were this bad Karma. I thought we were cool." Amy shrugs; feeling even more confused.

"Oh. We're cool. We're too cool even. So it is over. Fine, I get that. But, don't you dare come back in my life trying to win me back." She says, "You know what, do like you did the last time. Ignore me for half a year and fly to wherever the hell you want across the ocean and stay there for all I care. I'm done with you."

"Karma…"

Karma interrupts her, "and the only way that you can actually be happy, Amy, is when you have the guts to grab your invisi-dick and fucking stand up to your mother!" With that she starts storming off when she sees Reagan coming out of the study. She stops in front of her and smiles at her, "I hope you two are happy together."

"Wait Karma…" Reagan was about to explain the doggone dilemma that Mrs. Cooper placed her in but Karma stops her.

"Bitch please…" She then storms off towards the front entrance and mounts the Raudenfeld's vehicle.

The two goons asked her whether they take her back home or drive her to the airport so that she can go visit her parents. Karma looks in the rearview mirror to find Amy walking out followed by Reagan, "Take me to the airport please. I need to leave this place."

Amy storms back in the mansion and heads straight for her mother's office. She finds Mrs. Cooper engaged in deep telephone conversation, "Mother, what the fuck was this all about?"

Mrs. Cooper places her hand over the end of the phone so that the people wouldn't hear, "Amy dear, don't you see that I am busy?"

"I don't fucking care mother. Why did Karma come back here? You know danm well that everything is over between us."

"I know dear but she insisted." Mrs. Cooper answered.

"Are you trying to ruin my relationship with Reagan? I thought you said that we could be together since you wouldn't interfere with my life anymore. You promised me." Amy couldn't believe her mother. Until when will she be able to have a normal mother-daughter relationship with her?

Mrs. Cooper sighs, then she places the phone back in her ear, "Yes, it seems we'll have to have this conversation another time…Ok…I'll be waiting for your call." She hangs up. She lifts her gaze up to Amy and lovingly grin at her, "Dear, I gave you my word. It is that I rented her a condo for her to stay in and I forgot to let her know that a new tenant would occupy it from now on."

"What does that have to do with her coming here and slapping me?" Amy still feels the sting of her slap on her cheek. It hurts like a bitch.

"She heard of your arrival and was quite surprised you didn't visit her."

"Why would I?"

"Aren't you friends now? Even though your heart chose Reagan instead of her." Mrs. Cooper asks, "After all, you have history."

"Yes, history. That's what we are. History. I don't understand why she acted this way. She was fine when we left Cancun."

"Yes, well I guess you made it clearer to her now then." Mrs. Cooper shrugs then looks back down at the papers in front of her.

Something was bothering Amy. She couldn't quite understand but she is feeling uneasy. Something is definitely bot right. She doesn't know what it is. "Mom, am I missing something here?"

"No dear. Now will you please leave? I am trying to concentrate on something." Mrs. Cooper dismisses her and Amy leaves her mom to herself. Her mind is still unrest.

She walks out to find Reagan sitting at the foot of the stairs. Her raven hair waving down the middle of her back; she was beautiful. She loves her and just looking at her like this gives her a warm fuzzy feeling that she can't describe. She wants to spend the rest of her life with her and makes her hers and hers alone. She approaches Reagan and takes a sit next to her.

"Hey baby, are you alright?" She places her arms around Reagan's shoulders.

Reagan couldn't bring herself up to look at Amy in the eyes. She quickly smiles as she brushes off Amy's arms around her shoulders, "I'm alright."

Amy frowns, "Obviously not. What's up?"

"Nothing." Reagan shrugs, the guilt eating up at her. She did not want to do it but Mrs. Cooper…

"Look, if it is because of Karma; it is over. It's been over. There's nothing for you to worry about." Amy tries to reassure her. She is scared of her walking away from her. She finally is able to give Reagan what she's always wanted – an honest life with no lies involved. "I don't know why she came back here. I swear."

"Amy, it's OK…" Reagan drearily touches Amy's hands, "I know it is not your fault. I know too well that none of this is your fault. And frankly, I feel pity for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Look Amy, I hope you realize soon that I'm not the girl that you need; you should know." Reagan gets off from her side, "Everything is but a fabricated lie because you are afraid, Amy, of bringing the girl that you are in love with in your world."

Amy is even more confused. What is up with everyone today? "Reagan, you are the girl that I am in love with. I love you and nobody else." Amy pulls Reagan into a hug and kisses her, "I love _you_."

Reagan breaks away from her kiss, "No you don't!" Reagan screams, "Wake up Amy! You love Karma."

"Reagan!" Mrs. Cooper angrily walks towards both of them, "I believe it is time for you to leave."

"Mrs. Cooper, I know what you asked of me to do but I can't do it." Reagan pleads within the eyes of the vindictive woman which doesn't seem to be fazed, "I can't stand in the middle like this. It's not fair to Amy or Karma."

"Do what?" Amy asks. What the hell is she missing?

"Look Reagan, I brought you back here because you dreamed of being in the music industry. I can offer you that and I believe that I already did grant you an interview at the company that you wanted; so, what is the problem here?"

"I dream Mrs. Cooper but I can't be selfish to Amy like this. She doesn't love me anymore and I am cool with that because I want her to be happy. She is happy with Karma, not with me." Reagan cries.

"Reagan, what are you talking about? Somebody explains to me!" Amy was getting frustrated.

"You will do what I tell you to do and that's it! Worry about your petty feelings later." Mrs. Cooper walks back to her study leaving a confused Amy and a frustrated Reagan.

Reagan turns back to face Amy, "Look Amy, I have to leave."

"No, wait! You have to tell me what you were talking about with mom." Amy grips her wrist.

"Forget about it alright. I'll see you tomorrow. I got to go." Reagan starts walking towards the door.

"You are not going to kiss me?" Amy asks.

Reagan closes her eyes. She thinks about her convictions and Karma, whom she really didn't want to hurt. But, she couldn't tell Amy anything right now because, apparently, her brain is sensitive and they shouldn't rush her recovery. But, if that recovery takes too long, she'll end up losing Karma and Reagan will never forgive herself. She turns back and walks towards Amy then crushes her lips on hers. Amy deepens the kiss by pulling her closer, holding her waist. Amy feels a tear that she knows is not her own, falling down on her cheek. She opens her eyes to find a crying Reagan with eyes closed. She then breaks off from the kiss. What reaction is that?

"Explain to me what the friggity hell is going on here?" Lauren interrupts the duo. When she left, she remembered that it was Karmy, not Reamy. "What THE fuck!"


	34. He's gay

**Chapter 34**

Liam, after not finding Karma back at the condo or at her house decides to check at Shane's house. He didn't really want to go but it was his last resort. But then again, he really did not want to go through with his mother's bidding because, why would he want to ruin Karma's life like that.

While all of this was going on, Shane was at home hanging out, getting ready to go out. She hasn't heard from Karma ever since they were talking this morning. She said she would give him a callback but she did not so Shane was going over to the condo. He had to tell her about Liam because; keeping this to himself was getting on his nerves. He needed someone to discuss this with someone. This was too hard a blow for him to keep it sealed in like this. And before he could make it past his doorstep, he came face to face with Liam.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" Shane steps out of the house, crossing his arms above his chest. If Liam was here to imitate a fight with him for no reason like he did two weeks ago, he has another thing coming. "Are you here to punch me again?"

Liam drops his head down recollecting their last meeting together, "I'm here to apologize Shane. I am sorry." He extends his hand for Shane to grab while flashing him his most seductive smile, "I am truly sorry that I punched you."

Shane looks down at Liam's extended hand and hesitates to grab it. He doesn't know if he is being sincere but the English accent is more than enough to convince Shane to forgive him, "You can thank your English accent. I'm a sucker for those." Shane squeezes Liam's hand.

Liam looks down at their clasps hands together and held it way longer than he should. He lifts his gaze up to stare at a confuse Shane who couldn't understand the fact that his gaydar did not pick up on Liam. He's obviously gay.

"Liam, would you like to come in?" Shane releases his hand then steps aside so that Liam can walk in.

Liam nods then smiles as he walks pass Shane, "Thanks."

Shane hums in recognition them slams his door shut. He walks behind Liam who immediately drops down on his sofa, "I wanted to apologize earlier but I just didn't know how to approach you."

"No worries," Shane takes the couch across from Liam and intently starts studying him as soon as he sits down, "It's alright, I guess you were feeling angry that day and needed time to think."

"Thanks for understanding me Shane." Liam's dimples were even cuter up close now that Shane is noticing.

Shane cocks his head to the side, "Liam, we're friends right?"

Liam nods, "Of course."

"So, if there's anything you'd like to discuss, you'd tell me right?"

Liam nods again, "Yes."

"Are you gay?"

Liam averts his eyes to everywhere around the room albeit Shane's. He gets up from the couch immediately, "I have to leave." He starts walking towards the door.

"Liam! Liam, stop!" Shane runs after Liam and stops him, "Look, it's only me alright. I won't tell anyone. Gay's scouts honor."

Liam didn't turn around to look at Shane. He couldn't. He wanted to but he couldn't. Instead, he finds himself feeling conflicted and desperate for an ear. He wants someone to listen and what better person is there than Shane? The proud gay guy that he befriended just because his mother asked him to protect the family's image. His family's image is the perfect, accepting, and though conservative respected in the whole country. People like them just because they are one of the few conservatives that are more or less lenient to the bending evolve social conventions.

He swiftly turns around and grabs Shane's face in both of his hands and immediately kisses him. To hell with his mother. Shane was taken aback for a few seconds but relaxes into the kiss and opens his mouth to grant Liam's access.

Liam breaks off, "You have no idea how badly I needed this."

"I can tell." Shane looks down at Liam's lips wavering. "Is this the first time you are experiencing kissing a man?"

Liam shakes his head no, "I have had one relationship in the past. Way back when I was pre-teen but my mother caught me and fired the chauffeur's son." He says his lips ready to take Shane in once more, "My mother fired the father and the son."

"So, you knew that you were gay for that long. You are a closeted homophobic gay?" Shane asks.

Liam simply nods.

"I hate hypocrites like you." Shane breathes; feeling reeled in by force of attraction towards Liam's lips.

"I know." Liam whispers.

"Why were you with Karma then?"

"Because Shane, I can't accept that part of myself. My father, after learning that I was gay, kept taking me to strip clubs, after strip clubs and leaving me with a different woman every time in a room. I don't even want to remember what they did to me so; I'm not going to talk about this." Liam explains, his breath brushing over Shane's parted lips. "I was with Karma because I want to be with a girl as my mother wishes." Liam strokes Shane's cheeks with his thumbs, "Being with a girl gives me manliness credibility."

Shane laughs quietly, "That's bullshit Liam!"

Liam nods yet again, "I know."

"So, your mother is forcing you to be with a girl while you just refuse to accept who you are?" Shane breathes.

Liam simply nods.

"Then why are you kissing me?"

"Because I want you." Then Liam back in and kisses Shane again. And this time, he prolongs it and pushes Shane back towards the couch. "Where are your parents?"

"Not home."

"Good."

Liam drops Shane on the couch and lies on top of Shane. He doesn't know what he is doing because; he hasn't been with any guy in a long while. So, he's handling Shane like he would any women. He reaches for the rims of Shane's shirt and lifts it up his to run his hands down Shane's abs. This time, he wasn't going to make love to someone and think of somebody else. Tonight, he had exactly what he wanted, what he needed and what felt right to him. He had Shane and Shane is giving himself to him unconditionally, realizing that he also, actually had wondered about Liam.

 **Back at Mrs. Cooper's mansion**

"Mother, what you did was horrendous! To say the least." Lauren shouts at Mrs. Cooper who's been doing nothing but ignore the petite figure in front of her. "How dare you ask Reagan to help Amy in her recovery?"

Mrs. Cooper rolls her eyes, "Listen, the doctors back in China clearly stated that anything that could harm Amy should stay back. Karma obviously would harm her in a way."

"Mother, that is stupid."

Mrs. Cooper shoots Lauren and she bolts upright off her chair behind the big mahogany desk in her office, "Listen to me, I will not have you insult me in my office."

"Farrah, what Amy needs right now more than ever is Karma not Reagan. She has everything backwards. Reagan is not the one that she faked with; it was Karma." Lauren still can't understand how a simple brain can fuck up someone's life in such a twisted way.

Mrs. Cooper shrugs, "Reagan, Karma – what's the difference?"

"Amy is in love with Karma and you know that." Lauren says.

"Well, if she was she wouldn't have tried forcing her mind to forget about the one true love in her life."

"Don't you see that you're the reason why she doesn't even want to bring Karma in her world? You are so fucking corrupted. You won't let her be with Karma but now, you accept Reagan? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lauren screams. The office door was closed and was sound proof so that means anyone standing behind that door wouldn't hear a thing. Amy desperately tried to.

Mrs. Cooper walks behind the desk and stands in front of Lauren, her eyes in a state of fury, "Watch your tongue young lady!"

"I'll speak however the hell I damn please because your tight uppity hillbilly constipated ass is working my last nerves!" Lauren lifts up her face to better come eye to eye with Mrs. Cooper, "I've had it up to here with you." Lauren brings her hand up to her neck.

Mrs. Cooper looks appalled, "Listen Lauren, Amy would have wanted this way. She wrote a letter on her way to China and had asked Nick to forward it for her to Karma." Mrs. Cooper remembers when Amy discreetly gave Nick that letter. She intercepted it before Nick could do anything with it.

"Where's that letter?" Lauren asks.

"I got rid of it." Mrs. Cooper walks away from Lauren.

Lauren throws her hand in a vulgar gesture, "Jesus Christ! Why are you so against Amy being with Karma? If you are more or less OK with her being gay now, why do you not want her to be with Karma?"

Mrs. Cooper slides her glasses down her nose and starts fondling with it in between her fingers. Karma simply has no upscale background or credibility or monetary resources to marry her daughter. "Isn't it fun to make the lives of teenagers difficult?"

Lauren shakes her head in revulsion, "So, you are making her go through all of this just because you find it fun?"

Mrs. Cooper blinks her eyes repetitively, "Of course not dear. But yes, I am accepting her as being gay now. I have learned a long time ago that she can't turn…"

"She's not some type of mystical creature Farrah." Lauren spat.

Mrs. Cooper ignores her and continues with her shallow blabbering, "…and I understand that. But, that doesn't mean that she can be with just about anybody."

"Are you serious?"

Mrs. Cooper deliberately nods her head, "Reagan is a recent graduate from Harvard, _magna cum laude_ too. She has a bachelor's degree with plans to further to Master's degree. She has a promising future and I'll get her there."

Lauren chortles at the woman's vain blights. She really can't believe this. "Now, it's not about faking it to gain favors from the people but discrimination between social classes." Lauren ruefully scoffs, "There's no end to your vanity Farrah."

"Lauren dear, one thing you should know is that we are different from the likes of Karma. We have status. Karma had her time to shine but now it is all over. Amy had placed Karma in the past…"

"Yes but by accident. Her brain injury is temporarily playing games with her. Even though she thinks that she's with the right girl, it's really not the right girl. She thinks that Karma is Reagan and Reagan is Karma." Lauren doesn't know whether fate wants them to be together or apart. This push and pull game with destiny is giving her whiplash.

"Lauren listen, don't you think it is a sign from the universe that those two shouldn't be together?" Mrs. Cooper asks. She really couldn't stand Karma period.

"All I am saying is, since she saved you from being the one with the brain injury, you should at least grant her happiness. That's the least you could do. She saved your life. The daughter that you did not even raise _as_ a daughter saved – your – life." Lauren says, walking out of the office finding it pointless to continue this rubbish dispute. And then something hit her. She turns back around to face Mrs. Cooper, "Does Karma know about the incidents in China?"

"No, she doesn't and it is going to stay that way." Mrs. Cooper glares down at Lauren, "I am expecting you to keep your mouth shut."

"Make me." Lauren mouths, "I'll go find Karma and tell her everything."

"You do and you will regret this. Not because it will have an impact on you but because it will greatly affect Karma."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, since I wanted her to fake it so that I could send her parents overseas for medical treatments and that I gain political prowess for my husband, your father; I suggest you think twice on your resolution. I am the one providing the bill payments for the treatments. I hold everything in my hands. With one phone call; I can end everything. The hospital will stop taking care of the father and kick them out. They won't have money to find lodgment anywhere where they are and it will be even more difficult for them to fly back to America. I'm the one paying for everything dear." Mrs. Cooper slyly grins down at Lauren with a deriving glare flashing as a bright nuance in her eyes.

"You wouldn't."

Mrs. Cooper laughs, "Yes I would dear. Yes I would. Try me…"

"Where are Karma's parents?" Lauren spat. Her disgust growing more and more. How could she let her dad marry someone like that? "Where are they?"

"I can assure you that you won't find them here in America." Mrs. Cooper says.

"Where is Karma?"

Mrs. Cooper looks at her gold watch in her wrists, "She's probably on the plane by now, flying up above the clouds."

"Where did you send them?" Lauren seethes, fear invading her. What did her Farrah do to Karma's parents?

Mrs. Cooper steps towards Lauren and looks down at the petite figure looking up at her, "You will never know dear…" she grins, and then she walks pass Lauren who was glued in place.

As soon as she pushes the door open, Amy quickly gets away from the door that she glued her ears to, trying to listen in on the conversation. She walks about, agitated, trying to look as subtle as possible. She sees her mother looking suspiciously at her, "What's up mom?"

"Amy dear, subtlety has never been your strongest suit." Mrs. Cooper grins. Then she kindly smiles, "please do not eavesdrop on other people's conversation. It is not polite."

Then she leaves.

 **Back at Shane's house.**

Liam pulls down his shirt then slides on his pants. He needed to leave right now. After what he's just done, he won't be able to live with himself. He hates himself for having liked it so much. He couldn't even make eye contact with Shane who was looking up at him as she redressing himself up. Shane stares at him in silence. He didn't know what to think or feel after their passionate, intimate time together. He would have never guessed that Liam was gay. He's too gay even for the way he handled him, Shane couldn't believe that he's been in the closet all this while and did not even notice him there. How can someone as macho and lady chaser as Liam be so damn gay?

Liam keeps on redressing and now putting on his socks and his shoes. He barely made the slight eye contact with Shane, trying so hard to hide his embarrassment and shame and aversion.

"You know, you can't keep lying to yourself Liam." Shane says, sitting upright on the couch as he folds one of his legs up to his chest. He leans his chin to rest on top of the knee of the leg up his chest which he interlaced his arms around. He pouts as he watches Liam hastily lacing his combat boot, "You're living a lie Liam. It's not healthy."

"I am not lying to myself. I know I am gay. I just don't want to _be_ gay." Liam grabs his other pair of combat boots, "the idea of being gay is not practical – at least not to me or for me."

Shane frowns, "What do you mean not practical to you or for you?"

"I am next in line after my father Shane. I have everything to lose if I come out and my parents just won't have me. And I am actually looking forward to be Chairman of my father's company. I have aspirations Shane." Liam explains. He can't be gay in the word that his father wants him to be a part of.

"I understand that but don't you want to be free and happy Liam?"

"If course I do. But, I can't be Shane. Not in the life that I want to live in." Liam puts on the other pair of his shoes and starts lacing, "I _can't_ be gay."

"Yes, you can. You were gay for three hours just now; about half an hour ago." Shane rolls his tongue within his mouth, sticking it out from underneath his cheek flesh, pulling it in and out in sarcastic mockery of a blowjob, "You can't get any gayer than this. I promise you."

Liam flushes bright red, like a peeled tomato, "Shane, please don't let this get out."

Shane lifts up his right hand, "Gay scouts honor. But I think you should stop living in the closet and explore being gay. The sky is vast Liam; it's a whole world out there. When you stay in the closet like that, you miss out."

"There's one world that I know of and that's the world I want to be part in. I want to follow in my dad's footsteps. My parents would disinherit me should I come out. I have everything to lose."

"But you would gain something." Shane watches Liam getting up on his feet, "You will gain something."

"What?" Liam shrugs.

Shane stands up in front of him, all naked like his mother birthed him, "Freedom."

Liam's eyes slowly descend down Shane's body, "That's it?"

Shane shakes his head, "No. Happiness and…" Shane then slyly flashes him a grin, while lowering his gaze down at his erect tail, "…amazing, mind-blowing sex too."

"Shane I can't stay any longer so please…" he reaches for the sheets on the couch and hands it back to Shane, "…cover up!"

Shane grudgingly snatches the sheet from Liam's hands, "Alright. But, don't expect me to be your one-in-a-while fling. Because, let me set things straight for you. You want someone to listen to you. Fine. You want a drinking buddy. Fine. You want someone to actually cry at your funeral should you die tomorrow. Fine. But that's it. Don't put in your head that you are going to be coming here every once in a week looking for a quick fix." Shane wraps his body in the sheet, "I'm nobody's sex toy."

He then pushes Liam aside to mount the staircase up to his bedroom, "Please, close the door on your way out."

Liam grabs his leather jacket off the floor and heads out of Shane's house. He slams the door behind him and takes quick, long strides to his car. As he settles in his seat, images of him and Shane on the couch earlier keep blurring his vision. Either with open or closed eyes, that's all he sees. He angrily hits the wheel of his car repetitively, shouting several degrading words at himself that he can think of. And in between the ludicrous slurs, his phone rang in his pocket. He barely heard the faint sound underneath his yelling. He immediately picks because he does not recognize the number.

"Who is this?" he barks.

" _Karma is in Germany. You better go get her if you want to go through with this proposal of yours_."

"Who is this?" Liam asks again. The person seems to have a deep voice but it is only amplified because it obviously sounds like a woman's voice muffled underneath some sort of cloth.

" _Who I am is of no importance. All I am saying is that if you don't make that proposal right away; the entire world will find out that you are gay._ "

Liam couldn't stop his inquiries, "Who are you? How do you know that I am… - Who are you?"

" _Oh, and I'll be sure to send your parents complementary pictures of your pleasant time with your boyfriend._ " The person hangs up.

"Shit!" Liam throws his phone in the passenger seat, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Fucking Shit!"

 **Back at the mansion**

"Nick, you managed to snap a few pictures?" Mrs. Cooper asks Nick who was now getting ready to get on his car to leave Shane's house.

Nick had somehow infiltrated Shane's house unbeknownst to them both. A few years in the military and some deployments background; you learn how to sneak your way around. "Yes, I have many. Each even more scandalous than the last one."

Although loyal and trustworthy that Nick was to Mrs. Cooper, one thing that bothered her was the pitch in his tone. His masculine voice lacks depth and has more of a lenient pitchy edge, "Great. Did you blackmail the guy already?"

"Yes ma'am. He is on his way out right now. He'll do it Mrs. Cooper. When I mentioned the pictures to him; he shuts right up."

"And that is why you are my right hand man Nick." Mrs. Cooper smiles.

"I could never fail you ma'am."

Mrs. Cooper turns her chair around and faces Mrs. Booker, "Good job Nick!" Mrs. Cooper hangs up. She smiles at the woman sitting in front of her, sipping on her cup of tea, "Did you doubt your own son? Why did you think he wasn't going to follow through with the proposal?"

Mrs. Booker gently places the cup back on the small round plate, "Mrs. Cooper, my son may be hypocrite homophobic gay and hates himself to a degree but to go as far as to selfishly steal away someone's youthful years in a loveless marriage – he hasn't the guts."

"How did you know he'd be at this guy Shane's place? I had thought you'd find him at Karma's."

"I tracked his car. My son isn't nearly as bright as he thinks himself to be." She lightly chuckles at her remark, "I am his mother. I know my men. I'm not the lady of the house for no reason."

"Blackmailing your own son for selfish reasons; how malicious!" Mrs. Cooper shakes her head in mocked sarcasm.

"Speak for yourself dear! You've done worse than me." She laughs not your ordinary kind of laugh. She has her own lady-like way of laughing that is nowhere near vulgar.

Mrs. Cooper follows, "We mothers know what's best."

"Indeed." Mrs. Booker raises her cup of tea to Mrs. Cooper's assertion. "You have Karma out of your leash and I'll have her under my leash."

"It is a win-win situation to me." Mrs. Cooper smiles.

"How can we assure that Karma will accept the proposal? I have everything set already. The date is set, the décor, everything is done all I need is a yes." Mrs. Booker says. She had already prepared everything. Everything was already done, ever since her son was dating Karma. All she needs now is a yes and for Karma to choose one of the dresses she had selected.

Mrs. Cooper leans back on her chair and crosses her legs underneath the table, "Oh she will. She will accept. Don't worry about it."

"You are confident in this. Are you going to threaten to cease funding again?"

Mrs. Cooper slightly tilts her head to the side, having considered the thought, "I did think of that but this deal was initially for her to accept faking engagement with my daughter. I'm that cruel Mrs. Booker, I won't stop the funding, she did follow through with the deal and it has been a success. But now, this time, she's going to accept for a whole different reason."

"And what reason is that?" Mrs. Booker asks.

She devilishly nags a stare, "Two words…A letter."


	35. Marry your daughter

**Chapter 35**

"Amy, you have to understand that all of this is a fucking sham. I'm not real. Your love for me is not real." Reagan, for the umpteenth time is trying to explain to a dumbfounded Amy, "This love of yours is not mine."

"It sure as heck feels real to me." Amy says, turning back to face her stepsister Lauren who was standing behind her. "Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Amy, you remember the incidents in China, right?" Lauren asks.

"Well, parts of it." She rolls her eyes, "You guys, don't worry about it. I have my memories intact. Nothing changed OK. Dr. Yu said that it was a miracle that after I received so many hits in the head from the fall, I recovered that quickly. I came out with no brain damage."

Lauren can almost bet that Mrs. Cooper bribed the doctor to lie like that, "No. nothing is fine. You know how vindictive our mother is Amy. Something is not right. You can't deny that you don't feel something is wrong."

"Lauren, all of you have been acting weird ever since I got back from China. Of course I'd feel suspicious about something." Amy says.

"Amy, what about when Karma came here, didn't you think it odd that she showed up at the mansion asking you why you didn't go see her at the condo?" Reagan asks.

"Yes I did." Amy nods, "I assume that she just needed clarity. Even though I thought we discussed this long ago."

Reagan shakes her head, "Yes, we did. _We_ discussed it long ago. You and Me. Not you and Karma." Reagan points to her in hopes that Amy, at least, figures something out but she still has a blank expression on her face.

"I think you need to have your memories check because you were in the pool playing with Liam Booker. You didn't even notice me with Karma." Amy remembers perfectly. She doesn't understand why they keep pestering her about Karma.

Reagan gestures her arms in defeat, "I don't even want Liam Booker. I'm GAY Amy."

"Jesus!" Lauren throws her hands up in the air exasperating, "Fucking Karma was in the pool playing with Liam Booker. Fucking _Karma_ …"

Amy rolls her eyes at them both, "Alright. Seriously, this is not leading us anywhere here. If there's something else that I am missing, explain to me then why I would let Karma, the girl who is supposedly the girl for me, walk out of my life?"

"Because you are a fucking imbecile!" Lauren spat.

Amy frowns. "You just hurt my feelings."

"Fuck this!" Lauren grabs both of Amy's shoulders and looks up in her eyes. "Amy, back in China you in fact did suffer brain damage. There were some other shits involved I supposed but your memories shifted a bit due to the impact. Mrs. Cooper knows more on it than any of us here…"

"I do. She explained everything to me. That's how she kind of got me involved here." Reagan says.

Lauren nods and leave the place to Reagan so that she can explain, "It's kind of complicated Amy. Your memories are still the same but only the people involved changed. You selected some of your memories unconsciously to forget events or people that may have been painful for you to remember. It failed but, your mind fabricated some other factionary tale and switched the people instead." Reagan stops then she gently grabs Amy's hands in hers.

Amy nervously laughs, "That's ridiculous. Why would I want to do that? This can't be true. That's not what Dr. Yu told me."

"You did not want to Karma to be part of your life anymore because you got scared and being with her hurt you just as much as it hurts her so you wanted to let her go. Your brain was its most vulnerable state Amy; but your memories are not all lost. They are all in your subconscious mind. I'm not real to you. Karma is." Reagan explains.

Amy shakes her head, "That's not true. I remember perfectly. All I see is you in my mind and I feel my love for you. It feels real to me now that you are holding my hands and looking at me. I know it's you."

"We all know that it is the brain that falls in love. Your mind is now thinking of me because Amy, you were a coward. Therefore your feelings are still the same and your heart races just as it would if it were Karma standing here instead of me."

Lauren adds in, "What Reagan is trying to tell you, is that the each part of your memories where Karma is shown, Reagan is there instead. I can almost bet that you think that Karma was the girl who gave you your first kiss."

"Because she did." Amy says, still not understanding a thing that Reagan and Lauren have been trying to say. "I don't understand."

Lauren scratches her head. She's losing patience, "I know it is complicated. But if you don't try to recover soon, you will lose Karma for good."

Amy snatches her hands away from Reagan's, "I don't know why you are even trying to help me go to a girl that I obviously wanted to go away. I am yours now and I want to be with you. My memories jacked up or not; I'm still here and I am thinking about you. Don't you love me? Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course I love you but you don't love me anymore Amy. I can't be with someone who doesn't want me. I don't like this. This is cheating. And if I want you to come back to me, it would be fair and square where you actually know what you want and not running away from a love that is too real for you to even have the guts to handle." Reagan says, and then regretfully admits and recognizes the pain and the hurt and the heartbreaks that Karma has lived through being with Amy, "Karma is too much of a woman for you."

Amy glares at Reagan then runs back to her room and slams the door shut. She didn't leave her room for the rest of the evening.

 **Somewhere in Germany**

Karma is getting off the plane heading for her father's hospital. Amy's mother had planned everything already from the time that she left to the time that she gets here. She's never been outside of the American continent and much less outside of Texas. But, she needed this and she missed her parents and couldn't wait to see them. She needs her parents right now really wants to check on her father's welfare and see how the treatment is progressing. She doesn't know what they are going to say to her once they see her because she didn't tell them that she would come. She didn't know that she would be in Germany right now and the time periods are different. Because, she can almost bet that it is night in America since she left at the beginning of afternoon; the flight was about twelve hours. It is as bright as day here, probably lunch time. She leaves the airport; there was a man in suit standing with card where her name is written on it. She walks over to the man.

"I'm Ashcroft sir." She says, kindly grinning at the man.

He smiles back, "Ms. Ashcroft. How are you? I'm to take you to the hospital now. Come; I'll take care of your bags."

Karma hands him her bags and follows him to a black tainted SUV. He rests the bags on the floor and opens the door so that Karma can settle in.

"Please…" he says and Karma complies as she mounts the SUV and settles in. He shuts the door after her.

The suited man walks around the car and lifts the door in the back of the car to place the bags in the backseat. He slams it shut and then runs around to take his seat in the driver's seat. He doesn't say anything really and just follows orders to drive Karma to the hospital then drops off her bags to the residence of Raudenfeld. That's where Karma's mother had been staying but she mostly spent her time at the hospital. The house was so big that she just couldn't stand the loneliness. She sleeps at the mansion once in a while but not much. The drive has been long because Karma didn't know where she was being taken. She looks at the amazing scenery and the beautiful architectural designs of the buildings, completely different from that of America. Then the man enters a spatial area where there were shrubs aligned alongside of the road. It was a long pathway leading to a yard with huge water fountain with a statue in the middle. There were water falling from the statue's mouth and it looks so magnificently grand as the car runs around it. She felt as if she was within a villa and it was.

"Excuse me Ms. Ashcroft; I am to drop off your belongings at the Raudenfeld's villa. And then drop you off at the hospital." The man looks at the girl in his rearview mirror.

"It's fine." Karma smiles at him then looks out the window again. It was such a vast residence, even bigger than the one back in Texas. This is another house of the Raudenfeld's family. How rich are those people to possess properties in Germany? And why would Mrs. Cooper even sends her to stay at her mansion? Doesn't she hate her or something? A simple hotel would be just fine.

There were two girls dressed in maid's uniform standing in front of the house waiting for Karma to get off and greets her. There was also a man whom Karma is assuming is the butler because, well, he has on a penguin suit.

"Hello, I'm Karma Ashcroft," She presents herself to them.

They smile at her warmly, "Hello Ms. Ashcroft, we were expecting you. Your mother left early this morning to go to the hospital. She doesn't know of your arrival as we just learned of it recently." The German accent is thick.

"The travel was like a last minute thing. I understand." Karma says.

"Would you like to come in? We can show you around the house." The butler signals for the two young maids to carry the bags inside.

"That won't be necessary. At least not now, I have to take Ms. Ashcroft to the hospital." The chauffeur says.

The butler elegantly nods at him then smiles at Karma, "I'll see you later then Ms. Ashcroft. And I hope your stay will be more than agreeable."

"I hope so as well." Karma says then she follows the chauffeur back to the SUV.

The chauffeur drove her to the hospital in no time and she was able to find her mother as soon as she walked inside. She gave her name and her father's name and they showed her up to a room that was apparently reserved for VIP guests. Karma did not expect the special treatment. As soon as she walks inside the room, she finds her mother sitting by the bedside of her father talking. Her mother beams once she sees her daughter walking within the room.

"Karma! Oh my God! I did not expect you to be here at all." Molly runs towards her and embraces her tightly, "I missed you child."

Karma missed them both so much that she started to cry. She broke down the second that her mother took her in her arms. It has been so long that she's been missing her parents' warmth and affection. She misses her family. She misses this and after everything that's been going on, she needed them. "I missed you too mom; more than you can possibly imagine."

"Is that my daughter? Come here and give your father a hug!" Lucas who was feeling better than ever beams at the sight of his child. His only child that he has fought for days and nights so that he could see her for many times to come.

Karma breaks away from her mother and runs to her dad; happy that she sees him well and fine now. Back then, he looked so sick and ill and weak but now, he looks so strong and gaining his color back. "Dad, I missed you too. I am happy that you are alright." Karma cries.

"My girl. I promise you that I'll get back on my feet and give you the life that you deserve. I want you to be happy. I am sorry I worried the both of you." He says, wiping the teary eyes of his daughter. "I'm sorry child."

Molly stands behind, looking at the heartfelt scene between daughter and father. How many times had she prayed to see this happening?

"It's fine dad. I am just glad that you are fine and that mom is OK. I missed you guys so much. I can't even begin to describe how much." Karma cries. She touches the side of her father's face, "I love you dad." She extends her hands to her mother so that she can approaches too and Molly did, "I love you too mom."

"And we love you." Molly says, hugging Karma from the side tightly, "we love you."

They spent the entire day talking about the adventures that Molly went through trying to adjust to the new environment and learning a few words of the language. Lucas' nurse who she got used to is teaching them a bit. Karma laughs at the bits where her mother embarrassed herself trying to speak with a doctor. She had missed this atmosphere so much. It is filled with warmth and love and affection and made her forget about Amy for a bit; for a while and she was grateful for that. She really missed this. This warm fuzzy feeling that she is sucking from her loving parents. She loves them so much.

Until the night came and they left the hospital to go back to the mansion. Molly told her how she got lost walking around the mansion and lonely she felt in this big place all by herself sometimes so she spends her days at the hospital with her husband. As soon as they reached the mansion, the maids showed Karma her room after she served them supper. They ate and talked all throughout, Karma, more or less telling her mother what she's been doing all this while and purposely avoiding Amy's name. The mother picked up on the easiness and decided to stop asking questions. When Karma feels comfortable to tell her, she will listen. They say good night to each other and Molly leaves first because she wants to wake up early to go to the hospital. Karma lets her go but she's a teenager, midnight sleep means nothing to her.

That night she didn't sleep at all. She didn't sleep. She was in the bedroom, in her silk night gown and was looking out the window of her bedroom. The night was still and the sky was starless but the moon shines brightly. She finds herself staring at the moon, reminiscing on what Amy told her the night before she left for China. How she thought that Amy was being faithful then! How can someone change so drastically in such little amount of time? She thought of her and Pablo Neruda, whoever he is. She actually researched him and his poems are so sweet and romantic that Karma couldn't help but fell in love with the poet.

The next morning, after having spent a sleepless night, she joins her mother down for breakfast then they left soon afterwards to the hospital. She was glad to find her father again and see him so healthy and full of life even though he may still be sick. That's all she wanted and she got it. The faking is over now and everyone got what they want. Well, almost everyone.

A nurse enters the room and approaches Karma, "Excuse me but there is a certain Liam Booker asking for you down in reception."

Karma frowns. How does Liam know that she's even here? "Are you sure?"

The nurse simply nods.

Karma's parents look at her dubiously and wonder about Liam as well. "That's the young man you are dating right?" Lucas asks.

"Yes dad." She remembers that she was still Liam Booker when her parents left for Germany.

"Well, ask him to come in. I haven't seen him in so long." Moly smiles at the nurse who immediately complies.

"Whatever happened to that Amy girl?" Lucas asks.

"How is Amy dear?" Molly asks, even though she badgered her with Amy questions the night before. But Karma, in all fairness, dodged all of her inquiries about Amy.

Karma finds herself ambushed and when she was about to answer, the nurse appears along with a Liam Booker trailing behind her. "Here he is. Now, if you'll excuse me." She retires and leaves Liam with them.

Karma gets up to walk to Liam but he stops her.

"How are you doing Mr. and Mrs. Ashcroft?" He extends his hand forward to both Molly and each in turn, squeezes his hand, "You are probably surprised by my visit."

Molly smiles at the young man, "Well, Karma surprised us both too when she showed up yesterday. So, by now, we're used to it."

Lucas laughs, "It's good to see you young man."

"I see that you are in good health Mr. Ashcroft." Liam beams, "I'm glad."

"I'm strong. Illnesses don't have anything on me. I'm happy that you came to visit."

"Yes. I have been meaning to show and see you and win the heart of a girl back." He says, turning his eyes on Karma.

"Liam…" Karma starts.

Liam interrupts her and looks to her father and starts singing the lyrics of ' _marry_ _your_ _daughter'_. She knows Karma loves singing so he's proposing to her while singing, "Sir, I am a bit nervous about being here today. Still not real sure about what I am going to say, so bear with me please if I take up too much of your time," Liam walks over to Lucas' bedside, "…see in this box, is a ring for your daughter." He takes out a box ring out of his coat, "She's my everything and all that I know is, it would be such a relief if I knew we were on the same side…"

Molly looks at a moved Karma looking at Liam singing to her father.

Liam continues his singing, "…'cause very soon I am hoping that I…" He looks up at Karma, "…could marry your daughter and make her my wife. I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life. And give her the best in me 'til the day that I die. I'm going to marry your princess and make her my queen. She'll be the most beautiful bride that I'll ever see. I can't wait to smile when she walks down the aisle on the arms of her father…on the day that I marry your daughter…" He looks back at Lucas who was more than touched at Liam's proposal.

Karma looks at the opened box ring in Liam's hands and at her pleased father's features. She looks at her mother who just waited for her answer with eagerness and obviously moved by the proposal. And then she thinks of Amy, the girl that she's madly in love with, the girl who let her go without flinching. She's been hurt countless of times and wanted to be happy again. But, can Liam give her happiness? She doesn't know.

"What's your answer Karma?" Molly breaks her out of her reverie, "What's your answer?"

Karma looks at Liam who looks unsure of himself and so uncertain. Why wouldn't he be? He knows that Karma is in love with Amy and not him. But, that's not stopping him from proposing. He stands there, expecting Karma's answer. Out of all the proposals that she received, this was the most sincere one. This was one that wasn't for show. It was a real proposal. She looks at him, "I'll think about it Liam. I need time to think about it."

Liam closes the box shut and walks over and gives it to Karma. He kisses her cheek then leaves the box in her hands, "Take all the time that you need."

He then says goodbye to Lucas and Molly and leaves the room.

Karma went back to the mansion without her mother. She decided to spend the night with her dad. She couldn't stay behind because apparently the hospital policy in Germany is different from hospital policy in America. She left and went back to the mansion and decided to come back tomorrow. As soon as she arrived, the butler approached.

"Ms. Ashcroft, you just received a letter from overseas. It was sent by milady." The butler says.

"You mean Mrs. Cooper?"

"No, the daughter of Madam."

Karma's heart skips a beat, "Amy?"

The butler confirms and then retires to fulfill his duties. With a shaky hand Karma held the letter and wonders what Amy wrote in the letter. Does Amy know that she's here? If she doesn't know then how could she had sent her the letter? Maybe Mrs. Cooper told her where she is, of course, why wouldn't she? She runs upstairs to her room and ripped open the envelope holding the letter. She then slowly unfolds the paper and starts reading through:

 _Karma_ ,

 _He has always been a dream to you, Liam. He has always been your fairytale and sweet dream. He'll always be. It is normal. However, I am the harsh and cold reality that will bring you mostly bitter dreams and sweet nightmares. But I am real and he is fake. And all this time you were faking it with me; you were truly faking it with him. Because he is a dream Karma and I am reality. Fantasy, dream, and fairytale – they'll never be real yet, they make you happy. They always have a happy ending and give you your promise of forever love. When you are with him, you have nothing to worry about and it doesn't stress you out. But when you are with me, you breathe reality. I'm not a fantasy. I'm the love of your life. I'm the love in your harsh and cold reality. The love that I give you is true and bitter and sweet and harsh and sad and happy; just like life. And life is either a precious thing or a curse, depending on how one lives it. So, it is up to me to love you the right way and I'll do so right now. I'm letting you go to your fantasy, Liam. My reality, my world – you don't need me to bring it within your own and make you sad._

Karma folds the letter back up, tears streaming down her face. "Why baby? How many ways do you want to break my heart?" She cries, "Stop it baby, stop it! I can't anymore. I just can't..."


	36. Reagan or me

**Chapter 36**

 **A month later**

The day is the day Karma returned from Germany. She did not want to leave with her parents but her parents needed to stay a little bit longer. During that month, she went sightseeing around Germany along with Liam who had been here a dozen times before. They spent quite a lot of times together and Liam visited her parents along with her for as long as he could. Of course, the proposal resurfaced more than enough times in their conversation but Liam had been more than patient with her.

He did not rush her and she appreciated him for it. Because, even though she wanted to think of him; all she did throughout the entire times that she was Liam, was thinking of Amy. Liam sensed it and did not mention it to her and instead tried his best to make Karma feel comfortable around him. Liam's parents also flew in to visit Karma's parents which indeed surprised Karma. They discussed wedding themes with each other and Karma had unenthusiastically taken a small part in the conversation. She wasn't really interested.

Liam left a week before her so he was the one picking her up from the airport. As soon as he sees her, he runs to her and spins her around. "I missed you."

"No you didn't. We saw each other just a week ago." Karma says, as Liam puts her down.

"That was more than enough time for me to miss you." Liam says.

Karma says nothing.

Liam then shifts his hands up to stroke the side of her face, "How were your parents?"

"They were sad a bit but they are fine. They'll be coming back home soon. I'll make sure to get the house welcoming and ready for them when they come back." Karma gives Liam her bags and heads towards the car.

"Where do you want me to take you?" Liam asks.

"My house, of course. I don't stay at the condo anymore. You know what happened."

"I'm sorry but I was hoping you'd want to come to my place." Liam turns on the engine of his car.

"No Liam, I'm fine. I miss home and I want to go back. There's no place like home." Karma sighs nostalgically. She misses her bed, her room, her living room, her kitchen. She misses her whole place and she wants to feel at home again.

Liam shrugs, "Alright." And he speeds away from the airport.

"I can't believe it is night already. Granted it was the end of evening when I left Germany." Karma looks out the window.

Liam doesn't say anything. He was somehow lost in thought.

"Liam, I want you to take me somewhere." Karma asks.

Liam frowns, "Where?"

Karma turns and faces him, "Take me to Amy's house. There's something I need to do."

Liam shrugs and complies.

 **Mrs. Cooper's mansion**

"Karma…" she mumbles. Amy turns on her side, a smile creeping on her lips as she reaches for the side of the bed in hopes of finding her near. She feels the empty side and opens her eyes to find no one whatsoever. She bolts upright, looking around the room to find environment that she thought she was in be different. She expected something else. She expected someone else and it is not Reagan. She woke up from her nap feeling a bit disturbed by what she just dreamed and joins Lauren in the living room as she was watching a movie on Netflix. Lauren sees her coming and turns the volume down. She was scrunched up on one end of the couch in her simple sweats holding a bowl of popcorn.

Amy comes and drops down next to her, "What are you watching?"

"Who knows? I'm barely paying attention." Lauren shrugs and turns up the volume a bit. "You had a good nap?"

Amy nods and reaches for some popcorn in Lauren's bowl, "I did. Except for that one dream…"

"What dream?" Lauren suddenly finds more interest in Amy than the movie and instantly places the volume on mute. "Did you remember something?"

"No…?"

Lauren's face fell. She was hoping that Amy would remember but Amy had shown little progress for the past month. Reagan has been helping also and looking for Karma everywhere but there were no signs of. And Mrs. Cooper refuses to give up any information as well as Nick. They went to Shane but he's been just as much worried and didn't know where Mrs. Cooper could have sent Karma but they know that she is with her parents so that gave them peace.

Amy was also worried but she didn't show it. Shane has been more than mean to her for what she's done and she doesn't even know or even certain of what she's even done. What did they want her to do? It's not like she can command nature to give her, her memory back. "I woke up this morning and I expected to be somewhere else. I had this sense of familiarity with a completely different room. And when I woke up, I find myself in the mansion; not at the place that I felt that I was."

Lauren's hope lightens her eyes a bit. This could lead somewhere. That is as close as they've ever been in weeks, "You probably felt like you were at the condo."

"But also," Amy recalls how she woke up and the person that she expected to find next to her, "I also expected someone to be next to me. And that person was not Reagan." She looks at Lauren's hopeful eyes, "I expected to see…"

"Ms. Raudenfeld, Karma Ashcroft wishes to see you." Antoine appears from behind them and interrupts them both. Amy's heart suddenly leaps out of her chest and she can't understand why.

Lauren squeals and runs to the entrance where Karma was standing, in front of the grand staircase. She runs to her and hugs her tightly. Karma was happy to see the petite Lauren also. She missed her.

"Karma, where the hell have you been? I look everywhere in Texas for you. Where did mom sent you?"

Karma couldn't find time to answer all of Lauren's questions and waited for her to finish. "Lauren, I'm happy to see you too. I missed you. Mrs. Cooper sent me to Germany to see my parents. That's where they are."

"Germany? You were in Germany all this time. We have a house in Germany; we could have come see you." Lauren says. She should have known. Overseas, duh!

"I know. That's where Mrs. Cooper let me stayed at with my mother." Karma explains, "I was surprised that you guys had a place in Germany. It's beautiful."

"Meh!" Lauren shrugs, "We barely go. We only go like once a year. I don't even know why we have it."

Karma sees Amy standing behind Lauren, her hands in her pants pocket looking at her as if she was some alien from a foreign country. Karma finds her even more beautiful looking all ruffled up and scruffy like that. She likes carefree Amy a lot. "Hey Amy." She smiles.

Amy lifts her head up, "Hey."

"How are you?" Karma walks pass Lauren, taking small steps towards Amy.

"I'm OK. How are you? How are your parents?" Amy asks.

Karma smiles, "They're alright. I'm fine too." _I've missed you._ She had to bite her tongue to not say that.

Amy feels her heart racing and she still can't understand why. Her whole body wants to run to her, for some reason, and hug her. What's with the anxiousness? She fidgets her fingers in her pockets, "That's cool."

Karma chuckles then drops her hear down. She lifts her head up once more to look at Amy, "I actually came here to see you. I have something to ask you."

Amy's heart beats even faster, "What is it?"

"I know what I said to you the last time that I was here and I actually meant it but I had to see you one last time." She takes a deep breath as a pain slightly makes its way up to her chest, "Amy I…"

"Karma, we don't have to go there." Amy does not want to hurt her again.

"We're not. Don't worry." She smiles reassuringly at her. Her heart breaking even more than it already was, "Amy, it's always been a roller coaster with you. You push me away and then you pull me back in and I never know where I stand with you. One minute, you act like you want me; you act like you care and even like…" she chokes, "…even like you love me. But the next minute, you just push me away. I am tired of the push and pull Amy. I no longer want to play. I am serious now but then again, I've always been serious about you."

Amy doesn't say anything. She just stands and stares at the girl in front of her. The girl that they say is the real love of her life and yet she still can't seem to see that.

"I can take a hint Amy but you just confused me. So…" she takes out a familiar box out of her sweater, she looks down at it with nostalgia, "…be clear with me, and choose. It is either Reagan or me."

Lauren looks petrified while Amy looks perplex. Why would she need to make a choice? "I have a choice?"

Karma nods.

Amy takes her hand out of her pocket, "OK…" Amy slowly takes her first step then starts advancing with full strides towards Karma.

Karma's heart start beating out of her chest, she anticipates Amy to choose her and prays that she does. And she sees her walking towards while keeping her eyes locked within hers and her hope ignited. Then, her heart sinks when Amy continues her strides pass her to grab a Reagan's face in her hands and kisses her. Karma turns around and looks beaten.

This was the last.

This is it.

Lauren looks pissed off, "What the fuck Amy!"

Reagan pulls back looking confused, "What is going on here?"

"So you made your choice?" Karma keeps her eyes dried and she thanks God for that. She doesn't want to cry anymore.

Amy turns around and avoids looking into Karma's eyes, "Yes I did."

"Alright," Karma's shoulders slumped then she opens the box. She looks at the ring before walking to Amy and hand it back to her.

Amy takes it. Not understand why Karma has the ring and not Reagan. She remembers giving the ring to Reagan not Karma. She turns to look at Reagan who just looks confused then she looks back at Karma.

"I remembered a verse in one of Pablo Neruda's poems. This poem was called, _'If you forget me…'_ He said, ' _If little by little you stop loving me; I shall stop loving you little by little. If suddenly you forget me; do not look for me; for I shall already have forgotten you.'_ " Karma recites as she gives Amy one last heartbreaking smile, "Just so you know, my love was real and it was no fairytale. Just as your love is my reality, I am your reality too."

"Who the fuck is Pablo Neruda?" Reagan asks.

Amy looks at Reagan with a raised eyebrow. How come Reagan doesn't know who Pablo Neruda is? It was with her that she was at the beach that night – right?

"Good bye Amy." Karma kisses her on the cheek then turns around and throws a kiss at Lauren, "Goodbye little one. I'll miss you."

"Karma, wait…" Lauren says.

Karma stops her, "It's OK Lauren. I know now that it is over." She sadly smiles then she leaves them all to themselves. She reaches Liam who had been waiting for her in the car.

"You are OK?" Liam asks.

She smiles at him; a smile that barely reached her eyes, "Liam, let's get married."

Liam pulls her in a hug, "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

"I'm glad you are happy." Karma says, as a tear makes it way down her face. Liam has been doing everything right, while Amy's done everything wrong.

 **The next morning**

Amy did not sleep at all – not…at…all. She stayed up all night, tossing and turning in her bed thinking of Karma. The feeling of uneasiness that she was feeling tugs her heart hard, actually yanking it down from its place. It won't stop beating and hurting and beating and hurting every time Karma's disappointed face flashes in her mind as soon as she either closes her eyes or opens them. She ended up just sitting up on her bed looking down at the moon ring in the box; trying to figure out why Karma would have the box and not Reagan. How did Karma know about Pablo Neruda and Reagan did not? She needed answers to those questions and she did not know who to ask. She remembers the scene perfectly in her mind but it's Reagan with her on that beach not Karma.

But then, maybe what Lauren and Reagan explained to her few weeks back might be true. Maybe something did happen and she ended up suffering brain damage and it affected her memory. But Dr. Yu explained to her that she didn't and that everything is alright. But then, her mother might have done something and bribed him. Whatever it was, something just didn't add up to her. And as she recollects the fall that she took that day, it should have left some type of impact. Falls like that; no one could have come out of them without some type of effect. There's no way she was lucky and miracle happened.

Karma's disappointing face flashes once more. That's all she sees and that's all she's been seeing all night that she stayed up. She woke up with bags under her eyes and with a massive headache. She joins Lauren down for breakfast and takes a sit holding her head in her hands.

"And the award for major dick of the year goes to…" she starts clapping once Amy sits down, "…Amy Raudenfeld Fucking Cooper. Please give a round of applause."

"Shut up you prick! I'm not in the mood." Amy snarls, holding her head.

Lauren notices that Amy looks a bit ill, "Are you alright dick?"

"I have a massive headache." Amy groans, "It's been happening since last night." Amy winces when the pain hits even harder.

Lauren quickly runs by her side, "We can go to a hospital to have it checked."

"It's fine. It'll pass eventually it always does."

"Amy, how long has it been this way really?" Lauren feels like Amy is hiding something.

Amy looks away, "a few weeks now."

"We have to go and get it check Amy. This might be serious." Lauren brushes Amy's hand away from her head and looks at it intently. She squeezes one side of the brain and Amy howls.

"Ouch! What the heck Lauren!" she taps Lauren's hand away.

"I barely touched it." Lauren says.

"Whatever…" Amy dismisses her and Lauren glares down at her.

"Dick!"

A maid appears on the patio where they were having breakfast and hands Lauren two envelopes. Lauren gives the maid a query look.

"A man brought them by just a few minutes ago." and the maid slightly bows then retires inside.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

Lauren raises an eyebrow at Amy then curls her lips downwards, "I haven't a clue."

"Open it then!" Amy urges Lauren.

Lauren opens the first envelope in which she finds a formal folded card, expensively decorated with Liam and Karma's name written in gold announcing their marriage. Lauren's eyes widen in shock. She keeps staring down at it, not quite believing her eyes or what she's reading.

"Lauren, what is it?"

Lauren starts reading the words mindlessly, "You are cordially invited to the matrimonial joining of Liam Booker and Karma Ashcroft on June 25th, this Saturday at three in the afternoon at the Booker's residential mansion." She reads then re-reads it over and over again in her mind.

Amy's heart sinks. "That's two days from now."

Lauren just nods.

"What does the other letter says?" Amy asks, looking at the second letter. Her heart playing tricks on her and hurting her. She holds her chest; feeling as if it would break out of its cage and falls on the ground.

Lauren opens the second letter, and then reads it, "They are having the wedding shower tonight and we are invited. This card is a family invite."

"But mom is not here right now." Amy says, still holding her chest.

"Who cares?" she places the letters back in their envelopes, "What are you going to do?" She says, walking back to her seat, "Are you going to go?"

Amy shrugs, "We were invited right? Why not show the fuck up!" Amy angrily spat. She has no idea where that anger came from.

 **Later that evening**

Amy and Lauren pulled up right in front of the Booker's residence. They get out of the red Ferrari and Amy throws the key at the valet who immediately went to park it around in the back, along with the others. There were not a lot of people. The Bookers wanted to keep this as discreet as possible. Because of the past engagement with Amy Raudenfeld, the press would not go easy on them if they learn that Karma would now be marrying a guy. Amy and Lauren walk inside the immense mansion and a waiter offers them treats and they kindly refuse. But when another waited offer them wine, each of them grabs a glass and makes their way inside and joins the other guests.

Amy was wearing a suit similar, one similar to the one that she wore at the commercial shooting. But this time her trousers were rolled up around her ankles, she was wearing oxfords instead of heels. And Lauren, since she was a model could ask any Boutique to forward her a dress so that she can wear. They will send it with no problem and give it to her for free. Every upscale boutique in town is Lauren's personal closet. They chat for a few seconds with other guests that both of them knows through their mother. Each conversation was relatively dreadful to Amy but she stuck through, feigning interest. And then Mrs. Booker walks up the stairs and stood alongside her husband.

She calls for everyone's attention and they all gather in a little group in front of her, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am quite pleased that you all managed to make it to my son's wedding shower this evening. I am greatly grateful for all of the gifts that you all brought and I'll kindly accept each and every one." She smiles, "Tonight though, is not only a night where we celebrate a wedding shower but also the night where I present my future daughter-in-law to you, my friends. I want you all to welcome, Karma Ashcroft. Soon to be Karma Booker…" she says then walks down the stairs to join the small group that was now looking up at the girl at the top of the stairs. They all gaze in awe and small whispers started going around the room complimenting the girl as she descends the stairs gracefully.

She captivated though, the stare of one person in particular. Yes, those eyes watched in adoration as she gracefully lengthen forth a leg to descend the stairs of Heaven to honor them of her presence down on earth. That's how she sees it. She was this goddess-like sight that left in eternal awe and she couldn't help but gape, and gape, and gape at her. She had on this long strapless, red dress evening gown that was no doubt made for her and only her. Her hair was straightened down her back in small waves and she had around her neck, the diamond necklace that she wore for the commercial shooting. Amy recognizes that necklace clearly but not with Karma or Reagan either. All she sees is a blank face and she doesn't know who to place. She can't believe how beautiful she is. She has absolutely no words. She keeps her eyes on Karma until she reaches the last step of the stairs and Liam offers his arms and Karma interlaces hers in his. Liam proudly walks her to the small group as they make salutations and they congratulate her. And Amy watches as Liam shows off the woman that is supposed to be the love of her life around.

She can't help but feel bitter regrets. She holds her chest again.


	37. Wedding shower

**Chapter 37**

"Well, well, well, aren't you staring a little bit too hard?" Lauren grins, "You're like a statue."

Amy scoffs nervously, "I don't know what you are talking about." Amy sips in her champagne glass and finishes it in one swallow. She raises her finger, calling for a waiter.

"Yes, you do. What's with the drooling?" Lauren wipes the corner of Amy's lips with her thumb.

Amy moves her head away, "What the fuck are you doing?" The waiter approaches them and Amy grabs two glasses of wine. The waiter gives her an intent stare.

"Can you please walk off?" Amy rudely dismisses the waiter.

And he did, shrugging. He is not in the mood to deal with any of these snobs bitchiness.

Amy starts drinking one glass quickly.

"Amy, you have to stop drinking like this. I'm not about to handle a drunken you tonight. You'll make a fool out of yourself." Lauren looks at Amy sipping the drink down like it was water.

Amy finishes the first glass, "Who says I'll get drunk? It is just champagne. Who gets drunk from champagne? I am not going to get drunk from simple champagne. I don't know what you're talking about." She starts drinking from the other glass, just as she did the first one.

"Amy, I know how you get when you are feeling angry. You fucking drink and you end doing things you regret. Lauren remembers back in the Dark Ages when Amy lost control and was throwing fits after fits against her mother. "I'm sensing trouble from you."

"Oh shut up!" Amy finishes the other glass. The waiter walks by again and Amy the empty glasses and takes another glasses.

Lauren takes it from her hand as she was about to start drinking from it, "Hell no you are not. I told you I am not dealing with drunken you tonight."

"Stop being such a buzz kill and give me back the glass!" Amy was loud enough. The drink already taking effect on her.

"You're too danm loud," It was a small party so a few guests were witnessing the pitiful scene.

Amy waves her off and makes her way outside the party and leaves. She needed to breathe a little bit and the room was too crowded for her taste. She walks around the big garden, beautifully taken care of by the gardener. The flower patterns were flawless, along with schema of the shrubs and trees. As she walks on the pavements, she felt like she walking in a maze throughout the yard. She wanders about mindlessly within the many trees and schema shrubs until she falls upon a Karma sitting on a ceramic bench. She was holding a champagne glass in her hand as she looks up the sky. Amy traces her stare up to the moon, surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of stars. The girl sighs sadly and brings the champagne up to her lips and takes a sip.

Amy grabs a rose from a nearby shrub and approaches her from the side, "For a future bride, you don't sound happy."

Karma jumps at the familiar voice, "Oh. Amy. What are you doing out here?"

Her skin was glowing from within from the translucent light of the moon. Amy was in awe, she hands her the rose, "I should ask you that question. That party is in your honor." Karma grabs it from her hand, "Be careful, I wouldn't want for the thorns to sting your pretty fingers. Can't have you live through a sleeping beauty moment. I'd have to kiss you." She grins, "I wouldn't want to give princess bride doubts."

Karma smiles and carefully holds the stem of the rose in a way that wouldn't harm her fingers, "Thank you." She breathes in the scent of the rose, "I wasn't feeling comfortable. This is really not my scene." Karma chuckles ruefully.

Amy takes small strides towards her until she sits next to her on the bench, "I know. You didn't look too comfortable walking down those stairs either."

"The heels are killing me." Karma reaches down and massage her feet slowly, "I can't stand them."

Amy scoots down in front of Karma and grabs her left ankle and brings it up to her.

"What are you doing?"

She doesn't answer her. She just slowly takes off her sandal and starts running her feet around in circles, until she gradually pushes back, toes pointing at Karma. Karma winces a bit but relaxes as Amy pulls her feet back to her and starts massaging with her hands, "Do you feel a bit better?" she asks, glancing up at her.

Karma nods.

"It looks like you needed it." Amy says, running her hands gently around Karma's foot. "If you don't like heels, you shouldn't wear them."

"It goes with the dress. Sometimes you have to suffer to be beautiful." Karma looks down at Amy touching her foot nicely and tenderly.

"You don't have to put that much effort." Amy quickly glances up at Karma then looks back down at her foot.

Karma blushes, "Thank you."

Amy takes one of her oxfords off and puts it on Karma's foot.

"Amy, you don't have to do that." She reaches to stop Amy from doing it. Amy stops her.

"Hey, it's fine. I'll just wear your sandals." She takes the other foot and takes off the sandal too and did the same thing she did with the previous foot. She then massages it for a bit and then takes off her other oxfords and places it on Karma's foot. "Better?"

Karma shyly blushes then smiles, "I feel better. Thank you." She looks down at the oxfords and the maroon oxfords clashes with the color of her dress a bit. "It doesn't go. An evening gown and rocking some good ol'oxfords. That's new."

Amy laughs then lifts herself up, staying bare feet, "Hey, it is either that or you suffer the entire night. It is better to feel comfortable than uncomfortable any day."

"You are right I guess." She laughs, "But, what are you going to do about your feet?"

"I can either stay bare feet or I wear your heels."

"You hate high heels." Karma says.

"Well, better I suffer than you." She takes Karma's high heels and wears them. And the she stands up, looking down at them around her feet, "It doesn't look too bad."

"You look weird."

Amy nods, "I do."

They both ended up laughing. Amy sits back next to her on the bench and keeps on laughing just as hard as Karma. Several fireflies were flying all around them, the scenery making the moment special and most needed by the two. They ended up talking about everything and nothing; it was as if they were getting to know each other again but on a deeper level than before. They talk about a lot of things. That's all they did. They talked and talked and talked until they lose the track of time.

Karma's fingers get spiked with the thorns on the stem of the rose; "Shit!" she places the rose at her side and starts sucking on the prickled finger.

"You got spiked by the rose princess bride." Amy reaches for her hands and brings it to her, "I warned you."

"You fault for being maleficent and giving me a rose with a stem full of thorns." Karma says.

Amy glances up at her, "I see you've yet fallen to slumber for me to kiss you. What a pity!"

Karma bites her lips. She knows that she shouldn't but she wants to so bad. Her eyes have done nothing but looks at Amy's lips, "Shall I close my eyes then and sleep?"

Amy blinks. She did not expect that. Then a smile deliberately curves her lips, "Then I shall kiss you until you wake up…" Amy's eyes wander down on Karma's lips.

"I then shall…" Karma breathes then closes her eyes, waiting for Amy to kiss her until she opens her eyes again. Amy leans in slowly then breathes along Karma's fevered flesh then grazes her lips with hers. The entire world started making sense again. Everything became clear. Vivid and fleeting images of Karma's face runs through her mind but they stay brief. They bring along with them a sense of familiarity and déjà vu that it just made sense to her. The moment made sense. Everything just made sense. The headache came running back as well and hits her hard, painfully that she had to break away from the kiss and holds her head in pain. She screams as the pain enforces itself deeper in one particular area of her brain and the fleeting images runs through rapidly one by one.

"Amy…Amy…" Karma takes fright. She doesn't know what's happening to Amy, "Oh my God, Amy…what's going on with you?"

Amy screams in pain and falls down on the ground, holding her head still. The images are becoming apparent.

Karma looks around to see if there were somebody but no one was present. She'd have to leave Amy and run back inside the house but she can't. She holds Amy in her arms and started worrying, "Amy, what's hurting you?" she's never been so scared in her life.

Amy lifts her gaze up to look at Karma and gives her meaningful look. She then screams down again when the pain came rushing back. "Lauren, call Lauren so that she can take me home." Amy pleads.

"I can't leave you here Amy." Karma cries.

"It's OK. I'll be fine." Amy keeps holding her head where the pain became more intense. It was so painful that she was on the verge of fainting. "Call…call Lauren…" she feels her eyes closing down on her.

"Amy…Amy…" Karma calls out to her but her voice become fainter and fainter as it now sounds like faraway echoes and everything turns black.

 **The next night**

Amy spends an entire day sleeping and dreaming vivid dreams that felt too true and so realistic. She dreamt of Karma then of Reagan then of Karma even more. She dreams of the time where she saw her at the café, the very first time that she fell upon her. She watches her walking outside with her orders; right by her but Karma didn't notice her. She was walking inside to order the doughnuts and Karma was walking out with her orders and sat at a table under a sun shade. She stops to look at her and then walks in to make her orders. She comes the next day with the sole purpose of seeing Karma again and she did. Karma had already ordered then and was sitting down. So she took a sit at the across, sitting facing her. She was pretending to read a newspaper so it hides her face as she looks over the paper to look at her drink her coffee every now and then and eats her doughnuts. Then she dreams of something else, where she sees Karma falling down the sky. They were skydiving and Karma was scared…she kissed her. And then it stops to when they were at the beach and they made love and then it fast forwards to Karma wearing the wedding dress and then it skips to where they were again at the beach and they were star gazing and talking about Pablo Neruda. It stopped right there…

She then hears voices but she can't tell whether it is in her head or not. But she hears people talking. She hears a male voice then a female voice. It goes back and forth and it seems they are talking on professional grounds. She catches a few words like CT scan, results, analysis, miracle, tests, memory, restored, normal, and a bunch of other medical words that she just doesn't get. Amy forcefully opens her eyes but her vision is blurry; she only manages to see the blurry form of everyone and from what she was able to see; it was two dark figure standing side by side in front of her bed, then a white figure and with a yellow top and gray bottom figure.

She slowly moves her head around to find a gray figure sitting down next to her and another black figure standing near the window. She opens her eyes once more, the light seriously hindering her sight, blinding her. She groans then the silence around the room grew. Everyone looks down at the immobile figure on the bed. Reagan who was standing near the window runs to her side and Lauren sits next to her on the edge of the bed. She keeps mumbling incoherent sounds that no one could quite make out.

Amy now fully opens her eyes, clearly looking at the faces of the people around her. "Karma." She mumbles, "Where is Karma? And where the fuck am I?" She grabs the back of her head, "Shit! That hurts."

"You're at the hospital." Lauren answers.

"Don't move too much. You are still under the effect of the drugs given to you the night before." The doctor quickly runs to her side and starts checking her vitals and IV's, "You gave everyone quite a scare last night."

"What happened? How did I end up here?" Amy looks back and forth at Lauren then Reagan. She barely recognized her mother's presence in the room.

"Well, last night we went to Karma's wedding shower and then you fainted." Lauren recollects the events from before, "We had to carry you to the hospital because you wouldn't wake up."

"Karma's wedding shower?" Amy asks, "Karma's wedding shower. Is it to me?"

"You wish." Lauren scoffs.

Mrs. Cooper walks joins them, "Amy dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine quite alright mother. I need to leave this place." Amy starts taking off the IV's attached to her arms.

The doctor stops her, "you can't leave yet. We are still running tests on you and waiting for the results on the previous that we've conducted."

"Well you can forward the results to me back home. I need to leave." Amy says, getting slightly annoyed.

"Amy, the man said that you need to stay here for another twenty four hours. You are still a bit fragile from your collapsing episode of last night." Mrs. Cooper sternly scolds her daughter. Amy always has been a bit childish when it comes to hospital. She hates them.

She falls back on the pillows and groans inwardly. She remembers the event of last night. She remembers too clearly. It's as if her mind had temporarily black out on her and she is now seeing things clearly. She remembers everything that happened recently and she can't help but scowls at herself at the memory.

"Amy, you called out for Karma." Reagan clearly heard Amy call out for Karma. "Did you…?"

Amy nods regretfully, "I do."

"You should have seen the look on Karma's face when she carried you back into the party." Lauren begins, "She looked mortified. And the fact that she had to carry through that big garden still amazed me. You are not a light person Amy. Only a girl in love can find that much strength and will." Lauren tells Amy.

The way Karma carried her back to the party and the mortified look, her eyes red with tears, calling on desperately to Lauren. She tried waking her up but she wouldn't move. So she drove her straight to the hospital. Mrs. Cooper flew back last night and came early this morning along with Bruce Cooper. He was outside buying them all coffee. Reagan just got here a few hours ago.

"Where is she?" Amy asks again.

Lauren looks down at her fingers, "She couldn't show Amy. I mean, why would she be here? She has her future husband to care for."

Amy's whole world collapsed, "Oh. I see. I understand."

"Amy, that girl loves you. Are you sure you can't recall the memories correctly?" Reagan asks.

Amy sighs, "Last night, I was talking with her. After I walked out of the party, I was walking through the garden and I saw her there. I approached her. I thought she looked sad. We talked for a while and then at some point, I kissed her." The images vivid in her mind.

"You kissed her?" Lauren beams, unable to hide her enthusiasm.

Amy nods, "Then, I don't know. I just felt a whole wave of emotions and sentiments and feelings invading my entire body. It was like everything was getting into place and just making sense. I started seeing fleeting flashbacks of her and I and her face keeps flashing in my mind over and over and over again." Amy explains.

Mrs. Cooper stops her. She knows where this was going and she wasn't going to let it. "That's enough. You need to rest dear."

"She just woke up. She literally _just_ woke up." Lauren looks at Farrah.

"Yes dear but it is night and everyone needs to go to sleep." Mrs. Cooper says, looking at the doctor.

"Yes, Ma'am is right. Amy needs to rest a little bit more I agree. I'm sorry but she'll be in better condition tomorrow morning." The doctor says.

Reagan was the first one to tell her goodbye, "Amy, I hope you do the right thing this time." She smiles at her, and then walks out of the room.

Mrs. Cooper faces the two bodyguards, "I want you to stand guard in front of Amy's room all night. Is that clear?"

The man both nods and then they walk out to stand guard.

"I think I'll stay in here with her." Lauren says, holding Amy's hands in hers.

"Dear, you have to go home and change."

"Antoine brought us change earlier so I'll be fine." Lauren quickly says.

"And I want her to stay too." Amy pleads.

"Fine, you can stay. And Amy, I'll come back early tomorrow morning." Mrs. Cooper says.

Amy nods.

"Sleep tight love." Then she walks out, followed by the doctor.

Mrs. Cooper walks out and comes face to face with Karma, "Well, if it isn't the girl that caused my daughter her dear life?" She snarls.

"Hello Mrs. Cooper, I am just here to see Amy. I know it is late but I need to see her." Karma looks at the woman that never quite warmed up to her. Looking at her makes her treasure her mother even more.

"Well, you can't. Amy's resting and Lauren is with her." Mrs. Cooper spat.

"I won't be long ma'am; I just want to see her." Karma says, keeping her calm and not letting the woman get to her.

"I said no!" Mrs. Cooper was ready to have her men throw her out the hospital, "Don't you understand no?"

"Farrah, be reasonable!" Bruce appears behind Karma holding coffees in his hands, "Let the girl see her. She said she won't be long."

Mrs. Cooper obliges, "fine." she walks pass Karma to leave her way.

"It's Karma right?" Amy asks Lauren. They hear their mother speaking to someone and the only person Mrs. Cooper uses such a harsh tone on is Karma. Amy's heart keeps skipping beats.

"I think it is. She's about to come in here." Lauren says.

"Quick! I have to pretend to be asleep. She'll probably say something to me." Amy says then she looks over at her side, "What is this doing here?"

Lauren looks at the box ring on the table next to her, "You kept asking for it in your sleep so I had Antoine bring it here when he was bringing us spare clothes."

Amy grabs it and hides it under the covers next to her, "alright. Take your seat next to me." The door handle twists, "Shit! Quick Lauren, look normal!"

"Fine," Lauren took her seat next to Amy and just looked normal. Or at least, tried to.

Amy drops down on the bed and pretended to be asleep; she even snored for sound effects. Lauren shots her glare, and whispers under her breath, "shut the fuck up!"

Karma enters the room and finds Lauren sitting on a chair next to a sleeping Amy. Lauren sees then jumps quickly from the chair and walks over to her, "Karma, what are you doing here?" she whispers, looking back at a sleeping Amy.

"I came here to see how she was doing." Karma whispers back.

"She's fine. She just needs to rest a little bit." Lauren says.

"Well, I just needed to speak to her about something. That's all and then I'll be on my way."

Lauren looks back at Amy then turns to face Karma, "Alright, I'll leave you two alone." Lauren walks out of the room to grant them privacy.

Karma walks around the bed and sits of the edge right next to Amy. She extends her arms and gently strokes her cheek, brushing a few errant hairs from her face. Amy was facing away from her, leaving sight to her bare neck which Karma slowly touches as she brings her hand down her face. "Oh baby…I hate seeing you like this." She says, "It's breaking me to see you like this."

Amy turns her face up towards the ceiling but she doesn't open her eyes and listen to Karma's voice.

"I have something to tell you. You don't have to speak to me. I just want you to listen." She lightly chuckles, "Well, even though you are asleep right now; I still want you to listen." She breathes deeply, "I am about to marry Liam, Amy, tomorrow afternoon. I'm getting married to the man of my dreams, thanks to you. I met him through you, the woman of my life – the woman I am hopelessly in love with. I got what I wanted in the end. I got what I've always wanted since the first time we actually faked it. And the second time, things got complicated. But, you understood and saw that you weren't the one that I want." _You are the one that I need instead_. She couldn't bring herself to say that. "You let me go to the man of my dreams – a mere fantasy; just like you said in that letter…"

 _What letter is she talking about_? Amy thinks.

"…You are letting me fake it again but this time on my own. But I am happy. I have a prince and I am treated like a princess," tears are falling down her face, "And if I am crying now, they are tears of joy. I am happy. So, let me marry Liam Booker, please. Let me marry him."

Karma leans down and kisses her lips. She closes her eyes and silently breaks down as she kisses her, "I guess this is goodbye." The tears fell upon Amy's face as she breaks away. She leaves a few seconds later.

Amy watches her leave the room. She sits upright on the bed as soon as Karma leaves. She brings her hands up to her lips, still feeling Karma's kiss. "The fuck I am Ashcroft. I'm not letting you."


	38. Escape plan

**Chapter 38**

 _"Green was the silence, wet was the light; the month of June trembled like a butterfly."_ – Pablo Neruda, 100 love sonnets

"… _Someone else's. She will be someone else's. As she once belonged to my kisses. Her voice. Her light body. Her infinite eyes_."

Amy looks over at Lauren sleeping on the couch at the other at the foot of her bed. She smiles when Lauren puffs out a loud grunt then turns to her side. She stayed up all night thinking about Karma's goodbye.

"I can't let you marry him." Amy whispers as she plays with the box holding the moon ring in between her fingers. She holds it up to her face and she's gazing at it. "You don't want me to baby; you don't want me to." She opens the box and looks at the ring, "The only ring that should be around your finger is the moon. You're the moon that shines the night that is my darkness. You're light to me. Not Liam's. He doesn't need you baby; I do."

It was the middle of the night and the hospital seems to be now still and quiet. Except for the night staffs that were running surveillance until morning comes about. Amy intently gazes at the moon ring in the box, studying its features through and through. She remembers when she proposes to Karma with this ring and then the night that she stayed up designing the features of the ring. Karma didn't know of course. She had it made way back when they dated the first time. She had called one of her mother's jewelry makers and had it especially carved for Karma. Her eyes roam over the ring that meant so much to her that Karma wears it. She doesn't want Karma to wear any other ring. She won't be able to live with it.

" _Only do not forget, if I wake up crying; it's only because in my dream I'm a lost child…hunting through the leaves of the night for your hands_..." She recites again.

As she contemplates the box, her eyes fell upon a little white pointy object sticking out from the side corner of the top opening of the box. Amy pulls down the fluffy interior and finds that the pointy object was the edge of a small note. Amy takes it out and closes the red expensive box. She unfolds the small note and starts reading aloud, the last lines of Pablo Neruda's poem " _If you forget me_ ':

 _"But, if each day, each hour, you feel that you are destined for me with implacable sweetness, if each day a flower climbs up to your lips to seek me, ah my love, ah my own, in me all that fire is repeated, in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten, my love feeds on your love, beloved, and as long as you live it will be in your arms without leaving mine."_

A small smile curves Amy's lips and brightens her eyes. "I understand. I'm not letting you marry him."

Amy sits up on her bed, reciting the lines of Pablo Neruda as she is gazing into the emptiness of the room. She's thinking of Karma and her wedding. She remembers one of Pablo's sonnets, " _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this: where I do not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep_. "

She looks through the window and gazes up at the moon. She imagines Karma's eyes looking back at her through the lucent light that is the moon, "I love you." she whispers.

 **Ashcroft's house**

 _"Here I love you and the horizon hides you in vain._

 _I love you still among these cold things._

 _Sometimes my kisses go on those heavy vessels_

 _that cross the sea towards no arrival._

 _I see myself forgotten like those old anchors._

 _The piers sadden when the afternoon moors there._

 _My life grows tired, hungry to no purpose._

 _I love what I do not have. You are so far._

 _My loathing wrestles with the slow twilights._

 _But night comes and starts to sing to me."_ – Pablo Neruda

When Karma finally reached her house, she couldn't sleep. She stayed up all night, sitting near the window in her bedroom, and thinking. Tomorrow is her wedding day. Well, it is already tomorrow because it is already three hours past midnight. In about twelve hours, she'll be Liam Booker's wife, the man of her dreams. She'll be someone else's and not Amy's. Everything is ready and done for to make a fairytale wedding happen. Tomorrow, she'll marry Prince Charming and she'll never hear from Amy again. That is a painful realization.

In her hands, she was holding her own copy of Pablo Neruda's book " _Twenty love poems and a song of despair_." She's been reading it all night. This man is truly romantic. She finds one particular line that she could relate to greatly.

" _I can write the saddest poem of all tonight. I loved her, and sometimes she loved me too_." She recites aloud, in the deafening silence of the night in her lonely house. She smiles at the thought of Amy sleeping peacefully in the hospital room. It truly hurt her to see her so frail and ill. She couldn't bear seeing her like this and couldn't take care of her. She wanted to. She wanted to pamper her and feed her the nasty healthy food of the hospital. She wanted to hold her in her arms and love her. She just wanted to be by her side so much that it physically pained her.

" _I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair. Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets. Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps_." She recites.

She may have asked Amy to let her marry Liam Booker, deep down; it was a desperate plea for help. She wants Amy to abduct her, and take her away; far away from here and everything. She just wants her to take her away to some remote place anywhere on planet earth. It doesn't matter where because she would be by her side; that's all that counts. She doesn't want to be alone; she wants Amy and she's sure of it but what good would it do to admit it? Amy chose Reagan over her and she has to live with that. Liam on the other hand, chose her. The one who wanted her she keeps.

She looks down at the book opened on her lap and reads yet another line aloud, " _The birds of night peck at the first stars that flash like my soul when I love you_."

Karma looks up and gaze at the brilliant moon, lighting the starry sky, "I love you." she whispers just about the same time someone else whispered it to the moon somewhere else.

 **A few hours before the wedding**

The doctor was running yet another test on Amy, checking to see if there were complications. It was amazing; the clot just disappeared as soon as it stopped the internal bleeding in her brain. It was too quick of a recovery that the doctor can't find any plausible explanation for. She looks at the girl looking up dubiously at him and he says nothing and places his stare down one the vitals in his hands. He takes her pulse and then smiles at her which she returned.

The other people around the room watch him do his job in silence. He was feeling too checked and evaluated for some reason. He keeps calm and continues his doctoral duties under the vigilant eyes of everyone in the room. He grins every now and then at the small crowd who were obviously preoccupied with the life of the girl lying on the bed.

"Well, it seems you are recovering fast. Too fast even…" The man says.

"That's because I am one of a kind doctor. I don't get taken out that easily." Amy laughs at herself. She was in a particularly good mood today, "So, when can I leave today?"

"Actually, we would like to keep you here for another day. You get released tomorrow instead." He explains, "Some tests are still ongoing."

Amy's face fell, "I can't stay in here." Karma's getting married in about three hours.

Mrs. Cooper knew what her daughter was hinting at. There's no way she's going to let her leave this room. "I guess you are going to have to stop another wedding dear because you are not leaving here." Mrs. Cooper says.

"Mom, I can't let this wedding happen. Karma is making a big mistake." Amy glowers at her mother from under her eyelashes, "And for all of this; I have you to thank."

"I only did what you wanted me to do. You wanted her to be out of your life; so I got rid of her."

"You did not even tell her about my accident in China and my memory issue." Amy spitefully grins, as she moves her head side to side in repugnance, "You could have at least told her that I never intended to hurt that cruelly."

"Amy dear, are you really going to put all of the blame on me?" Karma stares down at her, raising an eyebrow in amusement, "You were the one with the intent to break her heart. I did nothing there. Granted your plans failed and you ended up suffering an accident."

"It is because of you that I was about to let her go. You give me no space to breathe. As long as you're around, I'll never be happy." Amy says.

"Amy, you cannot hold it against me to do my job as a mother to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Amy yells.

"Keep the tone to a minimum! This is a hospital." The doctor says.

Lauren gives Amy an acknowledging glimpse then walks out of the room to meet with Reagan who was getting ready to enter the room, "You're here already?"

"Yes, how is she doing?" Reagan asks, peeking from the little opening of the door and finds Amy speaking with her mother, "Things seem to be heated in there."

Lauren rolls her eyes, "You have no idea. Karma is getting married today. You know that, right?"

Reagan's heart sinks. Here flies Amy's last chance at happiness. She really didn't want things to get to this state. And she's not going to let it, "How is Amy taking it?"

"Obviously, not well. Karma came by last night. She said that she had something to tell her so I gave them privacy. I wish I knew what she said. Her eyes were red when she left Amy's room." Lauren says.

"Lauren, we have to do something." Reagan says.

Lauren crosses her arms on her chest and leans her head forward gesturing that she know, "Yeah. I know. But what?"

Reagan takes a second look inside the room, "I don't know."

Both of them jump at the screaming emanating from Amy's room…

"Look Amy, you are not leaving this room and that's final!" Mrs. Cooper yells.

"Shit just got real!" Lauren says and enters the room again while Reagan follows, "What's the angst for?"

"Look mom, I am feeling fine. I know you are trying to keep me in here because you know I will try to go to Karma's wedding." Amy yells right back. She's fed up and if she is pushed too far she might end up saying things that she'll regret.

Mrs. Cooper laughs, "Oh. Really. Your little Karma is marrying that boy today. Why do you care? You are better off without that girl anyway."

"Mom, I have to leave. You know I can't let her go like this. I need her." Amy pleads, "Let me go to her."

"Will you two please keep the tone down? This is a hospital." The doctor seethes again. He has too many patients that may be disturbed by the noise.

"Amy Raudenfed-Cooper, you are not leaving this bed, this room and this hospital and that is it." Mrs. Cooper turns on her heels and glares at both Reagan and Lauren, "what are you guys – the three musketeers? Out of my way!"

Mrs. Cooper pushes Reagan out and walks towards the door. She makes sure to give the bodyguards strict orders to not let Amy leave the room under any circumstances. The two men comply and stand guard in front of the room with the will to not let Amy Raudenfeld out of their sight. Mrs. Cooper even made sure to place several men underneath her room window. She knows her daughter too well.

The doctor puts in some final notary reports, "Amy, I'll come back to check up on you later alright." He places the folder on top of the bedside table and then leaves the three in the room.

"Amy, I think you are being confined again; like last time." Lauren warns as soon as the doctor closed the door. "We have to find a way to get you out of here."

Amy drops back on the bed, and looks at the box ring in her hands, "I swear. Sometimes I really feel like she's not my mother. Is she really going to win this? Is she really going to do this to me again?"

"Listen Amy, this is not the time to sulk. There's still about three hours left before Karma's wedding and you will go and put an end to it." Reagan says.

Amy sits up, "Well, what do you want me to do? How am I going to leave this room? There are two big goons standing guard in front of that door and we're on the fifth floor of the hospital. We're too high."

"Who cares? If there's a will, there's a way." Reagan says and shakes Amy on the bed, as if her sole words were what would make Amy see reasons. "I know. I can't let you go through this again. I care for you."

Amy intently looks at Reagan. She's grateful that they are able to keep this bond after everything that happened. She smiles up at her, "Alright. You are right. I can't let Karma slip away like that."

Lauren smirks, "Now, all we need is to devise a plan."

* * *

Through the phone near her bed, Amy dials her doctor's number and asks for him to come down to her room, "Dr. Pratt…my head is hurting a bit. Yes, I need for you to come check."

Reagan and Lauren look at each other suspiciously then they look back at Amy who finishes the phone call. They wait for the doctor to come in silence; hoping that their plan will work and that nothing will go wrong. The doctor walks back in a few minutes later, worriedly heads to Amy's bedside.

"Where do you actually feel the pain?" He asks, putting up his glasses on top of his nose.

He touches her head and starts to examine the location where Amy pointed to him. Reagan slowly walks across the room to position herself behind the doctor while Lauren slinks back and stand in front of the door. Reagan, with a wild look in her eyes, breaks one of the flower vases on top of the doctor's head and he falls on top of Amy.

Amy pushes him off gently and gets off the bed to walk around, "I'm so sorry Dr. Pratt but I am going to need your uniform." Amy stands above the unconscious man, "Quick! We have to undress him before anyone walks in here." She starts taking off the white man's coat while Reagan heads for the man's trousers. A few minutes later, they strip the man of everything and left him in his undergarments. Amy looks at herself in the oversize uniform, "I can't walk out like this. It's too big and people will notice."

Lauren who was standing guard in front of the door seethes, "It's the best that we could do alright."

"We should have just called a nurse." Amy says.

"I can't hit women." Reagan shakes her head.

"You just hit a guy." Lauren adds, "What the heck do you mean?"

"That's not the same thing." Reagan says.

Amy shakes her head, "Whatever! We already did it; we should make do with it. Let's get on with the plan."

"What are we going to do with him?" Lauren whispers.

All three of them look at each other and then back down at the man. Amy looks at the closet right by the door, "Let's throw him in there. It's empty and not cloistered." Amy pulls the man up the bed along with Reagan and they struggled dragging him off to the closet. Lauren opens the door for them and they throw him in there.

Amy and Reagan now were heavily breathing. The guy was heavy.

"Alright! One down, two to go." Lauren says as she closes the closet.

"Everyone takes their place." Amy says then runs to the bathroom.

"Perry! Perry, will you come in here for a second?" Lauren calls out one of the guards standing guard outside of the room. Reagan takes her place behind the door and Lauren keeps cool, sitting next to Amy's bed on the chair while Amy hides in the bathroom.

Perry turns about and opens the door to attend to his boss's bidding. He closes the door after him, not noticing Reagan hiding behind the door when it opened. Reagan broke another flower vase on top of his head and he falls down on the ground unconscious.

"Shit!" Lauren jumps from the bed and runs to the unconscious figure on the floor, "Danm Reagan!"

"Alright! Hide his body so that the other goon doesn't notice when we call him too." Amy says, walking out the bathroom.

Lauren tries to move his muscular physique to the closet near the entrance. She lifts his corps from the ground. A little bit of effort and with the help of Reagan, she throws him upon her shoulders. "Fuck, dude is heavy!" she exclaims. She bends down slowly as to not have him fall from her hold. Reagan opens the closet wide enough for Lauren who was breaking down any minute from the man's heavy weight on her shoulder. "Bitch hurry! Help me!"

Reagan reaches for the man's side, pulling him off Lauren's shoulder to drop him in the closet next to the still unconscious doctor. The man's head hit the wall as it resounds in a loud thump and they all got scared that the other man outside would hear the noise. A few seconds later, all they heard was their rapid heartbeats from all of the anxiousness and nervousness. Then Reagan kicks the man's leg inside the closet before slamming it shut. She rubs her hands together, "Two down, one to go!" then she throws in a laugh, "I'm having fun."

Amy looks up at the ceiling and joins her hands together, "Lord, Jesus, Forgive me what I do. I am sure you understand."

"Reagan, we have to get rid of the broken pieces of the vase," Lauren pushes the broken pieces underneath the couch at the foot of the bed. Reagan does the same and makes sure that there's nothing left.

This time, Amy is the one hiding behind the door while Lauren calls in the other guard. He enters the room and slams the door behind him then Amy hurriedly breaks, yet, another flower vase on top of the man's head. She will make sure to thank her fans later. The man immediately falls unconscious to the floor. The three friends go ahead and throw him in the closet as well and slam it shut.

"Three down, zero to go." Amy breathes out as she gives each one of them a high five.

"Alright Amy, you have to appear as casual as possible alright. Don't attract suspicion." Lauren says.

"I think she's going to need to hide her hair with something; and half of her face." Reagan notifies then runs over to the stall above the bed and looks within the cabinets and finds several caps and surgical face masks. She grabs a few.

"Lose the coat. It appears too big and it has Dr. Pratt's name on it." Lauren grabs the surgical face mask and the cap in Lauren's hands and gives them to Amy, "Here, put those on."

Amy takes off the huge coat and stays on with the blue scrubs. She takes the cap and puts it on her head and wraps the surgical face mask behind her ears. "So, how do I look?"

"Ready for surgery!" Reagan gives her two thumbs up.

Lauren runs over to the door and looks from left to right to make sure that the coast is clear. She waves for Amy to come, "Coast is clear! Don't mess up sis!"

"Thanks." Amy was getting ready to leave when Reagan calls out to her.

Reagan throws her, her motorcycle keys, and Amy catches them. She smiles at Amy brightly, "Go get your girl!"

Amy winks at her.

She waves her off, "Go! There's about an hour and a half left."

She quickly walks out of the room.


	39. Steal the bride and mend a broken heart

**Chapter 39**

 _So far, so good._ Amy thinks to herself as she walks pass the reception desk of her floor. Subtlety has never been her strongest suit but that doesn't mean she was going to get caught right here right now. She needs to get to the elevator as soon as possible. A few passing nurses sends her a smile as acknowledgement and she nods to each and every one of them. And her heart racing each time she thinks that one of them is going to try and engage her in a conversation. A passing doctor looks at her intently but then shrugs it off thinking that she might be on her way to some surgery.

Amy doesn't think that she's breathing right now. Nope. She's not breathing. Just a few more steps and she'll make it to the elevator. Just a few more steps and she'll be out of here and on her way to Karma's wedding. She doesn't have much time left. She's not letting Karma marry this Liam Booker. Not while she's alive and her name is Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper. She scurries to the elevator in front of her then froze when it opens and her mother appears behind along with four of her goons behind her. The mother looks straight at the statue staring back at her. Nothing can calm down Amy's raging nerves right now. Her heart is racing and her breathing is heavy but she is playing it cool on the surface.

 _Play it cool Amy; play it cool. You are good. Lord Jesus I pray for warmonger to not recognize who I am._ She thinks while looking composed on the outside. The mother walks out of the elevator while keeping her eyes locked within the weird person in front of her and her men follow behind. She could swear that those eyes were familiar to her. The person had half of their face covered; probably heading to a surgery she thought to herself. She walks right pass her and Amy feels the air leaving her. She sighs in relief and runs to the elevator while her mother turns her head around and gives her a meaningful look. Amy looks at her right back as the elevator door slowly closes and the mother disappears on the other side of the door.

Mrs. Cooper frowns then turns her head back and heads towards Amy's room to check up on her. The men that she had placed on guard earlier were nowhere to be seen. Something was amiss or those new goons she hired were incompetents. She opens the door then sighs in relief when she finds Reagan sitting next to Amy's bed and Amy apparently sleeping soundly under the covers.

"Hey Mrs. Cooper…" Reagan smiles, "You're back!"

Mrs. Cooper says nothing and just sits down next to her daughter. She slowly runs her hand down her shoulders and sighs. Hopefully, she'll understand that she's doing all of this for her own good. She looks at her sleeping then a noise emanates from the closet. She jumps, "What was that?"

Reagan suddenly looks flustered, "Oh. That noise." She shrugs, "It's nothing. I brought a skunk in here and you see…" Reagan has never been good with lying, "There's a policy against pets in this hospital. Amy wanted to meet it so I snuck it in. I hide it in there so that he wouldn't be thrown out."

Lauren grunts.

Mrs. Cooper doesn't look quite convinced. She looks at the men behind and signals for them to check the closet.

Reagan jumps, "I suggest that you don't check because he is very pissed and might explode. He gets scared easily of strangers." Reagan says.

The men hesitate to open the closet.

"I said check!" Mrs. Cooper orders once more.

"I ain't tryna scare no skunk!" one man said. He pushes the other man forward, "You check this shit!"

The man spites him a look, "Pussy!"

"Watch your language around me!" Mrs. Cooper barks at them both, "Now check the damn closet."

There is another thump resonating from behind and this time it progresses with a few muffled noises. One of the men opens the closet to find the Dr. Pratt and the two goons tied up and gagged up. Reagan and Lauren had acquired tape from the supply closet down the hall.

Mrs. Cooper looks at Reagan then pulls off the cover off the sleeping figure on the bed. She finds Lauren. "Where's Amy?"

Lauren smirks at her, "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's…" Mrs. Cooper recalls the person that she saw in front of the elevator. These eyes were familiar to her. They must take her for a fool. She turns on her heels but Lauren grips tightly on her wrist.

"Let the girl go." Lauren spat.

Mrs. Cooper snatches her hand away from Lauren's grip, "She's making a big mistake."

"No. _you_ are making a big mistake." Lauren seethes.

"What mistake am I making here?"

"You are denying you daughter a chance at happiness."

"Isn't she already happy? Why does she need her?"

"Because, the happiness that she's pursuing is much more divine than the one you can give her." Lauren gets up on the bed and walks to her, "She's running after love and you have to deal with it."

"She's going to regret it."

Lauren laughs, "Regret? I have regrets down to a science. You don't know shit about regret or respect for that matter."

"What regrets do you have? Aren't you happy with your husband?"

Lauren thinks about Theo, "Yes I am and I love him. But I still have the regret of not having fought hard enough for the man that I was in love with. I am not going to let you do to Amy what you did to me."

Mrs. Cooper glares at Reagan, "And you, aren't you in love with Amy? You are just going to let her go like that?"

Reagan shrugs, "I'll always love Amy but she doesn't love me anymore. If you love something, you have to set it free. I just want her to be happy."

"After everything that you've done so far; after all that you've put Karma through with your constant insults. And your very last resort to keep them apart by taking advantage of Amy's brain injury; after everything, they still manage to find their way back to one another." Lauren walks closer, looking at her stepmother, "Don't you think that means something?"

Mrs. Cooper looks at Lauren skeptically. She doubts still that this silly little love story is what's in Amy's best interest right now. So, she turns on her heels, and gives her men a final order, "Go after her." The men immediately run out of the room.

Reagan looks through window and finds Amy walking towards the parking lot. She yells down at her, "Amy, run!"

Amy looks up and finds Reagan yelling at her from the fifth floor bedroom window. She starts running towards Reagan's bike and immediately places the key in the ignition and starts the engine. She looks up and the men were speeding at her. She puts on her helmet and moves the motorcycle out of the parking space and drives off to the exit of the hospital. She doesn't look back and sped off within the streets.

"I'm so sorry Karma. I'm so sorry." Amy breathes as she purposely speeds through the yellow light. "Wait for me baby…"

 **Booker's residence**

Shane and Karma were outside in the car. Shane was going to drive her though the garden to have her descends in front of the aisle that will lead her to Liam at the altar. He did not want to do it. He knows that he made a promise to not say anything but he can't let Karma ruin her life like that.

"Karma, as your best friend, I can't let you go through with this wedding." Shane looks behind in the rearview mirror at Karma who was nervously shaking the bouquet in her hands. "You shouldn't marry Liam Booker."

Karma looks up from her bouquet at Shane, "What are you talking about Shane? I barely see you in weeks and that's the first thing you come to me with."

"Look, you're the one who left to Germany without letting me know about anything. And then you come back, telling me that you are engaged to marry Liam Booker?" Shane points out. Karma had completely shut him off in her life for weeks. "I'm supposed to be pissed at you. But instead, I am trying to stop from making one of the most colossal mistakes of your life."

"I thought Amy was the colossal mistake?" Karma asks.

"I said ' _one of the'_ that means it is one amid several others." Shane answers. Amy had indeed been a rollercoaster ride, even for him. He wishes nothing more than for Karma to find happiness but not with Liam. Liam is using her. "You can't marry Liam Booker."

Karma rolls her eyes, "Let's see why Shane…" Karma sits on the edge of the bed of one of the guests' rooms made dressing room for her. She taps the place next to her, calling for Shane to sit, "Why can't I marry Liam?"

"You want me to give you a list of why's?" Shane says.

"Shane…" Karma cocks her head to the side.

Shane sighs, "Fine. One, your parents are not present at the wedding. Two, you _don't_ love Liam. Three, you are not _in_ love with Liam. Four, you _still_ love Amy. Five, you are _in_ love with Amy. Six, you don't look chipper. Seven, Liam's gay. Eight, you don't like Liam's parents. Nine, you did not even pick out the dress. Ten, Liam saw you in that dress. Eleven, that's always bad luck…"

"Wait a minute!" Karma interrupts him, "you said something…"

Liam raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"You said something about Liam being gay." Karma says.

Shane tilts his head, "Oh yeah. Liam's gay." He nods then grins at her.

Karma laughs. She laughed so hard and loud that this is exactly what she needed to take her mind off her impending marriage. Yes, Shane had always been able to make her laugh. That's one of the reasons why she loves him so much. "You are funny Shane. Thank you!" She holds her stomach now tightening at the intensity with which the little piece of news blows.

Shane rises off from her side, "I'm serious Karma."

"Oh and I am serious too. I promise." Karma laughs even more. "Liam Booker. Gay. Funny." She keeps on laughing.

"Karma, I am serious. Stop laughing and look at me." Shane stands in front of Karma and stares down at her.

Karma wipes a tear out of her eye and gradually ceases her laughter to look up at Shane. "I stop." She bites her lips.

"Now listen to me..." Shane says.

Karma sighs, "Shane, I understand that you are trying to protect me and I like that. But gay? Really? I mean, come on. This is Liam Booker we are talking about here."

"I didn't believe it either but turns out he very much likes men." Shane says.

"Shane…" Karma says but Mrs. Booker walks to the car and interrupts them both, "Mrs. Booker." Karma smiles at her mother-in-law as she slides down the window. Unlike Mrs. Cooper, this woman had been very nice to her. Too nice even and it made her uncomfortable to a degree.

"Mr. Harvey, I'd like for you to step out a while. I need to have a word with my future daughter-in-law." Mrs. Booker glares at Shane. She had a feeling that Shane was about to open his big mouth.

"Sure…" Shane walks out having his plans ruined and failing to warn Karma again. And then he stops, "You know what? Fuck this!"

"Shane…?" Karma frowns.

"Liam and I slept together. This mother doesn't like you. Liam is using you because he is a homophobic gay who refuses to _be_ gay. And I know what I did was dick-ish move when I slept with him but you guys were already separated though it still doesn't justify." Shane blabs on while Mrs. Booker shoots him a deadly stare.

"Is this true?" After everything that happened recently in her life, she's ready to believe just about anything. All of those lies. She should have known that Liam's family wasn't any different from Amy's. "Is this true?" She asks Mrs. Booker again.

Karma, seeing Mrs. Booker not saying anything and completely ignoring her stare, breaks down, "Get out!"

"Karma…"

"Get out!" she screams, "Both of you…"

* * *

"Shit!" Amy looks back and finds two of her mother's Black SUV hot on her tail. She increases in speed, going above the legal limit required but it didn't do any good. The lights were mostly green when she speeds through and the men speeds just as fast as she does over the lights. Amy keeps looking back and they were gaining distance after her. She keeps on speeding; determine to keep Karma's wedding from taking place. She can't let herself be defeated again by her mother. The next light that they reach turns yellow in a matter of seconds. Amy keeps her eyes fixated on the light as she speeds towards it, praying that it turns red as she runs below it. There are merely a few meters between her and the light now; she's almost getting ready to speed through the red. The light is still yellow by the time Amy reaches the intersection but when she's below it immediately turns red. The SUV's were forced to screech their cars to a sudden halt seeing that there was a cop visualizing the road. Amy looks back and finds the cars receding from her sight as she keeps moving forward.

"I'm coming to you Karma…wait for me." She touches the right side pocket of her scrubs where she placed the red box with the moon ring inside. "I'm so sorry. How could I be so stupid?" Amy breathes as she replays the last events in her mind. "You won't forgive me easily will you?"

Amy realized now that she was just about in the area of Liam Booker's mansion. She's close to the love of her life, "I'm not letting you marry him. Even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and run out of that place with you, I'll do it." She says as she reaches the mansion and stops nearby, "You're coming with me."

She parks across from the house, on the other side of the street. She looks at the huge barrier guarded by two cops. There was truck parked right in front of the entrance and people were walking in and out taking out flowers and other decorations that needed to be brought inside. But, then, there were people who just walked in and showed their invitation cards.

"Shit! The invitation is back home." And she has no time to go get it. And if she did, would she be crazy as to jump within the goons infested nest?

She decides that she will get by another way. "If there's a will, there's a way." She runs the bike around the area and parks it out in the back of the mansion. There, she found waiters, walking in and bringing materials into the big garden where the ceremony would take place. She got to admit the décor looked splendid. The theme, crème and white, is perfect; especially for the warm sunny weather that they are blessed with today.

She did not go by unnoticed by a waiter who gives her perplex look, "Is someone here sick?"

Amy had taken off her surgical face mask, "In a way. I'm here to mend a broken heart and steal the bride."

The waiter frowns then thought nothing of it and let her through the back entrance of the mansion. Amy gratefully smiles at him and runs quickly inside the grand kitchen. She walks within the empty dining room that held the four story wedding cake in the middle of the long table. She sees two little dolls lying on top; a male and a female doll. She knocks off the male doll and leaves the female one standing alone.

"That's better." She whispers then she goes on to look for Karma. She doesn't know the mansion that well since she's been inside of it but once and had never had the pleasure of visiting it two days ago at the wedding shower. She just wanders around, hiding behind walls when someone comes her way, slinking through the hallways of the big house. She understands now the pain of having a big house.

"I'm here Karma. I don't know what I am going to do when I see you but I hope you don't scream and put up a fight baby." She was about to make another turn to a hallway and finds Shane sitting in front of a door. "What the fuck is he doing?" From the look of things, Shane doesn't look too happy. Amy watches his back hunched forward with his arms propped on his elbow. "Karma must be in this room." Amy assumes.

She looks at him for a minute and then sees Liam coming at the other end of the hallway. Amy hides herself back then creep her head slightly behind the wall instead. She peeks at them bickering with each other. It's a big hallway and they were loud. So their voice echoes and reaches Amy from where she was.

"I need to see Karma right now." Liam firmly pushes Shane out of his way to open the door. He tries to but Karma seemed to have locked it. "Karma…" Liam calls out to her as he knocks on the door repeatedly.

"She won't open it for anybody." Shane pushes Liam out of the way and stands guard in front of the door, "And much less for you. She's waiting outside in the car. I called you here so that I can speak with you."

 _Karma is outside?_ Amy is thinking as she is listening in on to their conversation, "What the fuck is wrong with those two?" _I'm going to go find my baby_. Amy was getting ready to leave then stops when Liam speaks.

"Shane, mom told me that you blabbed the truth about me being gay to Karma."

 _Whaaaaaat?_ Amy's bottom lip drops.

Shane crosses his arms above his chest, "Yes I did." He confirms.

Liam chortles as she takes a few steps back and turns around to look up and lets out a loud, spiteful laugh. He then makes a turn and punches Shane out of nowhere. Shane falls on the ground, coughing blood in his hands. He looks up and his eyes meet with Amy's. She froze, praying that Shane doesn't say anything and let Liam know that she's here. Shane locks eyes with the sneaky young lady and understood right away what she was here to do. He's not very fond of Amy for what her and her mother put Karma through but he will always opt for love and happiness for Karma. So, he looks away and get back on his feet.

"Liam, do you really think I'd let you ruin Karma's life like that? She's my best friend and I thought you were her friend that you'd care enough to understand that she's suffered too much." Shane wipes the blood flooding from his nostrils, "Do you really think I'd let you go off that easily?"

"I knew I shouldn't have invited you here. Mom insisted but for the wrong reasons. She wanted to keep you confined somewhere until the ceremony ends." He scoffs, "I should have let her."

"Even so, I am not the one standing between you and Karma. That person would have never let you ruin Karma's life like that." Shane says, thinking of Amy hiding behind the wall at the other end of the hallway.

Liam laughs, "Amy? Please?"

Amy frowns, "What the heck does that mean?" she whispers.

"Amy no longer stands a chance with Karma. After she chose Reagan that was it for her; Karma is not going to forgive her. She's done." Liam says.

"We'll see about that you dick!" Amy says behind her wall.

"I'm pretty sure what you did is more unforgiving than what Amy did. You used her from day one and lie right to her face when she thought you were being truthful. At least Amy had the decency to let her know where they stood together in the faking. Yes, she used her too but Karma consented and they lied together. But you…" Shane hits Liam's chest making him fumble back, "…she thought you genuinely liked her. She thought you wanted her, unconditionally. That's the worst kind of deceit. You're the one who's done Liam. Dick!"

"A dick that you've had no problem swallowing…"

"And I am accounting for my mistakes. I am going to live with the regret and maybe without the friendship of my best friend." Shane says, "So, I am making things right and keeping her from marrying you."

"Get out of the way!" Liam was about to take a swing at Shane but he dodges and knocks him down.

"You really think that Karma would want to listen to you and actually go through with the wedding after learning everything?"

 _You go Shane! Kick his ass!_ Amy roots from her hiding place.

Liam coughs blood, "I just need to explain."

"Then what?"

"Hopefully she understands." Liam says.

"And live the next seventy years cheating on you with someone else because she doesn't love you enough to respect you?"

"Who says that she would? Karma wouldn't. She's not like that."

Amy walks out of her hiding place, "Why wouldn't she? She did it before." She advances the both of them then sneers at Liam on the floor, "Twice. With me."

Liam looks up, "Amy? You're a doctor?" The punch Shane gave him was playing with his head.

Shane looks up and down at Amy, "That's how you planned on stealing the bride away? In scrubs?"

"Hey, you don't know what I had to do to get here." Amy defends.

Liam laughs loudly as he rolls on the floor holding his dripping nose, "You really think you can steal the bride? This mansion is infested with guards from every point. Your mom contacted my mother and let her know that you'd be here."

"Shit!" Amy curses.

Shane takes out the car keys out of his jacket and gives them to Amy, "On the other side of this room, you'll find the bride outside in a back car parked outside."

Amy grabs the keys.

"If you go that way, the other end of this hallway, you'll find an entrance where you will make a right and there you'll find a car." Shane points to the other end from Liam came from earlier.

"There's no way you will be able to escape."

Amy looks down at Liam.

"Don't worry about him; I'll hold him off. You go get your girl." Shane says.

Amy nods then starts running to the end of the hallway where Shane pointed. She should have known that her mother would obviously contact Mrs. Booker. She finds the entrance and walks out to find people busily walking everywhere. She immediately puts her surgical face mask back on and covers more than half of her face only exposing her eyes. She runs to the right side of the mansion and finds the car. She saunters towards it and walks near the passenger seat and look to find a crying Karma inside. Amy's heart sinks. She then walks around to the driver's sear, opens the door and settles in. She starts off the engine and started speeding through the garden, running through the perfectly cut shrubs and running them.

Karma's heart starts speeding. "What the fuck is this?" She asks the abductor in front of her, "Who the fuck are you?"

Amy doesn't say anything and focuses on driving instead. Somebody soon starts hollering when they see the speeding car that had the bride in it. "Somebody stole the bride! Somebody stole the bride! Help! The bride is kidnapped."

Amy speeds through the crowd causing a major scene attracting the guards after her. She keeps moving forward until she reaches the front entrance. The two policemen earlier stood in front of the barrier, serving as a blockade as they point their guns in her direction. Karma screams hysterically but Amy didn't care. She's leaving this place with Karma. She speeds directly towards them both. The two men seeing she is not stopping, flies off on either side of the road, giving way to Amy as she drives right through the front barrier and heads out to wherever.


	40. She kidnapped me

**Chapter 40**

"What are you doing? Who are you? What do you want?" Karma has been asking the same question for the past three hours that they've been driving and not once did the abductor turn around to tell her anything. Right now, after having run away from most of the cars that were on their tail, they ended up somewhere, completely deserted, and unknown to Karma.

Karma looks at the back of the abductor, "Oh my God! I've been kidnapped!"

"Way to state the obvious." The person finally speaks up.

"Kidnapper, you won't receive a single dollar. You hear me! Not one penny."

The kidnapper finally takes off her cap and silky blond threads fall on shoulders and face mask reveal the abductor's identity. She turns around and grins widely at Karma who was too surprised to find her words.

"Hi!" she derisively grins then turns her attention back to the empty road.

Karma's eyes pop out in shock, "It's you!"

Amy turns around again and nods, "Yes, It's me."

"Oh. Crazy lady. You've gone too far this time. I should have known." Karma says, flabbergasted.

Amy turns about and laughs like a mad scientist at Karma.

"Stop!" Karma yells.

Amy turns around, "No."

"Stop the car!"

"No."

"Stop it you crazy! Don't you see that I am supposed to be married today?" Karma scowls.

"If you were marrying today, you wouldn't be in this car. That's for damn sure." Amy glances at Karma in the rearview mirror.

"You freaking moron! Stop the car! Go back!" Karma screams.

"No." She says.

"Go the fuck back!"

"Shut up and let me drive in peace!" Amy spat. She lifts her gaze up in the mirror again quickly, "Stop being an ingrate and appreciate my effort trying to save you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"I'm an ingrate?"

"Yes you are. You should be grateful."

"What should I be grateful for? That you fucking took me away from Prince Charming?" _just turned frog_ …Karma thinks.

"Prince Charming? Are you sure about that?" Amy scoffs.

"Crazy."

"If I am crazy, then you're straight up insane for wanting to marry Liam." Amy looks back then shifts her attention back to the road.

"That's my problem."

"Then my problem is to kidnap you." Amy grins in the mirror.

"Go back to the mansion!"

"Fuck no!"

"Go back!"

Amy ignores her and continues to drive the car in the middle of nowhere.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?"

Amy takes a glimpse back, "What do I know." She says.

"Great!" Karma drops back in the passenger seat.

She continues driving until she stops the car in front of a small abandoned chapel. They were in the middle of an empty street, like a deserted area with just sand and dried up trees and burning sun. Amy parks the car near the Chapel and gets out, opening Karma's passenger seat. Karma looks around but stays in the car. Amy gestures for her to come out but she stays in.

"Where are we?" Karma asks.

Amy looks around the deserted place, "I don't know. Somewhere in Texas."

"Let's get in and drive me back home!"

"I don't want to."

"You don't want to?" Karma makes a face.

Amy shrugs, "I don't want to."

"Find. Then give me the key."

"Do you even know where to go?"

"I'll keep on driving until I get on familiar territory."

"I'm not giving you the key."

"Give me the key!"

"No." Amy says.

"Give me the key Amy!"

"You want the key? Ok…" Amy walks away from the car and falsely throws the small key far away somewhere within the deserted sands. "Go get your key!"

Karma runs out of the car towards the place Amy had apparently just thrown off the key. It would be damn difficult to distinguish and find something so small in this vast empty land, "Amy! What is wrong with you?"

Amy grabs Karma's waist and pulls Karma to her, "I tell you that you are not getting married; you are _not_ getting married. As of now Karma Ashcroft, you've been kidnapped." She smiles.

Karma groans and pushes Amy away, scurrying towards the odd-shaped Chapel that Amy parked in front of. The facts that this Chapel is even there is odd because, there's nothing else around or at least, not close. Amy calls out after her but she ignores her and takes long strides and enters the empty Chapel and sits in one of the benches in front.

She was pissed off.

"Karma, I need to talk to you." Amy's voice echoes in the emptiness of the room.

Karma ignores her.

Amy sighs, "are you going to give me the cold shoulder?"

She stays silent.

"Alright. Fine…but you'll listen to me." Amy takes a sit next to her on the bench, "I hope you understand why I had to steal you away Karma. The reason why I had to kidnap you is because I am…" she tilts her head and looks at Karma next to her, "…I am completely and madly in love with you. And I know that you are in love with me too. I couldn't let you marry Liam. You would have damned us both to a life of misery Karma, if I had let you. I had to kidnap you my love. Without you in my life, Karma, I'd die of love. Say that you believe me baby…" she turns to face Karma who doesn't seem to react. "Say something Karma…Say that you believe me." Amy asks.

Karma gets up from her seat and Amy immediately takes after her, "Stop! Where are you going?" Amy holds her from behind but Karma breaks away from her.

"Karma, what's going on?" Amy sulks.

Karma turns to face Amy with teary eyes.

"Baby, you're crying. Why?" Amy reaches to touch her face but she pushes Amy's hands away.

Karma pushes her off, hitting her chest. Amy fumbles back. Karma does it again repeatedly while sobbing and Amy lets her do so while trying to keep her heart from breaking anymore than it already did right now. Karma keeps hitting her chest and she lets her; she understands. She's been cruel and she won't be able to ever forgive herself.

Karma was crying loud now, "I hate you! I hate all of you! You keep breaking my heart and I don't want to go through it again. I hate you. I fucking hate you! I deserve better," she cries out as she beats further on Amy's chest, pushing her off, "I deserve happiness Amy. All of you keep using me. I deserve better. I do."

Amy tries to stop her hitting but she couldn't and ended up breaking down in front of Karma instead.

As Amy kneels in front of Karma and embraces her waist while burying her head by the side of her hip. She holds Karma tight and loudly cries her own pleas, her tears drenching the fabric of Karmas wedding dress, "I know that you do. I know. Don't you think I know that? And it scares me. It scares me to know that I am what's worst for you but…" Amy sobs loudly, "… you are what's best for me Karma. I am too sure about you being what's best for me. I need you alright. I need you. And I wouldn't have been able to live knowing that you would be sleeping next to someone else at night and not next to me – where you should be. I couldn't let you marry Prince Charming. I just couldn't."

Karma doesn't say anything and just listen to Amy's cries, "I am sorry Karma. I am sorry. I am sorry for everything that I put you through. You have no idea how sorry I am. I know the damage is irreparable because what's done is done and there's no need to explain. All you need to know is that everything happened because of my own cowardice. I know you deserve better Karma. And I know I don't deserve you. I don't. Because, I've never done anything right and when I do try, something happens. Right has never been a word in my vocabulary; I told you that. And it is because I am selfish that I am offering myself to you and expect you to take me because that's all I have to give along with my selfish heart." She sobs even more, "I know, not the best of gifts because you can do better. But please, take me and stay with me. I'll do my best to love you for the rest of my life."

Karma's tears double with every words that Amy told her, "How do I know that you are being truthful?"

"Because I am saying all of this to you with my bleeding heart in hand…" Amy sobs, "I love you."

"I can't do this Amy…" Karma was about to push Amy away but Amy tightens her grip.

"Yes you can and you will. I know I have been horrible to you and I'll never forgive myself. But I know that I love you. And I'll keep on loving you until I do it right."

"You will hurt me."

Amy nods, "I know. I can't guarantee that I won't. Life is surprising that way Karma because no love is perfect. And because we're humans. You will hurt me too."

"We will suffer."

"I know and I am ready to suffer with you."

"Love doesn't always last Amy."

"For me it will, and I am hoping it will last for you too. Because if I am doing my best to love you right and true until my last breath, then I want you to do just the same."

Karma holds her head in her hands, crying even more, "You're crazy."

"Baby, only you make me this insane." Amy lifts her red, teary eyes and look up at Karma. She releases her then wipes the tears away, "So, what do you say?" Amy gets up on her feet and takes out the red box out of her scrubs pocket and takes out the moon ring which she offers Karma, "Be mine again."

Karma's eyes water even more as she looks away. "I need to think." She then leaves Amy standing at the altar as she walks away, exiting the Chapel.

* * *

A few hours later, Amy appears from behind Karma and gapes at her back. Her raven hair waving through the seamless trains of the silent breeze as the sun settles down in the empty deserted horizon. She places her hands in her pockets and advances towards from the back, "Karma…"

Karma turns around and then faces the deserted area again.

"Karma…" Amy calls again, "Karma…" Amy then strides in front of her so that she could face Karma, "Karma…are you still not talking to me?"

"Don't talk to me!" Karma faces away from Amy.

"Come on Karma…"

Karma turns on her heels and starts heading back towards the Chapel. Amy intercepts her and grabs her arms, "Karma, stop!"

Karma pulls her arm away, as she holds the skirt of her dress so that her steps do not get in the way, "Don't touch me! I'm not talking to you." then she walks back in leaving a distraught Amy.

Amy looks at her sauntering back inside, "You will talk to me baby. You will talk to me." She strode along after her.

Karma scurries inside the Chapel ignoring Amy's calls after her. She really did not want to talk to her right now. She needs to think a bit more. Amy hurts her too much. After choosing Reagan over her, and writing her that letter letting her go to Liam; breaking up with her like it was nothing and saying that it's over. And now, kidnapping her and telling her that she's in love with her? What does Amy expect her to do? She can't just come running back like that. She just can't. She's scared. Amy has too much power over her and she's just too weak to face Amy even if she wants to. Her will always welter too quickly. She finds the confessing booth next to the altar and gets in there and closes it. Amy tries to open it but she locks it.

"Come on Karma…you know that I am telling the truth." Amy pleads as she stands on the other side of the confessing booth.

"I can't do it Amy." Karma says.

"You can't do what?"

"Be with you. Every time that I am with you; I get hurt."

Amy closes her eyes, "I know baby and I am sorry. Forgive me."

Karma sits down inside the booth and listens to Amy's voice. "Karma, I'll never get tired of calling your name. Of all the things I've worded out of my mouth, this is by far the sweetest. Your name is the sweetest word that ever left my mouth. And each time that I say I love you; I say it with so much devotion that it consumes me wholly. That's the truest feeling that I've ever felt Karma. I feel it so much that I want to die of it." Amy brings her hand up and touches the door that Karma stood behind and closes her eyes, "I…love…you Karma Ashcroft."

Karma starts crying again. _Why the fuck do I keep on crying_? She thinks to herself as she wipes her eyes of the tears.

"Baby answer me…"Amy pleads, "Talk to me…"

Karma says nothing.

"If you don't talk then I'll talk until the night falls." Amy breathes.

Karma sighs, "Amy listen…"

"You're talking to me."

"Only because it'll get you to shut up…" Karma drawls, "Amy…I want to tell you that I am scared. I am because I don't know what to expect with you. I never know. And then there's your mother and Reagan…"

"Reagan is not my girl."

"…and then you chose her over me…"

"I was stupid."

"You sent me a letter in Germany."

"That was my fiend of a mother. I had written that letter a while back and I did plan on sending it to you. I gave it to Nick but when I changed my mind and try to recuperate the letter, he told me that he had already forwarded it. I didn't know that my mother had it and sent it to you while you were in Germany. I swear I had plans to clear up any misunderstanding with you after I got back from China but the accident happened and the whole thing with my memory…" Amy explains.

Karma didn't know about any accident, "What accident are you talking about?"

"On our way to a meeting at the headquarters, my mom almost fell off the stairs and would have tripped if I hadn't grabbed her and pull her back up. But I ended up losing balance and I fell off fifty steps of the stairs, hitting my head several times. My memory got jacked up in a way where it fabricated an alternate factionary tale where I switched the people involved in my memory. I got you confused with Reagan." Amy explicates, "I am sorry I broke up with you that day."

That day, Karma thought that she would die. "Oh. Amy, I didn't know."

"I know."

"Amy, things haven't been easy for me. When we first started faking, I didn't expect liking you or even falling in love with you. I try to look away and ignoring the pain of seeing you with those girls but I always failed sealing my tears for you. And then there was your mother and then Reagan again. Things just got complicated." Karma says while Amy walks around the booth and finds a curtain at the side. She stood there as Karma speaks facing the door and not noticing the curtain.

"But do you want to know if I love you?" Karma asks as she leans her forehead against the door and breathes out, feeling her heart's broken pieces tearing up in their own little pieces, "Of course I love you my love. I love you…"

Amy slides the curtains aside as Karma jumps, not comprehending how Amy got there. Amy steps inside the booth and pulls Karma to her, "I love you too." Then she crushes Karma's lips on hers and caressed her true. She splits her mouth open, not requesting but demanding Karma to let her though, and Karma does. They kiss passionately and truly adoring each other with each twists of the tongue and competing to prove to each other who loved who more in between the chasteness and honesty of the kiss. The kiss was pure and true and passionate that it just felt wrong to even want to put an end to it. They had missed each other's lips for so long. They were not ready to let go – ever.

* * *

As the sun settles to leave place to the moon, Karma was within Amy's arms as they sat on top of the back of the car parked in the desert in the middle of nowhere in front of an abandoned Chapel. Karma leans back against Amy's chest and tilts her back so that their lips can touch and interweave within each other, connecting just right the missing pieces. The night was still and silent as the moon resided above their heads, blessing them both of the amazing night and feeling. Amy runs her fingers within the strands of Karma's crimson hair. Karma detaches her lips from Amy's and clashes their foreheads together.

"You want to know something…" Karma breathes on her Amy's lips, "I don't want to go back."

Amy stays silent for a minute then answers, "Then let's not go back. Let's not go back."

Karma lifts up her head and looks at Amy who had the most serious facial expression on her face, "Really?"

Amy nods, "Yes, let's not go back." She keeps her fingers lost within her hair, "I love you."

"What did you say?" Karma asks.

"That I love you." Amy repeats.

Karma looks at the moon reflected within Amy's eyes, "Can you say that again? I don't think I heard you right."

Amy laughs, "Are you serious?"

"Say it again slowly…" Karma bites her lips.

"I…love…you…Karma." Amy says. "I love you…way more than I ever thought possible my love." Amy gapes at Karma's lighten tone skin, the fainting light of the moon protruding from within her skin. "You're beautiful."

"I love you." Karma whispers then leans her head to grasp Amy's lips within her own and kisses her passionately. Then she breaks away, "Are you serious about not going back?"

"Yes I am baby." Amy says.

"You wouldn't mind leaving your life behind for me?"

Amy shakes her head, "I'm willing to leave anything for you. And all I am asking of you is for you to love me." Amy admits, "Karma, if we go back then it'll all get eve more difficult 'cause mom won't rest. But, I'll protect you. And if she keeps on pestering me, I'll leave my world and leap into yours. No hesitation. I'll do anything you ask me to do."

"Is it really possible?" Karma asks.

Amy simply nods, "Just say, 'Amy, I don't want to go back,' and I swear we'll keep moving forward without looking back."

"Without seeing anyone ever again?"

"Without seeing anyone ever again." Amy kisses her once more and then releases her to kiss her neck, "why do you not want to see anyone?"

"I just don't want to go back and mess up that happiness. I don't want something bad to happen again and separate us." Karma says.

"Then say it."

"Say what?"

"Say 'Amy, I don't want to go back.'" Amy gazes with her eyes.

"But we have nothing."

"We have love and that is always something."

"I'm in a wedding dress and you are in scrubs…what will people say?" Karma says.

"They'll just take you for a runaway bride."

"I did not run away; you kidnap me."

"One of the wisest choice that I've ever taken in my life."

Karma seems doubtful. Her parents. She doesn't want to leave her parents. "I don't know. I don't want to leave my parents behind."

Amy seems sad but she understood. She's ready to fulfill her girl's wishes no matter what the decision, "I understand. But, whatever you decide, I'll be fine with it."

"We can still runaway…for a while."

Amy's face lightens up, "OK, how long do you want us to disappear? Ten days?"

Karma shakes her head, "nope."

"Twenty?"

"Nope."

Amy squints her eyes, "Forty?"

"Nope. Think big Amy Raudenfeld."

"Alright, ninety days."

"A hundred."

"A hundred days…" Amy ponders, "I'm fine with a hundred."

Karma squeals, "Alright, we'll run away for a hundred days and then come back."

"Karma Ashcroft, I'm honored to run away with you for a hundred days."

"So am I Amy Raudenfeld." She grins, "But where are we going to go?"

Amy hums the she shrugs, "I don't know. Where do you want go?"

"I don't know." Karma shrugs.

"Fine, we'll just drive and buy us some few necessities along the way." Amy kisses Karma, "We'll do sightseeing of places that we've never been before."

Then they hear a phone ringing. Karma frowns, "A phone? You have a phone on you?"

Amy shakes her head, "Nope. I don't remember bringing one."

Karma looks at the car, "Maybe it is coming from the car." Karma gets off Amy and jumps down from the car and walks around. Amy follows her and opens the door with the key.

"I thought you threw away the key." Karma says.

Amy grins, "Psych!" She opens the door and finds the telephone of the car ringing. She picks up, "Hello?"

"Can we even get reception around here?" Karma says in the background.

"Amy? Karma? Who is speaking?" Lauren speaks up at the end of the line.

Amy frowns, "Lauren? It's me Amy."

"Oh good! Girl, our mom is onto you. She has sent her men in search for you. I just had to let you know."

"How did you reach me on that phone?"

"Long story. We had to beat it out of Liam."

"Who's we?"

"Me and Shane and Reagan." Lauren admits, "That's not important right now. I had to let you know about mom. She's posted flyers about how you look like right now so that people can recognize you. And Karma can't go unnoticed. I'm sure she is still wearing her wedding dress."

"Thanks Lauren."

"Don't forget. No matter what you need. Call and let me know and I'll help."

"I won't forget." Amy hangs up. She gets out of the car and faces Karma, "So, we're running away. Feeling like playing hide and seek with my mother for a hundred days?"

"Why?" Karma frowns.

"She's onto us. She's got people after me."

"So, we're going to be on the run?"

Amy nods.

"Oh. Fuck it. What the hell!" Karma grabs the key from Amy's hand, "Get in the car! I'll drive."

Amy laughs, "You are the right girl for me Ashcroft."


End file.
